


Stuck with me

by falicewins



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice is Mayor, Based on Melissa & Joey, Domestic Fluff, F/M, FP just came out of prison, Jealousy, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Teasing, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 119,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falicewins/pseuds/falicewins
Summary: Jughead's father is released from prison and suddenly becomes homeless. As the boy was already living with Alice and Betty, why couldn't his Dad live there too? FP offers Alice a solution. A favor for a favor. He takes care of their kids so she can run the town as the mayor and he'd get a roof above his head. He gets one week to proof himself. Will he live up to his promise and will Alice accept him into her home?
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 17
Kudos: 24





	1. 1 | New Start

Alice sighed loudly as she looked at her full schedule. It was the third time this week she had to cancel her appointments because she wouldn't let her daughter and Jughead have dinner all by themselves.

They were responsible kids but in her eyes it's not their job to make their own dinner. When she got pregnant she had sworn to herself be a devoted mother and just because she was mayor now wouldn't mean she'd let go of that promise.

So, that's when she called Hermione to fill in for her. As her advisor she knew what Alice stood for and she trusted her with her life. Although, she was starting to feel guilty about cancelling over and over again.

When Hermione answered the phone she immediately cut to the chase. She knew the dril by now as it wasn't the first time she called to cancel because of Betty and Jughead.

''Can't make the meeting, I have no one to make dinner for the kids and I won't give them money for Pop's again.'' Alice explained her with a sigh.

Hermione was silent at first and then decided to finally ask what had been on her mind. She loved her best friend, but she doubted if she was doing okay as a single mother with two teenagers in her house and a fulltime job. 

''How long is Jughead staying with you?''

The boy had moved in with her almost seven months ago and that was when her troubles had grown. Not because she didn't appreciate the boy in her home, she absolutely did, but taking care of two teenagers was a different story than taking care of one.

''His Dad is getting out soon, remember?'' Alice emphasized, hoping that Hermione would understand that'd it be over in a matter of weeks.

''Any regrets?'' Hermione asked quietly, as she knew by now that it was very hard for Alice to admit that things were a little too much.

But Alice didn't have regrets. Why would she? She had given the boy that meant a lot to her daughter a roof above his head when he didn't have any. She'd do that again in a heartbeat.

''Jughead is sweet and Betty appreciates it, so it's all good. Although, doing everything on my own with two kids instead of one is harder than I expected.'' Alice admitted to her best friend.

She was probably the only person she'd ever say that out loud to, but it was safe to say that it was difficult having someone else's kid in your house and not being their parent. Not that Jughead was a teenager that needed lot of controlling, but the grey area was hard to understand sometimes.

''It's been hard since Hal passed, huh?'' Hermione knew that ever since her ex-husband had died Alice had thrown herself into work. 

Which was a bad coping mechanism considering she had a teenage daughter who still needed guidance, especially after her Dad had passed away.

''We were separated for a long time, but yeah, it's even harder now.'' Alice sighed quietly at the other side of the phone. 

Her watch caught her attention and she realized she needed to get home soon if she wanted the kids to have dinner with her.

''Talk to you soon, I have to start dinner. Would you reschedule the meeting for me?'' She pouted sadly.

Hermione chuckled and knew it'd be better if Alice would be there herself, instead of her filling in again.

''You got it. See you soon, Alice.'' She said softly, and hang up the phone.

**

Two weeks had passed and that would mean Jughead's father was finally getting released after seven months in prison. Alice had never met the guy before even when Betty had been dating him for a year now and she wondered if they'd look alike.

She had to admit to herself that she had mixed feelings about the boy moving out, especially since she had started to care a lot about his wellbeing.

''Are you nervous, Jughead?'' Alice asked politely as they waited for the gate to open.

''More excited, actually. It's great to finally be able to hug him or talk without a phone between us.'' The boy chuckled slightly but it didn't take a genius to realize that there was a lot of hidden hurt there.

''Look, Jug! There he is.'' Betty pointed out enthusiastically as two guards walked over to the iron gate with a man in the middle.

Jughead's smile grew wider the more his Dad came closer and the second he was out doors he jumped into his arms.

''Good to see you, boy. God, I missed you.'' FP hugged his son as tightly as possible, as if he was afraid to let him go ever again. It had been way too long since he had the chance to hold Jughead like this.

''I visited you last week, Dad.'' He laughed and FP smiled softly as he looked him up and down.

''Yeah... I know. This is just different.'' He answered quietly.

It wasn't until Jughead took a step back that he realized that his girlfriend had come with him too. She had visited him two times when he was in jail and he had truly appreciated that. Not everyone would visit the father of their boyfriends if they were sentenced guilty.

''Good to see you too, Betty. Has he been good to you?'' He asked as he putted his hand on her shoulder.

''He always is, Mr. Jones.'' She smiled, and grabbed her boyfriends hand.

Next to her stood a woman he had never seen before. The only thing he could think of was that she was the mother of Betty, who had given him shelter. Jughead had told him that he was fine and that he was living with Betty and her mother now, but he'd never actually met the woman.

''We haven't met, have we? Are you the woman who took my son in?'' He asked curiously.

The first thing he noticed about her was how gorgeous she looked and how deep her blue eyes were. If he wouldn't watch himself he'd start to stare.

''Nice to meet you. Alice Smith.'' She held out her hand for him to shake, which he gladly did.

''You never told me you lived with the mayor.'' FP joked as he looked at his son. 

It wasn't a secret that everybody knew who Alice was, he just never knew what she looked like and had no clue about Betty being her daughter.

''Does that matter? She's Betty's Mom.'' Jughead shrugged his shoulders. 

In his eyes it wasn't a big deal. She wasn't the mayor to him, but a woman who had given him a home when he needed it.

''I'm Forsythe Pendelton Jones. People call me FP." He focused his attention back to Alice, who grinned quietly at his name. He didn't mind though, her laugh was a beautiful sound.

Jughead grew impatient as the two adults seemed to have started a staring contest, so he interrupt that moment abruptly.

''So, should we give you a ride home? We could move some stuff this weekend.'' He smiled, looking forward to his own bed again.

He loved living with Betty, but being apart from his Dad for so long had been killing him.

FP's smile faded away as he knew he was going to tell his son some bad news. He hated to say it out loud, especially because it definitely sounded like he had failed miserable as a parent, but there was no way out anymore.

''Boy, I got to be honest with you.'' He sighed, trying his hardest not to avoid his eyes.

There formed a frown on Jughead's face, afraid to hear that his Dad somehow had to get back to jail or wanted to move away from Riverdale. His life was here and he couldn't loose that too.

''They took our home after you Mom got on the run. Nobody paid rent so it's not ours anymore.''

FP placed his hands on both his shoulders to make sure his son understood what he was saying. They were homeless. Or well, FP was homeless, Jughead still lived with Alice and Betty.

''Why didn't you tell me before?'' The boy said quietly, more disappointed about the fact that this Dad kept a secret than hearing what happened.

''I didn't want to upset you. I thought that maybe I could fix things in the meantime but turns out people aren't really eager to be your landlord when you're in prison.'' 

He chuckled forcefully to make light of the situation, even when just thinking about it broke his heart in a million pieces.

Both Betty and Jughead turned to Alice, looking at her with what she would describe as the puppy eyes she couldn't refuse. It took her a few seconds to realize what they were asking her and even when she'd do a lot for her daughter, this wasn't just any favor. This was about taking a man into her home that she barely knew.

''Do I look like charity to you?'' She scoffed slightly and crossed her arms sassily.

''The man has no home, Mom.'' Betty pleaded.

Jughead's face fell and he tried hard not to show how hurt he was by her comment as he still had a lot to be thankful for when it came to all the things she had done for him. But he wouldn't let his father be alone on the streets. If his Dad didn't have a home then he wouldn't either.

FP wasn't to fond of the idea of moving in with her either, but this wasn't about him. This was about his son. So, that's is why he came up with an idea that might convince her.

''Look, I could help you out, you know? I'll take care of them when you are working. A favor for a favor.'' He offered her.

With being mayor and having to take care of two teenagers he figured that it was hard to do everything on her own, considering Betty never mentioned her Dad before.

''Why would I let an ex-convict in my house, huh?'' She asked him back, not at all convinced by his proposal. She had nothing to lose, he did.

''Give me a damn chance. I am not as bad as you may think.'' He sighed and took a step in her direction.

He looked at her intensively as his eyes met hers, hoping to get through to her. It was because she found something pure in there that she didn't see in most people's eyes that she changed her mind.

''You have one week to proof yourself. Got it?'' She pointed her finger at him and a smile spread over his face. He got a chance. He got a new start. And he wasn't going to screw that up.

''Thank you, Ms. S.'' Jughead said gratefully, and before she knew it he had thrown her arms around her to embrace her in a tight hug.

''First we're getting you something to eat. You must be starving.'' She pointed at FP's body and walked towards the car, not waiting for his answer.

He laughed because of her comment and shook his head. She was unlike any other woman he had ever met.

''You know me so well already.'' He smiled cheekily as he sat down in the passenger seat, earning an eye roll from her.

**

It had been an exhausting afternoon by making the basement into an actual bedroom with the few things FP had still left. It wasn't perfect, but it was good enough for now. He'd settle for a place like this over prison any second.

Alice was just about to pour herself a glass of wine and think over this crazy day when Hermione called.

''How was today? Did Jughead move out?'' She asked curiously, thinking she'd fine Alice being sad about the boy leaving, but instead she'd learn something else about her current living situation.

''No, turns out I have another kid to take care off.'' Alice sighed and took a sip of her wine.

What she didn't know was that FP had come upstairs to ask her something, but caught her having a phone call. Her back was facing him, so she had no idea that the man was standing close to her.

''How did you manage to do that? Does Jughead suddenly have a sibling?'' Hermione asked confused.

''Actually, it's his Dad.'' Alice explained and placed her glass down on the counter.

''Hmm, that wen't quick.'' Hermione smiled, thinking that maybe something was going on already.

''It's not what you think. He needed a job, I gave him one.'' She rolled her eyes.

''Hand or blow?'' Hermione joked and made Alice almost choke on her drink.

''Hermione! I meant a serious job. He's taking care of Betty and Jughead now. That way I don't have to cancel my meetings all the damn time.'' She said back, shaking her head in disbelief of the comment her best friend had just made. As if she'd do that to a man she'd just met.

In a way this was all turning out for her pretty well too, so she had someone that was trusted by both Jughead and Betty to take care of them when she could focus on her job more without feeling guilty about leaving them alone.

''Hopefully that will work out then. It's not like you to take in a guy you don't even know.'' Hermione had to admit that she was a little bit skeptical about the situation, but Alice probably knew what she was doing.

''I don't know how I got into this mess. The man was in prison for Christ sake.'' Alice sighed loudly and practically chugged her drink.

FP's face fell once he heard what she actually thought of him. But did he blame her? Not really. He didn't think that much of himself either, so why did he expect of her to completely trust a stranger when she had all the reasons not too?

Still, it hurt to hear someone actually say it out loud behind his back. It was his cue to leave, before he'd hear more that would keep him awake at night.

''Maybe you'll be surprised, Alice.'' Hermione smiled, hoping that Alice would genuinely give him a chance the same way she had done for Jughead.

''I better be.'' She answered quietly, thinking over the decision she had made today. Had she done the right thing or was it the start of even a bigger mess?


	2. 2 | Sketches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FP starts proving himself to be worthy taking care of her household. In the meantime Betty discovers one of FP's talents.

FP had just started making breakfast when Alice came downstairs with her robe tightly wrapped around her. The kids were still sound asleep and would be there soon enough to try his his not so famous scrambled eggs for the very first time. The situation they were all living in was highly unusual and because he had overheard what she'd said he was afraid he'd be out on the street in no time again.

Didn't he deserve a second chance just because he had made mistakes in the past? Or was she right and was it an idiotic idea to take someone in your house who had just been released from prison?

Alice only greeted him with a soft smile as he placed a cup of coffee in front of her. The way she almost avoided the eye contact he tried to make with her was why he decided to just ask her straight away so he'd know how she really looked at the current living situation. 

''If you are uncomfortable with me staying here then please tell me. I don't want to impose.'' He said calmly, hoping to receive an honest answer from her or at least let her know he was willing to have an open conversation about this. 

''Gave you a week to proof yourself, didn't I?'' She raised her eye-brow, asking him if he had forgotten about the promise she had made. 

''Are you willing to give me a real chance then? Feels like you already made up your mind.'' He sighed and took a sip of his own cup of coffee to properly wake himself up. 

Alice placed her own mug back on the counter and crossed her arms as she looked in his eyes. She knew she had to be honest with him or otherwise this whole plan would collapse after today. 

''Look, Forsythe. Believe it or not but the few months Jughead has been staying here he really grew on me. He loves you, so that is why I am doing this, okay?'' 

Maybe once she had told him her motive to even give him the chance in the first place he'd understand that she wasn't messing around with him. Not that she had a lot of confidence that this would succeed, but she'd never had given him this opportunity if she had made up her mind already. 

''Thank you, Alice. You have no idea how much I appreciate you taking care of my boy for me. Never expected the mayor to do something so selfishly.'' He smiled softly to her and for the first time she saw something vulnerable in his eyes, instead of something fiery and bold that she had seen the day before. 

''Well, Betty is crazy about him and he has been nothing but an angel. So, I expect the same from you.'' She smiled back and shoved her mug his way for a refill. 

''Loud and clear, boss.'' He saluted her with a grin on his face.

Now he knew that the woman in front of him was seriously considering to give him a job wherein he'd run the household, made him really want to proof to her that he was more than a screw-up Dad. 

Betty and Jughead came downstairs all ready for the day and smiled happily when they saw what FP had been making for breakfast. It was Jughead's favorite that Alice had made for him before, but nobody did that as good as his Dad. Not that he the King of the kitchen, but his eggs were always perfect. 

''Mom, could you check my essay today?'' Betty asked with her mouth full as she checked her bag for the sheet. 

Alice checked the clock and shook her head. 

''I can't hun, I am sorry.'' She said sadly. 

She wished she could help out her daughter more but this wasn't something she'd cancel her early meetings for. 

''I'll help you out.'' FP offered her, as he handed her a glass of fresh orange juice. 

''Really? Would you?'' Betty's eyes lit up as the man offered her his help. Jughead would help her out too, but she appreciated a grown up giving a look at it too. 

''Yeah, absolutely. Since your Mom is paying me I might as well do my job, right?'' He cheekily smiled and Alice had trouble not laughing over his sassy comment. 

**

''So, what do you think?'' Betty asked hopeful, as she saw that FP was done reading. 

He sighed quietly and realized that he still had a lot to learn as he hadn't even finished high school himself. The guilt took him over as he thought of how he couldn't even give her proper feedback the way she deserved. 

''Gotta admit, Betty, words aren't really my thing. All I see is a very gifted girl. Sorry that I can't give you any detailed feedback.'' 

He smiled sadly, and Betty felt that this wasn't doing any good to his self-esteem. Instead of focusing on her essay she decided to get to know him better and learn about his talent. 

''Tell me, what are you good at?'' She asked curiously.

Not a lot of people had ever asked him that before and if he was honest with himself that question was hard to answer as he didn't think he had lots of talents. 

''Besides making bad decisions? I like to draw. Not sure if I am really good at it though, but I practiced a lot while I was in prison.'' He admitted to the teenager. 

''Can you show me?'' Betty smiled, hoping that he'd open up to her more. 

She knew how important FP was to Jughead and that was one of the reasons she wanted to know more about him. If he'd succeed after this week, he'd live her permanently so that would mean she had to put some effort in that too. 

''Sure, wait a second.'' FP searched through his not so organized backpack and finally grabbed a folder with a lot of different sketches in it that he handed over to her.

Betty's eyes grew wider as she looked at the beautiful drawings that she was holding. Some of them were heartbreaking and about his life in prison, some others were clearly about Jughead when he was little. 

''You drew this?'' Betty smiled widely. This man was absolutely talented. 

Nobody had ever complimented him about his sketches, so he had to admit that this was making him slightly uncomfortable. 

''Those are just some sketches, no big deal.'' He waved it away. 

''Mr. Jones, they are amazing! Does Jughead know about this?'' She asked him, as she could feel that this wasn't something he shared just with anyone. But he was talented and she thought that Jughead should know. 

''Might show him real soon.'' FP said quietly, a little taken aback by all her compliments.

Speaking of the devil, Jughead came walking into the living room as he had just come back from school when Betty had been home a while now. 

''Jug! Just in time. Look at this.'' Before FP could even say anything Betty had handed him the sketches. 

''Wow, did you make this, Betty?'' He smiled and got through the whole folder. 

''No, your Dad did.'' She chuckled as FP's cheeks started to blush. 

''That's impressive!'' He sat down next to his Dad while he looked at the sketches that were about him. It looked just like him when he was a little kid, including the iconic beanie that he had been wearing since he was six years old. 

''Thanks, boy.'' FP smiled gratefully and for the first time in a few months he genuinely smiled. 

''Are you guys busy with homework? Or should we play a board-game instead?'' He offered, as he wanted to do something fun with the two teenagers. He had some time to catch up on with his son and Betty had put effort in getting to know him, so he wanted to return that favor. 

''Sounds fun, Mr. Jones.'' She smiled. 

''Please, call me FP. You make me feel old.'' He laughed as Jughead grabbed Monopoly and stalled it onto the dinner table. 

After hours of playing nobody seemed to be able to defeat Jughead and he would most definitely not let them win anytime soon. 

''Would you let one of us win for a change, Boy?'' FP sighed as was almost bankrupt by now. 

Betty wasn't that much richer too, while Jughead was slowly becoming a millionaire. The front door swung open and Alice hang her coat on the rack before she walked into he living room, hearing a triumph laugh from Jughead. 

''What are you guys doing?'' She chuckled as she saw the defeated faces of FP and Betty. 

''Defeating them at at Monopoly, again.'' Jughead answered as he reorganized his money. 

''Playing a game against you isn't fun, Jug.'' Betty whined and FP had to agree. 

''Would you join us, Smith?'' He petted on the chair next to him and didn't wait for her to answer as he already collected some money and houses for her. 

For a second she just looked at the three of them and realized that she had seen both Betty and Jughead smile in a way she hadn't seen them do in a long time. And FP? He seemed to be handling this very well. 

''Okay then. But get ready to get your asses kicked.'' She smiled, and sat down next to him.


	3. 3 | Waffels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FP and Alice are slowly adjusting to the new situation. He helps her get rid of a stalker and she learns more about his life before prison.

Alice yawned loudly as she came shuffling into the kitchen, being surprised by the smell that was filling her living room. No burned toast... no spilled coffee... just the smell of a delicious breakfast. FP smile grew when he saw her carefully walking towards the kitchen counter. 

''Good morning, Miss Sunshine. I made waffels.'' He grinned, and handed her over a plate with freshly baked waffels and lots of maple syrup on top of it.

FP knew he was surprising her with something like this, since he had told her that cooking wasn't really his best quality. He'd pay good money to see her looking like that every morning, just to tease her. 

''I see. But the question is, are they edible?'' She raised her eye-brow suspiciously. 

There was nothing that told her that it wasn't good but a part of her had a hard time to believe that this guy actually made something that the kids couldn't get enough of. 

Betty and Jughead were already getting seconds when Alice tried her first bite as FP was waiting for her to admit that it was actually very tasteful. 

''It's one of the few things my Dad can actually cook.'' Jughead grinned with his mouth full and took another big bite. 

Before she could even make a comment about the waffels she had just tasted, the front door swung open and Hermione made her way to the kitchen. As she was Alice's best friend and advisor she had given her a key a long time ago. They waltzed into each other homes all the time and this morning wasn't any different. 

''Morning Madam Mayor.'' Hermione smiled as she saw Alice enjoying her breakfast. 

''What is it with the nicknames this morning?'' Alice scoffed slightly and shook her head. 

FP laughed loudly and earned a glare from Alice, but that wouldn't stop him from smirking at her. It was going to be so much fun to tease this woman till the end of times, especially as he knew he scored a lot of points with this breakfast. In the end that was what he was being tested for and he was sure had passed today. 

''Aren't you going to introduce me?'' Hermione bumped her shoulder against Alice's, aiming to the stranger in her kitchen that she hadn't seen before. 

''Fine. Hermione, this is Forsythe. Forsythe, this is Hermione.'' She explained quickly before chugging her coffee and grabbing her purse. 

''I told you not to use my real name.'' FP pointed out. 

''Frankly, I don't care.'' She feigned a smile and adjusted her hair in the mirror, ready for another day to start. 

FP rolled his eyes and held his out for Hermione to shake. 

''Nice to meet you, Hermione. Call me FP like every other human being.'' He winked and gave Alice a side glare. 

She didn't give him any more attention and grabbed the hand of her friend. 

''Ok, let's go. Lots to do today. Call me if you need me.'' She turned around once more, feeling a little anxious as she was leaving them for the fourth day now. 

''Things will be fine, Smith.'' FP emphasized, as he had learned the last couple of days that she'd text him every hour to make sure the house wasn't on fire. 

''Don't Smith me.'' She scoffed. 

''Don't Forsythe me.'' He fired back, as two could play this game. 

''Touche.'' Alice sighed. 

Hermione took her hand to drag her out the house, before they'd be too late for work today. 

''You never told me he was so cute.'' She linked her arm with Alice's as they made their way to her car, trying to catch her eyes to see if something changed as she talked about the appearance of her new guest. 

''Really? I don't see it.'' Alice shrugged her shoulders. In her eyes it was purely a work relationship, nothing more, nothing less. 

''You need to get your eyes checked.'' Hermione teased and rolled her eyes as Alice once more was oblivious to the looks of someone handsome. 

''I am doing this for Betty and Jughead, not for my own fun.'' Alice pointed out, wanting to make sure Hermione knew that she didn't have any other motive to take him into her home. 

''Maybe you will be, soon.'' Hermione grinned and poked her best friend playfully. 

''Cut it out, Gomez.'' Alice pushed back, and unlocked her car. 

**

After a long day at work and with the kids in bed Alice was glad she was back home in some more comfy clothes and a cup of tea. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed having a moment to relax with some background noise of some Discovery Channel show that FP was watching.

Her moment of relaxation was interrupted though, as someone knocked on their door multiple times. FP's head turned around as the person at the other sound of the door sounded impatient to come in, but Alice didn't move a muscle.

''Aren't you going to open the door?'' He asked confused. 

He felt a little weird about opening it himself as technically this wasn't his house, only his current living space. 

''No, I won't.'' Alice said without looking up from the TV.

''Secret admirer, huh?'' FP winked and playfully moved his eye-brows up and down just to tease her.

''It's the same journalist that is always bugging me. He'll leave in an hour.'' Alice looked at her watch and sighed. 

This was another long night. She didn't even have that much time to herself and yet that bastard always knew how to ruin it. But she wasn't going to reward him by giving the slightest bit of attention.

''Seriously? That is practically stalking, Alice.'' FP had stopped his teasing and actually saw how dangerous this situation could be, but she seemed to be totally unbothered by it all. Maybe that was even more concerning than the stalked at her window. 

''Got used to it. They'll get tired of themselves eventually.'' She waved it away as if she didn't really care, which in fact she didn't.

In her eyes it was something that came with her responsibility. People bugged her all day long, this man wasn't any different. 

''Let me handle this.'' FP gritted through his teeth, and stood up from his chair to give him a piece of his own medicine. 

If he couldn't stand a certain kind of people then it were definitely the ones that didn't know what normal boundaries were. He had no right to stalk her like that and he hated that it had even come so far that Alice had stopped caring about it, almost justifying his behavior. 

''Forsythe, don't!'' Alice warned him, as she didn't want to cause a scene and be on the front of the newspaper tomorrow morning. 

But FP didn't listen. He widely opened the door and stood eye to eye with the journalist, that suddenly seemed way more scared knowing that Alice wasn't alone at home. 

''Hey! Get the fuck out of here or I'll shove that camera up a place where the sun doesn't shine. I don't want to see your face near her house ever again, understand?'' He grabbed his collar and his nostrils were moving so rapidly, that it seemed as if he was about to snap real hard.

Instead of falling into an old habit he let go of the man and pushed him away. He could have beat the crap out of him to make sure he'd never show his face ever again, but that way he wouldn't only ruin his chance to have a roof above his head, but he'd be back in jail in no time. That was something he couldn't do to Jughead. Besides, maybe Alice wasn't his to protect, even when he felt a very natural urge to do so. 

As calmly as possible he came back into the living room, desperately trying not to show how close he was to an outburst just a few seconds ago. He was a calm person now. Not an aggressive one. 

''Wow, you really scared him away.'' Alice said impressed, as she looked outside the window and couldn't even see him at the end of the street anymore. 

''You're welcome.'' He sighed and let himself fall back into the chair, focussing at Discovery Channel again on how some explorer was trying to catch a shark.

''I didn't say thank you.'' Alice chuckled sassily. 

''No, but I know you meant to say that.'' He smiled back, and gave her a playful wink. 

Alice had to admit. This man was against all odds truly surprising her. He had helped Betty with her essay, he had gotten Jughead so far to organize the attic with him, he had fixed the drain, and he had scared the one person away that had bugged her ever since she had been mayor. 

It was more than any other man had ever done for her ever since she had been divorced. Sure, she was paying the man and he had to proof himself to not be homeless in a matter of days, but somehow she felt that he wasn't just doing this to pass the test. 

So, it was her job to pay some interest in him too. Who was the guy that maybe was about to live with her for some time? What was his past? Where was Jughead's Mom?

''Tell me about your life though, I know nothing about you. Where is Mrs. Jones?'' She grabbed the remote and turned the TV off so he had to pay attention to her question. 

He gestured to the TV and his eyes asked her if she was crazy, but he answered her question nonetheless. Not because it was his favorite subject to talk about, but mostly because she had the right to know. 

''In Toledo. We separated when I got arrested. She bailed on me big time. I took the full blame while she ran off.'' FP sighed and folded his hands together. 

By now he had learned to live with the fact that Gladys never was a thrust-worthy mother or lover, but somehow he always got blinded by his own feelings and gave her chances over and over again. But this time he knew for sure it was over. No more excuses. 

''That must suck.'' Alice said sympathetically, even if she couldn't possibly know what is was like to have your partner rat you out and run a second later. 

''It does. Got into this mess because of her in the first place. Ironically enough the thing I miss most is my leather chair.'' He laughed silently, realizing for the first time in months that he in fact didn't think of her anymore. 

''A chair? Why?'' Alice raised her eye-brow. She could imagine him being heartbroken over his partner not being in his life anymore, but a chair? Why on earth would anyone care about that?

''It was my old man's.'' He explained her, and that's when she understood the emotional value. 

Some things had just an irreplaceable value when they carried memories of our loved ones. 

''Call her up, say you want it back. Don't tell me that the guy that just scared that reporter away is too afraid to call his wife.'' She encouraged him, and smiled a little. 

If he had the guts to scare the shit out of someone he didn't even know, then he could definitely stand up to his screw-over wife. FP laughed and slowly nodded his hand, realizing she was right. He had just never thought about calling her up himself. 

''I will. Thanks, Smith.'' He smiled gratefully.

''You're not that bad, you know that?'' He grinned, and stood up to walk towards the basement, ready to make a call. He left her speechless in the living room as she stared at the spot where in he had just disappeared. 

**

''So, I want to stop by to get my stuff, okay?'' FP ended when he had explained why he wanted his chair back. 

It was a miracle she had even picked up her phone in the first place, but he assumed that by now she knew that he was out of prison. 

''I can't let that happen, FP.'' She sighed at the other line. 

''Why not? It's mine, Gladys.'' He said frustrated. 

Of all the things he asked form her was just having his damn chair back, and she wouldn't let him? After everything she had done she couldn't do this one thing for him?

''It's the only thing that reminds me of you, of us. I made a mistake FP, a big one. But please don't take my only memory of you and my boy.'' Her heard her voice crack and the sniffles taking over and he couldn't help it but feel sorry for her.

Did this woman maybe care about him more than he had thought? Did she realize she had made a mistake? The thought of her wanting to keep something with a memory of their family warmed his heart and for a second he forget everything that happened. 

''Really? It reminds you of me?'' He said quietly. 

''It does. I can't loose that too. I am sorry for what I have done. Please, let me keep it?'' She practically begged. 

FP sighed and nodded to himself. He could be the bigger man and let her have it. Not because he had forgiven her, but because it was time to move on. He was in a better place now. Because of Jughead, because of Betty, because of Alice. Not because of her. But could he really take the only ting away that made her think about him every once in a while?

''Fine. Keep it. Take care, Gladys.''


	4. 4 | Leather Chair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice gives FP a chance and takes him into her home for real now. He has survived the first week. He stops by at her work and her assistent is developing a crush on him.

FP was done finishing making the last few croissants, oblivious to the fact that Alice walked into the kitchen with a big smile on her face. She took a moment to look at him and how he carefully took the French delicacy out of the oven, concentrated to not drop anything. 

It had been just a week, but it was hard to picture this man sitting behind bars. But she wasn't here to let her thoughts wander to the cute guy in her kitchen. That wasn't appropriate and not at all why she came downstairs earlier. 

''Forsythe, can I talk to you for a second?'' She cleared her throat and looked as serious as possible, trying to hide that she was going to bring some good news that would take him over the moon.

''Sure, what is it?'' He answered, without looking up from his task as he was spreading some jam in-between the croissants because Betty loves that so much. 

The contract that she had held behind her back ever since she had printed it was now handed over to him and for the first time this morning he had paused making breakfast to pay attention to what she was giving him. 

''What's this? Are you suing me or something?'' He joked, and browsed through the paper sheets in his hand. 

''It's a living agreement. If you are still up for it, of course. Give it a read, let me know what you think.'' She said softly. 

His eyes grew wide and finally met hers and for reasons she didn't even understand the look in his eyes made chills go over her spine. It was the first time in her life someone had ever looked at her with so much gratefulness, with so much hope. 

Besides that he had proven himself, they somehow had a connection too. There wouldn't be much people she'd accept into her home that easily, but it would make Jughead the most happiest kid on earth and she knew Betty would appreciate it too. 

''Are you serious, Alice?'' He said in disbelief, hoping that she wasn't messing with him.

''I am.'' She assured him and giggled when his smile grew even bigger. 

''I don't know what to say. You're the best, Smith. I owe you big time.'' He grinned and ran around the counter to take her by surprise by wrapping his arms around her, taking her into a warm embrace. 

''Yeah, enough with the hugging.'' She patted his back and he let go. 

Before he could even thank her again, Jughead and Betty came downstairs and raised their eye-brows to ask what all the noise was about. 

''Guess what, Boy? We're staying!'' FP beamed and held his hand out for his son to high five. 

''Seriously? That's fantastic!'' Jughead clapped his hand against his Dad's and looked at Alice with the same big eyes that she had just gotten from her father. There was no doubt about the fact that these two were father and son. 

''Thank you, Mom.'' Betty warped her arm around her mother and Alice did the same. She rested her head against her daughters as she looked at the two boys who had trouble expressing their happiness. 

''You're welcome, Betty. He's pretty alright.'' Alice smiled to her daughter.

Maybe things would finally get back to normal. Maybe both Betty and Jughead would have a stable life now. 

**

Alice had looked on the internet for hours and finally got what she was looking for. Her conversation with FP had been stuck in her mind ever since he told her that Gladys could keep his chair, but she had read in his eyes that he was bumped out by that nonetheless. 

With her laptop in her hands she walked over to the couch and sat down next to him, snapping him out of his concentration. Not that he was doing something important though, he had just been watching some soap opera that Alice didn't know the name of. 

''Jones! Since you missed your chair so much I started to look on the internet and there are thousands of them. Pick one, it's on me.'' She placed the laptop on his lap and he pushed himself up a little in surprise of her sweet gesture.

He smiled softly and hold her gaze for a few seconds before looking at the thousands of ads in front of him. He scrolled through the page and couldn't believe that Alice would do something so generous. 

''Wow, look at that!'' He beamed and pointed with his finger at the screen to an ad that got his attention. 

When he clicked on it his face fell instantly, almost not ready to believe what he was seeing. 

''This one is mine.'' He said quietly. 

Alice hand't noticed that his expression has changed, so she thought it meant he had just quickly found the chair that he wanted. 

''You want that one?'' She asked him to be sure. 

''No, this one is actually mine.'' He scoffed and shook his head in disbelief. 

''Look at the crack in the middle, that is exactly my chair.'' He spat out and closed the laptop angrily. 

Everything Gladys had said was just a big bag of crap. She never cared about him or the memories, she would just do anything to make money off his things. Once again she had abused his will to forgive her over and over again and he had never felt so stupid. He should have known. Someone who'd rat you out so she wouldn't have to go to prison didn't suddenly regret her actions or get sentimental. 

''Are you sure?'' She asked confused. 

He didn't answer her question, he stood up as he was fighting against his tears, afraid to break down in front of her. 

''This was never about me. This was about money.'' He said sadly and walked towards the basement to have a moment to himself. All Alice could do is watch the man leave, feeling guilty about showing him the ads, even if she couldn't have known about Gladys' betrayal. 

**

The following week things had moved fast. After seeing what Gladys had done to him once again he had send her the divorce papers and today was the moment to sign them. They should have done this years ago but for reasons FP couldn't understand anymore he had always stayed with her. Not necessarily out of love, but maybe out of the idea of having a family? It was no use thinking about that anymore. It was all over now. For good. 

He knocked on Alice's office door at City Hall and slowly poked his head inside. 

''Sorry to interrupt, but can I talk to you for a second?'' He felt a bit guilty about talking to her while she was working, but he hoped she wouldn't mind. 

''Sure, come on in.'' She smiled and gestured for him to get inside her office. 

''My divorce hearing is going to take a while. I am so sorry to ask but is there any chance you can take of cooking tonight?'' He asked a little shyly, as in fact it was his job to cook but Gladys was stuck in traffic so they had to wait for another hour. 

''Fine, this one time then.'' She winked. Normally she would have said something about it, but today was hard enough for him and she wasn't going to make it any more difficult by complaining about dinner. 

''How are you holding up? You look tense.'' She noticed the nervous look in his eyes and the bags under his eyes began to worry her. 

''Can't wait to just go home.'' He sighed uncomfortably and smiled a little to hide his pain. 

''I'm surprised you even got here to come all the way to Riverdale just to sign the papers.'' Not every woman would be happy to get to another city just to sign divorce papers, mostly the opposite. Maybe it was his luck now that he didn't have that much to give, so Gladys couldn't take more things from him. 

''Yeah well, that's what you get when you desperately don't want to take care of your son. The woman doesn't give a shit.'' FP scoffed sadly and folded his arms. 

Alice felt the need to get up and give him a warm hug to encourage him things would be fine, but that plan changed when her assistent walked back in. 

''Oh, by the way, this is Lena. My assistent.'' Alice smiled and gestured to the redheaded girl that was some years younger than Alice herself.

With her sweet smile and her innocent brown eyes she was easy to talk to and definitely fun to work with. 

''Hi, I am FP. Nice to meet you.'' He shook her hand and smiled politely. 

''And what do you do, FP?'' She asked playfully, as she had never seen the man here before so she figured he had just started. 

''Well, actually I am-'' He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Alice interrupted him quickly. 

''An accountant! He does my finances.'' She filled in for him a little nervously, before he'd tell Lena what he was actually doing for living now. 

''...Yeah. I do her finances.'' He looked a little confused and tried to tell Alice with his eyes that he wasn't following why she was doing this. 

Before he'd get stuck into an unwanted conversation about her administration and what he actually did at his fake job he needed to get out of there. 

''Gotta go now. Was a pleasure meeting you.'' He excused himself and quickly made his way out of her office. 

Lena turned her head towards Alice, furrowing her brows up and down.

''Is there anything going on between the two of you?'' She asked teasingly.

Alice almost chocked on her tea hearing that question, especially when she didn't look at him that way. He was her employee, her friend maybe, but that was it. 

''Oh, God no. Why would you think that?'' Alice laughed loudly. Her and FP? That idea was absolutely insane. 

''I don't know, I felt some tension there.'' Lena shrugged her shoulders. Maybe she had felt that all wrong. 

''Well, we're not together. We barely know each other.'' Alice explained, hoping she was done asking things about her and FP before she had to spill that he wasn't exactly her accountant. 

''In that case... you think you could hook me up?'' She asked shyly, her eyes fluttering with insecurity. 

Alice was a little taken aback by that question, as nobody had ever asked her to hook someone up with her male friends, but that wouldn't mean she wouldn't consider it. Lena was a beautiful girl and she could definitely see FP liking her too. Maybe she could help for something beautiful to blossom.

''I'll try my best.'' She smiled and winked at her assistant.


	5. 5 | Push-up Bra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Alice lied about FP's profession to Lena, her assistent it feels like he is faking to much of his life. When they are on a date FP decides to tell her the truth.

''Why did you lie about my job?'' FP finally asked her after thinking about it all day. He was chopping the courgette so angrily by now that it was time to release some of that frustration and ask her about that lie of hers. 

''A guy being a nanny isn't really the most glamorous thing, Forsythe.'' She simply said, ignoring the look on his face. 

It wasn't if she was ashamed to have someone take care of the household, but she knew what women out there thought of a man staying at home. It was very conservative to think so, but sadly she faced daily that women liked men to have a good paying job. She didn't care about that though, as long as someone had passion for the things they do. 

''I am not going for glamour, Alice. I have been in the slammer for Christ sake. And for the record, I work from home, I am not a nanny. They are teenagers, not toddlers.'' He pointed out as he cringed by hearing the use of the word nanny. 

It wasn't if Betty and Jughead needed daily guidance, he was just there to save Alice from drowning in her work while she had two very hungry teenagers to feed.

''Whatever you say.'' She rolled her eyes and smiled a little as she knew he got a little worked up by her vocabulary. Of course she wouldn't say it again if he didn't want her to, but she loved teasing him just a little bit. 

''So you think I'll never have sex with a woman again if I don't have a respectable job?'' He putted down his knife and scoffed slightly. 

Just that moment Jughead had come into the kitchen to take a peek at tonight's dinner, and overheard their conversation. Betty followed him closely but they both stood still instantly when they figured FP and Alice were talking about sex, which they definitely didn't want to be involved in. 

''Safe sex, I was talking about safe sex, boy.'' FP said firmly, before his son would get any ideas. Jughead and Betty shared an uncomfortable look as Alice snapped all three of them out of this awkward conversation.

''I am not saying that.'' She sighed. 

FP didn't really believe her though. He hadn't had that much girlfriends and the ones he had were from the same kind of family he was. None of them had been from the upper class, so he had never know how women like Alice and her friends looked at men like him when they didn't have a job that could easily provide for a family and a big house. Guess he knew now. 

''Look, just see it as a push-up bra. Once you are completely comfortable in a relationship you can let the girls out.'' Alice beamed and pretend to throw away an imaginary bra. 

''You put me in a push-up bra?'' FP said in disbelief, shaking his head as he said so. 

''I am not even going to ask.'' Jughead interrupted their conversation as he grabbed a glass of soda. 

''Betty, tell your Mom that lying is never okay.'' FP turned to Betty, hoping for back-up. Alice lying about this situation was completely insane to him, especially when it should be his choice whether to keep his job to himself or not. 

''Isn't she the one supposed to tell me that? Not the other way around?'' Betty answered and with that logic FP couldn't fight. 

Alice showed a triumph smile but tried not to show it too much. In her eyes he was exaggerating this whole situation, but if he wanted to have a discussion about it then she would gladly join. 

''Forgot for a second you are the mayor. You get paid to lie.'' He teased her and earned a poke in his side from her. 

''Just keep the bra on a little longer. Okay?'' She patted his back and walked away with a smile, leaving him the kitchen. By now FP knew she was the craziest woman he had ever met. 

**

From the moment he gotten into his car to drive to Lena's house till the moment he stepped into her home, FP had been nervous about keeping up this act. He didn't knew a thing about accountancy so how in earth's name was he going to make it sound believable? And wouldn't he eventually have to tell the truth when they'd hit it off? Wasn't it going to be way painfuller if they'd get into a relationship and she'd find out he lived with Alice?

But there he was, miraculously surviving their small talk at dinner, without having to explain details of his work. Lena was a very smart, beautiful and openminded girl that he definitely had a connection with. It wasn't usual for him to have a conversation with someone this smoothly. 

''Thanks for meeting me tonight. Gotta admit that you got my attention from the very first second.'' She smiled, as the finished their dinner. 

''Thanks for having me, dinner is amazing.'' He kindly smiled back to her and ate the few bits of pasta that was left on his plate. 

''Where do you live?'' They had been talking about everything but about the boring details, but she was actually curious on which side of town he lived. 

''Elm Street.'' FP was happy that he didn't have to lie about that, because it was actually true. He just left out the important detail that he was living with her boss. 

''Ah, Alice lives there too! But you probably knew that already.'' She chuckled and realized that there was a big chance he had been in her home. 

''Yeah, we've seen each other around.'' FP said a little uncomfortably, hoping that she wouldn't get suspicious if she'd ask more details. 

As he had finished his dinner, Lena stood up and grabbed both their plates and walked over to the sink. He followed her lead and grabbed their cutlery and glasses, to help her out. 

''Let me help you with the dishes.'' He said politely, as he wasn't going to let her do it all by herself later tonight. 

Lena smiled and turned sidewards to look at him and gave him her most playful grin. He gulped when he saw the lust taking over her so slowly, that he wasn't sure he was going to be able to resist that. 

''I think we should start desert first.'' She whispered close to his ear, and dropped to her knees. Her hands had founds his belt and started to work on it, but he carefully grabbed her hands to stop her from doing so. 

He couldn't sleep with her if she didn't know the truth. He may not be rich, he may not be an accountant, he may not have his own house, but at least he was a gentleman. If she was willing to share a part of her so quickly then she should know who she was about to share that with. And not the FP Alice had made up. The real FP. 

''Please, don't. I got to be honest with you first.'' He said quietly. 

Lena stood up again with curious eyes, waiting for him to spill what was on his mind. 

''I am not an accountant. I am taking care of my two teenagers. One of them is my son, the other is Alice's daughter. They helped me out because... I just got out of prison.'' It was the shortest story he could tell, but in a nutshell it was nothing more and nothing less. 

He felt weight being lifted off his shoulders the second he had confessed his true identity, but that feeling of relief changed very soon when he saw her eye grew wide. 

''You what?'' She said in disbelief, as she tried to process the story of the man in front of her. 

FP sighed and let go of her hands. She had to know everything. What he did and mostly, why he did it. Because true fact? He was still that same poor guy. Only this time he wouldn't fall back into old patterns. 

''I robbed a store when money was tight to give my son a roof above his head. I went to prison for that.'' He explained calmly. 

For a second he expected her to understand and for them to move on because he had been honest, but that wasn't the case. Instead, she took a step back and looked at him with eyes that showed him a mix of pain, disgust and anger. 

''I think you should go.'' She said quietly, avoiding his gaze on her.

FP felt his eyes fill with tears as he realized that she didn't want to see him anymore because of his past, because of who he was. And did he blame her? Would he date a guy who had just been released from prison if he were in her shoes? Alice had been right. Women like her cared about appearance, they cared about your baggage. If you had some you were out easily. A woman like her would never want to be with a criminal. 

''I thought so.'' He whispered, and grabbed his coat to leave out of her house, out of her life.

**

The second the front door closed Alice almost jumped off the couch to interrogate him about his date. She had set it up in the first place, so she hoped things were working out for both of them. 

''So, how did your date go?'' She chipped, waiting for him to spill some juicy details. 

''It stared out pretty well. She really went for it.'' He sat down on the chair next to the couch and sighed deeply. 

''Why the frown then? She wanted to sleep with you, what's there to complain about?'' Alice couldn't follow why somebody would look like that if he just had sex, but there was probably more to the story. 

''I didn't want to start off with a lie. So, I told her the truth. Went home a second after.'' He said shortly, as he was still mad about the whole lying thing in the first place. Now both him and Lena got hurt by it. 

''I am so sorry, FP.'' Alice said quietly. 

She genuinely felt sorry about making up the lie, but if Lena didn't want him for who he really is then she wasn't worth to be with him. Alice knew that the right woman would love every bit of him. Past, present and future. 

He saw her face fell and realized that yelling at her or saying that he had been right wasn't going to help. She had tried to do something for him and juts because it back fired didn't mean her intention was right. 

''I wanted to be honest for once in my life, you know?'' He said quietly, afraid to meet her eyes as he felt vulnerable even talking about it. 

He had never talked with a friend about his dating life, except for some typical teenage boy talk in high school and college. But talking about feelings? FP Jones didn't do that. But maybe it was time he should. 

''You did the right thing. Sorry for pushing you to lie.'' She gave him a soft smile and he returned it. He was glad he knew where he was standing before it had even started, instead of having to be honest when they had fallen for each other. 

''It's for the best. That push-up bra was a little too tight.'' He joked to lighten the mood and earned a laugh from Alice. 

''You don't need any. Your boobs are great without it.'' She winked and patted his chest. 

''Did you just compliment my personality in a very weird way?'' He chuckled.

This woman truly knew how to make a compliment. 

''Maybe I did.'' She teased. FP grinned and knew exactly how to get back her with her own joke. 

''Well, your boobs don't need a push-up bra either.'' He stated seriously. 

''You better be talking about my personality now.'' Alice warned him with a smile on her face. 

''No, I am definitely talking about your boobs.'' To tease her even more he shamelessly let his eyes linger on her chest. Even so obvious, that her mouth fell wide open. 

''Pervert.'' She scoffed, throwing one of the pillows next to her to his face. 

He smoothly caught it and threw it back at her, making her hair a little messier then it already was. It was late though and as he had another breakfast duty at seven in the morning he'd better go to sleep. There was a lot to think about and he badly needed some time to himself to process this night. 

''Good night, Smith.'' He said softly as he made his way to the basement. 

''Good night, Forsythe.'' Alice smiled to herself, thinking of the playful conversation she just had with the man. It had been a long time since she had someone in her life like him.


	6. 6 | The Blue Heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and FP grow closer together each day. Meanwhile, Alice has a fun night out with Hermione and the bartender shows intrest in her.

''What about these?'' Hermione held a pair of green heels into the air as she turned to see if Alice would be satisfied wearing those today. 

But those wren't the ones she was looking for. Ironically enough her shoes were one of the few things in her life that she hadn't organized. How could she? She had a thousand of them. 

''We're looking for the blue ones, Hermione. Are these blue to you?'' Alice had just taken a peek but it were most definitely not her favorite per of heels, and even worse? They didn't match her suit. 

FP had followed the sound coming out of her walk-in closet and looked down at the complete chaos that was created by the two women. 

''Everything alright here?'' He asked curiously, even when the pile of heels told him the answer already. 

''Did you hide my shoes?'' Alice pointed one of her black heels to him and he was sure that if she wanted she could stab him to death with it. 

''Yes, I absolutely love to hide them so every day can feel like Easter.'' He said sarcastically, pushing down the heel that was still a little too close to his chest .

''In that case, move.'' Alice gestured with her hands that it was time for him to leave, as he wasn't useful in their quest to find the right ones. 

''A please wouldn't hurt.'' He feigned his hurt, and exaggeratedly gasped.

''You're so sensitive.'' Alice scoffed, and gave him another playful punch with the new pair that had found its way into her hands. 

Hermione sighed and sat down on the chair that she was standing close to, while she had three mixed pairs in her hand that barely matched the other. They had been working their asses off for weeks and they didn't have anything exiting planned for today, so Hermione offered a whole new plan. 

''Why don't we just skip today? We're just doing administration.'' She sighed as she threw the heels back onto the pile. 

Alice stopped digging as well and placed her hand on her knees. It wasn't such a bad idea. Didn't she deserve some time to herself too? After running this town for over a year now, barely taking a break from her activities?

"You're right. I just don't want looks from Betty, Jughead or even FP. But to be honest, I need some me-time. Some, me-loving you know?" Alice looked at Hermione, hoping that she'd understand as well.

Ever since Hal died Alice hadn't really wanted to be alone with her thoughts, which is why she was so glad with having an extremely busy job. But now things had slowly seemed to turn back to normal, even when dealing with the loss of someone so close to her was a battle she still fought every single day.

''Maybe FP could help you with that.'' Hermione winked and giggled when she saw the frown on Alice's face. Every time she made a joke about FP it somehow seemed to get funnier. 

''I didn't mean it that way, and no thank you.'' Alice pointed out, telling her for more times than she could count that she wasn't interested in the man that was living in her home now. 

''Oh come on, don't tell me you aren't at least the slightest attracted to him.'' Hermione knew her friend way too well, and couldn't imagine her not even thinking about the possibility. What was not to like? He was single, handsome and had a kid just like her that was living under the same roof. 

''He's the father of my daughter's boyfriend. Stop it.'' Alice said firmly, wanting to end this conversation for once and for all. It wasn't professional to even talk about your employee like that, even when their work relationship wasn't a formal one. 

Hermione opened her mouth for a come-back, but FP walked back into the closet, with the blue heels in his hand. 

''Found them! Sorry, usually I bring your heels back when I am done wearing them.'' He smiled cheekily, earning a glare from Alice that made him laugh. 

He looked around the room once more and realized what the chaos was that they had created. FP barely knew the woman, but she had been the one to keep tight schedules were in every second was planned and she was the kind of person to label her kitchen cabinets. But this? This was a big mess. 

''Wow, thought you were the organized one.'' He chuckled upon which Alice threw one of her heels at his shin. 

''Laugh all you want. This is the only slightly messy place in the house.'' Alice crossed her arms as she wasn't going to apologize for having an unorganized shoe collection when everything else in her life was perfectly organized. Everyone had one flaw, this was hers. 

''Let me organize it for you. Need to take my mind off things anyway.'' He smiled to her and sat down next to her on the ground and already started to find matching pairs. 

Alice grew a little soft as she hadn't expected him to offer anything like that, especially not when her past boyfriends and then her husband always thought it was her own business what she did in her closet. But the truth was, she was highkey bothered by the ongoing mess. Somehow it was hard to stop, but maybe that could change now. 

''You'd do that?'' She asked, a smile tugging on her lips. Hermione send her a knowing look that she quickly dismissed by giving her an eye roll. 

''Sure. You might want to move you delicates before I dive into this mess.'' He pointed at the drawer that was standing wide open with her bra's sticking out of them. Her cheeks flushed red as Hermione threw one their way, which he smoothly caught in his hand. 

**

Alice and Hermione had sticked to the plan after they had done the minimum amount of work they had to get done that they. So, they were found at a bar where they had never been before to have a girls night out and finally catch up as real friends instead of talk about work all the time. 

The bartender had been eying them some time and walked passed them as he had just delivered a few drinks to the back. 

''The heels match your eyes.'' He suddenly said, leaning over a little so he could face Alice. 

She smiled instantly and turned a little on her barstool to look at the man. He was a bit younger than she was, a little stubble, brown hair and blue eyes that made him look a tad mysterious. 

''You noticed that well.'' She commented, waiting for him to keep going.

It had been so long since she had flirted, or even dated with a guy that most of the time she just walked away, but for some reason she felt like it was time to get back into the game. It had been long enough without someone in her life and if this man was interested, then she wouldn't just run from it this time. 

''There is something else I notice. That beautiful smile of yours.'' It was an absolutely cliché, but that was something Alice didn't care about right now. The attention was too appealing and it was the first time she didn't feel bad about it. 

''Well, thank you.'' She blushed slightly and felt ashamed to do so. She wasn't seventeen anymore, she could hold herself together when a guy complimented her. 

The bartender looked between Alice and Hermione, who was desperately trying to hold in her laughter and managed to do so by finishing her coke. 

''What can I get you two beautiful ladies?'' He asked them kindly.

''Scotch, please.'' Alice smiled to him, and he gave her a wink back before he started on making it directly. 

''I am good, thank you.'' Hermione kindly refused. She wasn't too fond of these kind of guys, but if Alice wanted to have some fun with him then she would let her. 

Her friend turned her head as she sighed. This was a classic Hermione. Ever since she got married she practically acted like other men on the planet didn't exist or that it was a crime to even talk to one. What was so harmful about a little flirting? 

Hermione always said that it was a way of being faithful and not wanting to betray trust, even when it didn't mean anything. Alice always dismissed that where upon Hermione always told her that she'd understand once she was married to someone she was meant to spend her life with. 

''Accepting a drink from someone isn't going to make your man mad, Hermione. We're talking about Fred here.'' Alice stated and Hermione ignored her comment as she didn't want to be involved in that conversation again. 

''I don't want to leave that late, though.'' She said instead, which technically wasn't a lie. It was past ten now and she didn't want to come home in the middle of the night. 

''I'll give you are ride. If you don't mind hopping on the back of a Harley.'' The bartender jumped in. He wasn't going to let her take away his shot with the beautiful blonde lady in front of him without a fight. 

He could see the doubt in her eyes but in this scenario the best friend would always win above a stranger she had just met. A lot battle from the start. 

''Actually, Hermione is right. We should head home. It has been a long day.'' Alice said with guilt in her voice. She didn't just want to lead him on, but staying here with someone she had just met when her best friend was going home didn't seem like a smart decision. 

''Call me if you change your mind.'' He scrabbled his name and his phone number onto a napkin and handed it over to her with a wink. 

''So, your name is Adam?" Alice asked him when she had read the note. 

"And yours is?" He asked her curiously as he threw the towel over his shoulder

"Alice." She smiled, and with that she grabbed the one of her best friend and walked out of the bar. 

They walked in silence for a while until Hermione asked what was on her mind. She had been sure that Alice would have stayed longer but there was a moment where she had seen that she changed her mind. But why was still a question to her. 

''Why the chance of heart?'' Hermione asked as she linker her arm with Alice's. 

''I barely have time for my daughter, let alone a man in my life.'' Alice said simply. 

It was an easy excuse, something that Hermione had heard before and believed, but this time she was sure her friend was lying. 

''Sure, that's why.'' Hermione bumped her, but Alice ignored her comment. She wasn't even sure herself why she went back home if she felt so confident tonight. Wasn't she ready to date yet? Or was there another reason that was keeping her away from getting out there?

**

When Alice entered her house she was surprised to see that FP was still up. Looking at the almost empty popcorn bowl and some soap series in the background he had been watching TV while Betty and Jughead were upstairs, probably sleeping already. 

''How as it at the bar?'' He looked up from the TV and met her eyes. 

Alice stooped walking as she heard his question, being surprised of him knowing where she was. All he could know was that she was having dinner with Hermione that lasted a little longer than she had expected. 

''How did you know I was at a bar? Are you stalking me?'' She scoffed teasingly. 

''I didn't. You just told me. The heels gave it away though.'' He pointed out the blue heels again and smiled cheekily as he ate some more popcorn. 

''You're good.'' She pointed out as she grabbed herself a glass of water to get rid of the scotch. 

''So, had some fun?'' He asked her once again, genuinely interested in if she had a relaxing night out. 

''Flirted a little, maybe. That's all.'' She let a grin creep up her face and reached for the bowl, taking it out of his hands. 

''Just flirted? Nothing more?'' He furrowed his eye-brow and expected some juicy details about the night, but truth was there wasn't that much to tell. 

''Get your mind out of the gutter.'' She threw some of the snack his way which he faked to be offended by. 

''What? Can't blame me. The whole bar was probably drooling all over you.'' He said nonchalantly as he reached for the glass of soda on the coffee table. 

''What do you mean?'' Alice chuckled. 

''Well, you're beautiful. It's impossible not to look when you enter a room.'' He said it like it was no big deal, as if it was obvious that he thought of her looks this way. 

But it was for the first time the man had given her a compliment with that, and more importantly it was the first time that a man talked about her appearance that way without wanting anything from her. 

''You're not that bad yourself, Jones.'' She winked at the man. 

''Thanks, Smith. Have been working out in the slammer, glad someone noticed.'' He tightened his biceps and squeezed them with his other hand and smiled smugly at the woman in the chair next to him. 

''Don't push it, Forsythe.'' She scoffed, as if she wasn't intrigued but the muscles of the man.


	7. 7 | Time Doesn't Heal All Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead finds Alice upset in the middle of the night since it has been three years since Hal has passed away. The kids ask FP to cheer her up, so that is exactly what he is going to do. She realizes she has truly found a new friend.

Jughead came shuffling down the stairs, as his rambling stomach had woken him up in the middle of the night. Even with taking seconds at dinner he managed to be hungry before the sun had even rose again.

With the sleep still in his eyes he tried to make his way to the living room without falling from the stairs or tripping on some pair of shoes. To his surprise he was welcomed by the light of the living room, which was very unusual considering it was 3am. 

When he slowly took a peak into the room he found Alice pacing back and forth with a glass of white wine in her hand that was sloshing close to the edge. 

''Ms. Smith, what you are doing up?'' He asked her concerned, feeling that this wasn't one of her late night work sessions. 

The woman stopped walking the second she heard the boy's voice, realizing that she wasn't alone anymore. As quickly as she could she wiped away the tears that had streamed down her face for the past hour to try to make it seem like it was just insomnia that kept her up. 

''It's nothing, Jughead. Go back to sleep.'' Alice tried to fake a smile, but Jughead knew her well enough now to know when she was putting on a brave face. 

''You're drinking in the middle of the night, that is not nothing.'' He pointed out, not impressed by her suggestion for him to leave. It wasn't in his nature to leave people when they were upset. 

''Leave it, please.'' Alice pleaded, which almost sounded like a desperate question. 

He fell silent for a few seconds, overthinking whether he should leave her alone or not. This was Alice he was looking at, a woman who had never been good at expressing her feelings. It wasn't his right to push her, but on the other end she'd never let him go sleep upset either. She had taken care of him when nobody else did.

''You listened to me when you took me in your home. Let me return the favor. Talk to me. Or should I wake Betty? or my Dad?'' 

Jughead could understand if she wasn't going to talk to a seventeen year old boy that wasn't her own child, but maybe she'd talk to an adult like his father or even to her daughter. He'd respect her choice to not tell him what was going on, but he figured it be good for her to at least talk to someone in this house.

''No! Don't wake FP. And let Betty sleep too.'' Alice warned him, feeling her temperature rise by only thinking about either Betty or FP knowing about her secret breakdown. Nobody was supposed to know and she mentally cursed herself for not taking her glass up her bedroom. 

''So, what is it?'' Jughead wasn't a quitter, instead he sat down at the dinner table, waiting for her to follow him. And she did. Hesitatingly she sat down across of him, placing her glass in front of her. It was almost empty now. And truth was, this wasn't her first one this night. 

The eyes of the boy radiated something calm and soft, that made her want to trust him. He had opened up multiple times too when he had been devastated about his father being away for too long. 

Betty and Alice always tried to cheer him up as much as possible and maybe now was the time for him to do the same for her. There was just one big difference. The one she was crying about wasn't coming back. 

''It's been three years since Hal passed. I still don't know exactly how to cope. I want to be there for Betty but I--'' Alice stuttered, feeling ashamed of being so broken after years when she always pretended to have gotten over it.

''I am so sorry. That must be hard.'' Jughead said quietly. 

She had kept her guard up about her feelings towards the death of her ex-husband all those years and it was for the very first time she confessed to someone that it was very hard for her to deal with.

''I still loved him as the father of my child, you know? Whether we were divorced or not.'' Alice said quietly, shoving the glass away from her. Talking always was a better medicine than alcohol, that was something she was still learning. 

''That's understandable.'' He said sadly. Jughead had never known the man, but according to Betty's stories he had always been a good father to her, someone who was still there every second of the way even after their divorce. 

''You know what could help?'' His eyes lit up a little when he thought of something that might help her develop a healthy coping mechanism. 

''What?'' She was a little skeptical, as most of the time the advice she got from the two teenagers wasn't necessarily the best. But it always came from the heart, so it couldn't hurt to listen. They could be wiser than she thought they'd be. 

''Write down your feelings.'' He said simply. 

It wasn't some wisdom that he had to dig out of his heart, but it was something that always helped him whenever he felt lost. He had written in his journal almost every single day when his father was in prison and it was one of the things that kept him sane. Their problem was different, but their solution could be the same. 

''I am not sure I can do that, Jughead.'' Alice confessed sadly. 

She was very good with words, but the second it was about her own feelings she couldn't write a single letter. It was as if she forgot how to write the second it had nothing to do with her function as the mayor. 

''Just think about it, okay?'' He tried again, hoping that she would considering doing it some day. 

''I will, I promise. Go back to bed now. I'll go upstairs too.'' She smiled to the boy and he could see in her eyes that she was somewhat more okay compared to ten minutes ago. Besides, he was exhausted so it be a good idea to go to sleep. 

**

As Alice had an early meeting that morning she had left before FP had even made breakfast for the kids. Which maybe was a good thing as she didn't want Jughead's eyes burning through her all morning. She appreciated his concern, but she'd know that Betty would feel that something was off too and that was something she wasn't ready to face. 

It meant that FP, Betty and Jughead were left at the kitchen counter, enjoying another breakfast before they'd had to go to school. 

''FP, could you do me a favor?'' Betty started. She looked at Jughead once more, who gave her an assuring nod. 

''Sure, Betty. What is it? Do I need to pick something up? Get you something from the store?'' He grabbed a note pad to make sure he'd write it down before he'd forget it, but it was a whole other kind of favor that she had in mind. 

''No, that's not it. Could you take my Mom out today?'' She started carefully, trying to read his face when she said those words out loud. 

''What? Are you serious?" He asked confused. For a second he thought it was just a crazy idea to set them up on a date, but after looking at both their faces a little longer he realized that it was a serious question. 

''We are, Dad.'' Jughead confirmed, his arm around his girlfriend. 

''I don't think she'll want that, Boy.'' FP chuckled slightly, but the idea of him asking her to do something with him tonight and her laughing in his face was hurting him. Why would a woman like her want to have a night out with him?

''She needs the distraction. It has been three years since...'' Betty started, but it was too hard for her to say those words out loud. The only people she had ever had talked about her Dad with were Archie and Jughead so telling someone she didn't know so well was something new to her. 

''Since Hal died. Betty's father.'' Jughead filled in quietly, his eyes fixated at Betty who tried to hold back her tears. 

FP's face softened when he saw the broken look on the girls face and realized that this wasn't just about two teenagers who thought it be funny to set their parents up on a date. This was daughter who knew her mother was broken too but couldn't cheer her up herself as she was suffering from the same grief. 

''Woah, I am sorry. I had no idea. Are you okay?'' He asked worriedly, trying to catch her eyes to see if she wasn't keeping strong just to not cry in front of him. FP couldn't imagine losing his Dad at such a young age and if he had to believe the tears in her eyes they had been close. 

''I am, FP. Jughead and I are going to the movies to take my mind of it and we'll visit his grave together. My Mom isn't ready for that, yet.'' Betty said as she forced a smile. She was lucky to have Jughead by her side today, because if not she'd probably spend it in her bed the whole day. 

The last three years she had tried to get her mother to visit her father's grave, but she always had an excuse not to go. At some point Betty gave up. Not because she thought her mother didn't care, but because by now she knew that her mother couldn't handle that. 

''I'll make sure she smiles today. Good?'' FP said softly. It was a promise he definitely wanted to keep, for both Betty and Alice. 

''That'd be great.'' She smiled back at the man and genuinely hoped that he could distract her mother from this painful day. 

**

FP had putted away the last groceries and turned around to Alice who was reading a magazine on the couch. She had just gotten home and had thrown away her heels, but that peace and quiet wasn't going to last long. 

''Grab you coat, Smith.'' FP clapped his hands together and stood in front of her. 

Alice didn't move, she just pushed her glasses down a little to glare at him. 

''Why exactly?'' She asked him, raising her eye brow suspiciously. 

''We're going to Pop's. My treat.'' He said as if it was an every day thing. 

The way his voice pitched just slightly betrayed the nerves and his underlying motive, which didn't take long for Alice to figure out. 

''Betty told you.'' She sighed, and laid her magazine away from her. 

It was hard looking at him, which is why she tried to focus on something else before she'd burst out in tears. If she wasn't ready to talk to her daughter about it, then she definitely wasn't ready to talk to someone she had met weeks ago. 

''Yeah... I am sorry, Alice.'' He slowly walked her way and sat down on the coffee table in front of her. Normally she would have made a snarky comment about how he sat on the furniture, but this wasn't an appropriate moment to do so. 

''Don't be. It's okay.'' Alice smiled sadly but she tried a little too hard which gave away that it wasn't genuine. 

Without a thought he grabbed her hand in his, showing her that this wasn't something she had to go through alone. He was being paid to take care of the household, which for him included their mental state. 

Alice looked down at her hand was laying into his, which somehow didn't feel that strange. It didn't even come up in her mind to make a teasing comment about it, she was just happy with the support she got. It wasn't something she had expected but therefore it was appreciated even more. 

''It's not. Jughead told me you were upset. Would you like to talk about it?'' His thumb subconsciously stroke over her knuckles as he talked. His soft brown eyes looked directly into her blue ones, waiting for her to either build her guard up again or share her true feelings. 

''This day is just a hard one, okay?'' It was all she could give him now, which was more than she'd ever told anyone about what was going through her mind on this anniversary. 

But FP wasn't satisfied with that answer, so he just kept gazing into her eyes until she'd tell something more. Not to push her, because he knew there was more that badly needed a way out. 

''Look, Hal and I were separated long before he passed. He was a good guy, a good father. It's just hard remembering life isn't always fair.'' Alice said quietly and looked at their hands to avoid having to look into his eyes. She didn't want to spill all her pain and she knew she would if he'd kept looking at her like that. 

''Only fair thing is that it's unfair to all of us.'' FP smiled slightly, even if he couldn't take away her hurt with that. 

''It truly is.'' She sighed. 

They were silent for while just thinking about the people they lost or all the injustice they had suffered before. But they were doing good now. Life was slowly starting the become fair. 

''So, Pop's?'' He raised his eye brow, hoping that she'd be up for it. A night out would be good for both of them. 

''Sounds lovely.'' She smiled back and followed him when he stood up. 

**

''This is the good stuff.'' Alice hummed when she had swallowed the first bite from her cheeseburger. 

It had been ages since she had last had a meal from her favorite diner and it was safe to say that she had missed this. 

''Take some more. It's on my anyways.'' He said with his mouth full as he took another bite off his double cheeseburger. 

''I am paying you, so technically it's on me.'' She pointed out with a teasing smile in her eyes.

He was happy that she had found the ability back to make a comment about their living situation, instead of seeing the sad Alice like he did an hour ago. 

''You got me there. Thanks for the food.'' He winked, and slurped on his chocolate milkshake. 

Alice chuckled and stole one of his onion rings and looked at the man who probably could anything on this menu and still not be satisfied. He had an appetite like no other and she really thought she had seen it all after Jughead. 

''Sorry if I misjudged you. I am happy that things are working out this way.'' She said softly, making him look up from his stack of food. 

''It's fine, Alice. I am glad I have a roof above my head. Living with you is okay too, I guess.'' He teased and gave her one of this cheeky grins that was growing on her. 

''So what do you say, are we friends?'' She asked almost a little shyly, afraid that he maybe wasn't even looking for friendship with - technically - his boss. 

It was just hard to deny that there was chemistry between them and by now she had to admit that she appreciated him being around in more ways than just running the household. He was there for her the way a friend would and more importantly, he was trying to be a responsible parent for both Jughead and Betty. Her daughter had lighted up more ever since he was around, so that was definitely a perk. 

''We're friends, Smith.'' FP said softly, and had to stifle a grin as he saw the blush on her cheeks. 

He'd guess that not many people got Alice Smith speechless or shy and he liked that they had come to the point where he had that power. But in all honesty? He needed her friendship just as much. Actually, he didn't even have another friend besides her. 

The only one he had trusted was Gladys and she turned out to betray him, no matter the love he tried to give her. But Alice was different. She wasn't her to screw him over. She had found something in him that she needed, and so did he in her. This wasn't just about her helping him out or the other way around. They needed a friend to lean on, and now they had one. 

"I hope it's okay for this friend to give a present to cheer you up." He was the one feeling a little exposed now, as he had tried to make her something the whole afternoon when she was working. 

FP hadn't even decided whether to give it to her or not, but he had stuck it into the pocket of his jacket, but considering she had been vulnerable too he owed it to give it to her. 

It wasn't that much bigger than the size of an envelop but he handed it over to her in the hope that she wouldn't mind that it wasn't something big or expensive. It came from his heart, and that was what counted to him. 

Alice looked to a small drawing of her and Betty, that seemed to be based on a picture that Hal had taken about seven years ago. Alice arms were tightly wrapped around her daughter and Betty was smiling like a fool. They were truly happy in a moment that was captured by her husband at the time, which was why it was an amazing gift. 

"Did you make this?" She said emotionally and turned the drawing towards him. 

"It's from the framed picture at the left side of the window." He explained on where he had gotten it form, before it seemed as if he had been digging through her stuff. 

A drawing was all he could afford now as he was still trying to save every penny that he received. Part of him had been afraid that Alice was the kind of woman who cared about the material value of presents, but by the tears that were about to fall from her eyes he knew that he did the right thing giving it to her. 

"This is the most beautiful thing someone has ever gotten me." She sniffed emotionally, as her eyes focused on the sketch again. 

FP smiled gratefully, but was afraid she'd get into the breakdown she was trying hard to avoid. So, he used the one thing that would make her smile again: his annoying comments that she loved to hate and hated to love. 

"It's the first time I have seen you speechless. I should give you a drawing more often." He teased her as he took some of her fries. Alice chuckled and carefully laid the drawing next to her in the booth. 

"You're talented, Forsythe. You really are." It was just one of the things she was about to discover about the man sitting across from her. Today had been hard, but at least she gained a real new friend, which was something she'd be grateful for as long as she lived.


	8. 8 | Unannounced Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice father drops by unannounced and there are a lot of old feelings that come back to the surface.   
> Clearly, FP isn't a big fan of him either.

As the weekend came, everyone in the Cooper-Smith household had been sleeping in for a bit, so Alice and FP had been preparing breakfast as the kids were getting dressed. It was the first weekend in months that she had completely to herself and she looked forward spending it the way she wanted. 

Alice was surprised when she heard the doorbell ring and gave FP a look, asking him wether he was expecting someone or not. He obviously hadn't invited someone over, so whoever who was behind that door would be a surprise for him as well. 

Alice walked to the door, curious to who was paying her a visit on her day-off. But it wasn't some stranger asking for something, or their neighbors asking for some sugar. No, it was the man who raised her. 

''Dad? What brings you here?'' Alice asked confused.

She hadn't seen the man in a long time, and that was something she was absolutely okay with. Besides that, she wasn't a fan of unannounced visits.

''Can't I visit my favorite daughter and granddaughter?'' He smiled brightly, his perfect white teeth showing. 

''Sure, come on in.'' Alice feigned a smile as she gestured for him come into her house. She couldn't possibly refuse her Dad. It wasn't if they were in a fight, but other than that he had raised her she didn't really feel a deep connection to him. 

FP had walked from the kitchen to the living room as well to see who had been at her door but had no idea who he was. The same thing went for Russel, who hadn't seen FP before.

''Since when are you dating someone? Why haven't I been introduced before?'' He turned around to face his daughter and gestured to the still unknown man in front. 

''Oh no, Dad. That's not it. This is FP, he helps me take care of Betty. Jughead, his son, lives her too.'' Alice explained quickly. She had become a little oblivious to the fact that for other this situation still sounded very strange, which was confirmed by the frown on Russel's head. 

''Gotta help me out here, sweetheart. Why is that?'' He hadn't even took the time to introduce himself, which was something that annoyed FP deeply. You didn't need a genius to know this he was the kind of person to feel better than anyone else in the room. 

Alice fell silent when her Dad asked for an explanation, because well, the situation was complicated and it was hard to sugarcoat what had happened before FP started to live with them. 

To save Alice from coming up with something else FP thought it'd be best if he'd come clear about his past. He wasn't ashamed of it and he would gladly tell the truth. 

''Because I was in jail. She took my son in her home. He's dating your granddaughter. Got homeless and moved in here to be there for the kids while madam mayor runs the town.'' He summed up for Russel, leaving both him and Alice a little speechless.

But he wasn't defeated so easily, of course the man had a comeback. 

''So you are giving shelter to ex-convicts now, I see?'' He huffed a little. Still, he was the only one who laughed at his so called joke. 

Alice couldn't even pretend to like it, as she slowly began to be done about people judging FP's past or her decision to take him in and give him a job. 

''Stop talking like that. FP has been a big help. Jughead has been here for months, which you could have known if you had stopped by.'' She snapped at him, which now was the thing that left both man speechless.

First, FP hadn't expect Alice to stand up for him like that, especially not when she had been the first one to lie about his past when she got the chance. That lie backfired and maybe that is why she had learned form the first time. It made him somehow feel better that she had reached the point were she wasn't ashamed of his past either. 

''You are right. Sorry, pumpkin.'' Russel apologized genuinely and placed his hand on her shoulder. 

Alice wasn't fully convinced though and in her eyes he shouldn't apologize to her but to FP which was something that clearly wasn't going to happen. 

It was too late to say something about it, as Betty and Jughead came down the stairs. Her eyes fell on her grandfather and she happily ran his way. 

''Grandpa!'' She beamed and gave him a warm hug. It had been over almost a year since she had last seen him and it was safe to say that she had missed him.

''Hey there, not so little Bee.'' The man chuckled as he embraced his granddaughter. 

''This is Jughead, my boyfriend.'' Betty placed her hand on Jughead's back as she introduced him proudly. They hadn't gotten a chance to meet yet so now seemed like a great time. 

''That's an unusual name. Pleasure to meet you, Jughead.'' He smiled politely. He figured that must be the new man's son, which was something that was a very weird situation in his eyes.

Why would his daughter take someone else's child into her home? This was teenage love, they could have broken up and then what? She'd be stuck with a random child that had a criminal as a father? He wasn't fond on this situation and he wouldn't understand Alice's motives to do so. 

''Can I take you out tonight? Do something fun?'' He offered happily, jumping on the generous grandfather train all too quickly.

FP caught onto his behavior instantly and wasn't happy about the idea that his son would spend time with this jerk. But he couldn't just refuse this, he needed to use logic.

''You both have tests tomorrow.'' He stated, ignoring the burning gaze of Alice's father on him. 

Part of him wanted to show him the door, but who was he to do that? It wasn't his own Dad and this wasn't his own house. Still, he could feel Alice being uncomfortable and it wasn't a mystery that there had developed a lot of tension between the two men. FP was a man of the street, Russel was a man of business. They were like fire and ice. 

''Forsythe is right. School comes first.'' Alice backed him up, which he was grateful for. 

''Ah come on, just one night. They'll be back at ten.'' Russel knew that if he could convince someone then it was his own daughter. 

''Please, Mom? I haven't see grandpa in ages.'' Betty begged with those sweet blue puppy eyes that she had never been able to resist. They were a combination of hell, these two. 

She looked at FP for a second, but he had understood that they had lost already. So, she sighed and gave in. 

''Fine. But not a second later.'' She said firmly and with that the three musketeers left the home. 

**

''Happy to see your Dad again?'' FP asked her almost sarcastically when they were having dinner. He had cooked for just the two of them since Betty and Jughead were still out with Alice's dad. 

Maybe that was the only good thing that came out of this situation, they had some time to talk and truly enjoying a day off. Alice had been reading all day when FP had been drawing. 

''Please, I can't wait until he is gone.'' Alice huffed and took a sip from her red wine. 

FP had sensed that Alice was a little taken aback by her father visiting, but it was her parent after all. He thought that was kind of common for most people, but he had no clue that she truly wanted him gone as soon as possible. 

''Is it that bad?'' He raised his eyebrow and dropped his full spoon back on his plate. 

Alice waited a few seconds before she spoke, trying to discuss with herself whether or not she was going to say this out loud. 

''You'd say that getting spoiled all your life isn't a bad thing, but with my parents? It was just compensating the love they didn't give.'' She said honestly, which sounded harsher then she had intend. It wasn't pointed at him though, but it did betray the hurt behind her statement. 

''God, that sucks.'' FP said quietly, feeling sorry that she actually felt so unloved by her Dad. In all honesty, he wasn't surprised about this. Everything about him radiated a lot of money but no personality. 

''He's is trying with Betty though. Maybe the guilt is finally eating him alive.'' Alice forced a smirk, as if she had to find it funny when it was everything but that. 

She loved her daughter more than she could explain, but seeing her father giving her the love and attention that she had always wanted was something that was bothering her more than it should. 

''Guess he isn't too fond of someone with a crime record living under one roof with his granddaughter then.'' FP scoffed, as he felt the anger he had lost during the day boil up once again. He didn't know what it was about these kind of man but this one really hit a nerve with barely saying anything. 

''He doesn't know you, Forsythe. And he definitely doesn't have a say in who I let into my house. One one bad word about you and he's out again.'' Alice stated firmly, assuring him that she'd take his side when it came to making comments about his crime record or their living situation.

There crept a smile on his face as he heard her saying those words, feeling a warm glow inside as he heard her saying once more that this friendship meant something to her. Still, he would never miss an opportunity to tease her. 

''Getting protective there, Smith?" He grinned, taking her a little off guard as she hadn't even noticed herself how quickly she was to chose the one that had just started to live in her house above her own father. 

''Don't make this about you, Jones.'' She huffed, even when he had a point. 

''I need to be there for your son too, don't I?'' Alice raised her eye-brow and took another sip of her wine to stop herself from smiling.

''Guess so.'' He smiled to himself, knowing he had won this one. He'd give her something back for this win, thought. After the day she had she deserved something sweet, something that he truly meant. 

''I can see that Jughead admires you. And he is very critical when it comes to letting people in. Especially when they are in politics.'' He told her. Jughead wasn't so fond about politicians, especially when most of them had a whole other idea of running the town, district, state or even country. 

''Well, I think giving him a roof above his head gave me some credit.'' Alice laughed, brushing off his compliment as she wasn't so good in receiving them when they meant something to her. 

''No, that's not it. I can see what it is, though.'' He said softly,


	9. 9 | Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice goes out on a date with the bartender, but isn't so sure she is as into him as he is in her.

''How do I look?'' Alice twirled around on her heels, wearing her navy blue dress and placed her hands on her waist the second she stopped spinning. 

FP muted the TV and looked her up and down. He knew she was pretty, but this was a whole other level of taking his breath away. If her date wasn't going to be impressed with her looks then had to be the craziest person on earth. 

''God, that is one lucky guy.'' FP chuckled as he looked at her once more. 

Her blonde waves fell just over her shoulder and her black heels fitted perfectly to her dress. Her cleavage just showed a little bit that was just enough for people to look, but it wasn't inappropriate either. 

''Glad you think so.'' Alice beamed, happily accepting his compliment. It had been one of the first nights she felt very confident about herself and her new bought dress, that it really made her look forward to the night that was waiting for her. 

''Where are Betty and Jughead?'' She asked him after she had perfected her lipstick. 

''Hanging with Russel again. After that they have a party at Cheryl's.'' FP informed her, as if it was no big deal. But there was one thing he forgot; Alice wasn't the only parent in the house anymore. He had a responsibility too. 

Even when he was there to take care of them, to help them out with homework and feed them, he had never been the strict kind of parent. He had never made a problem of whenever Jughead went hanging with is friends or took someone to the movies. 

''Excuse me? When were you going to inform me about that?'' Alice crossed her arms sassily and raised her eye-brow so high that it would have scared other people. 

''I told her she had to ask you herself. Don't shoot the messenger.'' FP threw his hands in the air in defense. 

Technically he wasn't wrong. Alice was Betty's parent and it didn't feel right to decide whether she could go to a party or not if he couldn't reach her. So, instead he had said that Alice had to approve first. The teenager had been smarter though, she would just say that FP said they could go. 

''You're in charge now too, remember?'' Alice pointed out, remembering him of their agreement and what that meant. 

FP opened his mouth to say something witty back to her, but on that very moment the front door swung open and Betty, Jughead and Russel came walking in.

Instead of blaming Betty for not asking whether she could do something with her grandfather again, she blamed her Dad. Alice knew exactly where this was coming from and how manipulative he could be, but she was just sick of him trying to take her daughter away all the time. 

''Next time tell me when you snatch my daughter away.'' She hissed to him, just loud enough for everybody to hear. Alice didn't care about that though, they could all know what she thought of this. 

''Sorry honey, thought we could have fun.'' Russel chuckled innocently, but to Alice this was anything but an innocent act. 

Where was he when she was young? Why didn't he take her out to the movies? Or to a city nearby? Or came to her dance recitals? He had missed all the big milestones and had not apologized once. Now he was pretending the be the perfect grandfather, taking his granddaughter and her boyfriend out on fun trips, but she wasn't buying it. This man hadn't changed, he just tried to excuse his guilt. 

''Elizabeth, you have a big presentation tomorrow. No parties. Grandpa can have dinner here and then go home.'' Alice said coldly, her eyes still fixated on her father even though she was talking to her daughter. 

''But Mom--'' Betty protested, but she didn't want to hear it. Today wasn't a good moment to have a discussion. 

''No buts, alright?'' Alice warned her firmly. 

Betty wasn't sure what it was, but she could read in her mother's eyes that it wasn't the moment to fight her. So, instead she gave in this time. 

''Sure, fine.'' She mumbled. 

**

Alice had a hard time putting aside her feelings about her father waltzing his way back into her life again, but it was time to focus on the man in front of her now. A few days ago she had decided to call Adam after he had given her his number in the bar that one night. 

It was hard to find the reason her sudden decision, but she could remember that at some point she felt the urge to go out there again before she'd die alone and lonely. Whether she was ready or not was a whole other question, but Adam had paid interest in her so giving him a chance wouldn't hurt. 

''Thought you wouldn't call.'' He chuckled a little shyly as he took a bite from the meal he had made for them. 

"Well, you thought wrong." Alice smiled teasingly and took a sip from her wine. It was safe to say that Adam really tried his best and had made her a delicious dinner. She had to admit to herself that she liked that kind of attention, especially when it had been a while. 

''Tell me about yourself, miss mayor.'' He winked. Her job was all he knew about her and he was curious to know what was behind the face of the town of Riverdale. 

''I am not as intresting as you might think. Just a mom with a daughter that she loves very much.'' Alice smiled, referring to Betty. They had probably a lot to talk about after what happened today with Russel, but her daughter would always be her pride and joy. 

"And where is her Dad, huh? Or is that too straight forward?" He asked her directly, making it a little playful by giving her a wink but not ignoring the heavy weight of the question on her. 

"It's fine. He passed away, though we were divorced for five years when that happened." Alice explained to him, trying to not to get into much details before she'd get emotional. 

"Must be hard taking care of a teenager all by yourself." He thought out loud as he didn't have any children himself. It was hard for him to imagine what taking care of a kid would be like, especially after you lost the person you were meant to raise that child with. 

"I don't have to do it alone, actually. My daughters boyfriend and his Dad live with us now." Alice smiled softly, her mind wandering through their complicated living situation that she was very grateful for. 

Ever since FP moved in she truly felt a weight being lifted off her shoulder and both Betty and Jughead had been so much more relaxed than before. For Jughead that made a lot of sense, since it was his father getting out of prison, but maybe Betty had been happier lately because Alice wasn't as snarky and tired as she used to be. She had FP to take care of the house now, which was why all her free time could be spend towards caring for her daughter. 

"Why's that?" He raised his eye-brow and that is when Alice realized once again that there weren't a lot of people who'd understand their situation without a proper explanation. 

She wasn't here to talk about FP and Jughead all night, so she explained it to him as simple as possible. 

"Just like you said, so I don't have to do it alone. So we don't have to it alone." Their arrangement wasn't just something that helped Alice, FP benefitted from it just as much. Not only because he had a roof above his head, but because they could talk about parenting strategies now and give them a constant living situation. 

Being a simple parent was hard, mostly because you didn't have that other person to share your worries with or to help you out when things get rough. In a way they had each other know to talk about those kind of things and a greater gift to a parent didn't exist. They were a team now, even when it the kids they were raising weren't their own. 

"You don't think that's a little strange? There is nothing going on between you and the guy that lives under your roof?" He laughed slightly, but Adam was still a little worried.

A single woman living under the same roof as a single man who were raising two kids together sounded a lot like a secret affair to him, or at least some late night hook-ups, but Alice assured him that wasn't the case. 

"Oh god no. We just became friends, we're not going to be anything more." She laughed, thinking that the idea of her and FP was absolutely crazy. Of course she was happy to have him in her life, but she had never looked at him that way. 

"In that case, should we take this to the couch? Have another glass of wine?" He winked, making her blush slightly. 

She accepted his offer and made her way to the sofa.

''Make yourself comfortable.'' He said softly as he poured her another glass of red wine. A few seconds later he took a seat next to her, sitting closer than she had expected.

The only situations she had standing so close to another man was in a crowded elevator, or at the check-out counter in the supermarket. But none of that had any intimate contact and Alice was sure that was going to happen now. 

''Never thought someone like you would go on a date with a bartender.'' He said a little shyly.

It was one the things they had to talk about eventually, as it wasn't that usual for people like them to date. Not because people cared that much about their partner's job, but mostly because people from two different worlds didn't meet that often. Besides that, he was a little too afraid that they came from different planets. 

''Why's that? Because I am the mayor? I am not of stone.'' Alice chuckled, making a reference to his looks. 

''Yeah well, it's just not what I expected. I am glad though. You're beautiful.'' He grabbed her hand softly and gazed into her eyes. 

He had to take it slow with this woman, he felt. But something about her was so irresistible that he gently grabbed her wineglass and set it on his coffee table to do the following. Alice swallowed her when he came closer and all the alarm bells went on in her head. The sound was overwhelming, but it was not the time to chicken out now. She had said multiple times that she wanted this and now was the time to prove it. 

Adam slowly leant in and let their lips brush against each other before he finally let them melt together. Alice gave into his kiss and let him gently swipe his tongue along her own, but felt a cold shiver go over her spine as soon as his hands traveled higher up her thigh to a place she'd rather not have him yet. 

Alice placed his hand above his own and carefully pushed him away as she broke from their kiss. She had to admit that she was out of breath, it had been forever since she had gotten such a good kiss from someone. Still, it was all she could give him now. 

''I think I should head home.'' She said quietly, giving him a soft smile. 

''Did I do something wrong?'' He asked her worriedly, even when he knew the answer already. 

''No, that's not it. I am just not ready to go any further.'' Alice told him a little ashamed. God, she wasn't a seventeen year old girl anymore who was waiting for the right guy, but somewhere deep down that was exactly what she was. Her question remained unanswered though, was he the right guy?

''That's fine. We can just watch a movie or something.'' He smiled and took her hand in his own, hoping that he didn't ruin the night now. 

''I'd rather go home, but maybe we can continue this later.'' Her head was overloading with thoughts and all she wanted was to go to bed and give herself some space to think, no matter how cute the cute next to her was. 

''Sure, whatever you want.'' He assured her, but it was hard for him to hide how bumped he was about her leaving.


	10. 10 | Late Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a lot of teasing and domestic falice as they talk about alice's date with adam, including them getting mad about their kids sneaking out of the house. nothing more, nothing less.

Alice silently opened the front door, so she wouldn't possibly wake anyone, until she realized there was still some light on in the living room. To her surprise she saw FP's eyes flutter open and he stretched a little when he realized he had been sleeping for a while now. 

"Hey, you're home. How was your date?" He groggily asked her, yawning loudly as he sat back up again. His neck was hurting from the position he had been in for the past hours but that was all on him. 

"Did you fell asleep on the couch?" Alice crossed her arms and raised her eye-brow while disapprovingly shaking her head. 

"Yeah, sorry. That Bold and the Beautiful marathon tired me out. But don't dodge my question, how was it?" He turned off the tv and waited for her to spill all the gossip. If she looked like that there was no doubt in his mind that something more happend than just talking. 

"Things were fine..." Alice said casually, but the high pitch in her voice betrayed that she was lying, or at least was hiding something. 

"Alice, what's the truth? You're lying." FP pointed out immediately, but she wasn't going to give in so quickly. She sat down on the chair next to the couch and kicked off her heels. 

"Am not! We went over to his place." She shot back, raising her eye-brow knowingly so he could fill in the details himself. 

"Aaah, to his place, huh? Had some fun there?" He smirked, hoping she'd finally spill the good stuff now. She was a tough egg to crack though, as she remained silent while he kept smiling at her, his eyes asking for more details to the story. 

Alice sighed and realized she didn't even want to make up a fake story of what happened. People would think she was crazy by refusing sleeping with someone as good looking as Adam, but she'd rather be honest than to make up a lie just so he wouldn't make jokes about it. 

"If you must know, we didn't. He got a little too handsy and I am just not ready for that." She defended herself harshly, as if she was trying to brace herself for the teasing comment he was going to make.

But instead his face softened and he realized that his questions had been inappropriate. If he had known it was such a touchy subject for her he wouldn't even have asked. They were still getting to know each other and this was just one of the things he learned about her. 

"Sorry, Alice. I was just joking." He smiled slightly, telling her that he would never make a judge her for having boundaries.

"It's fine, FP. He might not even call me again." Alice huffed and laid her head against the chair as she closed her eyes for a second. 

"He's crazy if he doesn't." FP told her firmly. 

He didn't want her to feel any less just because she hadn't given into his attempts to take it any further. It was her body, her choice. And if a man didn't want to see her again just because she didn't want sex on the first date then that was his loss. 

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but I am okay." Alice chuckled slightly. It really was no big deal, her date night was fun and she had made some progress when it came to her dating life. All things considered, it could have been worse. 

"Can't believe you said it." FP smirked to himself and shook his head. 

"What?" She raised her eye-brow. 

"You said my name. You said FP. In my face." He pointed out with a triumpth smile, as if he had finally won. 

"Oh, so I let it slip once and now you won't cut it out till the end of times, isn't it?" Alice scoffed and pulled her knees to her chest as she rolled her eyes at him. 

"Absolutely." He answered in all seriousness, giving her wink afterwards. 

"You're very annoying, you know that, Forsythe?" She teased him, but by now she knew he secretly loved that. And if she was being honest with herself, she loved it just as much. He truly knew how to make her smile and he didn't even try to. 

"Admit it, it's growing on you." He stated as if it was a fact. And it was, but she obviously wouldn't admit that to him. Just when she opened her mouth to say something sassy, the front door opened again, startling them both.

It was just Betty and Jughead thinking they were sneaking back into their home, but when they saw both Alice and FP sitting in the living room, looking at them with open mouth they figured that they had been caught. 

"What the hell? It's one in the morning?!" Alice stood up from the chair and walked over to the teens, crossing her arms as she stood in front of him. 

"Why aren't you asleep?" Betty asked her, as she had assumed that her Mom would be safe and sound in her bed on this time a night. 

"Why aren't you asleep?!" Alice returned the question, which seemed way more valid to do so since she was the adult here and her teenage daughter just had tried to sneak back into her room without even consulting that she had been gone. 

"Boy, did you sneak out to the party after we told you not to?" FP backed-up Alice as he pointed his finger at him, trying his hardest not to snap. 

Jughead wasn't afraid of his father though, he didn't even understand why this was such a big deal. So what that they snuck out to go to a party? As if they had never done that before. 

"To be fair, we didn't sneak out. Russel picked us up and gave us a lift." Jughead commented back, giving his father a scoff.

Alice could sense FP getting more worked up by the second, so she placed her hand on his bicep and pushed him little behind her and took a breath for a second too. 

"I am going to kill him." She mumbled to herself as she massaged her own temples. Alice heard FP slowly breath in and breath out and by the way his chest was now rising at a normal level again she figured that he had calmed down. 

"Go upstairs. We'll talk tomorrow." Alice sighed and gestured for the stairs. Neither one of the kids said a word but just left with a frown on their faces. This was certainly not how they expected the night to end. 

"Haven't you seen anything? You were downstairs the whole time!" Alice turned around to face FP and she couldn't understand how he hadn't seen them sneak out if he was glued to the TV the whole time. 

"I fell asleep pretty early, sorry, Alice." He sighed and felt very stupid for passing out so quickly. He could have known better, but it had been a long time since he had to be firm to his son. Not that he was a strict parent, but when he told him he couldn't go he had meant it. 

"We'll handle with them at breakfast, which none of us is making by the way." Alice pointed out. They didn't deserve to wake-up with waffels and the smell of bacon. They could make their own breakfast if they had the guts to sneak out. 

"So, I can sleep in?" He teased her to lighten the mood. He earned a hit on his chest whereon he feigned his pain. 

"No, you idiot. We're lecturing them." Alice tried to stay serious but there appeared a soft smile on her face. Luckily she had him to make light of the situation even when they had almost snapped to their kids.

"You're a mean boss, Smith." He pushed her shoulder playfully. 

"You're asking for it, Forsythe." She teased back.


	11. 11 | Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jughead makes a painful comment about fp's past and after a heart to heart talk they feel like it's time to get something of their own. then, alice lets her guard down and admits that she can't do it alone.

"You're both grounded. Two weeks." Alice stated firmly as she crossed her arms. The two teenagers had a bowl of cereal in front of them, but neither one had an appetite. Jughead opened his mouth to protest, but Betty beat him to it.

"That's not really fair, Mom. We still get good grades!" She defended both of them. Betty had a point there, even though they liked to go to a party every once in a while, both of them worked really hard for school too.

"Beyond the point, Betty. You lied to me." Alice shot back, not accepting anything else. This wasn't about their grades, this was about the way they had just ignored both herself and FP when they had asked if they could go to the party.

What was angering her way more was that her Dad knew very well that she didn't want this, but that he still managed to go behind her back and stab her right in it. But Betty and Jughead were old enough to handle their own consequences.

"What do you think, FP?" Betty turned herself to the father of her boyfriend who hadn't said a thing.

Lecturing wasn't really his thing, Alice seemed to have a born nature for that, so he had just stand there and watched the whole thing.

"Woah, don't drag me down with you, Betty." He held his hands up in defense as the young blonde tried to get her onto her side.

First he thought Alice had been exaggerating as he used to sneak out as a teen too, but as he heard her talking he knew she was right. It was about the lying, not about the party.

He had been angry about it last night, but all of that anger had fade away after he slept. That was how it usually went. Whenever he fought with his son it was a moment of explosion and things were quiet after that. But today it was about consequences and two parents backing each other up.

"I wanna hear it, Dad." Jughead crossed his arms, as he grew curious about what his father thought about this situation. Part of expected to say that Alice should calm down, but to his surprise he did the opposite.

"Alice is right. It's not about school, it's about not listening to what we told you not to do." FP pointed out.

Jughead was silent for a few seconds, staring at his father in disbelief and letting out a low scoff. This wasn't the Dad he was used to have. Suddenly he became a man of principles just because Alice thought so? He wasn't so sure to be happy with this living arrangement now.

"Since when did you decide to follow the rules? You didn't seem to care before." Jughead huffed and grabbed his school bag to leave out the front door without looking at any of them.

"Jug—" Betty called after him, but the door slam interrupted her.

FP tried to avoid the look from Betty and Alice on him, as everyone could feel the weight of his words. It was hard to keep his tears in as Jughead's comment had truly hurt him. It wasn't like his son to say something like this, especially not after they had been through such a rough time.

"I'll go after him, sorry. He just had a lack of sleep." Betty excused him and got a sad nod from FP. He wasn't sure going after Jughead was the best choice right now, but he'd understand that Betty wanted to check up with him.

Alice looked at her daughter as she left the house, hoping that she'd find him and calm him down. It was her job to do the same, but then with the man standing next to her.

"Everything alright?" She asked quietly, placing her hand on his shoulder to give him some kind of comfort. FP sighed and looked up at her, the pain noticeable in his eyes.

"I am fine, Alice. Don't blame him for thinking the father hasn't been around for seven months always will be a screw up." He scoffed and turned around to walk away.

"That is not what he said." Alice interrupted his walk, trying to make him stay but having no idea how to. Comforting people wasn't her strong suit and helping him after such a harsh comment was a difficult task for her.

"It's what he meant though." FP stated sadly as he sighed frustratedly. He rubbed his eyes and tried to catch a breath and let the situation sink it.

"You should talk to him tonight, alright? You are both still adjusting to this living arrangement. Go take a walk, cool off a bit." She gave him a soft smile and squeezed his bicep to encourage him.

He gave her a nod and walked over to the coatrack to grab his jacket and left out the door to get some fresh air. FP hoped it would blow over and that he had just said it in his rage, but part of him felt like it was something deeper. Maybe it hadn't been a good idea to move in with Alice and Betty after all, maybe they needed a new start.

**

FP returned home after an hour and had been drawing all afternoon to take his mind off things. Ironically enough most of it were pictures of Jughead. It was some of his best work, he'd say. He loved his son more than anything in this world and he truly wanted them to grow closer again and work on their relationship.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he had barely register his son coming home. Jughead stopped walking as he looked at his father who was concentrating on his drawing and teared up a bit. He knew he had meant it well. He tried to be responsible to make up for lost time and he had just reacted in his rage.

FP looked up when he heard Jughead's bag touching the ground and gave his son a soft smile, telling him that he was ready to talk if he was too. Jughead smiled sadly and took a seat across from his Dad at the dinner table.

"Look, I am sorry for what I said, okay? I was taking it out on you and that wasn't fair." Jughead confessed silently, feeling the shame flash over him as he realized that he had truly hurt his father with his words.

FP laid down his pencil and placed his hand on his son's under arm.

"What's bothering you, Boy?" He asked carefully. By now he had figured that what Jughead had said today wasn't just about living here, it was about something more, something deeper that had been there for a long time.

Jughead sighed and took his beanie of his head, placing it onto the table next to them. FP smiled slightly, as he remembered the day he had gotten it for him. Things were still so simple back then.

"I am just really pissed on what Mom did to you, to us. You shouldn't have been there alone." Jughead said sadly, referring to his mother had ratted him out just to safe her own ass. He had never thought that someone who raised him, who he thought loved their family, would turn her back on them so quickly.

Gladys hadn't even fought for him in the divorce. His father was all the parenting he needed though and he had Alice, who cared more for him than he own mother did, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

FP took his son's hand in his own and made him look up to him.

"I don't care about that part, Jughead. What I do care about is how she didn't take responsibility for you. She just ran, like a coward." FP gritted his teeth as he thought of all the hurt Gladys has caused the both of them, but he didn't want to feed that anger anymore. He had done that for seven months, he just wanted to move on.

"Do you think I am a coward, Jug?" FP asked shyly, almost too afraid to look his son in the eyes. If he'd like the answer to that question was something he wasn't sure of, but he just needed to know.

"What? No, of course not." Jughead said immediately, thinking that it was insane that he even thought it.

"You're here for me. That is what matters." He added and gave his Dad's hand a squeeze. FP smiled gratefully and let out a sigh of relief.

"I am very glad you have been in good hands here." He took his son's other hands too and almost teared up by the idea that he hadn't really been there for him the last year. That was practically impossible behind bars, but even before that he could have done better.

"Me too." Jughead smiled and still felt lucky to have Betty and Alice to look after him. They were truly the angles who saved him from being homeless.

"Do you think we're ready to get something of our own?" FP asked him curiously, as the thought had been in his mind all day.

"Just the two of us? For real?" Jughead chuckled, followed by a beaming smile. FP laughed out loud too, as he realized that it may have sound like an impulsive idea.

"I could get a job. A serious one that isn't on the mayors payroll." He laughed and Jughead laughed along with him.

FP was still grateful for the opportunity Alice had given him and he'd loved to help her out with the kids but he couldn't imagine that she was too happy with having him into her home all of the sudden. Besides, he still had a lot of free time so maybe he could use his savings to rent a small place.

"You'd do that?" Jughead said softly.

"In a heartbeat." FP assured him.

**

Alice entered the living room with a big sigh after a very long day full of work. Everyone just went on and on until the point she even had missed dinner and had to eat a quick bite form the cafeteria. She loved her job, but she was tired of missing out so much time at home. Luckily, FP was there no to make sure the kids wouldn't be alone.

"Hey, sorry I am late. Some people don't know when to shut up." She let out a laugh as she saw him sitting on the couch, probably watching The Bold and The Beautiful again.

"Got you a glass of wine." He smiled and pointed to the glass of wine in front of him on the coffee table. The second he had seen her car through the window he had poured her glass, especially since she had been working over hours.

"You're a hero. Thank you." She smiled gratefully and sat next to him on the couch. Alice kicked off her heels and placed her feet on the cushions. 

"How did things go with Jughead? Are you two okay?" She asked him curiously, hinting on the way Jughead had exploded this morning.

"We are. We had a good talk." FP smiled.

He thought for a second if this was the right moment to tell her the news, but figured that he should tell her anyway so now was as good as any time. It would probably be a relief for her that he wouldn't be living her anymore and still help her out, and it looked like she could use some good news.

"Actually, we talked about getting a place of our own and start over." He subtly told her, waiting for her to make a sassy comment.

"Are you serious?" She asked almost in disbelief. For the time being she'd ignore the knot in her stomach the second she heard those very words. Was he really leaving?

"Yeah, I am. I mean, we can't stay here forever. I know this job was just a favor to Betty and Jughead, not because you are happy to have a stranger here." He laughed playfully and turned off the TV.

"You're not a stranger, Forsythe." She smiled weakly and tried to give him the amount of sass back that he clearly was expecting, but couldn't get herself to do so. He didn't pick up on that and just started to explain what he meant.

"I was though. You were right, you aren't charity. I promise I'll be out of your hair soon." He smiled softly and placed his hand on her knee for a second before he stood up to get to the basement.

For a second Alice thought she was going to let him leave, but the tears stinging in her eyes and her breath quickening took another choice that she hadn't even expected herself.

"FP, wait." She stood up too and when he turned around his innocent brown eyes met her teary blue ones. His eyes grew worried when he saw that she was about to cry and slowly took a step into her direction.

"You're wrong. I need you here, okay?" She cracked out, her voice trembling as she spoke.

Tomorrow she would curse herself for showing this much vulnerability, but truth was, she couldn't do this alone. And maybe if there was a chance she could, she didn't want to anymore. There was something about his presence that always managed to cheer her up. He challenged her, he wasn't afraid of her like other people. She liked not being Mayor Smith here. She was just Alice in his eyes, which was something she badly needed.

"Maybe I didn't before, but—" She stuttered as she tried to get to the right words.

"I don't know how to do it alone. I can't. I just really can't. And somehow, knowing that there is someone waiting for me when I get home makes it all just a little bit bearable." She cried silently, the tears now falling down her eyes as she desperately tried to hold herself together.

But it was a lost battle. All the emotions that she had bottled up for months now, maybe even years finally came free. Nobody had ever been able to be honest like this and yet he didn't even try to get her to open up. She didn't want him to leave. She needed him to stay.

FP wrapped his arms tightly around her, shooting her softly as he let her cry into his chest. His hands drew slowly circles on her back while he softly swayed them back and forth.

"Hey, come here. Ssssh. It's alright. I won't go." He whispered in her ear, pushing her a little closer as he said so.

"You'll really stay?" She asked him insecurely, afraid that he was just saying this so she'd calm down.

"Yeah, I'll stay. Things will be fine. You don't have to do it alone." He assured her firmly, slowly letting go of her now and grabbing her hands. He squeezed her hands assuringly and gave her a soft smile. He freed one of their handholds to wipe away her tears.

She chuckled slightly as he did so and took a deep breath to get herself together.

"Thank you, FP." Alice said quietly, and looked into the soft, calming and comforting brown eyes of the man that slowly but steady became more important to her than she'd realized.


	12. 12 | Turning Tables

FP was pouring his first cup of coffee when Alice came down fully dressed and ready for work. She had been tossing and turning all night about her confession of last night and she felt ashamed of breaking down so unexpectedly. 

It was the first time she had even confessed to herself that she couldn't do this alone anymore and that she need someone to be there for her. But why did she have to admit that to the person she had to face everyday? Why did he have to know about her fears? She could have told Hermione, her best friend for decades now, but instead she chose to tell the man that she had met a few weeks ago. 

Still, he had been so soft and so comforting that maybe she was glad that she told him. If he lived in her house he might as well know that he was truly appreciated. Sharing so many feelings was just something Alice wasn't used to. 

He smiled politely he saw her coming into the kitchen, handing her one a cup of coffee too. 

"I'm sorry about last night, I didn't mean to—" Alice stuttered a little ashamed, as she had no idea how to act after letting her guard down. 

"Don't worry, Alice. It's all fine." He smiled assuringly. 

For FP the night hadn't been any different. He hadn't closed an eye for hours as he couldn't stop thinking about how she wanted him to stay. He had met her as this strong, feisty, not afraid of anything, kind of woman. And she still was, but she turned a little more human. Of course he knew that side of her was in there somehow especially when she had said some things that definitely showed she was vulnerable, but last night was a whole other level. 

FP had found a friend in her but apparently he was giving her something back that she needed as much. And if he was honest with himself, he finally felt appreciated for the first time in years. That was a feeling he wasn't ready to lose. So, unless thing would go south he was more than happy to wait for her to come home, pour her a glass of wine and talk about her day if that would make her happy. 

"It's not. I don't want to be the one holding you back. If you want to get a place of your own, then you should." Alice stated.

The last thing she wanted was for FP to feel guilty about wanting to leave, when he had all the right to get a place of his own after everything he and Jughead had been through. She couldn't imagine that he wanted to stay here with here any longer. 

"Hmm, I was just getting comfortable here. But if you really want me out then—'' He played with her, letting out an exaggerating sigh just to let her know that he wasn't planning on moving out. FP couldn't finish his sentence as she gave him a slap on his chest. 

"You're an idiot." She shook her head with a laugh. Alice was truly happy that he made a joke you the situation so she wouldn't feel bad all day. 

"You're okay too, Al." He winked as he started to spread some jam on his toast. 

"Al? We're using nicknames now?" She raised her eye brow and he laughed for a second as he saw her sass coming back. 

"Well, we are friends aren't we? Friends can give each other nicknames." He smiled cheekily, knowing that she loved to hate it and hated to love it. 

He guessed that not many people even dared to give her a nickname, but he wasn't afraid of her. Behind that guard of her was just a very vulnerable, soft, sweet and caring woman whom he slowly started to get to know. 

"Don't make me change my mind." She warned him, but couldn't stop a smile forming on her face. 

FP took a look on the clock and realized they had been chatting for way too long. Alice's schedule was always printed and sticking to the refrigerator and she was almost going to miss it if she wouldn't hurry. 

"You're getting late for your meeting. I'll wake up the kids. Now go, this town needs its captain." He saluted her and grabbed her cup of coffee out of her hand to put it into an to-go cup. 

"Are you bossing me around?" Alice accepted the cup and grabbed her purse. 

"The tables have turned." He teased, and with that she left the house with a smile tugging on the corners of her lips. 

** 

Hermione had been talking for ten minutes straight now, but Alice wasn't there with her mind. So, instead of continuing her speech about the arts budget she kept silent and crossed her arms until Alice would notice. 

"Hello? Earth to Alice?" Hermione waved her hands in front of her face, which is what her made snap out of her thoughts. 

"Hmm what?" She said absentmindedly, as she slowly came back to earth. 

"Let me guess, a special someone on your mind?" Hermione grinned knowingly, as she knew exactly what was going on. 

"How did you—" Alice's cheeks flushed red and she had never felt more like something intruded her mind. How could she possibly know that she was thinking about the one man that she couldn't think of?

"That Adam guy? From the bar?" Hermione reminded her of her date and Alice let out a short relieved sigh. It was the perfect cover, so she'd use that.

"Yeah... him." She smiled and doodled with her pan on her notepad. 

"So, tell me all about it! It's was about time you'd go on a date again." It was clear Alice wasn't with her mind at their agenda for today, so instead she thought she finally could hear some of the gossip. 

"He's... cute. We're going out again real soon." Alice smiled proudly. 

Actually, he was very cute and she was flattered when he had called her to ask on her a second date. Maybe it was the perfect way to get another guy out of her head. Why should she think of the man that was living under her roof when she could possibly date someone as good looking as Adam?

"And? Anything juicy to share?" Hermione urged her on to tell more as Alice's lips remained sealed. 

"Not yet, Hermione. I don't sleep with guys on the first date." She huffed, as her best friend knew perfectly well that it wasn't like her to jump in bed with someone out of the blue. But Hermione loved a good story. Sadly, Alice couldn't tell her some. 

"What about the second?" Hermione cheekily smiled, earning a loud gasp from Alice. 

"Stop it! We're taking things slow." She pointed out with a smile on her lips. Her best friend was truly something else. Though, she loved how she challenged her to get out of her shell more. 

"Do you think he might be the guy?" Hermione asked carefully, knowing that this was a touchy subject for her best friend. 

"Yeah... he might be." Alice smiled slightly, but if he really was, was something she had no idea about. When did you know that someone was the right person?

A knock on her office door helped her from spiraling in her thoughts again. 

''Come on in.'' She called, and FP's poked his head inside her office, holding her lunch box.

''Forgot your lunch, Smith.'' He came in and placed in on her desk.

''You made it?'' She asked suspiciously, raising her eye-brow. 

''Don't look like that! I tried my best.'' He feigned his hurt. The lunch he made was actually pretty good as he truly had improved himself in the kitchen. 

''It's the thought that counts.'' Hermione smiled to him. 

''Exactly, thanks for the back-up.'' FP pointed out and crossed his arms as he knowingly furrowed his eye-brow to Alice. He might not be the best chef in town, at least his lunches were made with a lot of love. 

''Since you're here, I was just about to ask Alice if you two like to have dinner with me and Fred?'' It had been ages since the couple had done something with Alice, and since FP was part of her life in some way now Hermione figured it'd be fun to have some dinner with the four of them. 

''Sounds good. I don't have that many friends in Riverdale, so it'd be great to meet some new people. Thanks for the offer, Hermione.'' He smiled gratefully, as he was truly happy with the offer.

It was hard making new friends when you had come out of the slammer. Before that all his friends were from the Southside or some friends back in Toledo that he hadn't seen for a very long time now. 

''Hello? Aren't you going to ask me?'' Alice thought she was almost invisible as they just planned out a night out where in she was involved. 

''You can't say no now.'' Hermione pointed out with a s mile. FP chuckled as she saw her mouth fall open.

''See you tonight, Al. I am making lasagna.'' He informed her and made his way to the door again. 

''Don't set my kitchen on fire, please." Alice warned him, but he was hallway out of the door already. 

''Can't promise you that.'' He called after them.

Hermione was silent for a few seconds as she studied Alice's face, who was opening her lunchbox right now to see what he had made her. 

''Bringing lunch? Very domestic if you ask me.'' She teased her, earning a glare from her best friend. 

''I pay him to do this stuff, Hermione. Nothing domestic about it.'' She said firmly. 

Her face softened when she saw what he had done inside her box. The tears stung in her eyes and for a second she had no idea what to do with herself. 

''What is it?'' Hermione asked her curiously, as she had seen the changed expression on Alice's face. 

''He wrote me a note.'' Alice said quietly, and handed it over to her friend. 

You don't have to do it alone. 

It was written in his messy but cute handwriting and the even the idea that he thought of letting her know they where in it together somehow was something so beautiful to her that she felt her body glow. 

''That's sweet. But why that?'' She raised her eye-brow as she looked at the note. 

Alice pursed her lips and tried to avoid her friend's gaze, but there was no way in denying what had happened. 

''I might have had a little emotional breakdown last night.'' She said as her cheeks flushed red. 

''And he comforted you in his strong muscular arms, didn't he?'' Hermione furrowed her eye-brows knowingly as she chuckled slightly when she saw the annoyance on Alice's face. 

''Knock it off, it was just one friendly hug.'' Alice said firmly, as she truly believed that was all it was. Friends comfort each other all the time and this wasn't any different. 

''If you say so, Alice.'' Hermione mumbled, not convinced by her words at all. 

''I don't pay you to comment on my love life, don't I?'' Alice gave her a playful glare.


	13. 13 | Double Trouble

"Alice, I got Principal Honey on the phone for you." Lena poked her head around the corner and Alice looked up from her laptop, her eye-brow furrowing in confusion.

Why would the school principal want to talk to her in the middle of the school day? Betty was an excellent student and she couldn't imagine her getting trouble or anything remotely like that. Either way, she answered the phone because he must have a good reason to call and disturb her work.

"Alice Smith you're speaking with." She answered, waiting for him to tell her what was going on.

"Ms. Smith, I am calling you to talk about Jughead Jones. He's been living with you, am I correct?" He asked her formally, even when they knew the truth of Jughead's whereabouts.

Legally, he had to move with his mother to Toledo, but Alice had promised that he could stay with her as long as possible. Everyone knew where he was, even when they hadn't done anything officially. It was just one of the perks of being a mayor, nobody was going to rat her out. 

"You are, but what about him?" She asked curious and suddenly she realized that it wasn't her daughter, but Jughead being in trouble. If he had the same temper as his Dad then she was afraid of the worst. Still, the boy was always so peaceful and quiet that it was hard to imagine him beating up someone.

"He's been in a fight. I'd like to talk to you in my office as soon as possible." He stated firmly.

"That doesn't sound like Jughead." Alice quickly defended him. There must be a good explanation of why Jughead did what he did and she was certain that someone must have twisted the situation.

"Sadly, it is Ms. Smith." Mr. Honey sighed.

"Why didn't you call his father?" She asked him curiously, as they must have known by now that FP wasn't in jail anymore. Why would they call the woman they suspected he was still living with instead of one of his parents?

"We didn't have his new adres and or phone number. If he reaches out, please let us know." He asked her politely.

Alice let out a small laugh. They didn't even bother to check their facts anymore. If he had called her before or even asked Jughead himself he would have known that his father was in town.

"You're in luck, he's living with us too. I'll bring him with me." She informed in as she closed her laptop and grabbed her jacket. Alice said him goodbye and took a breath as she scrolled through her phone to find FP's phone number.

"Lena, I have an emergency meeting. Cancel the rest of my appointments." She informed her assistent quickly as she walked in the halls of City Hall and made her way outside to her car.

"Jones, meet me at Riverdale High. Jughead has been in a fight." She told him when he had picked up.

"Woah, are you sure? That's not like him." FP's voice sounded a little sad, as he had always hoped that his son wouldn't turn out the way he did. There was a chance he had gotten the same temper since that was in the Jones genes, but Jughead was smarter than that, wasn't he?

"That's what I said. See you in a bit, okay?" Alice tried to keep her voice soft and wanted him to know that no matter what they'd be a team when it came to defending his son.

**

When Alice and FP entered the Principal's office, Jughead was already sitting there with a face like thunder. There was something wrong and FP wanted to know exactly what is was.

''Boy, care to explain what happend?'' He tried to keep his calm but his voice betrayed a little anger. He had always tried to teach him that violence wasn't the answer. Especially when FP had to learn that the hard way.

''Let me do the talking, Mr. Jones.'' Mr. Honey started, interrupting Jughead before had had even the chance to speak.

''Glad to know that you're back, by the way. Next time it would be appreciated if you contact the school too. We'd like to know when the caretakers of our students get out of prison.'' He smiled cheekily as he knew he had hit a soft spot. There was something about FP that he wasn't too fond of, especially considering his past.

''There won't be a next time.'' FP gritted through his teeth as he had intense eye-contact with the man.

Alice sighed and rubbed her temples for a second, already regretting coming here and sitting between this dog fight.

''Enough of the toxic masculinity in this room, what's the situation?'' She just wanted to know what Jughead had done so they could go home and talk about it instead of listening a second longer to how the Principal liked to throw some salt on FP's wounds.

''Speaking of that, Jughead didn't seem to be able to keep his hands to himself.'' Mr. Honey turned to Jughead.

''That was because—" They boy started, but the principal wouldn't let him speak.

''I am not done Mr. Jones.'' He stated firmly.

''We have a non violence policy here, understand?'' His voice was low and serious and he made eye contact with Jughead to make sure he would get his words and wouldn't do something like this again.

''Yeah, I do.'' The boy said quietly, before he'd make a scene in front of his father and Alice. They would be mad already, he didn't use another lecture on being respectful towards an authority figure.

''We'll handle it from here, principal Honey. It won't happen again, that is a promise.'' Alice smiled and placed her hand on Jughead's arm, squeezing it slightly.

Mr. Honey looked her up and down so obviously slow that there wasn't a doubt of how he was checking her out. There crept a smile on his face and he gave her a slight nod.

''I count on that mayor Smith.'' He winked at her, but Alice wasn't given him any attention. Instead she turned to Jughead and gave him an assuring smile. They wouldn't judge him without hearing his side of the story.

''Come on, let's go home.'' She said softly and looked at how FP practically stormed out of the office without giving any of them another look.

**

Alice thought it'd be a good idea for all of them to cool off and have a milkshake at Pop's before heading home. It wasn't if she could return to work now without worrying that FP and Jughead would get into a heavy discussion, so first priority on her list was to make sure either men were okay.

''He was practically eye-fucking you, Alice.'' FP scoffed as they sat down in their booth. He didn't even understand that Alice hadn't said anything about it but had just smiled at the man.

''He was not! And if so, why do you care anyways?'' Alice spat back as she crossed her arms.

''I don't, I just think it was highly inappropriate.'' FP explained himself, before she'd get any ideas.

Maybe he was just worked up over the fact that Mr. Honey had called Alice instead of him and that she had acted more mature than he had done. Still, he had been called out for being in prison while his son was there right next to them, and he just couldn't stand that.

''Please, as if you have never checked a woman out that way before.'' Alice rolled her eyes, as he thought that FP was overreacting. The man had looked at her, so what? Nothing that never happende before.

''I never undressed a woman with my eyes." FP defended himself quickly, as he didn't want her to think that he was one of those guys who made a woman uncomfortable just with one look.

''Can you two knock it off, please?'' Jughead came back from the restroom and heard his father and Alice bickering. That was really the last thing he needed right now as his head was pounding like crazy already.

''You wanna talk about it, boy?'' FP's voice immediately softened and felt guilty about making a point about something that Alice didn't even care about when they had more important things to discuss.

''You won't give it a rest anyway, so I might as well tell.'' Jughead sighed as he took a sit next to Alice, across from his father.

''What is it Jughead?'' She asked quietly, wanting him to feel safe enough to open up to them. The boy was silent for a bit and played nervously with his nails.

Before he started to talk he took a deep breath. What he was about to tell was most likely going to hurt his father, which was the last thing he wanted. Still, he wanted to be able to explain why he did what he did so there was no other way.

''Someone made a comment about you, Dad. When they didn't stop— That is when I got violent. I know it's wrong, but I didn't see a way out. I am sorry.'' The boy sighed and turned his eyes away from his father to not see the tears and disappointment in his eyes.

''It makes sense why you did it now.'' Alice broke the silence and gave the boy a sad smile. She looked at FP and tried to catch his eyes, but he seemed to be more okay than she had expected.

He grabbed the hand of his son and squeezed it, so he would look back in his eyes. When Jughead did, he saw the tears glinstering, but that wasn't because of sadness. Somehow, thinking that his son had defended him made him proud, even when the way he did it wasn't right.

''Jughead, I don't care what the world thinks of me. Except you. Okay?'' FP said firmly.

By now FP was used to people thinking the worst of him and sometimes that hurt. But those people didn't really know him and so he could move on from their opinions. But his son was everything to him. He was probably the only one who had ever looked up to him and he didn't want his son to think any less of him because he had a rough past.

''You don't?'' Jughead asked quietly, feeling even more ashamed of what he did now he knew his dad didn't care about what they said.

''No, it doesn't matter. It's important what your loved ones think of you.'' FP smiled softly and looked at both Jughead and Alice for a second. She returned his smile and nodded along. It truly didn't matter what the world thought of you, as long as the people close to you still had faith in you.

''You're still my hero, Dad. No matter what.'' Jughead smiled.

''Come, order something. It's my treat.'' FP handed him over one of the menus and expected him to practically order it all, but to his surprise he denied.

"Actually, I think I need a walk. To clear my head and all." He said a little shyly and chuckled. FP nodded and they watched him leave the diner. It was just the two of them now and the topic of conversation was hard to avoid.

"Everybody will always think I am a criminal, won't they?" FP said quietly as he twirled one of the coasters in his hand. It was easy to say that he didn't care, but somewhere deep down it was bothering him just a little.

"Those people don't know what they are saying, FP." Alice assured him and placed her hand on his arm, making her look up at him now.

"If it helps, I don't think of you that way. You are more than your past." She smiled to him and hoped that she would believe her words.

If she was being honest with herself, she had misjudged him too. It was easy to think that everyone with a criminal past would turn back to crime very quickly, but he had proven her wrong. He was more than the guy that robbed that store, or the guy that was part of a gang.

"Glad to know I have at least two people in this world who see me as more than my crime record." He chuckled slightly, even when it wasn't as genuine as he hoped it would be.

"Make that three. I know Betty adores you too, she is crazy about your drawings, as am I. Just wait for your opportunity to show the world they were wrong, okay?" She encouraged him.

Alice just knew that his chances would come and that he'd finally make himself proud too. It was just going to take some time, but he was getting there.

"Thanks Smith, that means a lot." He smiled gratefully and placed his hands over hers for a few seconds, enjoying the warmt of her skin.

"Now order a milkshake, we deserve one." He winked to her and held his hand out for Pop so he'd come to take their order.

Life could throw many shitty cards at him, as long as he had his son believing in him and people like Alice encouraging him, he'd slowly but steady get there.


	14. 14 | Double Dates

FP had just give the kids their lunches so they could leave for school, as a knock followed on the front door. He assumed one of them had forgotten to grab something and rushed back to get it before they'd be too late. So, he opened the door without checking who was there and to his surprise he was facing a stranger. What did someone want at eight in the morning?

''Who are you?'' He asked suspiciously, afraid it was another journalist who was there to start bugging Alice. If so, he would gladly scare him away.

''I am Adam, nice to meet you.'' The man smiled and held his hand out for FP to shake, but he left him hanging. He wasn't here to make friends with people who thought they could just stop by in the early morning without properly explaining why they were there in the first place.

Instead he narrowed his eyes dangerously and opened his mouth to say something that would make him go away, but Alice interrupted him when she saw who was at the door.

''Calm down, FP. That's the guy I went out with.'' She pushed him a little to the side before he'd seriously attack the man but still he tried to soften his look once he knew that it wasn't an intruder or undercover journalist.

''These flowers are for you.'' Adam smiled and handed him over to Alice, who seemed to be over the moon.

FP was glad he saw her laughing like that, so he decided to take a few steps backs and let them have their private conversation. It didn't matter that he wasn't too fond of the guy, as long as he made Alice smile he would keep his calm.

''That's very thoughtful of you.'' She beamed and walked into the living room with him following closely behind.

After their date she had expected for him to pretend it never happened and even block her number, but to her surprise he had done the opposite and had called her in the hope that she still wanted to go out with him. And she did.

''I just wanted to check if you were okay. You seemed a little upset when you left last Friday.'' He pushed his hands into the pockets of his jeans and scanned her face as she tried to avoid his gaze on her.

Part of her was still ashamed of how the evening went down and how she hadn't been ready, but it was just too much of a big step for her to go all in with someone she barely knew. But, he was being thoughtful and even brought her flowers. It was more than any man had tried for the past few years.

''Sorry, I should have explained myself. I am fine. Thanks for checking in.'' She smiled slightly as she placed the bouquet of flowers on the dinner table.

''Maybe you'd like to have coffee now so we could chat for a bit? No pressure.'' He offered her.

Hopefully a coffee date wouldn't be too much to take for her and he could see she'd more relaxed if they would go to a public place and just chat to get to know each other without any pressure to take it any further yet.

''Sure, that sounds lovely.'' Her eyes lit up and he softly took her hand, leading her back to her front door.

FP just looked at them leave and smiled a little to himself as he had seen the spark in her eyes. She definitely looked happier than the day he had met her, or the day she had broken down in his arms even. Still, the thought of her leaving with this guy was bothering him more than it should be.

He knew these kind of guys, didn't he? He had seen lots of his female friends getting trapped in the web of a man who seemed to have a lot of charm. But Alice was a grown woman, and technically he didn't have any reason to think he wasn't treating her right. Right now the smile on her face was more important to him than his own over protectiveness.

**

It was around five in the afternoon when another knock on the door snapped him out of his concentration. Again he had been drawing after he had cleaned the kitchen, bathroom and did the laundry. The few stolen hours that he had left he tried to use to improve his talent.

He peeked through the window and saw Hermione with another man standing on their front porch which was probably her husband Fred.

''Hey Hermione, Come on in. Alice isn't home yet, but she should be in a minute.'' He smiled when he opened the door and let them in.

Hermione was wearing a purple dress with matching heels and Fred was neatly dressed in his dress shirt and tie. She looked at her watch and figured that it wasn't like Alice to be gone all day on a weekend day since that was her only moment to relax.

''What has she been up to today? She hasn't answered my phone call yet.'' She asked him as she took a seat on the couch.

''She's on a date. That Adam guy picked her up.'' FP shrugged, not feeling like filling Alice's best friend in on the details of her love life.

''And she hasn't told me?'' Hermione huffed, almost a little annoyed. She thought her best friend would tell her everything.

''Well, it was a surprise date, so that's why.'' FP explained and so Hermione understood why she hadn't heard it beforehand. She hoped her friend was having fun though, she truly seemed to be falling for him the other day.

''This is Fred, my husband.'' Hermione realized she hadn't introduced them to each other so Fred held his hand out for FP to shake, which he gladly did.

''Hey, I am FP. Nice to meet you.'' He smiled to the man and hoped they would have a click. It was time fo him to expand his circle of friends and hopefully this was the first step to do so. Actually, he had been quite nervous about having dinner with the two of them.

''And how are things with you? Getting used to living with Alice?'' Hermione teased, as she knew that Alice could be a tough one.

''Yeah, it has been fun. We get along very well, so that's definitely a perk.'' FP answered her question. It made him realize that they truly got along and there were worse jobs he could have. At least he had gained a friend.

''Speaking of the devil, there she is.'' Fred pointed at the front door that swung open, revealing Alice walking in and catching Fred's words.

''Gossiping about me again, Fred?'' She smirked at the man that she had known for years now. Both of them knew her like nobody else does and that had always been the greatest blessing in their friendship.

''Always, Alice.'' He grinned back at her.

Alice placed her purse back on the couch and then her eyes fell on FP. She hadn't seen him dress like this before and she had to admit, she was impressed.

''You look good. Did you change just for dinner?'' She scanned him up and down and looked how he even had put on a blazer, which was very unlike him. If she was being honest, she loved the flannel look on him, but this was truly something else.

''Can't a man dress up when he is going out? It has been a while.'' He blushed slightly as he wasn't used to get compliments about his appearance.

''In that case, let's get going.'' Alice smiled and grabbed her car keys out of her pocket, for them to follow her outside.

**

The restaurant was chique, way chiquer than FP had ever thought. He knew it was some place they had been before but he barely dared to sit down on the chair. The other three seemed to be completely comfortable so he just brushed it off as this not really being his scene.

The waiter handed him over one of the menu's and he felt his heart sink the minute he looked at the prices. An appetizer costed as much as the whole Pop's menu all together, which was the only place he ever ate if he didn't cook himself. This place was way too fancy for him and he couldn't ignore that if he was going to get a bill at the end of the night.

He leant in to Alice, who was sitting next to him and tried to be as quiet as possible.

''Al, I can't afford this.'' He whispered a little embarrassed, his cheeks flushing as he said so.

Still, he accidentally had been loud enough for Fred to hear him too, who instantly felt sorry of not thinking about that earlier.

''Don't worry. It's on us.'' He quickly tried to save the situation and make him stop worrying about the bill, but those words were exactly what FP couldn't take right now.

Instead of thanking him he teared up, as he realized that things would always be this way. Before he'd snap at people he didn't want to snap at he stood up and walked away without saying another word.

''Sorry, I didn't mean to upset him.'' Fred said quietly, as he saw Alice's facing growing worried.

She putted down her napkin and excused herself. It wasn't if she could eat knowing that FP wasn't doing well. It was partly her fault too, she should have considered eating somewhere else.

''I'll be right back. Order the steak for him.'' Alice smiled slightly and placed her menu back on the table as she went after FP.

She found him in front of the restaurant, staring into the night sky and pretending to have seen her come his way. But he shouldn't shut people out, that was a bad habit he tried to get rid of. But man, it was so easy to do that and leave him in his own misery. Why couldn't she just enjoy her dinner with her rich friends and leave him be?

''Are you alright?'' She asked quietly, afraid of saying the wrong thing.

FP was silent for a bit and she expected him to ignore her all night, but that wouldn't make her leave. So, instead she took a step closer until he would start talking. She heard him take a deep breath and he shook his head as he started to talk.

''I am fucking done with just being a charity project, Alice.'' He spat out. Maybe he said it more to himself than to Alice, but that didn't make it anymore genuine. Right now it just felt like he'd always been at the bottom of the social ladder and trying to fit in with the people on top wasn't going to change that.

''You're not a project. We should have considered another place. Sorry, this was just our usual.'' Alice said sadly and mentally cursed herself for not thinking of what this would do to him in the first place.

How stupid could she be? They had talked about it before and now she just took him to a fancy place that she knew he couldn't afford. She just assumed she'd pay for the both of them, but of course it wasn't about that. It was about wanting to be able to afford it himself. It was about being more than just somebody she took into her home when he had hit rock bottom.

''That's the problem. I don't belong here. I don't belong with three people with good paying jobs. I am just a screw-up who never even finished high school. We both know that." He pushed himself away from the wall he had been standing against and tried to walk away, but she grabbed his arm before he could do so.

''FP, listen to me. You do belong here, you hear me? I want you here. You are family now. I care about you, you know that, right?'' Her voice was soft and vulnerable.

She was afraid that he truly thought that she just saw him as her employee as he was so much more than that. That was clear now, wasn't it? They were friends, he cared for her, he cared for her daughter. Of course he was more than just a charity.

''Do you really, Alice?'' He huffed, not convinced by her words yet.

''Sure I do. And not just because of Jughead. I can't believe I am saying this out loud but you're the person that helps me breathe. I don't know what I'd do without you or without our friendship. You are the one saving me, not the other way around." She slowly grabbed his hand when she saw that he wasn't going walk away.His look had softened and there appeared a shy smile on his face.

Maybe he was more important to her than he had ever realized. Maybe it wasn't just about cheering her up when she needed to or running the household or making sure the kids were fed. Maybe she truly needed him. Sure, she had tried to tell him before but he thought that was just a moment of weakness after a long day. But right now this was the real Alice. No panic attack. No sadness. Her words were genuine and not based on emotions that were taking her over.

''Would you have ever thought you'd befriend someone that has been in jail?'' He chuckled and gave her hand that was still holding his a squeeze. She laughed with him and shook her head.

''Honestly? No. But there is so much more behind you. You are a very loving parent. To both your son and my daughter. That's a gift.'' She smiled and truly meant what she said. Even though they parenting style wasn't always in sync, they learned from each other every single day.

''Sorry for running off. That was childish to do.'' He sighed and felt very ashamed of doing that in the first place. It was just the only thing that came up in his mind to do after he felt so overwhelmed.

''It's fine. Come back with us? I ordered you a steak.'' She winked at him.

''My favorite.'' He smiled back. Maybe this night would be okay after all. At least he knew for sure that this wasn't a one side connection they felt. He needed her and she needed him.

''Next time when we'll go to Pop's it is on you. Deal?'' She dragged him towards the entrance of the restaurant again and he laughs, which is a sound she didn't knew she loved so much.

''Deal, Smith.''


	15. 15 | All By Myself

FP was doing the dishes as Alice tried to tell Adam their current living situation. They had discussed that his past as a prisoner didn't have to be a secret, so that is why she told him what had happened before. He truly didn't mind people knowing about what he did, but there wasn't a bone in his body that could stand Adam. Why the hell did Alice have to invite him over for dinner? They could have easily eaten somewhere else.

''We all make mistakes, bro.'' Adam said sympathetically, trying to bond a little with the housemate of the woman he was dating. FP scoffed a little and let the dish fall back into the water.

''Yeah, I am not your bro.'' He answered shortly, not even sugarcoating that he was annoyed.

''FP! Be nice.'' Alice warned him, as she just wanted to have a nice, peaceful evening. They didn't have to like each other, but at least Adam was trying, which was something she couldn't say of FP. 

She wasn't the only one feeling the tension in the kitchen, so Betty and Jughead gave each other a look that said enough. FP just needed to get out of there before he'd snap. 

''Come, we'll go watch a movie downstairs.'' Jughead tugged on his father's arm who willingly dropped his towel and plate, narrowing his eyes at Adam as he made his way to the basement with the kids. It was the right call to get him out of there because he was getting more worked up every second. 

''What is it FP? Don't you like him?'' Betty asked carefully as they sat down on his couch downstairs. It was almost a rhetorical question as the answer was written all over his face. 

''Those kind of guys only want one thing, Betty.'' FP said lowly, trying to keep his calm now he didn't have to face his suck up behavior anymore. It was Alice her decision, but he wasn't going to pretend to be happy about having a guy like him around. 

''He seemed nice, do you think he'll take advantage of Alice?'' Jughead couldn't really see why his father was so against Adam, as he truly seemed to make Alice smile. 

''I don't think so, I know so.'' FP pointed out and let out a big sigh. He rested against the couch and shook his head. His intensions were loud and clear to him but it wasn't his place to tell her. He couldn't even explain to himself why he was getting so worked up about this. 

''You always say we shouldn't judge a book on its cover, isn't it?'' Jughead threw his own advice back in his face, which was still something he stood behind. He didn't want people to judge him on his past or his appearance, so it was a little ironic that he did exactly that to Adam. Maybe it wasn't even necessarily about him, maybe he just didn't want Alice to get hurt. 

''Some covers are exactly what they seem like though.'' FP answered his son, just so he could have a comeback. It was a lame thing to say, but for some reason that was exactly how he felt right now. 

''Come on, FP. She hasn't been dating someone for so long, give her a break.'' Betty stuck up for her mother as she was actually happy that she was dating someone again. If this man was making her smile, then so be it. No matter what she thought of him. 

**

''He seemed very protective over you out there.'' Adam carefully pointed out as they took a seat on the couch, both of them with a glass of wine in their hands. 

''Who, FP? Yeah, he got to tone it down a bit. Just ignore what he said.'' Alice huffed as she was still a little annoyed by the way he had behaved. He was a grown man, he didn't have to be so obvious about disliking someone. Besides that, it was her relationship and it didn't matter what FP thought of him. 

''And he is still living here because...?'' He waited for her to fill in the words, as it was hard to understand why she lived with someone who she seemed to have a connection with. It wasn't if Adam was blind, he could feel that there was something more there. Not necessarily romantic, but he would describe it as an undeniable tension. 

''Because that is what is best for Betty and Jughead. That boy can't move somewhere else again.'' Alice explained once more, as she truly believed that Jughead moving again wouldn't be good for his mental health. Things were good now, so it would stay this way until at least their graduation. 

''Still a little weird to me.'' He mumbled and took a sip of his wine. 

''Is there something you need to get off your chest, Adam?'' Alice raised her eyebrow and waited for him to talk as she grew more and more annoyed by how by he constantly reminded her that he wasn't too happy about the man she was living with. If he wanted to be with her, he had to deal with that just as much FP had to deal with her relationship. 

''I just hope you aren't kidding yourself, Alice. I'd like to have a real shot with you, not be a second choice.'' He said honestly, as it felt like he was just a temporarily distraction to her when he was starting to develop feelings. 

''Honey, FP isn't even a choice. Our relationship is purely platonic.'' She assured him sweetly and grabbed his hands to give more power to her words. He smiled back at her and truly believed her words. 

''Okay. Good. If you say so, maybe I could stay over? We could have some non-platonic fun?'' He winked at her, hoping that they were ready for the next step. Alice hesitated for a second but realized that maybe it was time to take it to the next level. She liked him, he liked her, so what could go wrong?

''I'd love that.'' She smiled and gave him a soft peck on his lips. 

**

Alice came downstairs dressed in her pajamas to get them another glass of wine when she bumped into FP. She tried to ignore him and just get what she came for, until he spoke up. 

''Glad you're still up.'' He started as he made his way around her so he'd face her. 

''Came to apologize?'' She raised her eye brow as she poured two glasses of wine, not feeling like talking to him unless he'd apologize for his childish behavior.

''Is he staying over?'' He asked her, ignoring her question. 

''He is. What about it?'' She commented a little harsher than she intend and his face softened a bit as he understood that he truly struck a nerve tonight. 

''Nothing. Just... be careful with yourself.'' He said softly, and slid his hand into his back pocket to hand her over the silver wrapper. She looked at the foil in her hand and let out a chuckle.

''Did you just apologize by giving me a condom?'' She laughed out, not even understanding what was happening right now. This was absolutely the weirdest way someone had every tried to say sorry. 

''Two kids in this house are more than enough, don't you think?'' He smirked, and felt happy to see her laugh again even if that meant he had to accept that she was with him now. Their friendship was too good to lose and he would back off and stop meddling in her business. 

''You are so weird sometimes. Have a good night.'' She smiled, and gave him a playful push as a sign that they were okay. 

''Try to keep it down, the kids are sleeping in the rooms next to yours.'' He called after her, teasing her once more before she made her way up. 

''Oh, shut up.'' She tried to hide her smirk as she gave him the finger, but the way he laughed back at her made the smile creep up her face.

**

''Sorry, I am back.'' Alice smiled shyly as she made her way in her bedroom, looking at Adam who was under the covers already. He looked sinfully sexy without a shirt and she couldn't get herself to stop looking at his chest.

''Come here, beautiful.'' He patted on the spot next to her and grinned as she undid her robe. She climbed in bed next to him and he didn't waste the opportunity to place his hand on her exposed thigh. 

Right now she regretted wearing such a short nightgown as she suddenly felt so exposed. Still, she had to remind herself that this wasn't as much of a big deal as she was making it out to be. When she didn't back off he slowly leant in to kiss, her deepening it quickly by letting their tongues dance around each other. It wasn't until his hand stroke up higher that she had to stop him. He looked confused when she pulled back, asking her with his eyes what was going on. 

''Sorry-- I just-- I just can't. I don't want this right now.'' Alice stuttered a little embarrassed and mentally cursed to herself for being so afraid. Adam sighed quietly, but it was enough for her to feel bad about it. 

''Is this ever going to happen, Alice?'' He asked her disappointed, as he truly thought that tonight things between them would become more real. 

''It's been a long time.'' She answered him, ignoring his question but also trying to explain why she was so hesitatend. 

''I'll be gentle. Tell me when to stop, okay?'' He said softly, stroking his hand up and down her knee, assuring her that he wouldn't go too far and listen to her boundaries.


	16. The Morning After

The morning had come, and FP had decided to put his feelings towards Adam aside for the time being. He had to deal with it someway if Alice was really going to date this guy. That was easier said than done though, as he was all over her, even at the breakfast table. 

''God, even in the morning you are the most gorgeous woman.'' He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on her cheek, making her giggle. 

''Hmm, you think so?'' She grinned, oblivious for the three pair of eyes on her to ask her to cut it out. 

''Oh absolutely.'' Adam winked at her and kissed her face one more. The smile on her face hadn't been there for a long time though so FP just decided to take a breath and drink his coffee. Rome wasn't build in one day and so his patience with Adam wasn't either.

''Kids in the room, watch it please.'' Betty warned them as she placed her orange juice back on the counter. She was glad that her Mom was happy now but that didn't mean she wanted to look at this when she had barely woken up. 

Adam took the hint very quickly and stepped away from her and chugged his coffee.

''I need to go anyway. It was nice meeting you all.'' He smiled at the three, which now was only returned by the two kids. 

''Will I see you soon?'' He asked her as he played with the knot in her robe, hoping that she was having just as much of a good time as he was having. Of course he needed to wait before they would go all in, but he truly liked her so that would be worth it. 

''You bet. Get your sexy ass out of here now.'' She slapped his butt as he turned around, earning a grin from him and a groan from Betty and Jughead.

''Again: Kids in the room.'' She reminded her mother, rolling her eyes a little. 

''We need to go too, Betts. Thanks for breakfast, Dad.'' Jughead tugged on his girlfriends arm and smiled to his father who truly improved himself every single day when it came to making breakfast. 

''You're welcome, Boy. Have a good day at school.'' He smiled to him as he watched him leave. 

FP poured Alice another cup of coffee as he tried to catch her eyes, trying to read how she was feeling.

''And? How was your night?'' He hinted carefully, not wanting the full details but somehow feeling like he needed to know what had happened. 

''We had fun.'' Alice smiled and gratefully took the cup of coffee. She knew he wanted to know more, but she wasn't giving that away. It felt a little uncomfortable to share something intimate as Hermione was the only person she had ever talked to when it came to these kind of things. 

''As in you used the little present I gave you kind of fun?'' He tried to get her to spill the tea, even teased her a little which was something that usually worked. 

''No, not that.'' Alice said directly, not even aware of the fact that FP thought that they had sex in the first place. That had never been her plan and she figured he knew that, but apparently the condom he had given to her was serious. 

''Why not? Does his ego overcompensate something else?'' He chuckled and gave her a playful poke in her side. 

''Very funny, FP.'' Alice rolled her eyes but couldn't fight the little grin that crept up her face. He always knew how the make light of the conversation. At least a joke like this was better than the daggers he had send him with his eyes before. 

''Don't tell me you didn't get a sneak peak.'' He teased her once again, but Alice was getting more and more uncomfortable about it. 

''Can you stop it? Or do you like shaming me for not being ready?'' She commented a little harsher than she wanted and felt sorry the second she saw his face fall. They were silent for a few seconds as the tension filled the kitchen now.

They had never snapped at each other's teasing comments before so FP knew that he had crossed a line. He dropped is knife and took a breath. 

''That's not what I meant, Alice. Of course it's okay to not be ready. I was just kidding.'' He apologized softly, hoping that he knew that he wasn't shaming her in any way. He respected her boundaries and felt like she needed to know that whatever she decided that it was okay because it was her body. 

Alice's face softened too as she knew that it wasn't his intention to maker her feel bad, he was just trying to cheer her up. Besides, he couldn't have known that she refused to sleep with him last night. 

''Sorry, I shouldn't have snapped. I know you didn't mean it that way. I am not sure I even know how to do it anymore.'' She chuckled slightly embarrassed, avoiding his eyes as she said those words out loud. 

It was one of the reasons why she didn't want to sleep with Adam yet. It had been so long that it felt like it was the first time all over again, which was something she felt a little bit ashamed about. 

''When was the last time?'' He asked her softly, not hint of judgement in his voice. FP truly wanted to get to know her better and learn what her deal was with protecting her body or what intimacy meant to her in the first place. 

''Hal and I were divorced for five years when he passed, but... Sometimes we still found comfort in each other, if you know what I mean.'' She said honestly, which was something her daughter didn't even know. Hermione had known about that, even though she wasn't the biggest fan of that arrangement. Having sex with your ex always lead to something bad.

''Got cha. It must be weird for that kind of support suddenly falling away, especially when it's the father of your child.'' He said sympathetically as he now understood more why this was such a big deal to her. The last time she was with someone it was the man she had been married with for so long and even had a child with. Not many people moved on from that very quickly. 

''It was. I haven't since...'' She didn't finish her sentence but he knew what she meant, which was enough for now. 

FP was already glad that she opened up to him and told him this in trust. He was most definitely going to support whatever she felt was right. Not that her sex life was really his business, but it sounded like she needed a friend to discuss this with, so he'd be there for her. 

''Hey, that's fine, Alice. Sex isn't everything. Especially not when it crosses a boundary you aren't ready to cross.'' He said softly and placed his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it assuringly. 

''Yeah, we'll see how it goes.'' She smiled at him, feeling grateful for his friendship and comfort. 

''I never talked with a man about my sex life.'' She laughed and grabbed herself a plate to make some breakfast too. 

''Happy to be your first.'' He teased her and gave her a wide grin as she playfully glared at him. At least he knew exactly when the make a joke now, because she truly felt better after talking to him. Guess he was the kind of friend she had been looking for a while now. 

''Thanks for the talk. I'm going to get dressed.'' She smiled and turned around. 

As she made her way up the stairs she smiled a little to herself, realizing that maybe it was time to really try it with Adam. She had been confused about FP for some time, but he was just a friend. She liked to be around him, liked to have a good talk with them but that was it. They couldn't be something more. Could they? Or would he stay in the back of her mind no matter what?


	17. 17 | Misunderstanding

FP was just about to fold some laundry as he heard the phone ring, which he assumed was his ringtone. To his surprise he found Alice's purse in the kitchen with her ringing phone inside. 

She must have forgotten it in a her rush but since her whole life was in there he figured it'd be best if he would stop by and give it to her before she'd stress out about her purse being stolen. It wasn't like her to leave it at home, but at the same time she had a lot going on right now and she was human after all. 

He made his way into City Hall and by now he knew the way to her office. There was one thing he hadn't thought about and he didn't realize that until he looked into her eyes. Lena was sitting behind her desk and looked up when she heard FP coming closer. He stopped walking and felt the embarrassment taking over him as the last time they saw each other didn't really end well. 

''This doesn't have to be awkward, does it?'' She asked him a little shyly, feeling ashamed of the way she had treated him last time. It hadn't been her intention to hurt him, he had just caught her off guard. 

''No, of course not. I just came by to bring Alice her purse. She forgot it this morning, including her phone.'' He held the purse a little higher, showing it to her with a light chuckle. FP truly hoped things between them wouldn't be too weird. She had been loud and clear the last time and he wanted to leave it at that. 

''Mayor without a phone would be a disaster.'' She smiled and shook her head as she could imagine that Alice was looking for it right now. 

''Exactly.'' He laughed, and felt relief wash over him that she didn't seem mad. There was a moment of silence between them before he smiled once more and made his way over to Alice's office until she stopped him. 

''FP, before you go-- I wanted to apologize.'' She said softly, the guilt noticeable in her eyes. Lena felt truly sorry for the way she treated him and figured it'd be mature of her to apologize. 

''For what?'' He raised his eye brow, curiously wondering why she should apologize. He was the one who had lied about his job, she had the right to be mad about that. 

''For being so hard on you. I didn't want you to go because of your past. I just didn't like being lied to. Men used to do that a lot to me in the past.'' She confessed silently, which wasn't the easiest thing to do. Lena didn't care about his time in jail, but she did care about the way he had hidden it from her. Or actually, how Alice had hidden it from her when she set them up. 

''I didn't like lying either. Alice came up with that to protect me, but it was just a misunderstanding.'' He explained, before she would think that Alice had made up that story of him being an accountant to cause any harm. It had been a new situation for her too and she just thought she was doing the best thing.

''Would you maybe like to try it again with me?'' She smiled slightly, a spark of hope in her eyes that even after their last date he still wanted to see if they had a connection. 

''Yeah, let's start over.'' He smiled happily, as it felt good for someone to give him a second chance. Not many people ever gave him one or looked past the things he had done before so it felt good that she was willing to move on from that.

Alice interrupted their moment as she came out of her office and saw FP standing there with her purse in his hands. 

''I was just trying to call you. You are a life saver!'' She beamed as she ran over to him and happily accepted her purse. 

''That's what I am here for.'' He winked and chuckled as she saw her so ecstatic about having her stuff back. The thought of her stressing about not having her wallet and phone secretly made him laugh though. 

''Could I talk to you for a second, privately?'' She said a little nervous. 

Now he was here she could better tell him what was bothering her, because she just had to share someone. FP already knew more about her sex life than she had intended and she desperately needed someone to talk with. 

''Sure thing, boss.'' He saluted her and earned an eye roll from her before she dragged him into her office. Alice closed the door and turned around with a little frightened look on her face.

''I am totally freaking out.'' She sighed exaggeratedly and started at him with wide eyes. 

''Woah, why?'' He asked her worriedly, thinking that there was something going on that was terribly wrong. 

''Tonight might be the night.'' She said with a beaming smile on her face. It had been on her mind for a few days now and it was time. 

There were no reasons for her to not sleep with Adam as he was sexy, handsome and it was fair to say that he really tried. Well, there was always one reason not to sleep with him but she couldn't make decisions on a weird feeling in her gut that she felt towards someone had become such a close friend. 

''You're going to have sex with Adam?'' A grin appeared on his face, as he was truly happy for her that she finally felt ready. 

She deserved to make that step and get back out there after being alone for so long. The fact that it was with someone he couldn't stand didn't matter. This was about her progress. 

''I think I am.'' She smiled and giggled as if she was seventeen again. It felt great to have a friend like FP to discuss this with. Hermione had been telling her for years that it was time she should date again and she was still wondering what took her so long. Not that she was being disrespectful, she just hated to see her friend struggling. 

''That's a big step! Are you sure you are ready?'' He walked to her desk and leant against it as he scanned her happy face. For some reason he was feeling proud of her of realizing she wanted to make this step. 

''For the first time in years I actually do feel ready.'' She thought to herself. 

''I am proud of you, Smith.'' He gave her a soft push, teasing her al little but also telling her that he was truly glad that she made this progress and that he was honored that she shared that part of her with him. 

''Just promise me one thing.'' He said seriously and pushed himself up from the desk again. 

''And that is?'' She raised her eye brow curiously. He looked into her eyes for a few seconds before he started talking, trying his hardest to push the feeling in his stomach away. 

''The second you don't feel comfortable you call me and I'll pick you up. If you waited that long to get out there again I want you to feel safe and secure.'' He said softly, almost a little ashamed of what he told her. 

It was the first time he showed this kind of protectiveness towards her in such an obvious way, but he just needed her to know that if there was only a single doubt in her mind he'd be there to pick her up and bring her home.

Alice's face softened too and she couldn't help it but feel a warm feeling going through her body. It was truly one of the sweetest things someone had ever said to her when it came to wanting to protect her feelings. He truly was there for her and he proofed that once more. 

''Thank you, FP. I didn't expect you to say that.'' She said a little quietly. 

''You're a good person, Alice. A gorgeous one I may say. But most importantly, you have a beautiful soul. Only let the people in you're sure of. Okay?'' He placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed as he gave her a little smile. Hopefully she'd take his words seriously. 

''You sound like a Dad.'' A grin tugged on her lips and she couldn't help it but tease him. Maybe because this conversation was getting way too intense and this was a way to escape that undeniable feeling in her stomach. 

''Well, I am a Dad remember.'' He laughed and crossed his arms, feeling relieved that she made the situation a little lighter before they would happen things they didn't know how to deal with. 

''You're not mine, though.'' She pointed out, giving his shoulder a playful push.

''Just take my advice, Smith.'' He pushed her back and made her laugh. And god, her laughter was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard but that was a thought he'd keep to himself.

''I will. All kidding aside, I appreciate it a lot.'' She smiled at her friend and started to doubt more and more if she really wanted this to happen with Adam.


	18. Break up and make up

FP's words had been going through her mind all day as she debated with herself whether she was making the right choice or not. Only let the people in you are sure of, he told her. Why did he have to feed the doubts she already had? Why couldn't she just go through with the decision she had made? His words were sweet and she appreciated them but it was because those exact words that she knew she couldn't sleep with Adam without feeling guilty to herself.

This morning she was fully convinced that tonight was going to be her big night, but now she was on her way to his house to do the exact opposite. If only he hadn't gotten into her head, maybe this night would have turned out a whole lot differently. 

Whatever she had to sort out with herself, she first needed to cross this off her priority list. All the thoughts in her head would come later, if she would ever give them the room to speak. 

Adam opened the door with a slight frown as he had been worrying ever since she had contacted him.

''Your text sounded serious, are you sure you are okay?'' He asked conceded as he let her into his house. Alice kept a straight face and tried to avoid his eyes as she collected her courage. 

''I need to talk to you.'' She started, which was the biggest red flag you could give someone before you were about to break-up with them. 

''No fun conversation ever started with those words.'' He sighed, as he felt what was coming. Maybe she just had a bad day and decided to cancel their date, which was what he hoped at this point but the look on her face told otherwise.

''Shall we sit down?'' She gestured for the couch and he nodded slightly. 

''Tell me, what is it.'' He took her hand in his and squeezed gently, encouraging her to start talking. Alice looked into his ocean blue eyes and suddenly the guilt was taking over her.

Adam was a good man. He was sweet, he adored her, he truly tried to make this happen. It just wasn't there. She had tried to feel it, she had tried to make herself believe she wanted this to happen. But FP was right. She couldn't let someone into her life if she wasn't sure where this was going and if they had a future.

''I am not sure if it's ever going to happen, Adam.'' Alice said quietly as she swallowed the lump in her throat. She hated hurting people but in this case she had to choose her own feelings over someone else's. 

''You're not attracted to me. That's fine.'' He let go of her hand and sighed as quietly as possible. Adam tried to remain calm even when she had stepped on his heart by saying that. 

''That's not it. I just can't share something so intimate with someone when I am not sure where this is going. I just don't see that happening.'' Alice tried to explain herself as best as possible, even when she knew that sounded vague. He had waited for her and this is how she rewarded him -- With a break up. 

''What's wrong with fooling around? It doesn't have to get serious. I could seriously help you, you know.'' He tried to convince her to not give up on them yet, but it was exactly the things he said that made her realize she had made the right call. 

''All my life I've shared it with someone that was very close to my heart. I can't change that. And I certainly don't want that with someone who thinks I need help.'' With those words she stood up and turned around to walk to the door, followed by Adam who quickly stood up too as he realized what he had just said. 

''Alice-- That's not what I meant.'' He excused himself, his cheeks flushing slightly. 

He knew how it had sounded and he mentally cursed himself for being so insensitive. Maybe it was for the best though. He was tired of waiting and it was clear she wasn't going to give him what he needed. 

''It's fine, Adam. You don't have to understand. I just want to go home.'' She gave him a sad smile and didn't wait for him to answer. 

They both knew this was it. It was okay. They just weren't meant to be and now both of them could move on instead of handing onto something that was a dead end. 

**

Unlike Alice's night, FP's date was more fun than hers. He was so glad that Lena had given him a second chance, even after lying about his past. It truly showed her good side and the fact that maybe there was a connection between them. At least, that is what he hoped. 

''Thanks for giving me a second chance.'' He smiled at her as she sat back on the couch after grabbing the remote. 

''Could say the same about you, I was kind of rude.'' She confessed a little guilty as he casually wrapped his arm around her. 

''Nah, its fine. You hosted movie night so we're good.'' He teased her and gave her a playful wink. FP wanted to get the remote out of her hands and press on play but she moved her hand just in time so he couldn't reach it. 

''So, tell me more about yourself. You live with Alice?'' She asked curiously as she hadn't taken the time to ask Alice what was going on with that living situation. 

''Yeah, I take care of her daughter and my son. They are dating, the situation is kind of complicated.'' He explained shortly, as he felt that he wasn't there to talk about how he lived with her boss. Technically, they shared the same boss now. 

''Isn't it a little weird? Living with someone so out of the blue?'' She giggled a little, trying not to sound too judgy but both of them knew what she meant with that. 

Still, FP didn't want to get into an argument about that so he just stayed calm. It was easy to blame people for bringing it up all the time, but he'd probably do the same if he was in her shoes. 

''You would think so, but it has been great. Alice is amazing woman.'' He smiled and earned one back from Lena. She meant it well, maybe she was just really curious about how it would work to live with someone you barely knew when you moved in. 

''She is pretty great indeed.'' She confirmed with a grin. 

FP let his mind wander to Alice for a brief moment, realizing she was probably in the middle of her big night right now. He was focused more on his phone than he intend, just waiting it for it to buzz as a sign that she wanted to be picked up. But his phone never rang, so he figured that she had made her choice. All he hoped was that she wouldn't regret it. 

''Anyway, the last time we had fun you suddenly interrupted us.'' Lena purred quietly and moved herself a little closer to him and nuzzled her nose against his, not kissing him yet. 

''Hmm, is that so?'' He grinned and let her lock their lips together in a steamy kiss. FP would be content with just kissing her all night, but it looked like she had other plans with them. He felt her hands travel towards the button of his jeans, hinting that she wanted more. 

As carefully as possible he took her hand and slowly pulled back, catching her off guard. 

''Let's take it easy, okay?'' He said out of breath, as he realized that right now he didn't want this to happen. How could he? Maybe Alice would call and then he had to leave. This just wasn't the night for him to sleep with her, not if he needed to be there for his friend. 

''You really don't want to?'' She asked confused, as she backed down a little. 

''We have all the time of the world. Shall we watch the movie first?'' He focused on the TV screen and this time pressed the play button, ignoring the lingering look on her face. 

**

It was around ten when FP came back home, after they had finished their movie and said goodbye. They had promised each other for there to be a next date so that was a good sign. He had to admit, he did have fun with her and he was curious to see where this was going. 

While he was in thoughts he walked into the living room and then suddenly saw Alice sitting on the couch, dressed in her pajamas already. She had a glass of wine in her hand and a book in the other one, that she placed back on the coffee table when she saw him coming in. 

''What are you doing home? It's your big night.'' He said confused as he walked over to her and sat down next to Alice. 

''I broke up with him.'' She confessed with a sigh, waiting for him to ask her what her reasons were. Truth was, she wasn't sure if she could tell him the reason she even was afraid to say out loud to herself. But god, part of her wished she had the strength to do so. 

''Shit, I am sorry, Al. You were so confident, what happened?'' He placed his hand on her knee and stroke it comfortably, as he was truly bumped out for her that her night had taken such a bad turn. 

''You were right. Whoever I let in should be special. He wasn't that special person.'' She smiled sadly. It was closest to the truth she could tell him right now. 

''Why do you think he wasn't?'' FP asked quietly, as he could see her eyes glossing over and he didn't want to risk her breaking down. 

''You know that spark you feel when you look at someone? That spark that can stay there for days, weeks, maybe even years?'' She asked him softly, hoping that the'd understand what she was referring to, which he sadly didn't.

''I am not sure I do.'' He shook his head as he thought of all the girls he had been with, but he couldn't remember feeling that kind of spark she was describing. Right now he didn't know whether that was because he hadn't met the right girl or because everyone experienced love in a different way. 

''Well, I had that. And I didn't feel that with Adam. I wanted to feel that, but it's not there.'' The last time she had felt that it was with Hal, but even that spark had faded after years. 

A part of their fire always stayed because of the life they had shared together and it made her wonder if you could find that same spark with someone else ever again or that your first love took it and would never give it back. 

''I am not really good with handling heartbreak, but are you up to binge watch Dancing with the Stars tomorrow? I'll buy us some ice cream.'' He grinned a little, hoping that she'd be up for a TV night with him.

It was actually the first time someone shared their heartbreak with him as he hadn't really been someone's to-go to guy when it came to hurt, so it was all the comfort he could give her right. 

''You're cute. That sounds perfect.'' Alice laughed and appreciated his effort. 

It was easy to have a girls night with Hermione, which she would definitely have later on, but she needed his comfort too. He was the kind of friend she had always needed, but never had. 

''Tell me about your date with Lena, though.'' She patted his thigh and shifted on the couch so she could properly look at him. They looked like a good match and she was happy to hear that Lena was willing to forgive both of them for lying. 

''Yeah, we hit it off. Maybe it will go somewhere.'' He smiled a little, but it wasn't as genuine as he hoped it would be. 

It felt weird talking about his date when she had just broken up with Adam and he still didn't know what that weird feeling in his body was whenever he was around her. Until now he'd always had labeled it as affection and a will to protect, but in all honesty it was confusing him more than it should. 

''At least one of us has something going on.'' Alice smiled and gelt genuinely happy for him that they had a good night. Just because her night was shitty didn't mean she hoped the same for him. 

''Please, the second people know you are single they'll be knocking on your door. It will be my job to keep them at an appropriate distance.'' FP teased her playfully and saw a bright smile appearing on his face. He thought to himself that he'd do anything to make her smile like that but quickly dismissed it the second that thought came up in his mind. 

''Good to know that I can count on you.'' She winked. They had both so many things to sort out for themselves. Only thing they didn't know that both of them were part of the other's thoughts and neither one was ready to admit that out loud.


	19. Serious

FP was in his own thoughts as he had just vacuumed the living room, when Jughead awkwardly shuffled his way into the house, closing the door as FP just pulled out the plug. All the way from school to home he had been practicing the conversation he was about to have with his Dad, making him more nervous than probably necessary. 

''Dad, can I talk to you about something?'' Jughead asked carefully as he build up the courage to talk about something very personal. 

He had never really talked with his Dad about love or anything remotely like that before because it was never really topic of discussion, but that was about to change today. 

''Sure, kid. What is it?'' FP looked over his shoulder and met his son's eyes as he putted away the vacuum cleaner and turned all his attention to Jughead. 

''Betty and I are getting...serious.'' He started to tell, feeling a little nervous as he talked. 

''You have been serious for a while now, right?'' FP asked confused and sat down on the couch. He patted on the spot next to him for Jughead to take. He realized that his Dad wasn't really catching onto what he really meant, so he tried to drop another subtle hint. 

''Yeah, we're solid but that's not what I meant. I think we're ready for the next step.'' He said as he folded his hands together and looked straight into his dad's eyes, hinting even more on what he was trying to say. 

''Oh, that's what you meant. Wow." FP chuckled slightly and leant back into the couch. 

He thought he'd never see the the day that his son would come to him for advice when it came to sex, but here they were. Thing could really change and he was actually very relieved that Jughead had decided to be open about it. 

"Did it happen already? What do you want to know?'' He asked his son, ready to answer anything that was on his mind. 

''We haven't done it, yet. But I think we might be ready.'' The boy smiled a little as he thought of his girlfriend. 

''That's the first thing you need to ask yourself. Most of the time boys think a lot about themselves and forget to check up with their girl. What did Betty say about this?'' FP crossed his arms and leant in a little closer, putting all his attention towards the story of his son. 

''She's actually the one who wanted to talk about it, so that's a good thing, right?'' Jughead asked a little insecure as he raised his eye-brow. 

He wasn't so sure if she really wanted this to happen or that she was just open to the idea of something happening soon. They had been together for a while now, so it was going to happen sooner or later but he just didn't want to overstep her boundaries. 

''It is, that might be a sign that she wants it to happen. But still, consider at all times whether this is good for her, okay? Even when it happens. It's a special thing to share with someone, don't underestimate that.'' He patted his son's shoulder as he gave him the meaningful advice. 

''I'll never hurt her, Dad. That's a promise.'' Jughead assured him with a smile. FP knew Betty was in good hands with his boy. It was obvious that he was head over heels and that he'd do anything to make her happy. 

''I don't think you will, boy. Not on purpose anyway. All I can tell you is to just be open about it and make sure both of you feel comfortable.'' He told him at last, hoping that for now Jughead would be satisfied with his advice. 

''How are things with you and that Lena girl?'' Jughead asked curiously as he reminded that his father had a date last night. 

They were very open towards each other which was definitely a perk of this weird living situation and he truly appreciated that his Dad didn't keep any secrets when it came to his dating life. 

''Pretty good actually. We're having a date Friday night.'' FP informed him with a happy smile as he was looking forward to see her again. 

''Will you keep me up to date?'' He asked his Dad and smiled a little as he saw the genuine smile on his face. 

''You're the first one to know when it gets serious.'' FP promised him. 

**

''How did you know this was my favorite ice-cream flavor?'' Alice asked him curiously as she was tugged under a blanket, wearing her pajamas and scooped a big spoon full of ice. 

FP chuckled as he saw her enjoying the treat he had got her -- Just like promised. It was nice to see her happy, especially when she had just broken up with the guy. It seemed like she wasn't that upset though, which was a good sign in his eyes. 

''I just chose one. Thought you might like this. You just radiate a lot of mint chip energy.'' He pointed out as he scooped a spoon full too out of the bucket that they were sharing. 

''It's scary that you can read that of my face.'' She said with her mouth full and eyes glued to the television. 

''See that as sign that you can't keep secrets for me.'' He pointed out, as he casually leant back into the couch and threw and let his arm rest on the couch behind her, almost touching her shoulder with his fingers. 

''We've known each other four months. This was just a lucky guess.'' She huffed, making him laugh as she stated that so confidently. Truth was, he knew her better than she'd like to admit. 

''We've seen each other every single day. I just learned to easily read you.'' He commented, taking another spoon full of the mint-chip flavored ice-cream. 

''Sure, that should be it.'' She rolled her eyes but gave him a smirk right after. 

As if she would ever tell him he was right. They focused back on the TV, both with a smile on their faces as they saw the not so famous stars dancing together. 

''This show is so boring when they don't make a mistake. I want to see somebody fall.'' Alice complained, making him laugh. And this woman was running the town? People should know how she was at home, he thought. 

''Do you want something else that's entertaining?'' He asked her, raising his eye-brow. 

''Always. Got a juicy story?'' She teased him and he had her full attention now. 

It better be a good story but she hoped it wasn't about his dating life. Every time they talked about it somehow her stomach twisted a little. But he was her friend, this weird feeling was going to be over soon. 

''Jughead told me he and Betty are going next level.'' FP informed her, expecting for her eyes to grow but she just kept silent and putted her spoon back into the bucket of ice again. 

''And with next level you mean?'' She raised her eye-brow, not catching into what he was referring to yet. 

''Sex, Alice. I mean sex.'' He stated the obvious and got exactly the reaction he thought he'd get. She left the spoon hanging in the ice as it slowly made its way down to the bottom. 

''You are kidding, right?'' She asked him in all seriousness, as she truly hoped that he was joking with her. Betty was her baby girl, how could she have sex already?

''Yeah, because I like to give you a heart attack.'' He said sarcastically and saved her spoon from falling out of the bucket and onto the couch. 

''Don't worry, I had the talk with Jughead. He's going to make sure it's going to be a good experience for Betty.'' He tried to comfort her, but it looked like the though of her daughter having sex for the first time was haunting her. 

''If not I will have his head.'' She warned him sternly and snatched her spoon out of his hands just before he took it into his mouth. 

''Ah come on, Al. The first time is exciting. Don't you remember yours?'' He beamed as he sat up a little and scanned her face as he asked that. 

''I am not sharing that with you!'' She let out with a gasp, as he felt embarrassed even thinking about it. Alice had never shared that experience with someone, not even with Hermione. Not that there was much to tell though. 

FP rolled his eyes and figured that he should be the one opening up first before he'd hear her story. 

''Good. I'll start. My first time was very embarrassing. I can tell you that it didn't last very long. She wasn't very amused about that.'' He laughed and shook his head. The memory of it was actually very amusing when he thought of it now, even when his sixteen year old self would think otherwise. 

''Still trouble with that?'' She teased him as she elbowed his chest. 

''Absolutely not.'' He defended himself instantly, making him laugh too. Maybe jokes like these would cross a line in the appropriate distance between a boss and an employee, or better said two confused friends, but it still managed to make her smile so he'd let it slip. 

Alice crossed her arms and took a breath. He had told her his story, so it was only fair that she would tell him too. It wasn't really that bad of a story, so she didn't know why she made it such a big deal before. 

''Good. You win. You want to know about my first time? It was like yours but I was the girl in that scenario. Very unsatisfied. I don't even remember his name, I just wanted to get it over with.'' She cringed a little as she thought back of the boy she slept with for the very first time. 

It was uncomfortable and not at all what she had expected to feel but since all her friends had lost their virginities already she thought it'd be time for her to do the same. 

''Wasn't it special for you?'' He asked a little softer as he could see that it wasn't the most glamorous story. 

''Not really.'' Alice laughed and tugged the blanket around her a bit closer. 

''I know it's scary to think you daughter is a grown-up now but at least she is going to share it with someone she cares about.'' He comforted her a little. 

Alice realized he was right. She could be scared about Betty having the same experience as she had when she was her age, but she was dating Jughead. The boy truly adored her and she wished she'd had someone like that when she made that step in her life. Betty was in good hands and she was sure it was going to be magical for her daughter because she loved him and he loved her.


	20. Better Left Unsaid

FP broke his gaze from the television when he head the front door open and saw Alice coming in from her work day. She didn't look so happy though, but by now he knew what to ask her to make her feel a little bit better.

''Welcome home, the kids are out tonight. Care for a drink?'' He smiled to her and already made his way to the kitchen to pour her a glass of wine. 

''Please, I have been waiting for a beer all day.'' She sighed as she pulled off her blazer and threw her heels aside, leaving her barefoot now. 

He laughed as he looked at her when she sat down on the couch. It was definitely not a response he had expected. Whenever she had the chance to drink she had always a glass of wine in her hand but he liked to get to know this other side of her. Clearly she wasn't that easy to read after all. 

''A beer, huh? That's new.'' He raised his eye-brow as she made herself a little more comfortable on the couch. She took both his pillows, but it looked like she needed it so he wouldn't make a sassy comment about that. Maybe later he would, though. 

''What? You didn't expect me to like beer?'' There tugged a little smirk on the corners of her lips, being surprised that he had never thought she was a beer drinker. 

In all honesty, she always had been. It wasn't until she started to get into politics that she started to drink wine. It was a little bit more chique than beer and so it had grown on her. In the end her to go to drinks would always be a good cold beer, scotch and tequila. 

''Yeah, I am surprised.'' He smoothly opened another bottle of beer, grabbed himself a new one too and sat down next to her on the couch. Alice putted the bottle to her mouth immediately and took a big sip, feeling relief flashing over her immediately. 

''Are you watching the Bold and The Beautiful again?'' She raised her eye brown with a big hint of judgement as she was never the biggest fan of soap-opera's. Clearly FP had another opinion on that. 

''Can't a guy have a guilty pleasure?'' He defended himself, elbowing her playfully. 

''That's not what I am paying you for, Forsythe.'' She warned him teasingly. 

Alice had to admit to herself that he was doing his job better than she had expected at first. The house was always clean, his cooking was definitely improving, Betty and Jughead were happy and he had a sixth sense for knowing how to cheer her up. 

Sometimes it was just a little note he left if he was doing groceries or the fact that she had talked about a certain shampoo that smelled like honey that she loved so much and suddenly seeing it in her shower. But most of all it was how she had seen both Jughead and Betty light up these last months. She had taken a risk but she was definitely being rewarded for that. 

''It's not my fault they decided to have Pop's with their friends.'' He commented and won the non-serious argument with the facts. 

''Did you talk to Betty yet?'' He asked her after he had taken a sip from his beer. Last time they had talked about their kids dating it was clear that Alice was struggling with her daughter growing up, so he figured that it was best for them to just have an open conversation about it. 

''About what?'' Alice asked absentmindedly as her eyes were glued to the television. She hated it, but god she wanted to know what happened. FP chuckled as she clearly seemed to have forgotten about it already. 

''About having sex with Jughead? Remember our conversation?'' He hinted on yesterday night where he had shared what Jughead had told him. Alice's face cringed immediately. 

''God, do you have to say it every time?'' She whined and leant back into the couch as she tried to get that image out of her head. 

''It's what they call it, Alice. I didn't make the word up.'' He reasoned with her even when he thought it was hilarious that she could get so worked up over just a word. 

Of course it was a big deal for her that her daughter wasn't little anymore but at least they knew it was going to happen. It would definitely soften the blow to know that they were going to share it with each other. 

''I take that as a no.'' He laughed and watched her open her eyes again and struggle for words. 

''It's just... She has never been really open about these kind of things because I never talked to her about that.'' Alice confessed a little embarrassed. 

She thought it was her job as a mother to talk with your daughter about relationships, but since her own marriage ended at some point it felt like she wouldn't be the right call to take any advice from. Still, she should have started to conversation just to know Betty was safe. 

FP sympathetically placed a hand on her knee and rubbed it for a few seconds as he spoke. 

''Al, it's no big deal. She could actually learn from you. daughters need their mother's advice.'' He assured her. 

It wasn't if he couldn't see that it was a little uncomfortable, he had felt the same way with Jughead but the satisfaction of knowing your kids trusted you to come talk to you with personal matters was worth so much more than the little awkwardness at the beginning. 

''I hate it when you are right. I need more alcohol.'' She sighed and walked over to the fridge and grabbed them another few drinks, much to his liking. 

Nothing would beat a night with bad television and a good amount of his favorite drink. Having her in his company was another added bonus which he truly appreciated. 

''That woman is going to reveal she is actually his halfsister.'' Alice pointed to the TV screen, after having a few beers now. They had been sharing crazy theories about the storyline for over two hours but none of them had been right yet. 

''No, she is not. It's probably his mother.'' FP came up with. He was a more trained soap-opera watcher but even that was a little ridiculous. Alice laughed and poked his side, successfully making him laugh too. 

While he kept focussing on the screen, Alice started too slowly focus on his face. She didn't really know what it was, but there was something different about him tonight. Maybe it was because it was the first time she took the time to truly study his features like the little wrinkles next to his eyes that moved when he smiled, or the little curls in his hair that reminded her of little baby hairs. 

''You know, now that I've seen you up close, you don't look that bad.'' She smiled, catching him a little off guard. 

It wasn't every day that Alice Smith said something sweet. Sure there was always something underlying their sassy remarks towards each other and he knew by know how much she appreciated him, but having her say it out loud made him smile. 

''Did you just compliment me? Can I get that on tape?'' He feigned his disbelief and earned a playful slap on his chest. 

''You're actually really cute.'' She commented again, not backing off when maybe she should have.

It was just easier to see how good he actually looked when she was a tad intoxicated. Not that she regretted any of her words, maybe she would tomorrow but that wasn't her problem right now. 

''And you are tipsy.'' FP pointed out as he took the beer. that he had stopped counting, out of her hand and placed it on the coffee table in front of them.

''That too.'' She giggled, as she absentmindedly started to play with flannel. He didn't just look cute, he smelled damn good too. Normally she would have dismissed that thought immediately, but it seemed like her filter was gone now. 

''But I am serious. I never saw that before.'' She playfully poked his cheek and all FP could do was hold his breath as soon she touched him. 

It was clear that this was the alcohol talking, or at least that was what FP liked to tell himself. If he hadn't drank anything himself he would have pulled her away or made sure she was going to sleep but his filter was just as much gone now. 

''At some point everyone falls for my charms.'' He teased her as his face was so close to her bright smile now. 

There was something different when she smiled at him, something that was overwhelming and so, oh so, beautiful. It was hard to describe as he had never felt that way about someone's smile before. 

''You're not that bad yourself, Smith. But I already told you that I think you're beautiful.'' His voice was a soft whisper that she could feel on her skin right now. 

Their lips were barely touching as both of them were waiting for the other to take the bait. Neither FP or Alice had any clue how badly the other wanted this to happen and were afraid to get rejected once the moment was there.

Still, there was something stronger than their fear as their lips now brushed along each other oh so gently, which was enough proof for both of them that they needed this to happen. Alice let her hand rest on his cheek as they deepened their kiss and felt her body tingle as soon as FP pushed passed the barrier of her lips and let their tongues dance around each other. 

It was everything but more than she had imagined and it felt like she could stay here all night just kissing him so hard and so hungrily the way she was doing right now. FP could barely realize that he was truly kissing her right now, her soft lips on his as if they were afraid to let go. Every time he had thought about kissing her had just dismissed it but this was more than he could have dreamed of.

But then Alice realized that the man she was kissing right now was momentarily dating her assistent of all people. She couldn't do that to a man who was taken. It was everything she needed to remember before she'd slowly pull back, leaving them both breathless. 

''We should get some sleep.'' FP whispered quietly, even when his mind told him otherwise. This wasn't fair to Lena, maybe not even fair to Alice to let himself getting caught up in this moment. 

''Yeah, I think we should.'' She whispered back, slowly creating more distance between their faces before a moment of weakness would take over again. 

FP wanted to say so much more but he let her get off the couch and followed her every move until she was at the stairs.

''Sleep well, FP.'' She smiled slightly and made her way to her bedroom with all the alarm bells in her head ringing loudly. 

''Sweet dreams, Alice.'' He silently called after her as he kept staring at the spot where she wasn't standing anymore.


	21. Somebody Else

When Alice walked into the kitchen she hoped for the kids to be there too, but to her disappointment it was just FP who was buttering his toast. He looked up when he heard her coming in and immediately met her eyes. 

They were thinking about the same thing, only neither of them was ready to admit that they had thought about their kiss all night. Instead of an honest heart to heart talk about what happened they would go for the easiest solution — an awkward conversation. 

''How did you sleep?'' FP asked her with a small smile curling around his lips. This was just like any other morning, wasn't it? 

''Good, how did you?'' She answered as she grabbed a slice of bread too. 

To distract herself she just kept on spreading jam on more slices than she intend to eat, until FP broke the silence. The small talk was already killing him and it had been one minute. 

''Do we need to talk about last night?'' He asked her a little insecurely. Both of theme were trying to avoid the subject, but there was going to be a moment where one of them had to mention it. 

Why not rip the band-aid off immediately? They were never afraid to say what they thought, why was today any different?

''Do you want to?'' She asked him just as insecurely as he had sounded. Alice putted down her knife before she'd use the whole bread in front of her. 

''I just want to know if you have any regrets.'' He sounded soft, almost a little shy as if he was truly afraid that she hadn't enjoyed their kiss, or maybe even hated it. 

''I don't. Not one second.'' She stated instantly, a smile tugging on her lips. 

That felt good to say out loud. What the future would bring was a whole other question but she could say with certainty that she didn't regret kissing him — with or without alcohol. 

''Me neither.'' He smiled to her and poured her a cup of coffee as he said so. 

The tension hadn't disappeared though and both of them felt that the elephant in the room was still there. They may not have any regrets, but maybe that was exactly why it felt so weird. They just needed to go back to the way things were, if that was even possible. 

''Can we please not be awkward about this?'' She sighed as she couldn't take it any longer. 

If they had to talk about it then she wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible, instead constantly being reminded by the fact that they had an amazing kiss while he was still dating someone else. She couldn't have feelings for him, not now, not when he was taken. 

''It's all fine, Alice. We had a couple of drinks. Maybe it was just the alcohol taking over us.'' He reasoned, which sounded like the perfect explanation of what had happened. Both of them had been tipsy, or even a little bit drunk so it wasn't very weird that two people with an obvious connection had longed for physical contact. 

''That's probably it.'' She nodded along and let out a sigh of relief. He smiled a little when he saw her shoulders relax. 

''You are a good kisser, though.'' He teased her and poked her side with his spoon. They were so much better in making light of a situation instead of doing the serious thing and he truly wanted to get back to that same dynamic with her. 

''You weren't bad yourself. I was impressed.'' She raised an amused eye-brow and tried to hide her flushing cheeks. 

''Yeah, you were, weren't you?'' He said cockily, a big grin spreading over his face. 

''Just take the damn compliment, Forsythe.'' She rolled her eyes and brought her mug to her face. The tension on the air had disappeared and she was grateful for him to be the one to take it away. It was just a drunken kiss, nothing more, nothing less. 

''Oh, by the way, I have another date tonight with Lena. I won't be home.'' He reminded her casually as he looked at his watch and thought that it'd be time for him to get dressed and make his way to the grocery store. 

''That's fine, I have time to cook. Go have fun.'' She smiled and followed him with her eyes until he turned to the basement door. She was more than glad that a kiss they shared wasn't ruining their friendship. Things would be fine, this little crush was going to pass. 

**

''You did not say that to that cop!'' FP let out a laugh as he had just listened to a crazy teenage story form Lena. She surely had some wild years, which was something he actually liked about her. Her job was so serious right now, he liked to get to know the girl behind it. 

''I really did! But, I was very drunk and only seventeen years old.'' She chuckled as she stirred in the soup she had just started to make. In her free time she always loved to cook and she had promised to make him one of her most famous meals, starting with a soup as an appetizer. 

''So, you weren't even supposed to drink?'' He raised his eye-brow with a grin on his face.

''What are you, the Sheriff?'' She slapped the towel against his chest, making him chuckle slightly. 

''I am just messing with you.'' He reminded her as he accepted the spices he gave to her and putted the exact amount into the pan. This way he would polish his cooking skill, which Alice would say he badly needed. 

''Guess you were a real badass.'' He said as he looked at her as she was busy cutting some vegetables. 

''Sort of. Not as badass as you though.'' Lena winked back at him, earning a smile from FP in return. His High School days weren't that glamorous though.

''Well, that's not something I am proud of. I was a jerk in high school.'' He confessed. 

Back in the day he would have thought otherwise, but now he could admit that he was exactly the kind of boy that wasn't that appreciated by teacher. Never did his home work and would rather smoked instead of attending his math class. 

''Had a lot of girlfriends?'' She asked him curiously. 

''Nothing serious, but some flings, yeah.'' By now he didn't even remember their names anymore as it mostly didn't last any longer than a week — or a night. 

There hadn't been a girl that he was crazy enough about to date for a longer time. Until Gladys, but that turned out to be an unhealthy relationship. So no, FP Jones didn't got lucky in the relationship department.

''Hmm, what am I exactly?'' She purred playfully as she scooted over a little closer and stroke her finger over his beard. 

''Depends on what you want it to be?'' He teased her and gave her a soft peck on her lips that she happily accepted. Before he had even blinked her hand was traveling down and made its way to his belt. 

''Woah, what are you doing?'' He asked confused as he carefully grabbed her hand. The alarm bells slowly started to ring in his head but he couldn't explain to himself why he didn't want to sleep with her. 

She was beautiful, smart, funny, had great taste in music and they had a connection. What was wrong with him?

''What's wrong? You keep freaking out every time I touch you.'' She stated a little bit more annoyed than she had meant. It slowly started to make sense to her, but she could see that he hadn't put the pieces together. 

''Are we there yet?'' He asked insecurely as he kept on stirring in the pan to avoid her gaze on him. FP knew the answer to his own question, truth was he wasn't actually asking her. He was asking himself. 

''Well, I am. Are you?'' She crossed his arms as he dropped the spoon and now turned his head to face her.

''I am not so sure.'' He confessed honestly. Lena looked deep into his eyes to find the answer that she had already found. Maybe she hoped to see that there was something else, but truth was she had known what was going on for a while now. 

''Is there somebody else?'' She asked him quietly, just needing to hear it from his own mouth. It wasn't if she was mad at him, she just wished he was honest with himself.

''Wait, what do you mean?'' He let out an uncomfortable laugh. 

''Is there someone else you'd rather be with?'' She made her question more clear, waiting for him to tell her that there was indeed somebody else.

''Don't be crazy. Of course there isn't.'' He assured her, even if his words were everything but convincing. 

She could hear that he was still trying to make himself believe his own words. She was already past that, she had already accepted that this wasn't going to work out. It didn't matter on how many dates they would go, there would always be another person that he was longing for, everyone with eyes could see that. 

''I am not blind, FP. I know when a guy is thinking of someone else. You don't have to tell me who she is. Just be honest to yourself, okay?'' Her voice turned a little bit more sweet, as she truly hoped for him to figure things out and go for something that was real, not something he wanted to be real. 

FP swallowed as he broke their eye contact and took a deep breath. She was right. He wasn't being honest with himself — He hadn't been honest with himself for a long time now. But how could he? There was a whole world out there of women he could fall in love with, yet he chose to feel something for the one he couldn't get. Fuck — It was the first time he admitted it to himself, even when it wasn't to himself. He was in love with Alice Smith. 

''I am sorry, Lena.'' He said quietly, feeling guilty about leading her on even though he had no intention to do so. It just took for someone else to force him to look into the mirror before he'd realize what was really going on. 

''It's not your fault. Whoever she is, I hope you get her.'' She said softly and placed her hand on his bicep to squeeze it for comfort.

''I think... I hope so too.'' He said with a slight smile, feeling so confused about his new feelings when at the same time he was breaking up with someone. 

''Are we okay?'' He asked her, as he truly was concerned about hurting her feelings. 

''We are. We're fine.'' She smiled at him. Lena knew that FP had never meant to use her, it was clear that she was looking at a man who's heart belonged to someone else.


	22. Plenty of Fish

Alice was deep in her concentration as she wrote the report of the yearly Pickens Day Festival, that she barely noticed that her assistant had come in to place the documents she had asked for on her desk. But then she remembered that last Friday she and FP had had a date, but that he didn't even told her how it went.

''Lena, wait! How are things with FP?'' She asked her genuinely curious. 

Both Lena and FP were good people and she appreciated them in her life. If there was something blossoming she'd like to know. Maybe if it did, it would be easier to get rid of that annoying crush she had.

''He didn't tell you?'' Lena raised her eye-brow suspiciously, as she had though that since they were living together, FP would have told about how their date went down. Unless... maybe it all made sense now. Maybe Alice was the other woman.

''What should he have told me?'' Alice asked confused as she couldn't read the expression on her assistant's face. Did something big happen? And if there did, why would FP keep this from her?

''We broke up. But we're good.'' Lena explained her, a small smile on her face. 

She could see why FP was in love with her. Alice was an amazing woman. She was fierce, caring, a worker, she fights for what she believes in and she is beautiful. Of course he'd fall in love with her.

''Wait, what? Why didn't I know that?'' Alice felt a little hurt to find out that FP was keeping this a secret from her as she thought they had reached a point where they were honest to each other. Actually, he just didn't told her which was different from lying, but right now that was exactly the same feeling.

''There's somebody else. I think we both know who that is.'' Lena said softly, trying to tell her that even if she knew that it might be her who FP had feelings for, that they were okay.

''Do we?'' Alice asked quietly, her body temperature rising. None of them said it out loud, but the fact that Lena was implying that he loved her, was making her more nervous than it probably should.

''I truly hope he gets her.'' Lena smiled to her boss. 

They were fine, love wasn't something you could force. She liked FP, he was cute, funny and they truly clicked. But it just wasn't there and that was fine. If he loved Alice, and Alice loved him then she'd support that.

''I am sorry he broke up with you. I really am.'' Alice said a little embarrassed. 

But she couldn't be the reason FP broke up with her, could she? That kiss was just something that happened because they had drank too much beer. That is what they both thought, wasn't it?

''There are plenty of fish in the see, Alice. He just wasn't my fish.'' Lena winked, trying to make light of the situation.

''Any man should be lucky to have you, Lena.'' Alice smiled back at her and she truly meant it. There were so many things about Lena to love and she was sure that there was going to be a man to treat her like the goddess she was.

''Absolutely. So the girls and I are going out tonight to have some fun and drink lots of tequila.'' She beamed as she looked forward to tonight. The break-up had happened so early that she didn't care that much, she was just glad that FP had found out the truth before they got serious.

''Sounds perfect.'' Alice chuckled. 

Sometimes she forgot that Lena was a few years younger than she was and would still go out as a way to date new men. She truly liked that about her and every now and then she longed to still do things like that again. But therefore her life was too complicated.

''Not before I file this report, of course.'' She grabbed the file from the corner of Alice's desk and held it in the air as she turned around to walk back to her own desk.

''That's what I like to hear.'' Alice smiled to her and watched her as she left. Now she had to try to concentrate the rest of the day before she could confront FP about what was happening with them.

**

After the day that seemed to go by so slowly she finally got home, the nerves still present in her stomach. Was she even going to confront him or did she just have to wait until he would confess himself? Was there even anything to confess?

''I didn't know the mayor was going to visit today.'' FP joked when he saw her coming in, immediately snapping her out of her thoughts.

''Are you the funniest person at home?'' She rolled her eyes but secretly loved his jokes.

''You tell me.'' He commented as he started to clear away his drawings. 

Every single second that he wasn't working he spend on his hobby and Alice had to admit that she admired this a lot about him. He had so much talent, yet he never bragged about it. Betty and Jughead stormed down the stairs with a big smile plastered on their faces, running over to Alice and FP.

''Mom! We're having a Quiz Show this year. Do you want to come by and check it out? It's next week.'' Betty said enthusiastic. She really wanted her Mom to be in the audience to cheer them on as this was a big deal for her.

''Sure, Betty. I'd love that!'' Alice smiled to her daughter and was so happy to see her daughter being ecstatic about a Quiz Show. She was a bright girl and this seemed like a good opportunity to shine.

''We're a team with Archie and Veronica.'' She smiled happily and turned to Jughead who had the exact same smile on his face.

''Archie is Fred's son, Veronica is Hermione's daughter.'' Alice turned to FP to explain that quickly, since Hermione and Fred were the few people FP knew in this town.

''Sounds fun, can I come too?'' FP asked curiously and bumped his son shoulder. 

He loved to show his boy off, especially when he was a lot smarter than he had been in High School. Jughead was his pride and joy and admiring him in a national Quiz Show was something he'd never thought he'd ever see.

''Absolutely. We'll study the whole night to, so no interruptions.'' Jughead warned them firmly. They had to block all night if they wanted to win this thing, which was something they were determined to do.

''Doors staying open a few inches.'' Alice called after them as they made their way to the stairs.

''Yes, sir.'' Jughead saluted her with a smile.

**

The following hours Alice had been debating with herself whether to ask FP about Lena or not and she came to the conclusion that the not knowing was killing her way more than just asking him. Maybe the answer wasn't what she was expecting -- Was she even expecting something? But at least she'd know what had happened.

''Hey, quick question. Why didn't you tell me about you and Lena?'' Alice started casually as she slowly made her way to the couch were FP was folding laundry.

He froze momentarily as he heard her question but moved on when he took another breath. Keep calm, FP. Things are fine -- She is just asking you something.

''Oh, that. Didn't think you'd really care.'' He shrugged as he went on with carefully folding his flannels and her blouses.

Alice swallowed, since the way he just talked about this as if it was nothing was hurting her slightly. Why couldn't he just make a joke like he always did? Why couldn't it be just something that made them both laugh that told her the real reason behind their break-up? Why did they have to get back to that awkward stage?

''She's my assistant after all. I set you guys up, of course I am interested.'' She took a another step closer and crossed her arms as she studied him, but right now he seemed harder to read than ever.

''It just didn't work out. But there are no hard feelings.'' He explained with a small smile.

Alice sighed and looked down at the floor a few seconds. He wasn't going to tell her. She needed to be clear with what she wanted to know. If she wasn't, he'd just kept on being vague. They needed to get past that, they were too close to play this game, weren't they?

''Why did you break up, FP?'' Her voice was soft and quiet and made him stop folding now. She knew. Or at least, she thought that there was more behind it which in his mind now felt like she knew what had happened.

''You know the answer to that question, Alice.'' He sighed quietly as he stood up to face her. Was he going to tell her? Was this the right moment? Was there even a right moment? And how did you tell the woman you were working for that you were in love with her?

''I am not sure I do.'' Alice's voice trembled slightly, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. She was nervous but she could see that he was nervous too.

FP looked deep into her eyes as he tried to find the exact words to tell her what had been going on for a while now. She knew that he was hiding something and she badly wanted to know he was going to tell her. If he had just seen things that weren't there then he could move on eventually. Maybe she'd laugh in his face. Maybe she'd fire him. Maybe he'd be homeless now. But that kiss, that kiss was something else. And if there was just a slight chance she felt the same then he'd take that.

''Remember when you asked me if I had ever felt that spark?'' He started carefully, scanning every slight chance of her expression. Her eyes were soft and inviting and it made him want to believe that she wanted to hear what he was about to say.

''How could I be with her if that spark I felt... was with you.'' He confessed shyly, tears stinging in his eyes.

It had been for the first time in years that he had confessed feeling something for someone, not because he wasn't open to love but because that one person just never crossed his path. But now she did and he wasn't just going to let that slip away, not when it was so hard to find someone to fall in love with.

''And by the way you kissed me back? I think you felt it too.'' He said a little more confident, as he saw how her eyes started to beam more and more.

Had she felt it too, or had it been his imagination? Had he felt fireworks when she just thought it was an ordinary kiss? Was love making him blind, or was the feeling really mutual?

''If not, then we can forget about it and I'll move on. But if I am right and you did feel it, please tell me.'' He pleaded.

The knot in his stomach became bigger and bigger as this could be the moment his heart could get crushed. He had never meant to fall in love with her, it had just happened so naturally. A thing he didn't know was that the second he mentioned their kiss, something in Alice changed. It was the euphoric feeling of hearing someone confess their feelings that she had been feeling too. This wasn't just a crush, she was deep into their romantic connection that she thought could never be returned. But he had felt it too. He had felt the same fireworks.

He looked at her so nervously as a smile spread across her face. For a second he thought she was going to laugh and tease him about it, but to his surprise she did something else. There was one way that would proof that she was thinking the exact same thing, better than words ever could.

So, she wrapped her arms around his neck, let her eyes flicker to his lips as she could hear his breath get stuck in his throat. His hands landed on her waist as her face was so close to his right now and then she connected their lips in a passionate kiss. It was her way of telling him the things he needed to hear.

He grinned from ear to ear when they pulled back and she let out a small giggle. Neither of them had any plans of getting more distance as they were trying to soak in this moment.

''You know how they say there are plenty of fish in the sea?'' She whispered softly as she now met his eyes.

''I don't care how many there are, FP. I just want one fish.'' Alice said sweetly as she stroke the little curls in the base of his neck.

''Who's that fish, Alice?'' He whispered back, fighting the grin on his face.

''You are.'' She said lowly and crushed her lips onto his once more, melting away in his touch completely.


	23. Morning Glory

Jughead and Betty walked down the stairs as they witnessed FP making some fresh orange juice with a big smile spread over his face. He had turned on some music and whistled along, which was a rare sight to see. FP Jones wasn't a morning person — the opposite actually. But today, he had something to smile about and that very reason was probably waking up by now. 

''You're smiling.'' Jughead frowned as he slowly made his way to the kitchen, almost afraid of seeing his Dad like this in the morning. 

Sure he had always put on a smile for them as he made breakfast, that was just part of his job now. But this was a whole new level — this was genuine happiness. 

''Can't a man just be happy?'' FP raised his eye brow and mentally slapped himself for such a weak comeback. 

He needed to tone it down a little if he didn't want them to be suspicious. But how could he not act like this? He was living on cloud nine and if he could he wanted to tell the whole world about it. 

''Should I call a doctor? It isn't even 8am yet. You're scaring me." Jughead chuckled as he took a seat at the kitchen island to get himself a sandwich. Betty smiled at the two boys and shook her head. She liked this side of FP, it made waking-up a lot more fun. 

''Some people change, Boy. I have a lot of reasons to smile, don't I?'' FP let a grin tug on the corners of his mouth even when he tried his hardest not to show that there was something more behind his morning happiness. 

That challenge became even harder when the woman that was the reason behind his good mood came walking into he living room and made her way into the kitchen. She locked eyes with FP for a second but then quickly looked at the kids before they'd just keep smiling to each other. 

''Morning everyone.'' She said as normal as possible as she poured herself a cup of coffee. The two kids greeted her back, oblivious for how she had to fight a grin. 

''How did you sleep, Alice?'' FP asked her as he raised his eyebrow. 

''Perfectly fine, thank you.'' She answered as cool as possible. He was testing her and she wanted to make him pay for that later. But if she was being honest, she actually liked it. 

Neither Betty or Jughead were really paying attention to that though, as they were almost getting too late for school. He took one last peak at his watch and then grabbed the hand of his girlfriend to drag her with him. 

''We'll be home around dinner.'' He informed them before grabbing his bag, sweeping it over his shoulder and waving to them one last time before they both left out of the door. 

''Have a nice day sweet hearts!'' Alice called after them as they made their way out. 

They waited until they heard the door slam and immediately searched for the other's eyes. FP grinned and walked over to his girl and placed his hand on her waist. The robe was driving him crazy, especially when there was just enough of her cleavage showing to make his imagination run wild. 

''Morning beautiful. Now I can finally properly greet you.'' He whispered lowly and crushed his lips onto hers, making her giggle as he did so. 

''Hmmm, do that again.'' She hummed contently when they broke apart, his nose slowly stroking hers. 

''You mean this?'' He kissed her once more and squeezed her hips as he pulled her as close as humanly possible. 

It hadn't even been twenty-four hours but she was becoming addictive already. If he could, he'd kiss her all day. 

''Didn't you mind staying in your own room last night? I felt a bit guilty about that.'' She placed her hands on his shoulder and slowly rubbed back and forth. It was a crime that he looked this good with barely working out. 

After their kiss they had made out for a while, but eventually they had gone their separate ways to their bedroom. FP had been the one to propose that, since they had to take things slow if they wanted this to work. Besides, he knew that it was a big deal for her so he would wait for as long as he had too. 

''Don't be crazy, that's no thing to feel bad about. We'll do everything on your terms. I don't want to mess up with you like I did with most things in my life.'' He said sweetly as he placed her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

''You won't mess up, FP.'' She pushed him back a little and made sure he was looking at her. By now Alice knew that this was a soft spot of his — thinking he would ruin everything. 

Considering his past he had probably talked himself into thinking that everything that had happened to him was his own fault, when in fact lots of people had screwed him over. Besides, they were different. They were going to take things slow to make it work. There was mutual respect and adoration that he never had in a relationship before. 

Alice was the one who had been in a happy marriage before — until it wasn't anymore. For FP things were different. He married Gladys, but that was only because they were deep into trouble together and when he knocked her up he felt like it was the right thing to do. Before that, there wasn't really a girl that made his heart glow the way Alice was doing. It scared him, but he was willing to take the risk for her. 

''I truly hope so. You're way too precious to loose.'' He smiled softly, a hint of insecurity in his eyes. 

Alice giggled as he leant in to kiss her again and melted into his touch. He kissed her so passionate but gentle, that it felt like she was on fire. He knew exactly what she liked and it made her stomach flutter in a way it hadn't done in such a long time. This was how it was supposed to feel like. This was way better than the hook-up kisses she had with Hal after their divorce — even better than all the kisses they had when they were married. 

He would always have a special place in her heart, even when he wasn't the one. Her kisses with Adam weren't even close to the feeling she got when FP kissed and held her. 

''You have no idea how much I thought of kissing you last week.'' He caressed her sides as he pulled back and took a deep breath. 

Truth was, ever since their drunken kiss he hadn't stopped thinking about it. No matter how hard he tried to push that thought away, it was the only thing that wandered through his mind. 

''Why didn't you?'' She raised her eye-brow and teased him a little. 

''Because I was kind of dating your assistant.'' He chuckled and shook his head. 

That was one thing they needed to fix. It had been a few days since he had broken up with Lena and now he was already dating someone else. Sure, she had seen it coming more than FP had, but that wouldn't mean there wouldn't be a very awkward situation. 

''Are you going to tell her?'' He asked her curiously. 

It was her call, as they had to work together every single day. If she wanted for him to tell her then he would, but Alice had been working with her for years so in sake of some damage control it would be best if Alice would break the news to her. 

''Eventually I have to, won't I?'' Alice sighed, already nervous about having that conversation. But it had to be done, that was the fairest thing to do. 

''And what about the kids? Should they know?'' His thumb pressed in her waist as he pulled her lower body closer to his own, fighting the urge to kiss her again. 

She thought for a second but telling them right now wasn't the best idea. They didn't even know what they had yet, so what would they tell the kids? That they were going on a date every once in a while? That they secretly made out when nobody was watching? Living in their little bubble seemed like a much better idea for the time being. 

''It's still so new... Can't we keep this between us for now? To figure out where this is going?'' She played with the curls in the base of his neck as she looked at his lips. 

''Yeah... It's complicated with them dating at all.'' FP agreed with her thoughts, as this would mean a lot for their kids relationship to. There was nothing illegal about it, but it would certainly be something they all needed to talk about. 

''I hadn't even thought of that.'' Alice frowned and was already spiraling about their kids hating them for doing this. 

How could she forget that this would hit like a bombshell? Sure, you parents suddenly dating someone was already a hard pill to swallow, but dating the parent of your significant other while living under the same roof? That was truly something else. 

''Hey, don't pull that face. You're worrying. We deserve happiness too, don't you think?'' He poked her nose and stroke her cheek gently before pressing a kiss on it. 

''We do. We really do.'' She said convinced and smiled at his as she tickled his beard with her fingers. God, he looks so cute. 

''Won't I get in trouble, though?'' He growled lowly, his lips almost touching hers as he did so. 

''For what?'' She teased him back, her hands stroking his cheeks as she made him reach for her lips. 

''For dating my boss?'' A grin crept on his face and he pulled back a little to see her smile. 

''If you don't behave you'll definitely get in trouble.'' She winked and pulled herself closer to his chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

''Hmm, I'll try to be on my best behavior then.'' He laughed as he crushed his lips on hers and made her squeak as he lifted her up to set her on the kitchen counter, starting the day with where they left off last night.


	24. Distraction

Hermione had been talking for a while now, but Alice hadn't heard a word. All she did was looking at her phone, trying to fight a grin as she did so. She thought she was perfectly well hiding the fact that she was secretly texting with the man she was dating, but Hermione knew her like no other and saw right through that. 

''As your advisor I would appreciate it if you actually listen to me as I am doing my job.'' She crossed her arms and leant back in her chair, giving her a look of disapproval. It was clear her best friend was somewhere else with her head. 

''Sorry what?'' Alice said absentmindedly as she locked her phone again, totally obvious for the fact that she practically had been ignoring her from the second their meeting had started. 

''You have been staring at your phone the last ten minutes. Plus, you're giggling like a teenager.'' Hermione pointed to her phone and expected for Alice to spill the tea, but instead she got herself together and look into her friends eyes to make sure she knew she was listening now. 

''Fine. You have my attention.'' Not a second after that statement her phone beeped again, a smile spreading over her face as she read FP's text message. 

Damn, Alice. You have no idea what you are doing to me. Might have to show you...

The idea of him sending a picture back to her was setting her skin on fire already, even when she hadn't seen it yet. Their plan was to take things slow to make sure things would work out, but that didn't stop her from sending a risky picture of herself, revealing her dark lace bra underneath her blouse. 

''That's it. Who are you texting with?'' Hermione snatched the phone out of her hands and wanted to look at it but Alice's finger stopped her. 

''Can you keep a secret?'' Alice whispered, before her friend could take a peak at her phone. Not only because she wanted to tell her the news herself, but also because she didn't want to risk Hermione seeing a possible picture that FP had sent her back. 

''I have been your best friend since high school, Alice. Is this even a serious question?'' There tugged a smile on Hermione's face as she handed Alice her phone back. If she wasn't telling her right away, there must be something different about it. 

''I am seeing someone.'' Alice said happily as she grabbed a pan to doodle, instead of looking in her friends eyes. 

She truly felt like a seventeen year old girl again who was sneaking around with someone she wasn't supposed to, but it made her feel so great, so new but also so like herself again. After so many years she thought she could live without that feeling, but who could really?

''Wait, someone new already? Or did you get back with Adam?'' Hermione asked curiously.

''No, you see... that's the thing..." Alice started carefully, not really knowing how to drop this. 

But Hermione didn't need another word. The expression on her face told her the whole story. She was seeing someone she was secretive about, that made her giggle like a teenage girl, and that she wasn't willing to brag about, yet. Was she really dating the guy she had pretend not to like?

''Is it who I think it is?'' She raised her eye-brow, even if it was most of all a question that she sort of had answered already. It was just something she needed to hear out of Alice's mouth. 

''If you think it's a certain guy who lives under my roof and who looks sinfully sexy in a flannel then yes.'' She clenched her cheeks in a try to stop herself from smiling, but of course she was losing that immediately. 

''You're dating FP?!'' Hermione gasped out, almost shouting it through the whole building. 

''Can you keep your voice down? Lena doesn't know it yet. He has barely broken up with her. We're trying to keep it for ourselves.'' Alice explained quickly as she peeked outside her open office door to see if anyone else may have heard them. 

She had no idea how she was going to break the news to Lena without it sounding like he had cheated on her. It was going to be one of the most uncomfortable conversations she was going to have and she wasn't really looking forward to that. It definitely didn't seem like a good idea for her to find out because her advisor and best friend had a big mouth. 

''So, Miss 'I am not attracted to him at all' is now head over heels? What happened?'' Hermione chuckled as she shook her head. 

She had said it from the start. There had been an obvious attraction that everyone could see -- expect for them. After a few months Hermione had kind of given up, especially after Adam came into the picture. But it had become the truth, she turned out to be right. 

''We had a drunken kiss a couple of days ago. He confessed he wanted it to be more.'' Alice smiled a she thought back to that memory. 

If he hadn't told her how he felt about their kiss, then maybe they wouldn't be dating right now. But he had the courage to do so, which was something she was so grateful for. 

''Assuming you are probably sexting right now you took that pretty well.'' Hermione teased her, nodding her head at Alice's phone. 

''Before you get any ideas, we haven't slept together yet.'' Alice pointed out instantly. 

It had been a topic of discussion and even when everything told her she was ready, she didn't want to make the same mistake as she did with Adam. Things were good between them now and she didn't want to ruin that by going too fast. They were getting to know each other on a deeper level, that was the first step. Not that she would wait that much longer, she wasn't a robot either. Her body screamed for FP's Jones' touch. 

''Alice, have you seen him? I would have jumped on that the first second he'd moved in with me.'' She said boldly, getting a playful side glare from her friend. 

''So you're having trouble accepting a drink from a guy in a bar but saying you'd sleep with my boyfriend is something Fred would like?'' Alice teased her, as Hermione was always very strict with her no flirting rule. 

''That's just hypothetical. Fred is the only one I want to jump on for the rest of my life.'' She smiled cockily, trying to stop herself from grinning as she thought about her husband. 

''Don't put that imagine in my head.'' Alice cringed, even though she knew already way too much about her best friend's sex life. 

''But seriously, why haven't you yet?'' Hermione asked curiously, as she would have figured that now she found the right man that there was nothing left to be insecure about. 

''We're taking things slow, Hermione. We already live together for Christ sake, if we're not careful this could be an uncomfortable situation.'' Alice explained with a soft sigh. 

Remembering that their situation was so complicated wasn't really something she wanted to think about a lot, but one way or another they were going to have to deal with it. 

''Because of Betty and Jughead you mean?'' Hermione asked sympathetically, understanding that dating the father of your daughter's boyfriend wasn't really the best guy to pick. 

''Yeah, that. We're not even sure how they will react.'' Alice mumbled a little, her thoughts already spiraling over and over again. 

It was as if he couldn't think of something else every time she wasn't with him. It made her wonder that maybe things were too messy for them to start a relationship, but it felt too damn good to stop. 

''Alice, look into my eyes.'' Hermione placed her hand on her friend's arm as she saw that was getting lost in negative thoughts. 

''We haven't had intense eye contact since you kissed me that one time when you were drunk.'' Alice teased with a smile, her head close to Hermione's. 

''That was a good kiss, but that's not the point.'' Hermione commented, not breaking her direct gaze on Alice. 

''Does FP makes you happy?'' She asked softly. 

Alice thought for a second. Not because she didn't know the answer, but saying it out loud was a whole other thing. Especially when she hadn't even told him that this way. 

''He does. It's so... different. It's scary, but I can't ignore this.'' Alice smiled sweetly to her friend. Hermione always knew exactly the right thing to ask or say to make her realize what she wanted. It was a simple question, yet the answer she gave was so meaningful. 

''Good. Then you won't.'' She squeezed her friend's hand. Alice's phone beeped again, both girls looked at it instantly. 

''Another text?'' Hermione raised her eye-brow and Alice hummed contently as she opened it. 

''I don't even want to know.'' She shook her head as she looked at the genuine happy smile on the face of the woman that she had seen become so lonely the past years. But she wasn't lonely anymore. There was something making her happy.


	25. Quiz Show

Betty and Jughead had been studying all day and night for the Quiz Show, and the day had finally come. Alice and FP had tagged along as they had promised to be there to cheer them on. Winning this would look good on their college applications and they were determined to get that trophy.

''We'll be in the audience guys, you are going to nail this.'' FP patted both their shoulders as he smiled brightly at them. After all the tests he had done with them the past week he was more than happy that the day was finally there. He couldn't see any more Quiz cards.

''Thanks, Dad. We hope so too.'' Jughead beamed as he took a nervous breath.

''You're all very smart, there is no way Baxter High will win.'' Alice encouraged him, totally convinced that their kids had would have this in the pocket.

''Well, you helped us study so I think we have a high chance of winning.'' Betty smiled. She was thankful that they had done everything to help them win this thing, even when their parents had better things to do. It had actually been quite fun to train with each other after dinner and at breakfast.

''Good luck, sweet hearts.'' She kissed both their cheeks.

They made their way over to their chairs as they watched their kids get ready for the big moment. A smile tugged on his lips as FP thought back of Jughead being a little boy, and now he was graduating high school. It really all went by so fast.

''I remember him being a very small baby and now he's a grown up. It's crazy. He has become way smarter than me, that's at least one thing I did right.'' He said quietly.

It was safe to say that he hadn't always been the best father-- he tried, and he did give him all the love he had to offer but things had been messy at home for a long time, until he got to live with Alice. Everything changed from that moment on.

''You raised a beautiful and intelligent boy, FP.'' Alice smiled and hoped that FP could be proud of himself by doing such a great job.

''Your daughter is pretty awesome too. They make a good team.'' He looked at her and had to fight the urge not to kiss her now.

''They absolutely do.'' Alice hadn't noticed the way he looked at her, she just kept staring at her daughter.

''Just like us.'' FP grabbed her hand and squeezed gently. She now looked his way and smiled softly at the gesture. They really were a good team.

''Is it okay if I hold your hand in public? Or should we not?'' He asked a little insecure while stroking her knuckles with his thumb. Everyone was too busy with themselves to even notice the love birds, but it was still a risk they were taking.

''As long as the kids don't see we are in the clear.'' She teased him and bumped their shoulders together.

''Kinda hot, this whole sneaking around thing.'' He winked as he moved their hands towards her thigh.

''Hmm, you think so?'' She purred.

''Doing something we're not supposed to. Yeah, that's hot.'' FP gave her a soft kiss on her cheek after he looked around to check if someone was watching them.

''Well, maybe we can arrange something for tonight after the kids are gone to sleep?'' She took back her hand and traced his knee as she asked him, knowing that the feeling would tickle him. They hadn't spend the night together before, but she just wanted to lay in his arms for a change instead of stolen kisses when the kids weren't watching.

''You could come to the basement? I'll give you a little home tour.'' He placed his arm around her and let it rest on the chair as he barely grazed her shoulder with his finger. It was a shame they couldn't go public yet, but that was for the best now. Besides, living in their own bubble was pretty exciting too.

''As long as I don't have to meet your children yet. I am not ready for that.'' She said seriously, earning a grin from him. He loved this side of her.

''I only introduce my son to my girlfriend when it's serious, so you might have to do your best.'' He commented back, trying to keep his face as straight as possible. He failed to do so when he heard her giggle -- It was the most beautiful sound in the world.

''I'd love to cuddle and fall asleep with you in my arms.'' FP whispered in her ear so softly that she got goosebumps.

''You wouldn't care to wait?'' She asked quietly. During all her relationships all her boyfriends were getting tired of it eventually, or she just didn't have a physical match. But maybe things were different with FP. He was sweet and considerate and she felt completely safe.

''Babe, I already told you that we're doing this on your terms. I waited my whole life for a girl like you. I can wait a little longer.'' He smiled sweetly and looked straight into her eyes, seeing the sparkle in there when he said those words. Alice wanted nothing more than to kiss him, but since she couldn't she gave him her most grateful smile.

**

''Told you that you guys would win! Good job!'' FP hugged the two of them tightly with a proud smile plastered over his face. It wasn't if he had expected anything else, it was clear they were better.

''Are you going to celebrate?'' Alice asked the four of them as they held their trophy.

''We thought of going to the Bijou and stay over at Veronica's tonight. Is that okay?'' Betty asked her mother, raising her eye-brow. Alice and FP shared a look, both knowing what this would mean. A night without the kids home was rare and that way they wouldn't have to sneak around. 

''Sure honey. Movie tickets are on me.'' She laughed when Betty hugged her unexpectedly. Truth was, Alice would do anything to see her daughter smile like this every single day.

''You're the best!'' She chirped and kissed her cheek.

**

Their plan had been for Alice to sneak down the basement, but instead they chose for Alice's big King Size bed, that was a lot more comfortable after all and there wouldn't be any teenagers barging in.

She was dressed in one of the t-shirts that still had his scent when he had grabbed a clean one. Maybe she would keep it just to sleep in it every night he couldn't be next to her. He securely had wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head on his chest which was slowly rising up and down.

''Is this weird, FP?'' She asked carefully as she looked up a little. It was a question she had been asking herself a lot this week, but she got the answer. It didn't feel weird, but maybe it should?

''Hmm? You and me?'' He looked down at her and shifted a little in the bed, his back resting against the pillows. His fingers were tickling her shoulders and his other hand rested on her thigh, slowly rubbing up and down.

''Yeah... with our kids dating... and you living here?'' She asked as she pushed herself up a little, placing her hair behind her ears.

Maybe she was just seeing ghosts and were all her doubts only based on all her previous relationships that hadn't turn into something more. It was hard to think of a reason why they would make it when it was so complicated. There was just one big argument-- She was truly falling for him.

''It's weird. But it feels right. Don't you think?'' He asked her softly, nudging his nose against hers before planting a sweet kiss on her lips.

''It does feel right.'' Alice smiled, her face still so close to his, and gave another soft peck. FP didn't waste his chance to deepen it and pushed past the barrier of her lips with his tongue, to let their mouths melt together as one.

''I just can't get enough of kissing you.'' He sighed contently as he pulled back, grinning like a fool who was deeply in love.

''Just wait until I give you all of me.'' She purred and pressed sweet kisses on her jaw.

''For the record, I'd be happy with just kissing you until the day I die, Alice. All I wish is for you to feel safe.'' His cheeks blushed a little and she pulled back a little to look into his eyes.

This man was everything she had been looking for all her life. If he'd wait all his life for her, then he was supposed to be the one. Her heart was glowing in a way she had never experienced before, which was scary but also so exciting.

To prove him that they weren't going to wait for too long she grabbed his hand and guided it to the hem of her shirt and slowly let it travel underneath it until she let it rest on her breast. As his hand stayed there, her hand got back and placed it over his above the cotton fabric, urging him on to squeeze. His eyes grew wide as she let him do that as their first step to become more.

''God, you are killing me woman.'' He growled as he gently squeezed her boob and carefully attacked her throat with his lips.


	26. Shower

FP had parked close to the Pembrooke as he was about to pick up Betty and Jughead after their sleep-over at Veronica's house. His night with Alice was something that was hard to put on pause, especially when they got a taste of how it could be when the kids weren't home.

After he had politely pressed the doorbell, Hermione opened it with a smile over her face. Fred was still sleeping, while she had made the kids some breakfast. For a second she wanted to say something to tease him about his possible relationship with Alice, but then she remembered that he didn't know that she knew about that. 

''Morning FP. You're here to pick up the kids?'' She let him walk into the house. It was the first time he'd ever saw the place where Hermione and Fred lived and he had to admit that he was impressed. If he was being honest, it was probably the biggest house he had ever been in. 

''I sure am. Were they good?'' He asked her with a chuckle as they walked into the living room. 

''They just had breakfast, they had a long night. But yes, they were angels like always. Haven't been awake for one second.'' She smiled at him as she assured that everything was fine. It was easy not to be disturbed though, as their rooms weren't even close to each other. 

When they had entered the dining room he looked at Betty and Jughead who had big bags under their eyes. It looked like they hadn't slept for a minute. 

''Hey you two, did you sleep well?'' His question was rhetorical, but Jughead answered nonetheless. 

''Not really, Dad.'' He whined as he pulled his beanie over his head. 

FP glanced at his son for a second as he knew perfectly well what was going on with the two kids, even when Hermione seemed oblivious to see so. These were the looks of two people with a very bad hangover. If he was being right they would be grounded for a few weeks. He had taught him better than this. 

''Thanks for taking care of them, Hermione.'' FP smiled politely as he placed his hand on Betty and Jughead's shoulder, guiding them towards the door as walking all by themselves seemed like hard task. 

**

Once they were home FP slammed the door loudly, making both teenagers cringe and grab their foreheads. The sound echoed through their mind and made this hangover even worse.

''Do you have to slam the door so loudly?'' Jughead complained as he dropped himself on the couch, closing his eyes as he did so. 

''Yes, boy. I do. Maybe you'll learn to not drink when you are underaged.'' He scoffed as he threw his bag at him, landing directly on his stomach. 

Jughead knew perfectly well what FP thought of drinking and the fact that he had just completely ignored that was hurting his feelings. Hadn't he been clear enough? Or did he just simply don't care?

''Don't act like a saint, you did that when you were young.'' He spat back as he threw the bag away on the ground when his girlfriend sat down next to him. 

''I am your parent now, Jughead. Don't drink if you can't cope with the consequences.'' FP pointed his finger at his son as he was getting raged more and more every second. Drinking was one thing, but turning it around because he had a beer every now and then when he was seventeen was something else. 

The fact that he didn't want his son to drink was exactly because he had touched the hard stuff before when he wasn't supposed to and almost died because of alcohol poisoning in his teenage years. His insensitivity to the subject was making him even more mad. It always starts out with a couple beer on a Friday night, until you'd chug the hard stuff until you passed out. 

''You did what?!'' Alice had heard them come downstairs as she had overheard the last thing that FP had said to them. She was still dressed in her robe as she had just woken up a few minutes ago. 

''These two thought it'd be a good idea to have some vodka to celebrate.'' FP spat at out. He didn't even have to hear him say it-- their breath said enough. That was a smell he'd always remember. 

''Elizabeth Cooper! What have I told you about drinking?'' Alice turned to her daughter and crossed her arms as her eyes spat fire. 

They had been having this conversation before and Betty had always sweared she wouldn't touch any alcohol unless she was allowed to. Every now and then she could have a glass of wine or a cocktail, but only on special occasions. Hard liquor was always off limits.

''Can we have this lecture later? You're making my head explode.'' She sighed as she rubbed her temples. Her mom had probably a valid point but her head wasn't clear enough to have this discussion now. 

Alice looked at the two teenagers who were clearly broken and badly hangover from their night. She shared one look with FP to know that they were on the same level. Having an argument about this right now wouldn't help, they needed to do this later. 

''Fine. Go to bed. We'll talk tonight.'' She sighed and gestured of for the stairs. They wouldn't let her say that twice, so they stumbled to the stairs, ready to collapse in their bed. 

FP waited until he heard their bedroom door close and slowly walked over to Alice, placing his hands on her waist.

''Sorry, Jug should have been the responsible one.'' He sighed quietly and gave her a guilty smile. If Jughead would have stepped up just like FP had always told him to do then he was sure Betty wouldn't have drank anything either. 

Alice just gave him a soft smile back as her fingers traced his beard. 

''You lecturing the kids was kinda... hot.'' She purred quietly, her lips almost touching his, teasing him to take the bait. 

FP smiled instantly and stroke their noses together as he swayed them back and forth. 

''Hmm, yeah? You liked that?'' He squeezed her waist as he whispered in her ear. 

''Hm-mh.'' She hummed contently and gave him a loving kiss. 

''I was about to take a shower, will you join me?'' Her cheeks flushed a little as she proposed this, but her body was asking for his touch. She needed him. 

''How can I say no to that?'' He grinned, and let her take his hand to lead her upstairs. 

**

The nerves raged through her body as they walked into the bathroom. This had been an impulse she had acted on. Not that she had regrets already-- She was determined to do this. FP's eyes never left her body as she slowly undressed herself, taking the stash of her robe in her hands and slowly pulled on it. 

Alice let her silk robe fall over her shoulders and made it reach the flow with an inaudible thud. He had watched her every movement. Her cheeks flushed red, but she knew she didn't have to feel ashamed. 

The smile that formed on his face once he saw her exposed in her underwear was something she'd never forget. This man adored her. He had pulled off his own flannel and t-shirt and walked over to her to place his hands on her waist and kissed her lovingly. His hand traveled from her lower back a little higher and higher each time until he had reached the claps of her bra. 

Before she had changed her mind the last few minutes he looked at her once more, asking for her permission with just one look. Alice's eyes twinkled as she looked at him, feeling so grateful to have a man who respected her body and her boundaries like this. A small nod is what she returned to his unsaid question. The kiss he gave her next send butterflies through her stomach as he unclasped her bra so easily. 

Alice slowly pulled the lace fabric away from her chest, revealing her exposed breasts now. She could hear his breath get stuck in his throat as he looked at her. The fact that he didn't say anything was making her insecure and for a second she felt like covering her boobs and putting on a shirt again. 

Before she had even the chance to do so, FP gently grabbed her wrist and planted a sweet kiss on her cheek before looking back at her. That spark is in his eyes was going to be the death of her someday. 

"I wish you could see how beautiful you are." He whispered so softly that there formed goosebumps all over her body. His lips started to cover her body in more kisses, starting by her neck and slowly making his way down. 

His hands had let go of her wrists so she could remove his belt and help him out of his jeans, while he slowly dragged her panties down her body. All she had to do was step out of them to be fully naked in front of a man for the very first time in years.

She giggled sweetly before she pecked another kiss on his soft lips, before taking a step aside to turn on the shower when he removed his boxers. Both of them were completely exposed now, but he took all her insecurity away. One look from him was enough to know that he was blown away by her appearance. 

He chuckled when she intertwined their fingers and playfully tugged him towards her to step under the spray of water. The shower wasn't particularly small, but he still held her as close as possible as his tongue pushed past the barrier of her lips. A small moan escaped her mouth as his hands rested on her lower butt while one of them slowly reached for her ass. 

''Will you touch me?'' She breathed out when they broke the kiss to get some air. Her blue eyes found his brown ones and for a second she could admire how sexy he looked with wet hair and water running all over his body. 

''You really want that, Al?'' His eyes grew wide when she asked her question, as this wasn't what he had expected when she had proposed that he'd join her. Not that he would complain, but he needed to be sure that she was ready to take that step. 

''I do. Please.'' It sounded more like a plead, but at this point she didn't care anymore. Her body craved for his touch and it looked like he was more than willing to give it to her. 

''Don't have to tell me twice.'' He grinned to her and kissed her hungrily. 

Of course he wasn't made of stone, his body couldn't do anything else but respond to the sight of her beautiful naked and wet body in front of him. It was something Alice had noticed too and the sight of him being so turned on only convinced her more and more that she wanted this to happen. 

Her hand gripped onto him and immediately made him gasp for air. For him it had been a long time since he had been touched too, considering he had been in an all men's prison for seven months. If she was going to continue stroking him like this he wouldn't last for long.

''Al, babe-- I want you to come first, okay?'' He slowly untangled her fingers from his body and pecked a quick kiss on her lips before dropping on his knees in front of her, hooking one leg over his shoulder. 

She nervously looked down at him but he was too busy caressing her legs and pressing sweet pecks on her thighs before going to the finish line. He looked up to meet her eyes, asking her once more for her permission before overstepping her boundaries. Alice slowly relaxed and smiled at him as her hands tangled in his hair. 

What he did next to her was something she hadn't experienced in far too long. His tongue started out slowly to let her get used to the sensation but picked up his speed when her hands tugged on his hair. She tasted even better than he had ever dared to dream. FP realized that he had the honor to do this to her after how she had protected her body for years. 

He felt that she wasn't going to last much longer as he had to believe her breath pattern quickening, and her eyes closed. Before he knew it her legs started to shake as he helped her through her orgasm, holding on to her thighs so she wouldn't collapse. 

When Alice looked down again as she came back on earth she saw him pressing soft kisses on her legs as he came back up. She had a beaming smile on her face as she draped her arms around his neck, pulling him close to kiss him. Nothing had ever felt so good as it did with FP.


	27. Ready

''What do you think of that one?'' Hermione pointed at a risky red colored lingerie set that Alice might like. The two best friends were out shopping today since Alice knew that tonight it was finally going to happen with FP. She didn't want it just be like anything else, she truly wanted to surprise him.

''Red? Isn't that a little slutty?'' She raised her eye-brow and turned to her friend almost rolling her eyes as she handed her the set. It wasn't really her style, but maybe it was a good idea to try something new.

''What? Were you going for classy? You're not losing your virginity, Alice.'' Hermione commented sassily as she made her way over to the next isle. She took her job to find Alice the perfect outfit for the night very seriously. In a way it looked like she was even more excited for what was about to happen than Alice was.

''Fine, I'll buy that one. But just to keep for a special occasion.'' She pointed her finger at Hermione who smiled euphorically.

While Hermione was looking for another set Alice scanned the red one up and down. It was unlike anything else she had ever worn in the bedroom but she had to admit that the thought of wearing it made her body temperature rise. She felt reborn since she had started dating FP and she assumed that he would go nuts if he saw her like this.

''This is more your style, isn't it?'' Hermione snapped her out of her fantasies and held a pastel blue one in her hand. This was definitely more like something Alice would feel comfortable in, especially since it was going to be the first time they'd have sex together.

''I love this one. It's an invitation to steamy sex and it's soft and innocent. I like that.'' She smiled brightly as she looked at the set. It was absolutely perfect. This was something she dared to wear with the knowledge that she'd feel comfortable in it and that FP would love seeing her like this.

''You're not innocent, Alice. Does FP knows what is waiting for him?'' Hermione raised her eye-brow as she teased her best friend.

She was right though, Alice has had her wild years in high school and college until she married Hal. Not that their sex life was boring but for a long time it felt like she could go without. There had been times that she thought sex was overrated since she easily survived without it, but now she had feelings for someone again she remembered how a physical connection could make you feel alive.

''Don't worry, I'll show him tonight.'' Alice winked playfully, feeling more confident than ever. It was funny how sleeping with someone seemed like such a big deal until you found the right person.

Hermione stood still for a moment as she looked at how much Alice was beaming. She had a natural glow that hadn't been there in forever and it truly made her more happy and relax than she had ever looked.

''It's been a long time since I've seen you like this.'' She said softly as she placed her Han don her friend's arm.

''He truly is something else, Hermione.'' She sighed contently as they made their way over to the checkout counter.

**

FP smirked when he saw her coming down the stairs, dressed in her silk white robe and her blonde curls falling over her shoulder. She already looked so effortlessly stunning that he was sure that she'd take his breath away when she'd pull off her robe. He had thought all day about cuddling with her until the sun would come up.

He turned around in his bed to look at her and meet the twinkle in her eyes. She closed the door silently and walked on her tip toes to the bed, as he pushed the sheets aside to sit at the end.

''Have the kids seen you sneak downstairs?'' He whispered lowly as she settled his self in his lap, knees on both sides of his body. His hands fell on her waist and slowly caressed her sides as his eyes fell on her cleavage.

''They are out like a light.'' She smiled down to him as he couldn't take his eyes of the little bit of exposed skin. It was time to help him a little and let him show what was underneath it so he could properly enjoy what was underneath.

Alice playfully twirled the stash in her hands and slowly pulled on it until she was disrobed. FP grinned at her and met her eyes again as his hands grabbed her shoulders and now pushed the robe down, letting it pool on her waist. She was now only wearing the pastel blue lingerie set that she had bought that afternoon and when his eyes grew wide she couldn't withhold a smile anymore.

''Woah, Alice. You're a goddess.'' He gasped as his hands reached up to let his finger gaze over her boobs. This woman was absolutely killing him. She placed her hands around his neck to pull him in for a kiss, smiling like a fool when she did so.

He happily obliged when he felt her tongue entering his mouth and pushed her even closer to his own body by gripping her waist firmly, making her catch her breath as he did so. She glued their lips together again after a second of getting air and threw her robe away with the other hand.

She tugged on the hem of his shirt and he immediately got the hint. her chuckle echoed through the basement as he quickly got rid of his t-shirt, now leaving him in his bare chest. Before she'd kiss him again she traced the scars on his body, taking them in one by one. This man had a past that she didn't know much off, but she had gotten to know him as someone who'd do anything for the new dysfunctional family they had. His heart was something she had fallen in love with, but she hadn't said those words out loud yet.

He smoothly flipped them so Alice would lay on her back, her head resting on the pillows. Looking into her eyes was something he'd never get enough of. They had him in their power and he wouldn't have it any other way.

FP pressed soft kisses on her chest as his hands traveled to the claps of her bra but stopped before he freed her breasts. He met her eyes and saw that she looked at him with curious eyes, asking him why he had suddenly stopped.

''Hey, look at me." His finger found its place under her chin as he gazed at her.

"I won't hurt you, okay? We can stop at anytime if you want.'' His voice was so soft and gentle that it instantly made her tear up. He truly was the man for her, that was something she was more and more sure about now.

''We're not going to stop, Forsythe.'' She whispered closely, a naughty smirk appearing on her face.

FP growled in response and quickly attached his lips to her throat while his hands now unclasped her bra now she had given the start sign. Alice threw her bra aside while as hands squeezed her breasts. The feeling of his hands exploring her body and his lips pressing soft kissed on her skin made her close her eyes in pleasure.

He hooked the side of her panties on his fingers and looked up at her with a grin as he dragged them down her ankles. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, even when it looked like she wasn't so secure about her own body.

Everything about her was better than he had ever dreamed to find. Her beautiful sparking blue eyes, the way her nose scrunched when she laughed, her perfectly shaped breasts, the little freckles on her collarbone, the way she walked into a room, her eye roll when he made a sassy comment. He was just head over heels with her.

Her hands softly tickled his beard as he kissed her once more, letting their tongue softly stroke each other when her feet dragged down his sweatpants and boxers. He chuckled sweetly as he pulled back for a second to throw them to the side before grabbing her legs and wrapping them around his waist.

The feeling in her body was so overwhelming that she almost bursted into tears. His eyes looked so intensively at her that it felt like he saw right through her soul as he slowly but steady inserted himself in her. She gasped for air as she welcomed him in, both of them feeling that they were home now.

**

A little while later they were wrapped up in each other, just enjoying the moment of silence between the two of them. Her finger caressed his upper arm while his tickled her side. He grinned at her and and leant in to peck a sweet kiss on her lips. He wanted to stay with her like this forever.

Alice pushed herself up a little to look at the clock and saw that it was almost one hour past midnight now. She wished she could stay here all night, but the kids couldn't catch them here the next morning. A little sigh escaped her mouth as she sat up and reached for his sleeping shirt.

It didn't take long for FP to realize that she was leaving, so he quickly grabbed her hand and tugged her back to back, making her giggle as he did.

''Don't leave, I want to cuddle with you.'' He said sweetly as he pulled her close, almost making it impossible for her to escape now. Alice felt her heart glow as he spoke those words. It had been so long since someone had been so gentle and open with her. She could get used to that feeling.

''We'll set an alarm, okay? I need to be in my own bed when the kids wake-up.'' She proposed as she now rested her head on his chest, making him shift a little so he was on his back now.

''What if we wake-up together? Watch the sun come up? Drink a cup of coffee?'' He turned his head to look at her and raised his eye-brow. It was clear that he would do anything to have more time with her, especially now he knew how it was to have her.

''Would you sacrifice an hour of sleep to do that?'' She teased him, since FP was a heavy sleeper that sometimes needed extra help to get out of bed. It happened couple of times that Alice had expected breakfast but that he had slept through his alarm.

''Anything for you.'' He winked before kissing her forehead.

"You're getting sappy." She rolled her eyes at him as she poked his side, making him laugh.

"You bring it out in me." His voice was a little bit softer as he looked at her again and she reached up to kiss his lips before they'd fall back to sleep with their arms wrapped around each other.


	28. Secret Meeting

''Don't forget, we're a little late tonight because of the Blue & Gold.'' Jughead grabbed his bag and jacket as he waited for his Dad to finish making his sandwich. They had chatted to long while drinking their morning coffee today and so they would have to eat their breakfast to-go.

''Tell me, how's that going?'' Alice asked interested as they hadn't talked about that for a while now. Both Betty and Jughead loved to write and she was happy that they had a common interest that made them spend time together.

''We get a lot of time to improve our writing and spend time with each other, so it's fun!'' Betty smiled brightly as she glanced at her boyfriend, who had exactly the same expression on his face.

Working together made them even stronger, they believed. As Alice looked at them she realized that they were a solid couple who were going to last for the long term. She couldn't even imagine how telling them about her and FP's relationship was going to go down. That was a thought for later though, right now she just wanted to enjoy their little happy bubble.

The two made their wait to he door until FP's voice stopped them.

''Don't forget your lunches.'' He handed them over the paper bags, which they gratefully accepted until they opened it to take a peak and realized what was in there.

''Dad, there is a sponge in here.'' Jughead grabbed it out of the bag and handed it over to him, his eye-brow wrinkled in confusion.

FP sighed and grabbed the whole bag, and thought he grabbed the sponge from him but instead he took all the edible stuff in there and putted the sponge back. Without thinking he handed the package back to his son.

''Do you mind if I keep the sandwich?'' Jughead said sarcastically while he grabbed the sponge out of the bag again and switched it with the sandwich in FP's hand.

''Sorry, Kid. I barely slept.'' FP chuckled and shook his head at his own mistake.

''I heard some noise this morning, what was that? Did that wake you up too?'' Jughead asked curious, as he had been awake an hour for his alarm and had been tossing and turning ever since.

''You were up early too, Mom. When I came into your room to borrow your necklace you weren't there.'' Betty pointed out.

Alice and FP felt their cheeks flush when Jughead and Betty revealed the noises they had been hearing, knowing all to well what they must have heard. Luckily, FP came up with a distraction real soon.

''Yeah, your Mom and I were in a very heated... discussion.'' He cleared his throat awkwardly as he poured himself another cup of coffee, avoiding their gaze at all costs.

''About what?'' Betty raised her eye-brow.

''Game of Thrones. How bad Alice thinks show actually is.'' FP said shortly, hoping that they'd drop asking questions soon. He looked at Alice for a second who seemed to panic on the inside by the third degree they were getting.

''And that was something you felt the need to discuss at six in the morning?'' Jughead chuckled slightly.

''As long as Alice doesn't agree with me that her opinion is wrong, then yes, we do.'' FP pointed out, giving his girlfriend a cheeky smile. It seemed like the kids were buying it.

''Please, you just watch it to see naked women.'' Alice joined him on the distraction and rolled her eyes. As long as they stayed teasing each other none of the kids would think there was something weird going on.

''Absolutely not, I am there for the plot!'' FP defended himself with a scoff, earning a light slap from Alice on his chest.

''Sure, Dad." Jughead rolled his eyes and looked at the clock again to realize they were already late. "Anyway, we need to get going.''

They waved once more as they sprinted out of the house. Alice and FP watched them leave until they were out of sight, before they'd turn to each other.

''Really? You watch the show for the plot?'' She raised her eye-brow sassily, placing her hand in front of her body to stop him from wrapping his arms around her waist.

''Of course not, but I can't tell my teenage son that. He might want to watch too.'' He teased as she playfully rolled her eyes once again this morning and now used her extended hand to tug on his flannel to pull him closer.

His lips melted together with hers in a soft morning kiss while his hands scanned her sides up and down as if he was taking in the curves of her body.

''Speaking of naked women... Maybe you should pay me a visit at the office today? Have some fun there?'' She purred in his ear while her fingers played with his collar. FP hummed contently and planted another soft kiss on her lips.

''We just got done and you already want me again? Am I that addictive?'' He teased her as he pushed the bottom half of her body closer to his.

''You just got me back in the game, Forsythe. Or are you scared somebody will see us?'' She started to press featherlight kisses in his neck to convince him. Not that he needed it though, he would come to see her anyways.

''Not at all. I'll be there.'' He breathed out, catching her chin between his thumb and index finger to give her another sweet kiss.

**

FP closed the office door with a smile, turning to face Alice with a naughty grin. He couldn't believe they were going to bring his fantasy of doing it in the mayor's office already.

''What did you tell to Lena?'' Alice got up form her chair and beamed when he came closer to her. They hadn't told her about their relationship yet so FP better had a good excuse to come in here at the middle of the day.

''That I am here to talk about something the kids did. We don't have long.'' He hurried over to her and almost instantly swept his tongue into her mouth, not wasting a second. They didn't have time for foreplay though, as she pushed him back with both her hands, taking him by surprise.

''In that case, pants off, Forsythe.'' She smirked, as she quickly tried to open up the buttons of her blouse while he freed himself from his belt. FP grew more impatient than she had very quickly closed the distance between them. His hands roughly grabbed her ass and lifted her up to put her on her desk.

The sight of it was turning him so quickly that he thought he was going to burst already, and so he attached his lips to her breasts. They were quickly interrupted by two knocks on the door.

He looked up from her chest and met her eyes, who had started growing wide. In a matter of seconds there would be standing someone in her office and no matter who it was, they couldn't see them like this.

''Fuck, get under my desk.'' She said in rushed voice as she buttoned up her blouse shoved him down. He took the hint immediately and crawled under her desk.

No other than Penelope Blossom entered her office— a city counsel woman that she practically fought with every single day. Penelope was a lot more conservative than Alice was and it almost became impossible to show her that her political views were only based to benefit the white rich elite.

''Mayor Smith, I have been waiting for three weeks for the permit for the festival on Picken's Day.'' Penelope feigned a smile as she looked at Alice, showing that it was anything but genuine.

''I'll get back to you, Penelope.'' Alice sighed, returning the same fake smile. They had been debating for weeks whether it was appropriate to throw the general a festival after the truth about him came out, but it was still an important day for Riverdale as community.

''Just admit that this is all too much for you, Alice.'' Penelope placed both her hands in her desk and leant down to her. It wasn't the first time she attacked Alice like this, it had been going like this ever since she got elected.

''You'd love to see me go, don't you, Blossom?'' Alice spat pak at her, not al all afraid of Penelope.

She was ready to throw in a lot of other argument and send her out of her office right after that, but had to hold her breath when she felt FP's fingers sliding up her thigh, towards the edge of her panties. When she had started to get riled up about Penelope, FP had a perfect sight on her underwear and decided to tease her a little. He didn't have to see her to know how she was looking right now. Alice clenched her hands together as his fingers made it past the barrier of the lace fabric, teasing her oh so slowly.

''Is everything alright?'' Penelope backed off a little as she saw that Alice was acting strange. It looked like she had trouble to breath, which would have concerned her if she didn't hate her guts.

''Everything is fine. You have the permit by the end of the week.'' Alice said a little bit more breathlessly than she hoped, but it was too hard to keep herself together with FP's finger teasing her. She knew exactly what kind of smirk he had on his face and she would gladly kiss it away later.

All Penelope did was raise her eye brow and give her a small nod as a thank you before leaving the office, making it now possible for Alice to finally breath out loud again. She pulled FP's hands away and rolled her chair aside before tugging him up from down her desk.

''What were you doing? You almost got us caught here.'' She pretended to be mad, but her flushed cheeks and the way her chest rose up and down as she breathed told him otherwise.

''Don't act like you didn't like it, Smith.'' He teased her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her playfully.

''Maybe we should continue this tonight?'' She purred as he wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping his head close to her own.

''Sounds like a wonderful plan.'' FP's voice was soft as he nuzzled his nose against hers. Right now it was just too risky to get caught here. Next time they wouldn't be so lucky and they couldn't have Lena catch them.

''Now go. I want to stare at your ass as you leave.'' She winked as he freed himself from her embrace. Alice slapped his butt as he turned around, earning a smirk from him as he left.


	29. News Paper

Betty walked over to the front door, still yawning after she made herself ready for school. She had heard the news paper getting delivered and figured she might as well grab it to take a quick look before she left for school.

Her eyes still felt heavy from her lack of sleep after they had come home late because of a deadline at the Blue & Gold, but what she saw immediately awakened her.

She blinked twice to make sure she was seeing it right, but it was definitely there. A picture of her Mom and FP with capital letters stating a question whether mayor Smith had found herself a new lover. Who had the nerve to write this? But most of all, what did this mean?

Before she even knew it she stormed off to the kitchen where Jughead, Alice and FP were still waking up with a cup of coffee in their hands. 

''Care to explain?'' Betty roughly threw the news paper onto the counter, shoving it right in front of her mother's face.

She raised her eye brow, annoyed by Betty's tone and ready to lecture her for not talking to her mother like that until her eyes fell on what she was referring to.

''Wait, what?!'' Alice gasped as she looked at the picture of her and her boyfriend— that nobody knew about— covering almost the whole front page.

This was even a new low for the Register. She knew people were interested in her love life after her husband died, but promoting it like this? That wasn't what she had expected. If she had known this was a risk, she would have been more careful.

''I don't understand.'' Jughead sat next to Alice and his eye had caught the picture too. Why did his father looking so intimate with Alice? They were just roommates right? A favor for a favor. That is what it had been.

''I'll explain it to you. This is FP holding my Mom's hand and kissing her cheek at the Quiz Show.'' Betty crossed her arms and looked at the adults, waiting for an expiation that wasn't coming.

Neither FP or Alice could look the other in the eyes as the evidence of their secret relationship was brought to them by their kids. How were they supposed to handle this?

''What is going on between the two of you?'' Betty asked when the adults stayed too silent for her liking.

''Nothing. We were just proud of the two of you. I was a little emotional, okay? This is completely out of context.'' Alice brushed it away and shoved the paper to the side as she rolled her eyes. It was the best possible excuse she could come up with so quickly, but if she had to be honest it wasn't even a bad one. It could have easily been a comforting moment between friends that looked a little bit more cosy than usual.

Betty's face softened a bit as she realized she might have overreacted. Her Mom could be right, maybe she had blown it up to something bigger. It did look like a soft moment that didn't necessarily had to mean anything. Not that she thought a cheek kiss was appropriate, but still it could be the truth.

Jughead didn't buy it as easily as Betty though, and searched for his father's eyes as he had been silent ever since his girlfriend had stormed in with the paper.

''Was that all, Dad?'' He asked him, trying to stay soft and understanding.

FP doubted for a second, as he felt a twist in his stomach the very second Alice made up that lie. It hurt that she wasn't honest, that she had brushed it off so easily. Maybe he was just an easy lay after all, or at least not special enough to be open about to the public.

But then he had eye contact with Alice, who desperately tried to tell him to jump on her story. If not, this breakfast was going to get a lot more uncomfortable. It were her begging eyes that made him decide to follow her made up plan right now.

''Yeah. That's all. Don't worry kids.'' He said quietly, forcing himself to smile at them. It would have been easier to lie if it wasn't eating him alive.

It was one thing not to tell the kids, but now they had an opening and they just straight up lied. He felt awful, mostly because of the idea that he wasn't worth to claim. It had always been like this. At some point all his girlfriends realized that he was just enough for some fun.

Gladys was the first and only one to have stayed. He didn't even know why he expected for this to be different with Alice. She was way out of his league. Of course she'd never choose him the way he'd choose her.

''What are you going to do about the article then?'' Betty asked curiously, noticeably calmed down after her rage about the picture. One thing Alice knew for sure— Betty was buying it.

''Nothing, Betty. They can write whatever they want. That's freedom of speech, isn't it?'' Alice smiled slightly as she took a sip of her cup, avoiding the looks from everyone at the counter at all costs.

**  
Jughead stared at the end of the street while picturing the way his Dad had looked when Alice had straight up denied what had been going on. Something wasn't right about that, and he wanted to know what it was.

''They're lying, Betty.'' He stated, convinced of his point of view. There was more about that picture than they were telling and he wondered if his Dad actually wanted to tell the truth when he asked him to.

''Wait, what? Why do you think that? My Mom said the picture wasn't what it seemed to be.'' Betty defended her, feeling like she should believe her mother when she explained what the moment was all about. It didn't look good at first, but it could have been an emotional moment, right?

''She can say all she want, but I know that look in my Dad's eyes. He is lying.'' Jughead commented. He became more sure of this theory every second. It made sense, his Dad and Alice had been closer the last few weeks and seemed to tease each other a little less when they were around each other.

''Why would they hide that from us?'' Betty asked confused, feeling a little hurt by the idea that her mother would keep something so important from her if Jughead was right.

''I don't know... it's a bit complicated, don't you think? Either way, they aren't ready to tell us— yet." Jughead sighed quietly.

He felt the same way as Betty. If they were really dating he had expected his father to have told him and he wondered why they hadn't. Of course it was a little weird, but he would never hold it against them if there was something romantic going on between his Dad and Alice. They were mature enough to talk about that, weren't they?

''What if you are right? How would you feel about that?'' Betty asked shyly.

If her mother and FP were dating— or if it was just something casual— that would mean a lot for their relationship. It wasn't everyday that a picture of your parents being very cosy was printed on the front page of the towns local paper.

Jughead stopped walking, which made Betty do the same. He grabbed her hands as he opened his mouth to speak.

''Nothing will ever stop me from loving you, Betty Cooper. I've seen my Dad being miserable almost his whole life, so if your Mom makes him feel alive again, I have no complaints whatsoever.'' He smiled sweetly, making her let out the breath she had been holding.

She realized that Jughead was right. If there was indeed something going on between their parents it could explain their good moods of the last few weeks. Betty had seen her mother struggle with the death of Hal and she knew by know that FP hadn't had that many good relationships before. What if they could make each other happy? That wasn't something they could be against.

**  
Inside the Cooper-Smith house it had been awfully silent. It took a while before either Alice or FP spoke up. All they could do was spiral about the picture on the front page.

''We could have told them the truth, you know.'' FP was the one to talk first. His voice was quiet and soft, almost hurt a little.

Alice couldn't believe what she was hearing. They had just gotten together and she was certain neither Betty or Jughead would be too fond of their secret affair. Telling the kids was opening a can of worms that she'd rather keep closed.

''Are you serious? You think it's a good idea to tell them we're dating?! Are you out of your mind?!'' She said in disbelief, crossing her arms as she did so.

FP signed and rubbed his eyes as he felt himself getting more angry every second. Of course she thought that it was insane to tell them— she wasn't as serious about them as he was and it broke his heart.

''Why is that so crazy, Alice? Do I need to hide forever that we're together?'' He scoffed slightly, barely being able to look into her eyes. Not because he didn't want to, but he was afraid he'd cry if he did.

Alice felt that she had struck a nerve. It wasn't as if she never wanted to tell the world about them— right now wasn't the time. They were just together and in that phase where they were all over each other. She wanted to stay in that bubble before everyone would know about them and ruin that.

''That's not what I am saying, FP. I thought we agreed on keeping this between us for a while.'' Her voice was calm now, as she wanted to have normal conversation about their differences. It was their first fight, but no part of her was prepared for that.

What she didn't know was that FP's thoughts had spiraled already. All he could think of was how he'd never be good enough to claim. Not that he didn't understand— of course he did. He was here, he gave her attention, he cared for her. And that was all she needed, wasn't it?

It was easy, and it could be a secret. Maybe their kids were just a disguise to tell him that this would end soon, that it wasn't more than the thrill of sneaking around. In the end he was just a criminal. Somebody like him could never date somewhere like her. He'd never live up to her expectations.

''This isn't about taking things slow, isn't it? This is about you being ashamed you're with an ex-convict.'' His voice was hurt, as he had filled in completely what Alice was thinking.

Her face dropped as she heard FP say those words. It was everything but true, but the things she wanted to say didn't seem to leave her mouth. He took her silence as an answer.

''I get it, what would people think, huh? The mayor with a criminal? Nobody would understand.'' He shook his head and broke their eye contact as his eyes filled with tears.

It was in that very moment that he realized that he was going to lose her. From the second he had kissed her he had pictured their whole future— but it was all a big lie. Why not rip the band-aid right of?

''That is not what this is, FP.'' Alice choked out silently, the crack in her voice almost betraying how badly hurt she was. Why couldn't she say more? Why couldn't she tell him what she was really feeling? Why didn't she confess that she loved him like she never loved anyone before?

''It fucking is, Alice.'' He scoffed angrily. Because his mind was so busy processing the idea that he wasn't worthy of her love, his little bubble bursting, that he hadn't noticed how Alice's eyes begged to be read. And if he did, he could have seen the real truth and not the one his demons tried to tell him.

''If you can't be open about us, then I am not sure if I can do this any longer.'' He looked down as he spoke quietly. Right now he just needed this to be over. It was all or nothing. He didn't want to be part of a game that was going to crush his heart.

''I can't give you that right now, FP.'' Alice avoided his gaze too as she talked. She wished she could be open about them, but the voices in her head told her not to.

All she wanted was to be with him, but what if he would get tired of her? What if their kids wouldn't approve? What if eventually he would realize she was too much? At some point one of these things would happen. By not telling the world she was protecting them from that just a bit longer. But was it worth risking your heart if you knew it would implode eventually? Was it worth trying if you couldn't give each other what you needed?

FP answered the question she asked herself in her mind by looking up, meeting her eyes, and walking away. She cringed hard when she heard the door slam, realizing that this was the beginning of their ending.


	30. Moving On

Later that afternoon FP entered back into the house. He had drove around town for hours to clear his mind— with no success. He knew this was the ending, now it was the trick to find peace with that. Like he said before, Alice was too precious too lose. He didn't want to go on and mess it up real bad. The connection would always be there, with or without a romantic relationship.

Alice looked up from her book when she saw him entering, her eyes hopeful. Not that she had actually read any words, all she could think of was where FP could be. Luckily, he was back home now. Or actually, she was home again now he was back.

''Sorry for walking away. That was very immature.'' FP said quietly, feeling the guilt washing over him leaving her all alone while she was upset. They should have talked like adults, but at that time he was just too overwhelmed.

''It's fine. We both needed some time to cool off.'' Alice smiled slightly. She understood his reaction, part of her was even glad that they took a few hours apart to think things through. Truth was, she still had no idea where this would lead. Was this a deal breaker?

''And about us? What do we do now?'' Her voice sounded shy, afraid of hearing his answer. But she needed to know— he was the one in charge now. She couldn't give something he needed, and FP had the right to not be okay with that.

FP sighed and gestured for her to stand up by grabbing her hand. She took the hint and grabbed his hand even more firmly as she now faced him. He looked for a moment to how their hands fitted together so perfectly but quickly reminded himself about how that was just a fairytale he had made up in his mind. She just didn't feel the same way about him and he had to move on.

''Al, I like having you in my life. And it seems like we can't give each other what we need, at least not romantically. So if we want to save our bond maybe it's for the best that we go on as friends, don't you think?'' He stated quietly.

Part of him wanted to scream that he loved her, that he'd do anything to be with her. But what if she couldn't say those words back? Why would he confess something like that if he was so sure of getting his heart crushed?

''I like having you in my life too, FP. I don't want to lose you.'' Alice said with tears in her eyes.

Her mind spiraled to the day he had to leave if they messed up their relationship. She couldn't do that to Betty or Jughead. Things were too good now. They needed to protect that.

''You won't. Especially not if we make the right decision now to make sure we won't hurt the other.'' FP smiled softly. This was what was best. If they ended it before things got too intense they could save each other from some terrible heart break.

Alice returned his soft smile and wrapped her arms around his middle. He mirrored her movements and carefully embraced her, pulling her body as close as possible. Hugs like these weren't going to be a common thing anymore and it felt like he had to savor it one more time while he still could.

''You're my best friend, Forsythe.'' She mumbled sweetly, gripping into the back of his flannel as she said so.

The confession made his heart glow and hurt at the same time. He felt the same way. She was his best friend. But she was so much more than that.

''You are mine, Smith.'' He mumbled back, pressing one last sweet kiss on the top of her head. Alice held back her tears when she felt his lips softly toch the crown of her head, realizing that she lost this— that she lost him.

"Will there be a future for us, someday?" She asked quietly, her voice trembling.

FP couldn't really process her question, as he figured that she'd be more okay with this being over for good. But maybe part of her wanted to try again if they'd ever get a second chance.

"Only time will tell, Alice. We did the right thing." He said softly. It was a vague answer, but more than that he couldn't say. If he had to be honest he would have told her that trying again with her some day was all he wanted, but he held back those meaningful words.

It was the sad twinkle in her eyes that he now took the time to look at that suddenly made him doubt everything. That wasn't there before, was it? But this was Alice he was talking about. The woman he had a drunk kiss with. The woman who told him that he was the only fish in the sea she wanted. The woman who gave him the honor to sleep with her after so many years alone. The woman who trusted him with her daughter.

Was this maybe more to her than he gave her credit for? But what was reality and what did he wanted to see? Was this spark in her beautiful blue eyes for him or was it just something he had made up to convince himself that she returned his feelings. 

Even so, they made a decision. This was where it ended— for now. She was his best friend and he was hers. Could that be enough? Was it going to kill him if she got with someone else? Right now he wasn't sure about anything anymore. There was a possibilty that Alice loved him back, but the voices in his head told him that thought was just a fantasy. It wasn't there. She didn't return those feelings. Or does she?

**

Betty and Jughead had been over it all day on how to let their parents confess the truth about their affair. Confrontation didn't work, they tried that with the news paper already. They had to play it another way, something way more subtle and considerate. That is why they discussed the idea of Betty being the one to open up first. Maybe that way Alice felt like she could return the favor.

''Mom, can I talk to you for a second?'' Betty poked her head into her mother's bedroom, who was still reading the same book but she hadn't turned another page compared to this afternoon.

''Sure, honey. What is it?'' She placed her book aside and petted on the side of the bed for Betty to take place. It wasn't everyday that her daughter came here for some girl talk and she was glad that she had a distraction to focus on.

''It happened.'' Betty stated with a smile, thinking that her Mom would catch on to what she was referring too.

''What did?'' Alice raised her eye brow confused. Betty cleared her throat uncomfortably as she hadn't expected to have to say it out loud.

''Me and Jughead... We did it for the first time.'' She explained, a beaming smile spread across her face. It had been sometime ago, but this seemed like the perfect story to make Alice open up too. She loved it when Betty shared some more about her life.

''Oh baby, I am so happy for you. You're lucky to have a boy like Jughead.'' Alice said emotional, tears in her eyes as she realized that her little baby girl was a grown up now. Her first instinct was too panic but then she realized what FP had told her. Betty was lucky to share it with someone she cares about.

''Are you feeling okay?'' She asked her sweetly. Taking your relationship to the next level was something that could make you feel so different. It's something she recently experienced with FP. Being with him made her love her own body in a totally new way. Her mind wandered to the fact that she'd never feel his hands on her body anymore or that she'd never cuddle up to him ever again.

''I am feeling better than ever, Mom. He might be the one.'' Betty smiled shyly. Even though she confessed this because she wanted to get her mother to open up, it was still something she meant.

''I hope he is, sweetheart.'' Alice smiled sadly, kissing her daughter's forehead after. Betty sighed almost inaudible as she knew that no matter how much she'd tell— this wasn't going to work.

''You're going to find the one again too.'' Betty smiled softly. For some reason she could feel the tears sting in her eyes. All she wanted was for her mother to be happy, but her eyes told her another story. They looked so sad, so broken, as if she was hiding something bigger than just an affair.

''I know I will.'' She wanted to tell her daughter that she believed she had already found that person, but that was something she needed to get out of her mind. This wasn't about her and FP anymore. There wasn't an us. There wasn't a we. Just two friends with some history. Still, she made a wish that there was a future too.


	31. Internship

A few weeks had passed and both Alice and FP had tried to adjust more to the situation. It was easier than they thought as long as they weren't together for too long with just the two of them. Since Betty and Jughead hadn't seen anything suspicious yet they had kind of dropped their whole investigation. There had been nothing weird going on in the house. The teasing even seemed to come back a little just the way they had gotten used to it.

What they didn't know was that both adults always felt asleep with the other on their minds, wondering if maybe somewhere there was a place for them. But now they had to put all their energy in to going back to the friends they were before. As long as they focused on that, everything would be fine.

''So, how do I look?'' Betty turned around dressed in her baby blue blazer and matching pants, waiting for Alice to compliment her.

She was going to shadow her mother for a few weeks to write a paper about politics in a small town. And who better to write about than your mother who happend to be the towns mayor?

''You look like a copy of me, honey. I love it.'' Alice beamed happily. She couldn't wait to spend more time with her daughter. They had grown closer together over the last few months but she hoped this would be another thing they could bond over.

''I am going to change.'' Betty sighed the second she heard she looked exactly like her mother. That weren't the words teenagers liked to hear. Before she could run up the stairs Alice grabbed her hand and made her turn around again.

''I meant that you look appropriate for your first day at City Hall.'' She pointed out, so she would see that there was nothing wrong with what she was wearing.

At that moment FP came downstairs, as he had just made himself ready for the day. Alice placed her arm over her daughter's shoulder and turned them both to face him, making him stop as she did so.

''Check it out! We're a pair of Alice Smith's.'' She smiled enthusiastically, pointing her finger at the both of them to imply how much they were looking alike right now.

''That is the scariest pair in poker.'' FP joked as he made his way towards them.

''Look at you in your little internship costume, huh?'' He was estatic for Betty that she got the change to something like this. Not every teenager was allowed to shadow the mayor for a few weeks.

''She is going to learn what I do, watch my every move...'' Alice said mysterious, like her job contained some international secrets.

''Make sure that she know how to do this one.'' FP turned to Betty and mimicked Alice's signature eye-roll, making it bigger than it actually was.

''I know that one already.'' Betty threw in another eye roll, copying her mother exactly. They earned a glare from her before she was going to show them how it was really done.

''You guys are amateurs.'' Now she rolled her eyes herself and made her way to the coatrack, leaving the two of them laughing in the living room. Before they would leave, Betty needed to make something very clear.

''Remember as soon as we're at the office no special treatment. I am there as Betty Cooper, not as your daughter.'' She stated, emphasizing her name as she spoke.

If there was one thing she knew about her mother it was that she was going to make the whole building know that her daughter was now working there too, even if it was just as an intern. Everybody would know anyway, she didn't need her Mom to remind everyone.

''I promise you, honey. But if there is a cake that says best intern then it wasn't me.'' Alice quickly defended, making Betty sigh exaggerated. She made her way out of the house while Alice quickly turned around to FP.

''Cancel the cake.'' She said hasty, giving him a thumbs up as she had the doorknob in her hand, ready to follow her daughter.

"Copy that." He saluted her and smiled to himself. This woman truly would do anything for her kids.

**  
After a long day of work Alice had made herself ready for bed but there was too much bothering her for her to be able to properly fall asleep. All she wanted was to talk to FP about her day, but now she couldn't anymore. Or could she? They did that before as friends, why was it impossible for them to talk about real stuff now?

She had a big fight with Betty today, which made her walk away from City Hall. She hadn't said a word at dinner either. How could she possibly sleep knowing that her daughter hated her at the moment? One thing was for sure, she just needed her friend. So, she made her way downstairs and just walked into his room.

''FP, Can I talk to you?'' She asked him, even though she was already standing in the basement and had invaded his privacy after she handn't even knocked.

''I didn't say you could barge in.'' He looked up from his desk and looked at her, a slight chuckle in his voice to make sure she knew he was joking.

Before she opened her mouth, Alice took a quick look around and noticed that he had lit a bunch of small candles that lighted up his room. It suddenly made the whole setting a lot more sensual than she had expected.

''What's with all the candles?'' She scrunched her nose. FP opened his mouth to respond, but stopped when Alice gasped.

''Are you about to get lucky with yourself?'' She asked in disbelief, feeling her cheeks flush as she realized what she had most likely walked into.

''I am draw better with some natural light, okay?'' FP explained to her, immediately dismissing the ideas in her head. For a second he wanted to make a witty comeback, but realized soon enough that it may be better to refrain himself from any sexual comment, considering their situation. One joke could mess it all up.

''What are you drawing?" She asked him curiously, her voice soft. Her eyes fell on his sketchbook, but before she could see what it was he had shoved it away back into his map.

''Nothing— just some doodles.'' He smiled uncomfortably. Alice just nodded slightly. Apparently they were now on a level where he didn't even want to show his work with her anymore.

''What did you want to talk about?'' He asked her when she remained silent. It snapped her out of her thoughts and she sat down on his bed, crossing her legs as she did so while he turned in his chair to face her.

''I really messed things up with Betty today.'' Alice looked at her nails and sighed. Confessing that she made a mistake wasn't her best quality but this time she just badly needed advice.

He knew what she was referring too, as he and Betty had done the dishes together and she had raged the whole time about how awful their day was— details included.

''Al, you can't always control everything, alright?'' He scooted his chair a little closer to the end of the bed and placed his hand on her knee, rubbing it slowly. It was just an instinct that he suddenly wasn't so sure was appropriate but she didn't seem to mind at all so he let it slip. She even placed her hand above his own, without a second thought. He was the only one who seemed to notice that they were holding hands now.

''I just thought that this internship would give us some bonding time, you know? Instead of discussions about politics.'' It sounded even more stupid now she said it out loud, but she had genuinely thought that this was an opportunity for them to bond instead of drift further apart.

''Alice, you are the mayor. What were you going to talk to her about? Soapopera's? He joked a little to lighten the mood, hoping that she would see that maybe it would blow over a little sooner. If he was honest, he had expected them to be like fire and ice today.

''I just thought that we'd switch outfits, to see if anyone noticed... that kind of stuff. Now she won't even talk to me.'' She stared at the wall with sad eyes, having no idea how to fix this.

''She isn't rejecting you she is disagreeing with you.'' FP reasoned with her. It wasn't as bad as it seemed to her— this was just teenage behavior. He could imagine that she was upset though, he didn't want to have fights with Jughead either. All Alice could give him was a sad smile, not fully convinced of his words.

''Your daughter is smart, independent and fights for what she believes in. You know what that makes her?'' He asked her, raising his eye brow and taking the hand that was resting on her knee back. She immediately missed the warmth of his palm, but wouldn't show that.

''A big pain in the ass?" She questioned sarcastically. FP let a smile creep on his face. This was going into the right direction.

''Exactly. She is a mini you.'' He poked her side playfully, so she would know that it was just a teasing joke.

It was the truth though, every time he looked at Betty he could see a big part of Alice in her. They were both fierce woman who wouldn't back off for others.

''Oh god you are right. She is is a mini me.'' Alice beamed, and suddenly smiled again. His heart swelled the second he saw her like that again. That smile was the most beautiful one had seen. He quickly dismissed that thought as he wasn't supposed to think of her like that anymore.

''I got to talk to her right now.'' Alice stood up in a rush but FP grabbing her hand is what held her back.

''Al, it's the middle of the night. Can't it wait until tomorrow?'' He had a point, Betty was most likely sleeping right now. But Alice just couldn't wait— she needed to apologize or she wouldn't be able to fall asleep.

''It has to be said now. I'll leave you to your drawing.'' She gestured to the map a little uncomfortable, as she had no idea what he had been working on— and the fact that he didn't want to show her.

He just nodded and looked at her as she made her way to the stairs. The drawings. He could draw them all night if he wanted to. Before she went up again, she turned around one more time.

''Oh and FP? Thanks for the talk.'' She said sweetly. What she really wanted was to kiss him, to tell him that he always knew the right thing to say to her.

And later, when she had talked to Betty she wanted to curl up to his side in bed and tell him how the apology went. But that wasn't going to happen, she was just going upstairs and sleep in her own bed.

''Sweet dreams, Alice.'' He said softly, looking at her so intensely that she could feel the butterflies in her stomach. Before she said anything that she'd regret, she walked up the stairs, leaving him all by himself.


	32. Mr. Honey

''God, Mom that was so inappropriate.'' Betty said disgusted as they made their way into the living room. Alice rolled her eyes by the exaggerated reaction of her daughter.

''He was just being friendly.'' Alice explained, placing the groceries on the dinner table. At the same time FP came out of the kitchen, which he just got done cleaning.

''Who was? Did I miss something juicy?'' He smiled, as it had to be something funny according to both Alice and Betty's face.

''Principal Honey. He asked her out on a date.'' Betty cringed and started to unpack their bags, sorting everything out so it was easier to put it away— truly a Smith quality.

''He's having dinner here tonight, I hope that's okay.'' Alice smiled uncomfortably to both of them.

FP felt his heart sink as he heard that they had a guest this evening. He hadn't forget the time he had checked her out, whether that was his imagination or not. Alice had it straight up denied but he was sure this man had his eyes on her. Fuck— he was jealous already and he wasn't even there yet.

''As long as we get some money for Pop's that is more than okay.'' Jughead came down the stairs and overheard the last part of their conversation. Betty sent him a glare and he immediately realized that it wasn't a smart move. If they wanted to see if there was something between her parents then they needed to be here.

"Only this time." Alice gave in, making Jughead smile. Denying it now would be suspicious, especially since Jughead never refused eating at Pop's. All they could do now as study the faces of both Alice and FP to see if there was something to read. 

''Really? That guy?'' FP scoffed a little harsher than he intended.

He never thought that a man like him was Alice'a type. One thing was for sure; he wasn't going to cook tonight so she could have a good time with someone else. Why did she do this? Wasn't this situation uncomfortable enough already? But on the other hand, why would she wait with dating someone else? It wasn't if there was still something there between them.

''You got to relax. We are just going to talk about the school musicals funding." Alice pointed out. His jealousy was annoying her a little. He was the one who broke up with her— not the other way around.

''Yeah, because that is what men like to do on dates. Talking.'' The passive agressive tone in his voice was getting on her nerves.

She wanted to tell him that it wasn't a date and that it had never had been the intention, but if even if it was or turned out the be more fun, who was he to judge? There was going to be a point in their lives where they were going to date other people and maybe that time had just come sooner than they had expected. If she was ready to move on was another question, but she had to at least try, didn't she?

**

''Can everyone move it? Holden is coming over in a bit.'' Alice waved with her hands nervously as the three of them were sitting on the couch, watching a TV show. Betty held out her hand which was a hint that Alice got immediately. She grabbed her purse and handed her a few bills so they would have enough to have some Pop's.

They stood up with smiles on her face, but turned around once more before they left to scan FP's face who looked like thunder— ready to struck lightning. But now that was none of their business. Betty and Jughead shared a look, asking the other if they thought the same. It looked like FP was everything but in a good mood but they weren't sure that was because of Mr. Honey.

Alice had just finished setting the table while FP kept his gaze on the television. Not that he was really watching, his mind was too busy freaking out over Alice's date. Her phone beeped, revealing a text from Holden. It was laying on the kitchen table, so he extended his hand for her to grab it. It could be important.

"Can you read it for me?" She asked him, as she was too busy preparing. He sighed quietly and took it back, unlocking her phone a second later.

''My cat is sick. My husband and I needed to take her to the vet. Can't make dinner." He read out loud, a small smile creeping up his face. Alice immediately stopped her movements, her eye brow raising dangerously high.

''What does that mean?!'' She gasped out, walking over to FP and snatching the phone out of his hands to make sure he wasn't making this up. It was true— he had really wrote that.

''That he's gay. And that he likes cats. Both the animal and the musical.'' FP said simply, shrugging his shoulders. Suddenly he felt a lot more relieved. He knew that he shouldn't act on these negative feelings, but it was so easy to get worked up over another man possibly dating Alice.

''I can't believe I fell for that.'' Alice sighed and let herself on the couch next to FP. At least she didn't need to put effort into food anymore. She looked a little bumped out though, so he decided to cheer her up a little bit.

''I dated a lesbian once. She was a very nice girl. We had the same taste in horror movies. It was actually one of the best dates I ever had, even though I was just a cover.'' He smiled cheekily.

Maybe it was because there was no pressure on that date. He remembered way to well that he took her to a drive in and that the first thing she told him was that she liked girls, that there wasn't going to happen anything but that she only did it so her friends would stop complaining. They actually had a fun night together.

Alice smiled and shook her head as she heard that story. That was typically something for him. She appreciated that he tried to cheer her up, especially in their situation. 

''Guess you're stuck with me for tonight.'' He joked slightly as he let his arm rest at the arm of the couch behind her. One thing was for sure, he absolutely didn't mind being stuck with her all night. There was nothing he'd rather do. 

''I have been stuck with you for sick months, Forsythe. That doesn't make tonight special.'' She joked back and gave him a playful wink. It seemed like their teasing level had reached the same point as it used to be. Maybe their connection was back.

Her heart still ached from him every single day but she was glad that things were slowly going back to normal. It wasn't if she was really dissapointed that her appointment with Mr. Honey was cancelled, she had just hoped to be distracted from the voice in her head that constantly reminded her of the man she really wanted to be with.

''Come, let's catch up on The Bold and The Beautiful.'' He turned on the volume a little higher as he had been watching the show for a while now. It was his to go to whenever he needed a distraction and in just a few months he had soaked Alice into the soap too.

''I hate that you made me addicted to that show.'' She shook her head a she settled herself on the couch, ready for a few hours of binging. A year ago she would have sworn to never watch a soap opera, but now she didn't miss an episode.

''At least it's a reminder that life can always be worse. We could be like them, you know?'' FP pointed to the television. Maybe it was the reason why he watched the show in the first place. His life sucked for a while but at least he wasn't like them. Those guys never got a break.

''Yeah, our lives are pretty great.'' Alice smiled sweetly. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked at him, another sign of her body and mind that she didn't want to be with anyone else. Only FP could make her feel that way. 

''That's because you have a great friend like me.'' He smiled back at her, trying to make it a really playful but his words were too meaningful to not feel there was more behind it.

Before she had even know it she instinctively scooted over to him and rested her head on his shoulder, while carefully intertwining their fingers with the arm that he had wrapped around her. He nuzzled his nose in her hair for just a bit before planting a featherlight kiss on her forehead.

The way they were cuddled up to each other was way too romantic for two people who had just broke it off with each other, but none of the moved to change that. They just needed it, it wasn't if they didn't know another way to be around each other. It felt so natural, just like it was meant to be this way.


	33. Winning Ticket

''Cut it out, Boy!'' FP playfully pushed his son inside, as he wouldn't stop teasing him.

''What's so funny?'' Betty asked, looking up from her homework as the two men enterend.

''There was a woman at the store who was flirting with him.'' Jughead laughed, knowing that he was getting on his father's nerves. He had still no idea if there had really been something going on between him and Alice, but the fact that he was open to dating another woman he figured he might have looked into it too much.

''She was not! We were just chit chatting.'' FP defended himself, making the situation not sound like more than it was.

''So you are going tonight to her house to chit chat you say?'' Jughead said amusingly, as he sat down next to Betty at the dinner table, quickly kissing her cheek.

''You have a date?'' Alice came out of the kitchen and had overheard the conversation. Her voice was a little too high pitched for her liking, betraying that this was killing her more than she'd like to admit.

''Sort of... maybe... I don't know. We just said we would get coffee.'' FP said a little confused, not knowing whether he had a date tonight or not. 

Besides that, talking about that with Alice was making him uncomfortable. He wasn't sure if he saw the sadness in her eyes correctly or that it was something he imagined to see.

''That sounds like a date to me, FP.'' Betty teased him with a big grin, joining her boyfriend with the same knowing look on her face.

''Alright fine. Maybe it is. We'll see, it's just something casual.'' He shrugged his shoulders as he wanted this conversation to be over as soon as possible.

**  
FP had just made himself ready for his date, wearing his neatest flannel and had on sprayed some extra cologne. Before he could make his way out of the door, Jughead called for him.

''Dad, can we borrow your video camera? We want to shoot something for the Blue & Gold tomorrow.'' He asked him. If he was right his Dad still had one, even when he didn't use it regularly.

''Sure, Boy. It's in my room. Go grab it.'' FP pointed at the basement doors and made his way out of the house.

Alice had followed his every step, feeling her heart sink more and more as she realized that FP was really going on another date. He had moved on, when she was still heartbroken over their break up. Luckily one of her best qualities was her ability to hide her emotions perfectly well. This was going to be hard, but she needed to stay strong. They had decided this was for the best so she couldn't regret this now, could she?

**

Jughead and Betty had stumbled down the stairs and looked for the camera, when the boy's eyes fell on something else. There it was. All the proof they needed to have to know that there was something going on between their parents. Those sketches— they were beautiful.

There was no doubt about it who the woman was he had drawn multiple times. He grabbed the map and folded it open to reveal about twenty different portraits of Alice. But he hadn't just drawn her face. It were the details that got him.

One was of Alice smiling brightly, as if someone had just told a joke. The other one was Alice still sleeping peacefully. It were just sketches, but they all felt so real— and they were. These were little moments FP had remembered and wanted to last forever. If he couldn't have her, he could still immortalize the memories he had of her. The raw feeling that these drawings radiated almost made Jughead tear up. He handed it to Betty, who quickly scanned the whole map.

"All these are about my Mom." She said quietly, almost overwhelmed by how sweet and soft these drawings were. This man was head over heels with her mother, that is something she knew for sure.

"They have been acting strange the past weeks, don't you think? And not in the way they used to do before. It's almost if they aren't hiding something anymore." Jughead thought out loud. Of course it could have meant that it was just a fling between two lonely people, which is why they had let it go when they hadn't any clues anymore in the first place. But this changed everything.

"We should show this to her. I know it's wrong but—" Betty started, but was interrupted by Jughead before she could finish.

"I agree. Alice needs to see this." He said confident. Maybe this could save whatever was going on between them.

When they got back up, Betty gave him a small nod while she made her way upstairs to their bedroom to put the video camera in her bag.

Alice was just staring at the wall, too busy with her spiraling thoughts over how FP's date would go. It wasn't until Jughead held the map in front of her face that she realized she had been day dreaming— or actually, it was more of a nightmare.

''I don't know what's going on between you and my Dad, but I thought you might want to see this. I don't care what he says, but this means something." He smiled sweetly, showing her that his intention was good. Both of them truly wanted for FP and Alice to work things out and hopefully this was a step in the right direction.

Before Alice could open it or even say something, he followed Betty upstairs. She was left with the map that she recognized from not that long ago when she had come to him for advice and he had acted all mysterious about it. When she slowly opened it she found multiple drawings about herself. They were so beautiful, they were leaving her completely speechless. The tears stung in her eyes when she realized what this meant. He had tried to cherish their memories. He missed her. And she missed him.

At the same time, not that far ago FP was sitting in his car panicking over his upcoming date. What was he doing? Why was he going on a date when the woman he craved was sitting at home? Why didn't they fight for each other? He had given up on so many things in his life but he had never thought he'd be stupid enough to let someone like Alice go. If she would give him the chance, he'd fight every single day to win her over.

When they broke up he had been afraid that this was just a fling to her, but then she had looked at him so intensely. The past week he thought he saw more hints of her possible feelings towards him. The longing, the touching, the sadness in her eyes. 

This had to mean more to her too, right? There was just one way to find out whether she was feeling the same way— he had to pour his heart out. There was a chance he was getting his heart crushed all over again, but that didn't matter to him anymore. He was willing to risk it all for her.

So, he made an U-turn and drove back to Elm Street, ready to tell her exactly what he was feeling. The adrenaline rushed through his body, even when he had no idea what was going to happen. There was just one thing he owed to himself— being honest. For once in his life he had to fight for something good, someone that brought out the best in him. No matter the chances.

He practically sprinted out of the car and opened the living room door, making her look up for the gaze she had on the map in her hands. She had seen them. Had she gone downstairs to look through his stuff? It didn't matter. It was part of telling her how he felt. Before he spoke, he gazed deep into her eyes, making sure she was really hearing him.

''What are we doing, Alice?'' His voice was low and soft and he had already trouble fighting his tears. If he saw it correctly, she was holding them back too.

''What do you mean?'' She asked quietly, placing the map on the dinner table. Both of them looked at it, knowing exactly what was in there but neither of them was willing to say that out loud.

''Pretending we're okay with this? That this isn't slowly killig us both?'' He took a few steps into her direction without breaking his gaze on her.

She was hurt, that he could see. And he was too. Maybe they would be slightly less hurt together. Alice wanted to say so much, but nothing seemed enough. It was eating her alive. She couldn't sleep, she couldn't eat, she couldn't concentrate. It felt like she was only surviving without him when all she wanted was to live again. FP sighed quietly and almost closed the distance between them. Take the shot FP, it is now or never.

''I said before that we would do anything on your terms and the second it got hard I chickened out. I was a coward." He confessed silently, the tears almost falling from his eyes.

The longer he looked at her the more he knew that she was it for him. The only woman he wanted to be with. The only one to make him feel alive. Before he went on, he carefully intertwined their fingers. Both of them looked at their hands for a few seconds. The warmth of his palm felt so good against hers that it made her want to throw herself into his chest and never let go.

"But I can't pretend going to someone else when all I want is to hold you, to kiss you, to be with you." His smiled sweetly which was returned by Alice, her eyes now glinstering from happiness.

It was all she needed to hear. Every voice in her head that was afraid that she'd be too much for him went away. He came back for her— even after pretending for weeks that there was nothing between them anymore. When he saw her eyes twinkle like they used to, he tugged her closer and wrapped her arms around her waist, holding her close and secure. They were going to make it.

''I know that being with me isn't winning the jackpot in the relationship department. But I want to try, Alice. Even if that means we have to be a secret.'' He said sweetly. 

There was so much at risk when it came their relationship. It was everything but ordinary. Ruining their bubble was a mistake, especially if she needed some time. All he hoped for was that she returned the exact same feelings as he did. Before she spoke she took a deep breath.

''FP, I am not ashamed to be with you. Saying it out loud to the kids, or to the world scares the hell out of me. And you know why?" Her voice cracked a little, betraying that there were hidden emotions that she hadn't shared with anyone before. His eyes were calm and inviting, which is why she carried on.

"Because I had to admit to myself that this was real. That I was going to hand someone my heart, hoping they wouldn't break it." Tears fell from her eyes as she talked. He pushed her lower body a little closer to his as a sign of comfort while her hands landed on his lower waist.

"So, you're not the only coward here. I am terrified to say to myself that I want to be with you because somehow I lose everything I ever cared about. They all leave at some point." She said sadly, her voice breaking once more as she thought back off all the people who had let her down.

Nobody ever stayed. Hal did, but even that didn't last forever. For so long she thought loving someone again was impossible, but then FP came into her life. What if he would leave too? But he wouldn't— that she knew now. He would stay for her. She was worth it to him. He smiled sweetly as he trapped her chin between his thumb and index finger, when his other hand squeezed her waist.

''There isn't anything in the world that could keep me away from you, you hear me? You've got me, Alice Smith. Whether we like it or not." A short chuckle followed before he rested his forehead against hers for a few seconds.

"And I am here to make sure you'll be a little less terrified every single day. I am not going anywhere.'' He whispered quietly, his voice filled with emotion as he talked. This is what he wanted. To be with her— forever. FP connected their lips softly in far too long, both of them completely melting into the other's touch.

''You really want to try this again, with me?'' She asked insecurely when they pulled back. For some reason she was still afraid that he'd change his mind, but she had to start learning to trust him. That was going to be her biggest challenge after being alone for years now. But she was willing to work on that, if that meant she could be happy with him.

''We owe it to ourselves, don't you think?'' He said softly, kissing her once again as if they had to make up for the weeks they had missed. She hummed contently when he connected their lips again. But she had to pull back, as his words wandered through her mind.

''For the record, I do think you are the winning ticket in the lottery. And I won the jackpot." She grinned, referring to what he said a few minutes ago, making him chuckle a little. Though, his face turned serious very quickly as he collected his courage to speak.

"I love you, Alice. And I know those words might scare you—" Before he could start rambling, she interrupted him. There was no need to be scared anymore. She felt exactly the same.

"I love you too, FP." She said sweetly, before placing her hand on his neck and pulling him down for another kiss. He was everything she needed. Her fish. Her winning ticket. Her soulmate.


	34. Chaperoning

"Jughead, this suit is way too small." The boy came downstairs with a sad face as he had grabbed the suit he had over five years now. No wonder he didn't fit into it anymore— he wasn't twelve years old. Still, it was all he had.

"I can't afford a new one Betty. It's either this or I'll have to go to prom in my jeans." He sighed, as he wormed himself out of his jacket, the sleeves almost ending at his elbows.

"Betty is right, boy. I'll see if I can chip in, okay?" FP said politely. He wanted this prom to be an everlasting memory for his only kid. There was no way he was going to let an old suit ruin that. He might not have lots of savings, but there should be enough to buy him something new.

"You keep your money, FP. You two can go shopping and buy the suit that you want, it's on me." Alice smiled, seeing the expressions on the kid's face change instantly. She remember her prom all to well and she wanted for them to have nothing jeopardizing the night for them.

"Are you serious, Mom?" Betty said with her mouth wide open, hoping that she had heard it right.

"Absolutely. This is your prom! I want both of you to feel good. You can pick a dress out too, honey." Alice beamed, feeling more happier every second knowing she made her daughter happy. It wasn't that big a deal for her to pay, especially not knowing what she got in return.

Jughead smiled gratefully, not really knowing what to say to Alice. But she knew what he meant anyway and gave him a sweet wink. They ran up the stairs to change so they could go to the mall immediately.

FP waited until he knew for sure the kids were upstairs before he took a few steps into his girlfriends direction and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Babe, you don't have to." He whispered sweetly, as he didn't know how to feel about her paying for his kid's new suit.

"Yes, I do. We're a family. Family give each other presents." She smiled at him and let her hands rest on his cheek. FP was sure that this only made him fall in love with her more. The fact that she saw both him and Jughead as family made his heart glow in a way it had never before. She was right. They were a family now.

**  
Alice walked over to FP on her tiptoes as he was getting ready for bed. The last few nights they had been sleeping in Alice's bedroom which was slowly becoming 'their' place. They still had to make sure the kids wouldn't see, but considering it was almost midnight they were in the clear.

Besides, it had been Jughead who had shown her the drawings so they figured that the kids already knew more about their relationship than they first thought. Still, nobody had confirmed or denied anything yet and they hadn't asked them into their faces. For now it remained a secret. Or just a fact that nobody said out loud yet.

"I was thinking, as Betty and Jughead are out this Friday night, you and I should have a date of our own." She smiled devilishly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Yeah? Should we dress up and dance a little?" He smirked and poked her nose with his own.

"I know the perfect place." Alice whispered lowly, her lips grazing hers but barely touching them. 

"You do?" He practically growled, ready to kiss her hard and needy. But then she pulled back with a big smile on her face.

"Betty's and Jughead's high school gymnasium." She had pushed him away playfully and laughed when she saw his face drop.

"Wait, what?" He raised his eye brow confused at her statement. Why would they go there?

"They needed chaperones and I volunteered." Alice simply explained.

"Why would you do that?" He chuckled slightly as Alice wasn't really the kind of person to do something like that for fun, especially not on her free night.

"I haven't been around for Betty a lot and since I have the time now I'd like to do something back." She confessed as she shrugged her shoulders. Truth was, she felt guilty about prioritizing work for a long time and if it wasn't for FP moving in with them things would probably still be the same. But it was her senior year and Alice wanted to keep working on her relationship with her daughter.

"Hmm, that is actually very sweet." He gave her a soft smile and pecked a quick kiss on her cheek.

"I'm not happy about it though. A party with no alchohol is no fun." He pointed out. Their night was going to be punishing people for drinking instead of having some themselves.

"I'll be there for your fun, honey." She smiled, kissing him deeply this time.

**  
Once they entered the gym, Mr. Honey had approached them immediately. Alice felt a tad awkward in his presence, but luckily he didn't make a comment either. Instead, he explained them all their tasks as chaperones. FP was only listening absentmindedly until Holden handed them over walkie talkies. Alice raised her eyes brow a little disapprovingly— this was a high school dance after all, not a police investigation.

"We've got walkie-talkies! I take it back, this is going to be fun night." FP grinned and poked her side. The gymnasium was filling itself with teenagers and Alice almost instantly regretted singing herself up for tonight.

"I'll call you the Swan and I'll be the Eagle, good?" He quickly came up with petnames to make this night a little 'cooler' in his deception.

"I'm not calling you that." Alice rolled her eyes and gave him a slight slap on his chest. She hadn't expected something as walkie talkies to turn him into a child, but she secretly thought it was adorable.

"I don't get why Honey gave them to us anyway, he is like three steps away." Alice pointed at him, still in eye sight. It didn't even matter where in the gym they were— they could always see him.

"Should we look for some teenagers who sneak away to hook-up?" FP suddenly took his task very seriously. If they were anything like he was in his high school days some of those kids would always be in the bathroom stalls doing anything but keeping their hands to himself.

Alice had other plans with him though. Why stop them if they could use the opportunity to sneak away themselves? It wasn't if she could show him off here, so if she wanted to touch him in a non platonic way than they needed to find a quiet spot.

"Or, we could sneak away ourselves and have some fun of our own?" She whispered, looking around her to see if nobody noticed. His eyes grew wide when she proposed that, learning a whole other side of her.

"I like that idea a lot more." He grinned, his eyes lingering on her lips as he desperately wanted to kiss her. But they were still in public— so he couldn't.

Alice looked around her and noticed that Honey wasn't looking their way. He was too busy breaking off two people dancing a little bit too sensual for his liking. This was their chance to escape. She quickly grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the gym on their way to the hallways.

She giggled like she was a teenager all over again as she stopped in front of the principals office. His lips glued to her throat in a split second.

"Honey's office? I love this already." He growled, pushing on the handle with this hand and letting them stumble in it together.

The look she was giving him was driving him insane. She didn't even had to do anything to push the right buttons. His pants were getting tighter, his mind a little less clear and before he knew it he had grabbed her legs and thew her onto the desk.

His hands shoved her casual blue dress up to her waist, revealing that she was purposely driving him crazy with her led lace lingerie.

"Fuck, Alice— I want you." He whispered, his voice filled with arousal he pushed his tongue inside her mouth. Alice's hands reached for his pants and quickly undid them before sliding her hands into his boxers. She took full credit for how hard and ready he already was for her.

"Do you want me to—" He couldn't finish his sentence as she got off the desk and let herself slide down until she was exactly where she wanted to be.

"Less talking, more touching." She smiled devilishly before she took him into her mouth without a warning. He was definitely caught off guard, but that wasn't commenting he'd complain about.

His breath hitched when he twirled her tongue around the head, making him close his eyes as he grabbed her head to keep himself steady. It didn't last long before he felt his orgasm build up and if she didn't want this to end so quick she had to stop very soon.

"Al, baby— if you don't stop now—" He breathed out, barely able to hold himself together. She let go of him with a grin on her face with the knowledge that she got him.

"Come here you." It sounded a bit softer than he intended, just as the kiss was more lovingly than planned. But he didn't care. He loved this woman and he'd show her every second of the day. She was a little surprised to feel the way he was kissing her, even so much that it almost made her tear up.

He placed her onto the desk again and helped her out of her summer dress. Now he fully had the time to enjoy the beautiful red lace set she was wearing, begging to be taken off by him.

"You are truly the hottest woman in the world." He said with a grin, before getting to work and making her feel fireworks through her whole body.

In the meantime, Jughead and Betty were walking hand in hand in the hallway, taking a moment for themselves out of the noise. They weren't really the party types and needed a second to themselves to hear the other properly.

They were just walking around until Jughead saw a head poking out of the principals office. And it wasn't just any head. It was his fathers. He instantly stopped walking which made Betty stop too.

"Dad?"

FP had turned around to Alice and nodded and just as they were about to exist the office as if nothing had happened they heard the familiar voices.

"Mom?"

They froze and turned to their kids, feeling their cheeks flush. This wasn't looking good for them— shit, they shouldn't have fooled around in school. They could have known it was too dangerous.

"Tell me this isn't what it looks like." Betty scrunched her nose in disgust. It was one thing to suspect your parents from having an affair but it was a whole other thing to actually see them sneak around.

"Come on Betty, we know better. They definitely hooked up." Jughead smiled slightly, even when the current situation was highly uncomfortable. This probably wasn't the most ideal way to find out, but at least the cat was out of the bag now.

"You're right. We've seen it coming for a while now." She turned towards the adults and smiled sweetly as she revealed that it wasn't a total surprise.

"You have?" Alice gasped in disbelief. She truly thought that they had been discreet about it, especially since they had been broken up for a few weeks.

"Those drawings my Dad made of you said it all." Jughead smiled, referring to the moment he had handed them to her. Alice had told FP why she had those, but they never realized that they actually knew there was something more going on.

"We didn't want you to find out this way." Alice said a little sadly and looked at her boyfriend who seemed upset about this too. They had talked about several ways to break the news to them, but this was most definitely not on the list.

"I think we can say we're not entirely happy about finding out like this, but it's fine. We were prepared." Betty laughed a little, hoping that the two of them would see the light of the situation soon. Sure, it was awkward but at least they could be open about everything now.

"Just so you guys know, we're really trying to make things work between us. This isn't just casual. This is real." FP placed a protective arm around Alice's waist and pulled her closer, smiling down at her as he did so. She smiled back at him and grabbed the hand that wasn't around her waist with her own.

"We know. I've never seen my Mom look at somebody like that." Betty said with a twinkle in her eyes. There were a lot of things she could think of that were difficult with them dating, but all that seemed to drift away when she saw her mother glow like that.

"Are you okay with this, honey?" Alice asked insecure, afraid that her daughter wouldn't approve of her new relationship. It had been just the two of them for the past three years, until Jughead came to live with them, followed by FP. But this was still different. This was a whole new level.

"If he makes you shine like this, then yes, I am." Betty said sweetly, grabbing her mother's hand and squeezing it to emphasize that she truly meant it.

"And you, Jug?" FP turned to his son. Their past was a lot different than Alice's and Betty's. Of course Jughead knew that there wasn't a future for his parents, but FP figured that it didn't mean that he wouldn't struggle with this.

"Everything is fine Dad. You deserve this. You both do." He smiled, joining Betty in her statement. The two of them still had a lot to discuss, but for now things were good the way they were.

"Let's go back." Jughead grabbed the hand of his girlfriend and made an attempt to get back to the gym until Alice interrupted them.

"Wait— don't we have to talk about this a bit more?" She asked confused. Maybe she had made this moment a lot bigger in her head than she actually needed to. They said they were fine with it when all she had expected for this to turn into a huge fight.

"Betty and I have talked this through multiple times. We just want to enjoy prom now, okay?" He chuckled, receiving a relieved smile from the two adults. As long as their kids accepted their relationship, there could go nothing wrong anymore.


	35. Last but not least

"Babe, we're getting late. Hurry up!" FP called for her as she was still upstairs getting her outfit right. Today was a big day for Alice— they were naming a street in the new neighbourhood after her. There was going to be a big ceremony just to celebrate how much she had done for the town already.

"They won't start without me." She winked as she came down the stairs, ready for today's event.

"She has a point there." Betty pointed out after she saw FP roll his eyes.

He didn't respond, as his eyes were glued to Alice once he saw the way she was dressed. Normally she wore a pastel pant suit but now she was wearing a bright red dressed, giving him a perfect few on her cleavage.

"Damn, you look amazing." He grabbed her waist and caressed her sides as he took in her appearance. Alice smiled devilish as she saw the lust growing in his eyes and threw her arms around his shoulders.

"Maybe we should just stay home." He growled and planted a soft kiss on her lips that she badly wanted to deepen. But they couldn't get caught up in the moment, they had to leave soon.

"Don't forget we're still here." Jughead reminded him with a playful glare. They were happy for their parents but that didn't mean they wanted to see how they jumped each other bones every second of the day.

"Sorry kids, it just feels great to be able to be open about us now." FP excused himself with a soft smile and held Alice closer. The kids smiled at how gentle he was being with her they looked at the clock on the wall.

"We should really go now." Betty pointed out, and as they looked at the clock as well they saw that she was right. If they wouldn't leave now there was no chance they would be casually late.

**  
The park close to the new neighbourhood in the east side of the town was filled with citizens and journalist who were waiting for Alice to be invited on stage. Once she was, they could ask her some questions.

"Ms. Smith, getting this street named after you must be great honor. Had you ever expected this?" A man in the front asked her, with a camera in his hands to record whatever she was answering. Alice stepped to the microphone and looked at the all the people that had come especially for her.

"I didn't change Riverdale on my own. We did that together. Actually, this street is for all of us." She beamed, earning applause for the audience. It was safe to say that was one of the most admired politicians the town had ever had. She was doing her job exactly the way people expected her to do. Sure, it was hard to keep every promise she had ever made, but people knew her heart was in the right place.

"What is your secret by being one of Riverdale's most loved mayors in the history of the town?" Another journalist asked her. That was a question she had to think about for a bit. There wasn't a trick or something else that made people love her. It was because of the people around her who always had her back.

"There is no secret. But I have a very loving support system. Hermione Gomez, my best friend and advisor. One of my closest friends Fred Andrews who I work with closely when it comes to housing in the town. My sweet daughter and her boyfriend Jughead, who lives with us." She pointed to the group of people in front of her, as close to the stage as possible to support her. They smiled sweetly as she mentioned them. But she wasn't focused on that, instead she locked eyes with the man she loved, who had a twinkle in his eyes that made her say the following.

"And last but not least, my partner FP Jones. He supports me in everything." She spoke into the microphone, making not only FP, but their kids gasp too. None of them had expected to announce that during this ceremony, especially not when it had taken some time for Alice to realize that the thing between them was real.

She gestured with her hand for him to come up stage, so he pointed to himself as a way to ask her if she really meant for him to join her. Alice gave him an encouraging nod, and so he walked up there with a big grin on his face.

"I love you." She said sweetly, before planting a kiss on his lips in front of the whole audience. At that moment she didn't even know why she hadn't done this earlier, as there was no bone in her body that doubted that she wanted to be with him. He was hers, and everybody had to know.

"I love you more." He promised, pulling her as close as possible. This gesture meant the world to him. He had believed that she didn't want to tell everyone because she wasn't as serious about them— but she was. And now everyone knew. No more hiding, just showing her off to the world.

"To Riverdale!" She cheered, making the audience, her friends included, applaude for her while FP pressed a lingering kiss on her cheek.

**  
To celebrate that night they were having dinner Hermione's and Fred's house, dinner cooked by both of them.

"Your speech was beautiful, Alice." Hermione complimented her sweetly as she placed the lasagna on the table.

"You're so silent FP, is everything alright?" Fred noticed. Ever since they left out of the east side he had barely said a word. Now Fred had said it out loud Alice started to grow nervous. All eyes were on him now, but there was nothing to worry about. FP was more than fine. He turned to Alice before he started to speak. 

"You just amaze me every single day. I had never expected you to do that." He said shyly, still processing the fact that the whole world knew about them now. All he hoped was that she didn't feel like she owed him this, he was willing to wait this time.

"What?" Alice chuckled confused, not catching on what he was talking about.

"You told the world about us today." He said softly, reliving the moment he heard her say those words. That would give him goosebumps for a very long time. Alice smiled and intertwined their fingers.

"I should have done that sooner. Everyone has to know that we're together." She kissed his cheek sweetly and gave him the biggest smile she had ever given someone. It felt so good being open when it came to their relationship. She was deeply in love and she wanted the world to know.

"You're making my mother soft, FP." Betty grinned as she witnessed the couple. It was a little difficult dealing with the amount of PDA in the house now, but seeing her mother glowing like that made it all worth it.

"Stop it!" Alice huffed, sending her daughter a playful glare. She wasn't going to let her fierce image being taken away from her so easily.

"It's okay, babe. I love that side of you." FP smirked, placing her hand on her thigh and squeezing it teasingly.

"To the lovebirds!" Fred raised his glass followed by everyone else at the table. As Alice looked around she felt so incredibly happy that she had them to support her.

"Thank you. All of you. I wouldn't know what I would do without you." She smiled emotionally, receiving a sweet smile from her family. Her first two years as mayor had been hard and she would swear that without them she would have quitted in her first month. But they were always there, supporting her through thick and thin. 

**   
FP stared at Alice as she was getting ready for bed. He was already dressed in his pyjama while she was wrapping her robe around her body, having no idea that he was lovingly gazing at her. 

"Were you really okay doing all that?" He asked insecurely. His question made her turn around. She wanted to chuckle and tease him about it, but when she met his eyes she saw that he truly wanted to know. Was he talking about her work as a mayor? Right now she didn't have any idea what he was referring to. 

"Doing what?" She raised her eye-brow, asking him softly. 

"You know what I mean." He said quietly, extending his hand for her to take it and when she did he tugged her closer. Alice took a seat next to him on the bed while intertwining their fingers. 

"FP, you were right. There is no reason for the world not to know about us." She said sweetly, her free hand reaching up for his cheek. When she touched it, she softly stroke his stubble. A smile formed on her face. This man was really hers now. 

"I just don't want you to feel forced." He said sympathetically. The fact that Alice couldn't be open about them was what broke them up in the first place and he didn't want her to feel like it was still one of his terms to be together. Sure, he was relieved that everyone knew now, but it shouldn't cross her boundaries. 

"Don't you worry about that, okay? I wanted to say it. I want everyone to know that you're mine." She smiled at him, her eyes twinkling. For the first time in years she truly felt happy. Before, there was always something that had kept her down. But now she had it all, including the man that made her feel so loved. 

She stood up to wipe the last of her make-up from her face as FP was watching her again. 

"I am yours?" He grinned, and she met his eyes through her mirror. She smirked back at him and turned around after she tossed away her wipe. He looked her up and down as she slowly closed the distance and placed her knees on both sides of him, successfully straddling his lap. 

"Yes, you are. Didn't I make that clear?" Alice raised her eye brow dangerously, as his hands fell on her waist. He squeezed gently as his lips were barely touching hers. He wanted to kiss her so bad, but it was clear that she wanted to be in control now-- and he gladly let her. 

"I don't see a label with 'property of Alice Smith' on me." He teased, letting his hands creep underneath her robe so his hands where in contact with her almost bare ass. 

"Maybe I should give you one." She whispered lowly. Before he could make a comeback, Alice leant in to attach her lips to his throat as she started to press sweet little kisses on his skin. But that wasn't just all. FP had to gasp for air when he felt her sucking a hickey and it would definitely be one that would last for a while. 

When she pulled back she smirked devilishly and he squeezed her ass in response. She was going to be the death of him but he wouldn't want it any other way. 

"God, you are one hell of a woman." He growled, kissing her passionately now. Alice chuckled when she pulled back and stood up again to take a shower, but didn't get the chance to leave the room as FP grabbed her hand and tugged her towards him again. 

"Come here, baby. We have to celebrate today." He smiled, kissing her sweetly as she flipped her to make her lay down on the bed.


	36. Positive

The longer FP and Alice were together, the more everyone got used to the situation. She was truly glowing every time she was around him and that wasn't any different for FP. Even Betty and Jughead adjusted to the new dynamic and house and had to admit that their parents were a good fit.

When Alice entered the living room, FP's eyes lit up immediately. He had been waiting all way for her to get home to tell her the good news. The last few weeks Jughead had convinced him to publish his sketches and after some discussion he had decided to take the risk. And he did that with success. A big comic company had approached him and they were in the middle of a negotiation for him to get a job.

Of course he had to be able to balance it with his responsibilities at home, but that shouldn't be too much of a problem. They really tried to make this work on every front. Alice supported him through tick and thin to follow his dreams.

''Babe, I am so close to getting the contract. They want me to send more sketches in for the Archie Comics to see if they will offer me a position as main drawer.'' He chirped happily, making her smile instantly. She loved this color on him, especially now he could use his real talents.

''Hmm, you really are my talented man, aren't you?'' She wrapped her arms around him from behind while looking over his shoulder to his drawings, kissing his cheek. Before she knew it she was drifting away and pressed her kisses lower and lower until her hand traveled inside his flannel, stroking his bare chest.

''Woah, honey. I need to concentrate.'' He chuckled as he gently pushed her away. When he saw the pout on her face he gave her a sweet kiss.

''I gotta focus the next forty-eight hours, okay? After that I am all yours.'' FP squeezed her hips and gave her a playful wink. For now she had to settle for that. His future career was way more important than her desire to be touched right now. She wouldn't distract him if he needed his full focus now.

''Fine, you win." She playfully rolled her eyes. "I am proud of you.'' A sweet kiss on the top of his head followed, making his heart flutter. Not many people had said those words to him in his life.

**

Alice was checking her calendar to make schedule her upcoming month, including all her appointments until she noticed something uncommon. It seems like she had been missing a very important last month. Her cycle wasn't adding up and she cursed out loud that she hadn't noticed this before. While her nerves grew stronger, Jughead entered the living room to grab something to eat, like he always did.

''Jughead! Remember when you brought home that math test a couple weeks ago? Do you remember the exact date?'' She asked him seriously, crossing her arms as she did so.

''You mean the time you got irrationally angry, cried and threw chocolate at me?'' He raised his eye-brow sarcastically, as he could remember that moment way to well.

''I was aiming for your mouth. But yes that was the one.'' She defend herself with a little smile, but the fact that he remembered that moment wasn't looking good for her. It feels like it was definitely a lot longer ago than she thought it was.

''Uh, let's check my schedule." He grabbed his phone to scroll back into his electronic agenda until he was where he needed to be. "It was like seven weeks ago.''

Alice sighed frustratedly and grabbed her glasses of her nose to throw them to the side. She was in deep trouble. All the signs pointed at her being pregnant and she was going to face those consequences very soon.

''I don't believe this. That means it has been seven weeks since my last period.'' Even though she was talking to herself, Jughead was still standing there, catching on to what she was referring real quick. Still, he didn't want to be part of whatever was going on, especially not if she was expecting a baby. That was something they needed to figure out on their own.

''Your grading period.'' She correct herself, clearing her throat even though it was no use covering up what she was really talking about.

''Don't worry about my grades, Alice.'' Jughead said sympathetically, giving her an awkward smile which was nothing more than an attempt to hide that he pretended to have no idea what she was talking about.

**

Alice threw everything in her bathroom cabinets aside to find one of the pregnancy's test that she should have. She remembered buying them, even when that had been a long time ago. The room became a big mess, but in the end she found what she was looking for. The test that would answer the question on her mind. Was she really carrying FP's baby or not?

She quickly grabbed the test out of its package and read the instructions even though she knew perfectly well what she had to do. Those two minutes seemed to last for an eternity. Her nails nervously ticked on the wall she counted the last few seconds.

When she turned the stick around she look straight at two pink lines. She was pregnant. She was carrying a baby. In nine months she was going to have another child. FP's child, to be exact.

''Oh, boy." Alice sighed, as she had no idea how to feel about this. Was she happy? Was she sad? Was she excited? Was she scared? One thing was for sure, she needed to tell FP about this.

**

She walked downstairs again, seeing that he was still concentrating. He looked so calm, she almost felt bad for breaking that up. But she couldn't keep this to herself.

"FP, do you have a second?" Alice asked him quietly, making him look up from his work. His sweet innocent eyes lit up and it mare her tear up instantly. How was he going to react to this news?

"Sure, I need some work break anyway. What's up?" He chirped, gesturing for her to come closer as he got up. After hours of drawing his hand was getting cramped and it was safe to say that he just wanted to chat with her for a bit to clear his mind.

"I was thinking about how it'd be fun to invite some of your friends back from Toledo over to dinner. You know, your friend Derek and his girlfriend Lisa that he accidentally got pregnant?" She clenched her jaws, trying to hide the reason of why she wanted them to come over so badly. Before she told him, she first wanted to find out what happened to couples who had a baby on the way unexpectedly.

"That worked out for them, right?" Alice raised her eye brow and FP smiled.

"Derek has been happier than he ever was." He answered with a grin. It had been a long time since they had seen each other, especially after everything went downhill with Gladys.

"Good for them! Another happy couple." Alice sighed relieved. If they were still okay, maybe it wasn't as much of a bomb she was dropping on him as she thought it would be.

"Oh no, Derek is not with Lisa anymore." He corrected her.

"But you said he was happy?'" Alice asked him confused.

"Yeah, he is dating a 23 year old lingerie model now." FP smirked, thinking that it was funny to tease about that.

What he didn't know was that those words made Alice freak out inside. What if FP would trade her for someone else if he found out she was pregnant? They had never talked about this and he already had a seventeen year old boy, she wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't really too excited about having a baby with her.

"What happened to Lisa?" It came out a little bit more disappointed than she hoped it would. What if she would be Lisa after some time?

"Well you know how these things go, babe. They got married to quick, the baby came along and that pushed to much pressure onto him. Got divorced not that much later. That is what happens when you don't follow the rules." He pointed out with a chuckle, still oblivious for how Alice's face had turned pale. She felt like throwing up, but had to hide this for as long as possible.

"Cap it before you tap it?" She raised her eye brows confused.

"No, honey. First comes love, then comes marriage then comes Derek with a baby carriage. They got the order wrong." He explained her, as if love was supposed to follow the rules. If he had known what secret Alice was carrying then maybe he wouldn't have joked about it. He wasn't Derek. And she wasn't Lisa. But right now he had no idea that she needed to hear that.

"Words to live by." She chuckled uncomfortably.

"Luckily the problems we are dealing with aren't that big." He said sweetly as he pressed a kiss on her forehead while Alice's insecurities only grew bigger.

**

While FP had moved to the basement to draw, Alice just sat on the couch drowning in her own thoughts. Telling him about her pregnancy is probably going to destroy his whole world, especially now he is so close to making the career he had always dreamed of. But she needed to tell him. Only question was, when and how? Her thoughts were interrupted when Betty stormed into the house, looking everything but happy.

"We have a problem." She said panicking, approaching her mother and grabbing her shoulders.

"Tell me about it." Alice mumbled quietly, not at all impressed by the fact that her daughter seemed to be in trouble, when she was dealing with a problem herself.

"I scratched my car, but you can't tell FP since he guaranteed me that I'd have an accident within a week." Betty signed and rubbed her temples. She remembered their discussion way to well. Normally she wasn't so reckless but when it came to car scratches she didn't have a great record.

"Well, you showed him! It has been like what? 10 days?" Alice beamed sarcastically.

"Can we please not tell him?" Betty begged, knowing that if her mother would find out on her own she'd definitely spill. But since she was already paying for the damage, she didn't want to have a lecture too.

"You're in luck. He is in the 48 hour no bother mood for the Archie Comics contract he wants so badly so if you get it fixed by then my lips will be sealed." She pretended to lock her mouth and throw the key away as a sign to promise her that she wouldn't say a thing.

"You're the best, Mom." Betty kissed her cheek, making her laugh. If she wanted to keep this from him so badly she didn't even care. It wasn't that bad, it would just turn out in a 'I told you so' conversation between the two.

"I know, sweetheart. All I want right now is just a glass of wine." Alice sighed contently and walked over to her wine cabinet, grabbed herself a glass and poured her favorite.

It wasn't until she took a sip from her wine that she realized what she was doing. She couldn't drink alcohol— not in her condition. Alice spit her wine back into her glass, her daughter looking at her suspiciously.

"You know, turns out I absolutely don't want wine." Alice said uncomfortably, throwing it down the drain while avoiding Betty's look.

"You don't want any wine, are you pregnant or something?" She joked, as she grabbed herself a fresh glass of apple juice. When she saw the fear in her mother's eyes she gasped.

"Oh my god, you are pregnant!" Betty practically yelled, making Alice stress even more than before. She couldn't have FP overhearing them, not when he didn't know about their child.

"Keep your voice down! I haven't told FP yet. I have no idea how this will affect our relationship." Alice said a little insecure, already spiraling on possible scenarios.

"He might notice when you gain fifty pounds and then a person pops out of you." Betty kept her voice down now, but her surprise wasn't any less noticeable.

"I'll go to the doctor tomorrow and take a few more tests and then after his presentation I'll tell him but until then you don't tell a living soul about this, understood?" Alice warned her daughter, who gave her a tiny nod to tell her that she wouldn't tell anyone— not for now at least. 

**  
Later that day Alice was out to a meeting, while FP had made the living room his drawing place again. Still, it wasn't going as smooth as he hoped.

"Come on FP, you can do better than this." He mumbled to himself while ticking the pencil against the wood of the table.

"How is your story going?" Betty asked politely as she came down the stairs, watching the man looking at his drawing intensely.

FP looked up and growled. It was going everything but fine. Some people have writers block but he had... drawers block? He guessed.

"Sorry, I don't speak bear." Betty said sarcastically, teasing him with his growl. He chuckled slightly and figured that maybe it was just time for a break. As if she could feel that she tossed him a candy bar that he gladly ate.

FP stood up to throw away the wrap when he saw the garbage can was—again—full.

"Seriously, am I the only person ever empties this thing?" He pointed to the overflowing trash and sighed. This thing seemed to be full day after day, hour after hour.

"Yes, you are." Betty grinned, admitting the full truth. She received an eye roll from FP while he took the trash bag out of the can, which unfortunately had a big hole in it.

"Fuck. Grab me another bag please." He gestured for the cabinet and Betty ran there immediately while FP stopped the trash from falling down with his food. But then his eye fell on something on top. A test. A pregnancy test that someone had thrown away.

"Who in this house took a pregnancy test?" He held it in his hand, his eyes wide as he looked at the blonde girl. This couldn't mean anything good.

"I did!" Betty said immediately. It was an instinct to protect herself from spilling her mother's secret. It wasn't her place to tell, especially not if she swore not to tell a living soul. Though, it wasn't the best excuse she could come up with but the first.

"Betty, this is positive. Are you pregnant?" He asked in disbelief, looking at her with worried eyes.

"If that is my test then I have to say... yes I am." She said carefully, clenching her jaws. This were going to be a few eventful days. How was she supposed to save herself out of this situation?


	37. Car Scratch

"This is how we found out that you are pregnant? Because of a broken garbage bag?" FP asked her in disbelief, dropping the trash to the side and placing the test on the counter, demanding an explanation. It wasn't everyday you found out that the girl your son was dating was expecting a baby.

"Trust me FP, I guarantee you will have a completely different view on this in 48 hours." Betty tried to calm him down and smiled even when she couldn't tell him why she thought so. Still, FP wasn't picking up on what she was telling.

"Betty, this isn't something time will heal." He scoffed, not understanding the slightest why she was being so breezy about this. This was a baby they were talking about.

"Does Jughead know about this already?" He asked her when she remained silent.

"He does and we are fine, FP. We're really mature about this." Betty explained, even when it was all a big lie. As long as she would answer exactly how he wanted her to he would get off her back.

"Gotta talk to my boy." He mumbled, reaching for her phone. But Betty stopped him quickly, he couldn't call Jughead to talk about a baby they weren't having.

"Focus on your presentation first." She pointed to his drawings that weren't nearly finished. Even though he hesitated for a second, she knew he was right. He could talk to Jughead when he was home.

"Yeah because as long as we got money who cares how many pregnant teenagers we have running around the house." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes as Betty grabbed her coat to go out for some groceries.

"See! That's the spirit." She chirped happily, teasing him just enough to make him send her a glare. It shouldn't be funny to her, but he was acting so protective that she couldn't help herself.

**  
Even though she first had made the plan to go to the doctor tomorrow, she just couldn't wait anymore. So there she was, in the office of her doctor waiting for her results.

She was internally freaking out already on how long she was pregnant and how to tell FP. If she had to guess, she'd say she was pregnant for eight weeks now. She remembered a night they had earth shattering sex— that must have been the moment she got pregnant. It had been after she had publicly announced them and he had been over the moon.

"So, when am I due? I'd like to have some time before I'd break the news to my boyfriend. Around four... years should do it." She said with a feigned smile. The possible scenarios on how FP would react were making her spiral already.

"Then I have good news for you. You're not pregnant." Doctor Samwell folded her hands. She felt a bit sorry for Alice, especially when she knew deep down that she was excited about this. Her words begged to differ, but when you saw plenty of pregnant women everyday you knew how to spot excitement.

"I am not? But what about the home test I took?" She asked confused. The two pink lines were encraved in her mind. That had to mean something right? Above that all, she was more tired than usual which she also labeled as a sign that she was indeed carrying a child.

"Do you have any idea how old that test was, Ms. Smith?" Her doctor raised her eye-brow, already implying with the cause was of her false positive.

"I guess about five years old? Do these thing have an expire date?" Alice always thought that it didn't matter how long they had been in her cabinet. They didn't expire that fast, right?

"That's the problem Miss. Expired pregnancy tests can give a false positive sometimes." Samwell explained kindly.

"But what about my monthly visit? She hasn't stopped by in a while now." Alice became more and more every second. Why hasn't her period showed up for over six weeks if she wasn't pregnant? That didn't make any sense.

"Did something in your routine change?" She asked her, to find out whether that could've affect her cycle.

"Not really, I am just doing what every modern woman does. I have fulltime job running this town, two kids to raise, giving my boyfriend enough attention." Alice summed up, realizing more and more that she was overwhelmed by all the things she did on a daily basis.

"Although, I do fall asleep at red lights sometimes. Maybe I am a little stressed out." She mumbled to herself. It was time she needed to start listening to her body and give herself a break.

"You have one less thing to worry about." Her doctor said sympathetically.

"Yeah, one less thing to worry about." Alice said quietly, her face falling into a pout. It was one thing not to know how to tell your boyfriend about your child, but it was another thing being disappointed that you weren't even having his baby after you thought you did.

**  
Jughead opened the front door and made his way into the living room when his father immediately came his way. He had barely putted his backpack away when his Dad started to panic.

"How could you and Betty be so irresponsible?" He practically yelled. Jughead frowned for a second as he had no idea why his Dad was so mad until he realized that he must be talking about the car scratch. Betty had warned him that he might be upset about that.

"We were just taking a ride, Dad. Nothing you haven't done at my age." The boy scoffed. Why was he making such a big deal out of this? Sure, it was a rookie mistake, but it wasn't anything that couldn't be fixed.

"Ah gross, I don't want to know that, Boy." FP cringed, wanting to know nothing about his son's sex life. How could he act so lightly about this? Maybe if he said the words out loud, maybe that would make him understand how serious this all was.

"She is pregnant with your child, Jughead." FP stated, even though he knew Jughead was already aware of that fact. Truth was, since it was a lie he had no idea what his father was talking about.

"Wait, what?" He asked confused, feeling the blood dissapear out of his face. But FP wasn't buying it, to him it just seemed like an act.

"Cut the crap, she told me, okay? Stop lying to me." He scoffed, feeling hurt even that his own son would pretending nothing was going on when Betty told him Jughead knew perfectly well that they were expecting.

"But—" He stuttered confused, but his Dad interrupted him.

"You have to take responsibility for Betty and your baby, alright? She's not going to be alone." He placed his hands on his son's shoulder, going for the supporting tactic now. They needed to he here for each other, as a family.

"This changes everything." Jughead whispered quietly, his head still spinning from the news that he was about to be a father. FP looked at the worried face of his son and realized that he took it a little to far. Truth was, he just didn't want Betty to be alone in this.

"I went a little hard one you there, boy. Point is, we're going to get through this. You know why? Because we are family." He pulled his son closer, who gave his Dad a grateful smile. Even when there was a lot to process, everything would be fine. Nobody would be alone.

"Pregnancies can bring out a lot of emotions." FP whispered quietly, the tears stinging in his eyes. His son was getting a baby. He was becoming a grandfather.

"I'll be right back." He sniffled, needing a moment for himself to process this morning. When FP was out of sight, Jughead's phone buzzed. A text from Betty.

"Whatever you do, don't go home yet. Got to explain something to your first." He read out loud.

"Yeah, no freaking kidding, Betty." He sighed, not knowing what to do right now. He was becoming a father. At freaking seventeen years old.

**  
FP had waited all day for Alice to get home, but he was too anxious to sit here at home a second longer. He needed to talk with her about this situation, so he made his way over to City Hall. By now everyone knew that Alice and FP were dating, so he made his way into her office without a second thought.

"We got to talk." He said out of breath, as he had ran up the stairs. Alice looked up from her chair and met his eyes.

"I can't right now, honey. I have an important meeting in a bit." She smiled at him before focussing back on her paper work to prepare herself.

"I know what's going on." FP said bluntly, crossing his arms. Right now he didn't care about whatever meeting. There were more important things to discuss— the pregnancy of her daughter.

Alice felt her cheeks flush red. Had Betty told him? Did he know he was becoming a father again? If so, he didn't look to happy with the news.

"You do?" She asked quietly, feeling the tears sting already. FP walked over to her desk and sat down on top of it, looking a bit calmer now.

"I heard about Betty's little accident..." He said carefully, not wanting to upset her— or himself for that matter. Alice felt like she could breath again when he mentioned what he came to talk about. The damn car scratch.

"Oh right, Betty's accident." She sighed relieved, a small smile on her face. It wasn't that big a deal to her, especially not as big to come to her office for that but then again Betty had said that FP would get mad.

"So you knew, why didn't you tell me?" He said a little hurt as his heart sank. They were a family now, right? Didn't family tell each other these kind of things? Or was he still an outsider?

"You were busy, and frankly I thought you'd overreact." Alice shrugged as she got up from her chair to walk over to the printer. FP's mouth fell open as he heard her talk. He stood up to face her, looking at how calm she was. Was her daughters teenage pregnancy really not a big deal to her?

"Overreact? If anything I am underreacting." FP pointed out, raising his voice as he did so. Alice stood still for a second and raised a confused eye brow. Sure, Betty was being reckless and she should definitely learn how to park but he was taking it too far now.

"I can assure you, you are not." She laughed, as she brushed past him back to her desk.

"Honey, she was irresponsible. Both her and Jughead were." He tried the calmer way. Maybe they needed to talk things through before she'd realize what was really going on.

"Wait, was he there when it happend?" She raised her eye brow as she believed that Betty was all by herself when she scratched it. FP couldn't follow her anymore, unless she was implying it was someone else's kid.

"Pretty sure he was, yeah." FP scoffed slightly, making a mental note to himself to ask Betty if she was sure it was Jughead's after this comment. Alice sighed as she was slowly getting annoyed by the way he was overreacting. It was just a scratch, he had to let it go.

"Look, they are teenagers! It's not that big a deal, sometimes these things just happen. It happend to me when I was her age." Alice defended her daughter. It was a waste of money to get it fixed, but everyone who just got their license had to still learn. This was just her first mistake, nothing too bad.

But she had no idea how these words sounded in the ears of FP. Did she really have a baby at that age? And why had she kept that a secret?

"What?! You never told me that?" He gasped in disbelief as this was a huge thing to keep from your partner. Besides that, he hoped she trusted him enough to tell something like that especially when they didn't always use protection.

"What is there to tell? Some guy pulled out in front of me, I tried to stop it but it was too late." She huffed. Why should she have told him about a stupid scratch that she made on her Dad's car when she was seventeen?

Those words grossed FP out, as it had a whole other meaning in his reality.

"I didn't need the picture!" He said in disgust, ready to walk away. If she wasn't taking this serious, he would. Betty wasn't going to be alone. Alice walked over to him as FP stood by the window now and placed her hand on his shoulder. She didn't like to see him this upset.

"Babe, calm down. Betty and I will take care of it while you can focus on your presenation, okay?" She said sweetly, hoping that with that promise he'd be fine.

"How can you even be thinking about that right now? Don't you have any priorities at all?" He asked confused. This wasn't the Alice had gotten to know. She was always worried about her daughter and now she barely seemed to care about becoming a grandmother. And what did taking care of it mean anyway?

"I do, that is why I need to go right now." She kissed his cheek softly and grabbed her bag to meet with the city counselors in a bit.

"If you don't want to handel this situation I will." FP said firmly, crossing his arms. Alice sighed quietly, being totally done with this conversation.

"Fine, but go easy on her, okay? Just let her explain exactly how it happend and then maybe show her some maneuvers to avoid the situation next time." She pointed out, before leaving out of the door. FP was left in her office, feeling more grossed out and confused every second. Where they even talking about the same thing?

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" He mumbled to himself, shaking his head as he did so.


	38. Trying

Betty had practically sprinted home in the hope that she'd be there before Jughead. She hadn't seen him all day and she was afraid FP would talk to him before she got the chance. When she ran into the living room she saw him pacing back and forth.

"Jughead, you're home!" She breathed out, tired from the running. He turned to her instantly, reading to have a proper talk.

"Betty, I need to talk to you." He said serious. She was too out of breath to even interrupt him now, so she let him go first.

" I have thought about this all day and since we are pregnant now, and even when we are young—" Jughead starte to ramble, having thought through this completely. His father was right, they were in this together.

"Jug, please—" Betty started to interrupt him, knowing perfectly well what this was about, but it was no use. He needed to tell her what he had been thinking about.

"Let me finish okay? You need to understand that we're in this together. You have me. And you'll always have me. We're going to make this baby the happiest kid in the whole world." He said sweetly as he placed his hand on her stomach. 

Betty's eyes teared up as he said those words, knowing that even though she wasn't carrying, he'd be there to support her if she did end up pregnant.First she had assumed that he would freak out, but these kind of words took her by surprise.

"You would be okay with us having a baby?" She asked softly, placing her hand above his.

"We didn't plan to, but we'll make it work. That is a promise." He kissed her forehead after he spoke, and felt a lot more relieved now he had sad those words out loud. Everything would be fine, that he knew for sure.

"You are the most amazing person I've ever known. I love you so much." She wrapped her arms around him and smiled brightly. But then she remembered that he didn't know the truth yet.

"There is just one problem. I am not the one who is pregnant." She said when she pulled back, seeing his face crinkle in confusion.

"Wait, you are not?" He asked her in disbelief. His father had made such a big deal of this, how could it be not true?

"Is that a dealbreaker?" She asked with a small grin, knowing that even though he was on board with them having a baby that it should be a relief too that they didn't have to deal with that now. 

"I'll find a few to get over it." He chuckled, pulling her closer. They laughed together until FP barged in with multiple bags in his hands.

"Woah, what's all this?" Betty asked confused as she saw all the baby stuff. There were tons of stuffed animals, baby clothes, books, diapers and stuff she didn't even know to name.

"This is me taking your pregnancy serious because somebody has too." FP explained. Truth was, he was genuinely upset about how everyone seemed to treat it like it was nothing. This was a serious matter, and he would treat it as such.

He handed Jughead one of the books on top, feeling way to confused by how his Dad was suddenly overwhelming them with all this stuff. Betty wasn't pregnant, but it sure seemed like FP was convinced she was.

"What to expect when you are unexpectedly expecting?" Jughead read the title out loud, almost having trouble not laughing.

"Recommended by Oprah. You're going to read every word, Boy." FP said sternly, pointing his finger at this son. He had to take responsibility and be a good father, this was nothing to laugh about.

But Betty couldn't take it anymore. She'd gladly cover for her mother but things were getting out of hand. She had to be honest for her own sake.

"FP, calm down for a second, okay? I know what I said earlier, but the truth is, I was covering. That pregnancy test wasn't mine." She blurted out, revealing the truth behind their behavior.

FP suddenly stopped unpacking all their new supplies as Betty told him what was going on, or actually, what was not going on.

"You are not pregnant?" He asked confused. She shook her head to confirm. It felt like he could breath again— no teenage pregnancy in this house. He wrapped his arms around the both of them.

"Oh my god, I am so relieved to hear that. I love you both so much but you are not ready for a baby yet. You should enjoy your teen years first and— Wait, who's test was it?" When the realization hit him that if it wasn't Betty's test, it should be Alice's hit him, he pulled back. His eyes grew wide as the look on the teenagers' faces said enough.

"That was Alice's? She is the one who got pregnant?" He gasped out, having to sit down on the couch before he'd pass out.

"I'm going to be a father again. We're going to have a baby." He mumbled to himself, the new feeling overwhelming him. But that was good news right? He loved her, she loved him, why not have a baby together? A child. A new life. And it was theirs. 

"I heard Oprah loves this one." Jughead handed him back his own book, receiving a glare from FP.

**  
It was about ten o'clock when Alice came back home, trying to process the eventful day that she had. From thinking she was pregnant to finding out it was a false positive and a meeting that didn't seem to end it was finally time to relax.

"If there ever was a day I deserved this, then it's today." She sighed contently and poured herself of her favorite red, looking at it with desire. This is what she had looked out for ever since FP had stormed into her office. She wondered where he was.

Just when she was about to put the glass to her lips, his voice echoed through the room.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He said shocked when he saw Alice making an attempt to drink and immediately ran over to her to snatch the glass out if her hand and threw it away in the sink. 

"What the hell are you doing?!" Alice spat out, as she saw her expensive wine going down the drain. What was the matter with him and why was he so tense all day long?

"No, no, no, no, no! You're not drinking! Why didn't you tell me?!" He spat out, the hurt in his voice noticable by the slight crack that he tried to avoid so much. Apparently she didn't even bother to tell him and even thought it was okay to have some alcohol.

"What should I have told you?" Alice asked confused. They had talked about the car scratch already, right? And why wasn't she allowed to drink?

"That we're having a baby!" FP pointed out as if it was obvious. The more she pretended nothing was going on, the more stressed he was.

"Well, because we are not..." She started carefully, not sure how to explain what had happened the past two days. By now she figured that Betty had told him the truth, and it was hard to blame her for that. She should have been honest from the start.

"Is it someone elses?" He clenched his jaw and almost burst out in tears until Alice grabbed his hands and explained what had been going on.

"No babe, listen. I took a pregnancy test that gave a false positive." She squeezed his hand after she saw his shoulders relax. So that was what all the fuzz was about. He had been stressing out over nothing. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer as he finally breathed out.

"You could have told me that, honey. I was stressed out all day because I thought Betty was pregnant." He chuckled slightly and felt his cheeks flush as he thought of all the things he had done today. It was with his heart in the right place, but he'd rather had someone tell him the truth.

"Wait, that is what you were taking about today? Not about the car scratch?" Alice raised her eye-brow and realized that all the things she had said today must have sound real strange.

"Betty scratched her car?! You know what— not the point." He quickly reminded himself not to get angry over that, especially not after the day all of them just had.

"Why were you afraid to tell me?" He asked silently, his fear rising as he waited for her answer.

"It's just that— We started talking about your friend Derek and how that ruined his relationship. I didn't want that to happen to us." Alice confessed quietly, now hearing for the first time how ridiculous that sounded. FP placed his finger under her chin to make her look up right into his brown eyes.

"Hey, It wouldn't have. We're not them. We're us. And nothing is going to stop me from loving you, certainly not a baby. In fact, it would make me love you even more if that is possible." He said sweetly, his eyes twinkeling as he talked to her. She smiled up at him and planted a sweet kiss on his lips as a way to thank him. After all it seemed like she had been stressed over nothing. 

"Do you see us having a baby in the future? And please be honest." She asked him, while wrapping her arms around his shoulder, playing with the hair in the base of his neck.

"I sure do, babe. I can't wait to have a mini version of us waddling through the house." He grinned, already picturing how that would look like. Before he met her he had never thought he'd get another child but with her it seemed like a dream coming true.

"How about you? Do you see yourself having another kid?" Even if he wanted to, that didn't mean she was waiting for another kid. After all, she had a teenager already and a full time job. But he didn't have to doubt that she wanted the same, because she did.

"With you? Yes, I do. I'd love that more than anything in the world. I was actually disappointed when it turned out that I wasn't carrying our child." She admitted with her cheeks flushed, admitting how she had felt when her doctor told her that it was a false positive.

"What do you say, should we start trying?" Alice asked carefully, a spark in her eyes as she did. FP smiled brightly at her.

"Yeah, lets try to have a baby, Al." He didn't waste another second waiting to kiss her. They were going to try to get baby. They were going to add to their family.


	39. Sex Plan

It was quiet, until Jughead decided to speak up. They had been going over this multiple times now, but it looked like they already knew what it was leading to. How were you supposed to keep standing when your parents were dating and were trying to have a baby? Sure, it had been a false positive but they figured it wouldn't be long until Alice would get pregnant. What did that mean for them?

"Maybe we need to take things slow, Betty." Jughead said quietly. It was vague, but what they were supposed to do? This was so much for two teenagers. He loved her, or at least he thought he did and it wasn't if he wanted to lose her for good. Both of them just needed a breath, didn't they?

"It is a little too much, right?" Betty sighed quietly, already spiraling of what this meant for them longterm. Taking a break usually led to a break up. Jughead saw where her mind was wandering off to, and so he grabbed her hands.

"Look, I am not saying that this is the end for us. I am just saying that we have a lot to deal with. A few weeks ago I thought you were pregnant and now our parents are trying to have baby. It's complicated." He smiled slightly as he summed up what had happened the past few weeks. That was a lot, Betty had to agree on that.

"So, should we press pause?" She proposed, since that didn't sound as official as breaking up or taking a break even. Pressing pause meant they would press play, eventually.

"Yes. I think so. Just so we know how to deal with all this." Jughead sighed, feeling his heart break a little. He loved her, but was this all worth it?

**  
In the meantime, a floor higher than were Betty and Jughead had been discussing their relationship, Alice and FP were sitting at the edge of their bed with a pregnancy test in their hand, desperately waiting for the results.

"All the signs are there. My boobs are bigger, my shoes don't fit and I've been moodier lately. Have you noticed?" She raised her eye-brow, and FP looked back at her with a smile that was so bright that she knew he was faking it.

"Of course not, honey." He quickly pressed a kiss on her cheek to distract her. She had been moodier lately, but he loved that side of her just as much. In the end he was the one always calming her down and it always felt like they completely each other perfectly.

"You're a smart man. Thanks for lying." She giggled and took her phone out of her pocket to check her timer. The last few seconds.

"Let's take picture of the moment we find out that we are..." She unlocked her camera and turned it to the front one as FP turned around the test.

"Not pregnant." She said disappointed, as she looked at the one pink line. FP was just as confused as she was, he had been convinced that they got pregnant.

"We're not, huh? I really thought that my last shot of jones was going to do the trick. I had given them a pep talk and everything." He sighed, earning a glare from Alice as she didn't want to picture that.

"I really thought we would have a baby." She said quietly, fiddling with her nails as she processed the bad news. It hurt him to see her so saddened like this, so he pushed her closer to him, making her rest her head on his shoulder.

"Come here babe, see it this way. Tonight we can open up a bottle of wine, set the mood, and try again." He said sweetly, and she had to admit that it sounded like an amazing idea.

**

While FP was showering to get ready for his work meeting, Alice had walked downstairs to make a cup of coffee— at least she was allowed to have one now.

"And? What did it say?" Betty asked, a twinkle in her eyes as she spoke. It might be a difficult situation, but she still hoped for her mother to come back with good news.

"We're not pregnant." Alice sighed, grabbing herself a coke out of the fridge. Betty and Jughead frowned as they felt sad that this was the third time they got a negative test.

"Maybe next month, Mom. You just started trying, don't give up yet." She parred her mother's shoulder sympathetically. Betty was right, they had just started, there was no reason to give up hope yet.

"I haven't even asked, how do you two feel about this?" She had thought about it before how it'd be weird for them to possibly share a sibling in the future, but since they had been on cloud nine with the idea of having a kid they totally forgot to ask. Their situation always had been so complicated that they almost got used to it.

"As long as we don't hear you making a baby, we're good." Jughead laughed and immediately lightended the mood of the conversation he just had with Betty.

"You are?" Alice raised her eye brow as she had expected to get more against arguments than this. She figured that at least they wanted to have a talk about it. Betty and Jughead shared a look, but neither of them wanted to admit that they had pressed pause.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Betty said absentmindedly, wanting this conversation to be over soon. Part of her wanted to share her concerns with her mother, but she reconsidered just in time. Her potential break-up with Jughead wasn't something she could help and she didn't want to affect her Mom's relationship with FP either.

**

When FP had started to prepare dinner, Jughead helped him cut the vegetables. He didn't seem to be concentrated on his task, as there was a big frown on his forehead. He started out of the kitchen window, not at all aware of his father staring at him.

"Why the long face?" FP broke the silence, making his son snap out of his thoughts. All he got was a glare though, which was a hint big enough for FP to ask any follow up questions.

"Sorry for asking." He raised his eye-brow as he focused back on making dinner. It wasn't like Jughead to react this way, and so he wondered if he had maybe said something wrong. That thought was quickly dismissed as Jughead decided to speak up.

"Betty and I broke up." It was nothing more than a whisper, but he had heard it nonetheless. Jughead wasn't sure if it was really a break-up, but it seemed like it was heading that way.

"Woah, really? Why? What happened?" FP placed down his knife and turned to his son once more, feeling shocked by the news. Ever since they got together they seemed to be unbreakable, so this was definitely some big news.

"We've grown apart, I guess." He shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to go into details. How could you possibly tell your Dad that the fact he was dating the mother of his girlfriend and wanted to have a baby with her was the reason you were suddenly doubting your relationship?

"Does this have anything to do with me and Alice?" FP caught on to the situation real quick, thinking that there was no other possible reason for the couple to split up.

"No... I don't think so. We just need some time to think. That is all." It was a bit of a lie, but at this moment Jughead couldn't be honest with his father yet.

"I am sorry to hear that, boy." He placed a comforting hand on his son's shoulder to tell him that he was there, even when he might not be the best person to rant to about his relationship.

**

Alice had been working overhours the past few days, and so when she came in she couldn't wait to tell FP the conversation she had over coffee with her work friend. He chirped up immediately when he saw her coming in and switched off the tv.

"Honey, I've got some news. You know my colleague Olivia? She has this method to get pregnant. We have to do it as much as we can." She smiled brightly and FP stood up to greet her properly.

"Sold!" He exclaimed as soon as he had pecked a sweet kiss on her lips. He grabbed her hand to drag her upstairs and get down to business, but she yanked him back as she wasn't done talking yet.

"You don't want to hear the sciene behind it? We're talking about four times a day." She emphasized how much this was going to take. The new method would ask a lot from their bodies and have an impact on their sex life, but FP didn't seem to have any complaints.

"Babe will you stop talking? I am on board." He chuckled, taking her hand in his again and pulling her to the stairs so they could get to the bedroom.

Not that much later they were both wrapped up in their sheets, snuggled up to one another. Alice hummed contently as she felt his chest rise up and down. She truly hoped that this method would help them get pregnant sooner. Besides, this was already a lot of fun.

"Gotta tell you honey, this is what I always dreamed a real relationship would be like." FP chuckled happily as he pressed a kiss on her sweaty forehead. She laughed, and kissed his shoulder as he yawned loudly.

"Ok, enough talking I am exhausted. Goodnight." He stretched and rolled to his own side, but before he could even make an attempt to fall asleep she grabbed his arm to make him roll back.

"Hold up, tiger. I have made a schedule that tells us when to have sex. It sort of a to do me list." She grinned at her own joke, but FP was too tired to pay full attention.

"I agree to everything. Good night." He pecked her cheek once more, as there was nothing for him to complain about when he got to spend so many time with her. Alice smiled at him as he turned around again, staring at how cute he looked when she was trying to sleep.

"Wait, baby. I got to talk to you about something. I almost forgot." He suddenly turned around, his conversation with Jughead popping back into his head. Alice raised her eye-brow as a way fro him to start talking, which he did.

"How is Betty doing? I already talked to Jughead about it. He seemed kind of upset." FP said concerned. He had seen Betty today but it didn't feel like his place to ask her about her relationship with his son.

"Really? I spoke to them today and they told me they were fine with it." Alice said confused. Sure, it was awkward for your parents to start to have a baby but that didn't mean there had to change something between them. Did it?

"Hmm, that is weird. Maybe he just wanted to keep it to himself." FP murmured. He could imagine that since he had always been more closed about his feelings that this wasn't something he'd openly talk about with Alice.

"That makes sense, I guess. It's not nothing that you and you girlfriend will possibly share a sibling." Alice sighed, realizing that maybe she should have ask more followed up questions when she asked if they were fine with it. In the end it was their choice, but they should still pay attention to what their kids thoughts of this situation.

"Wait, you don't know?" FP raised his eye brow as he began to grow confused by her statement. Clearly she thought he was talking about them trying to have a baby instead of the break up.

"What don't I know?" Alice was getting confused now too, as it seems that she was missing information that FP had.

"They broke up. Jug told me." He sighed quietly, not knowing how to feel about the topic. Jughead could say that it wasn't because of his relationship with Alice but he knew better.

"Oh my god. I had no idea. Is that why they are so supportive?" Alice grabbed his arm and made him look into her eyes, wanting to read the answers in there. But he didn't knew either. It had to come out of their own mouths.

"Could be, babe. I just wanted to check in if Betty was okay." He sighed, pulling her closer by putting his arm around her once more.

"This is messy. They live in the same house and their parents are trying to have a baby. I can't even imagine how that must feel." Alice said sadly as she rested her head against his shoulder, feeling sorry for her daughter.

"Does that change things for us?" FP asked insecurely. He knew that Alice would always put Betty as her first priority. And maybe, just maybe this could be a dealbreaker for them.

"No, honey. Of course not." Alice immediately dismissed his thoughts and placed her hand on his cheek, making him look directly into her eyes.

"Let's see what we can do for them, huh? After all, they supported us no matter what." FP thought out loud. But what that was going to be was a yet unanswered question.


	40. New Stragety

Alice had taken off a few hours early in order to be home before the kids would be, so they'd keep up with their schedule. It was exhausting, but it was for a greater cause. Besides, it only meant she got to have sex with him as much as possible which wasn't something she could complain about. Although, she had to admit that after almost a month it was getting a routine with just one purpose-- getting pregnant.

Her head poked into the living room while she shrugged off her coat. She threw it onto the rack before she made her way over to her man, who hadn't heard her come in yet.

"There you are! Pants off, Jones. It's baby time." She smiled brightly and already made her way to the stairs, popping open a few of the buttons on her blouse to fasten the process. But FP only looked up from his work and raised his eyebrow at her.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Alice gestured upstairs, but he didn't make an attempt to follow her.

"Is this your idea of foreplay?" He feigned his hurt, as he putted his art supplies away. Truth was, even when he was enjoying the hell out of their new sex arrangement, it still felt like it was all they did. It had been days ago when they last had a deep meaningful conversation instead of falling asleep after sex.

"Couldn't you ask about my day first?" He crossed his arms, ready to tease her. It was as if he didn't know what was going on at her work, and she had no idea what he was up too. Their schedules were crazy and they had Alice's 'to do me' list to follow. When did they have time for some real talk?

"Okay, fine... How was your appointment with that... editor guy, about that... thing?" Alice nervously fiddled with her nails as she truly had missed the whole point of his meeting today. She recalled him telling her at breakfast when she was late already, so it had been hard for her to register what it was really about.

"Now you're just pretending to know what I have been doing today to get sex!" FP scolded and stood up to face her. Actually, it made him want to laugh a little and joke about how they were getting obsessed with this whole pregnancy plan, but he wasn't sure whether that was something Alice could laugh about too.

"I will never do that! And to proof it that as soon as we are done I'll order you that new fancy pencil set you had your eyes on." She walked over to him and grabbed his flannel into her hands while she showed him one of the smiles that he had always trouble to resist.

"So now you think I can be bought?" He asked her seriously, trying his hardest not to take the bait just yet.

"I was hoping." Alice bit her lip, as a smirk slowly made its way on her face.

"Alright just this once." He finally let his smile win the battle and he kissed her quickly before grabbing her hand to yank her upstairs, ready to get down to business.

**

Next week Alice was nervously waiting with the pregnancy test in her hand. She had a good feeling, this time they were most definitely pregnant. It was almost impossible not to be, considering the insane schedule they had.

"We have to be pregnant, we dit it 47 times this month." Alice beamed happily, as the time on her phone kept on counting down. Just a few more minutes before she'd see she was carrying a child again.

"I counted 48. But that last one couldn't make a baby." FP smirked, giving her playful wink as he referred to their recent activities.

"No honey, that was just a little present from me to you." Alice smiled as she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. FP wanted to turn her head to give her a proper kiss on her lips, but the buzzer of the timer interrupted his movements.

She turned the test around, and against all expectations she looked right at the one pink line. Shit. Every bone in her body had been positive about this, but sadly it turned out that she was wrong all over again.

"Negative again?! All that sex for nothing?" She scoffed, and threw the test to the side. FP eyed her as she spoke out that bold statement, especially considering she was the one with who had proposed the wild plans in the first place.

"Besides the fun of course." She said quickly, but that wasn't convincing anymore. Though, FP chuckled and pulled her closer to his chest. Another try next month. 

**

FP figured that they had let their obsessive schedule go for a bit, since the test had become negative again, but nothing seemed less true as Alice barged into the house, another beaming smile on her face.

"New strategy!" She called out, stating it as an announcement. He looked up from his work, another day filled with baby talk. God, he just missed really talking to her instead the usual subjects like fertility, all possible sex positions that would help them, or anything else relating to their plan to have a baby.

"So we're beyond saying hello to each other now?" He raised his eye brow as she made her way into the house, her eyes beaming with excitement. Even though he wanted to protest for a second, she looked so cute whenever she had come up with something new. She really wanted to have a family with him, and so did he. In the end it was all going to be worth it.

"No time, too excited. My friend Jane down at City Hall has a new fertility method." There it was, the reason she was so happy. He chuckled slightly and grabbed her hands, playfully yanking her towards him to give her a kiss. She happily accepted his gesture and let herself melt into his touch for a second.

"What is it then?" He asked her when they pulled back, focusing fully on what she was about to tell.

"You save up all your little guys and then set them loose at the same time." She patted his chest enthusiastically, feeling more confident than ever about their strategy.

"That sounds good, so something like every other night?" He asked her curiously, so he would know what to count on-- or better said, what not to count on. It sounded like a good break for the both of them to give it a day to rest, since they had been asking so much from each other's bodies.

"We're waiting till my peak ovulation and then go for it. My uterus won't know what hit it." Alice explained, her shining white teeth still looking back at him which was hard for him to resist.

"Sounds like plan, when is that?" He asked her curiously, his hands founding a rest on her waist as he pulled her closer.

"Ten days, four hours and seventeen minutes." Alice summed up as she had thought this through completely. This time it was going to work.

"Perfect. So just to be clear you said seventeen minutes from now, right?" FP cleared his throat and had a confused look on his face, not sure whether he had heard her right.

"Make that ten days." Alice repeated, hitting him with the fact that they went from crazy marathon sex to no sex at all. He wanted to tone it down a little, but this seemed a bit too much.

"What? I can't last ten days!" FP exclaimed, thinking it was crazy that Alice would ask him to do such thing for so long. He was only human after all.

"It's for the Jones bloodline, honey." She smiled sweetly as she played with the collar of his flannel. It was the sparkle in her eyes that made him consider going through with this plan. If it didn't work, they would use another way and if it did, then those ten days without any touching would be worth it.

"If you put it that way... we'll do that. Starting in five minutes." He broke free from their embrace and ran towards the stairs in an attempt to reach the bedroom door.

"Don't move! Hands were I can see them." Alice said firmly, pointing her finger at him as she spoke. She followed his every move to make sure he wasn't touching himself in any way. FP sighed and slowly stepped backwards on the first few stairs, since he hadn't gotten any further before she called him down again.

"You have to promise me that you won't dress sexy these days." He pointed at her outfit and the fact that there were just enough buttons down for his imagination to run wild. If he was going to last ten days then she needed to help him get there.

"So I should take off this new push-up bra?" She smiled devilishly, pulling her blouse to the side and revealing what would drive him insane.

"You're a such a tease." He grabbed her hand and yanked her towards him to kiss her hard. Alice giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him as close as possible.

"These are going to be some long days." FP sighed deeply when they pulled back, making her chuckle slightly. They would survive the following week and three days-- it was for a good cause after all.


	41. Ten Days

FP entered the house through the backdoor, coming face to to face with Alice who was just pouring herself a cup of coffee. He was wearing his sport outfit and caught his breath as he stopped running.

"How are you holding up, sweetie? This is like your second run today." Alice smirked, as she poured him a mug too. He gratefully accepted it after he putted his water bottle away. Ever since they made the arrangement not to have sex for at least ten days, he'd had to find a way to challenge his body.

"Feeling better than ever! This no sex thing is working out better than I thought." He nodded enthusiastically as he patted his head with his towel. Usually he wasn't the type to go out to run but it was nice to balance it with his usual workout. After all, he had to take his mind of not having sex with her. That energy had to go somewhere.

"Great! I'll be upstairs to take a shower." She quickly kissed his sweaty cheek and turned around to go upstairs. Though, that statement was enough for FP's imagination to run wild.

"You're going to shower? So you'll be naked? With water running over your body?" He pointed to the clothes that she was still wearing, his body temperature rising as he thought of what she was about to do. After five days of no sex it was easy to get worked up with just the image of her in his head. Alice grinned and rolled her eyes as FP grabbed his water bottle again.

"I am going for another run!" He yelled at her, as he was already in the garden. The sight of him was making her laugh. It was hard to keep their hands for themselves but she always reminded herself why they were doing this. They wanted to have a baby and to do so they needed to make a sacrifice.

The following days it only became harder for FP to ignore the discomfort in his body. Every time he looked at her he just wanted to take her to bed, but patience was the key. No touching yet. Three more days-- you can do this FP. It even seemed that Alice just doing everyday tasks got him worked up so easily.

He tried to focus on his work, until Alice came downstairs, dressed in an old t-shirt and her sweatpants. Her hair was in a bun, and she had cleaning gloves with a flower pattern on her hands.

"What are you doing?!" FP spat out as he gestured at her outfit.

"Unclogging the toilet." Alice stated the obvious, gesturing to the plunger in her hands.

"Don't dress sexy like that! What are you thinking? You're killing me!" FP shook his head disapprovingly as he turned his chair so he wouldn't have to look at her. He would truly lose his self control.

The more days passed by, the more FP had trouble controlling himself. He knew why he was doing this, but God he missed intimacy with her. Sure, he had been in prison for seven months without any form of physical interaction, but it was different when you were dating the woman of your dreams. So, when they were having lunch together FP thought it was finally time for them to go at it.

"FP, can you butter my bagel?" Alice was reading the paper and gestured for the toaster, but instead of a nod she saw him happily jump off the barstool.

"Yes it's time!" She hadn't seem him smile this brightly before and he already made his way to the stairs, ready to go for it.

"What are you talking about?" Alice chuckled a little by his eagerness. She understood that he had to wait a long time, but the ten days hadn't passed yet.

"You just asked me to butter your bagel." FP stated the obvious, as if there was no other way than to read that as in invite to have sex.

"Since when is that a euphemism?" She raised her eye brow confused, as in her ears it sounded no where near something that would lead to sex. But on the other hand, she wasn't the one who had a strict no touching yourself policy. At least she could have her fun without disturbing their plan.

"After nine days everything is!" FP exclaimed, as he realized that it still wasn't time. He sat down back on the barstool.

"Fine, I'll butter my own bagel." Alice sighed as she walked over to the toaster and turned around as she grabbed the bread.

"If you are good I'll let you watch." She grinned at him, knowing that this joke would drive him crazy. If she was being honest, teasing him was becoming more and more fun every day.

"You're killing me on purpose, woman. If you don't watch it, we'll have no sex ever again." He gave her a light slap with the newspaper, even though he didn't mean any of it. After a little more than a week he was already caving, he wasn't going to hold it much longer.

**

To countdown, FP had installed an alarm on his phone so he could check every single moment of the day how long he had to wait. Another hour. Just one more hour. He had decorated the bedroom, so they would remember this as a magical moment. The lights were dimmed, background music was on. He was ready to do this. Just to be sure, he grabbed his phone and pressed his speed dial to Alice's number.

"Hey, are you on your way home yet? I checked traffic, so you should be here soon, right?" His voice sounded hopeful, as he had been obsessively checking the traffic app to make sure it wasn't going to take any longer. The silence at the other side of the phone told him enough, but it wasn't until he heard the words that he felt the disappointment.

"Honey, I am stuck at work at a last minute budget negotiation." He heard her sigh, and it felt like someone just punched him real hard in his stomach. Not just because he couldn't hold it in any longer, but also because she had been working over hours night after night. Besides work, all they did was talking about fertility methods.

"Are you serious? I am bursting." He sighed loudly as he rubbed his eyes. It wasn't fair to take it out on her, but this was really the last straw. If he could manage to not touch himself or her for that matter ten days, then why couldn't she come home on time?

"I'm sorry, I'll try to hurry." She promised him, but she had a feeling that this was going to take a while.

"Honey, I'll only say this once but if you are not home soon our child will look just like the vacuum cleaner." FP pointed out, joking slightly to lighten the mood a little for the both of them.

Truth was, it seemed like it wasn't happening tonight. But FP wasn't going to let work get in between their highly important date. If she couldn't come home, then he'd come to her work. So, there he was, storming into City Hall, walking straight to her office.

A few city counsellors looked up from their coffee, as they were just having a break, having no idea what this man was doing here this late at night. But Alice knew the man with the goofy grin on his face that she normally loved, but was now making her nervous.

"What are you doing here?" She asked confused as he approached her. FP grabbed her hand and already tugged her away, since now was the time to go unseen.

"We're at our peak fertility, let's go! The supply closet is free, I checked already." He said in all seriousness, dragging her through the halls to the closet he had his eye on. It wasn't really romantic, but it was now or never. So, the supply closet it is.

"I can't just leave here for an hour?!" Alice exclaimed, struggling to break free from his grip as he didn't got the hint that this isn't what she wanted.

"Trust me babe, this wont take an hour." He chuckled slightly as they pushed them into the free closet. It was small, way too small actually, but it was all they got.

Alice looked at him and sighed quietly. Maybe he was right. After all, he had been waiting ten days for this and it wasn't fair to cancel. It seemed like their best shot at having a baby, and she admired how he wouldn't even get work in between their mission. Before she could even think, he kissed her softly as he fumbled with the buttons on her blouse, which was roughly interrupted by his elbow hitting the cabinet next to him. Alice's back hit the wall, making her gasp from pain.

"FP, I can't do it like this." She sighed frustratedly as they brook free from each other. This wasn't how she wanted their baby to be conceived, she'd rather wait another month.

"Let's go home then." He breathed out and grabbed her hand to tug her back to the door to make their way back to their house. But before he could do so, she yanked him back.

"I can't right now. Let's talk about it tonight, okay?" She said quietly, the disappointment in his eyes hurting her very soul. He was trying to hide it, that she could see, but didn't manage to succeed at that.

"Yeah. Let's do that." FP gave her a slight smile, but it wasn't as genuine as he hoped it would be. This was supposed to be their moment. And now, once again, work had come between them.

**

It was almost midnight when Alice came home. The door of their bedroom opened with a squeak, as she tried to be as quiet as possible. The lights were out, but something told her that FP wasn't asleep just yet. She quickly changed into her pyjama's before she pushed away their sheets to climb under him.

"Are you still awake?" Her voice was a soft whisper, as his back was facing her. Her hands grabbed his bicep and gave it a slight squeeze before softly stroking her hand up and down. By the way he breathed, she knew he wasn't sleeping. He could hear her. Maybe he just didn't want to talk about it yet.

"I am so sorry about tonight. This wasn't the way it was supposed to go." She said quietly, as she wrapped her arms around his waist. If he didn't want to talk about it, then she could at least tell him that she was feeling sorry. 

All she wanted was to snuggle up to him until she falls asleep, forgetting about this awful day. FP sighed quietly and turned around in her arms. He rested his forehead against hers after planting a sweet kiss there.

"It's not your fault, babe. It's fine." He said sweetly, meaning it this time. After he got home he had taken a minute to calm down. This was everything but a fun night for the both of them, but he had taken it too far by showing up at her work.

"Shouldn't we just let nature do its work? It feels like we became obsessed with getting pregnant." Her index finger stroke over his cheek as she spoke, his stubble softly tickling her skin.

"We do. I miss you. I miss us." He pulled her closer and softly stroke his hand up and down her sides. After all this baby talk and working night after night, it hadn't been about the two of them. 

"Me too. I miss us a lot." Alice confessed quietly, leaning in so she could finally kiss him properly. He happily accepted her gesture, and deepened the kiss quickly. It had been far too long without her.

"I still owe you something, you've been waiting so long." Alice teased playfully, her hands traveling south to her target.

"What do you say we make love tonight? So it can be just about us. Nothing else." He whispered softly, making her tear up with his sweet words.

"Com here, baby." She grabbed his face and pulled him on top of her, giggling in delight as he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head with a grin.


	42. The Picture

"Babe, how does your Dad like cocktails?" FP was busy in the kitchen, preparing the this time announced visit of Alice's father. He was calm, even though the two didn't have a track record of getting along.

"He prefers them out of the strippers belly button." Alice said with a fake grin, sighing immediately after her own comment.

"All our strippers are in the dishwasher. Here, take a sip to taste." He handed her over the margarita for her to judge whether it was good enough. The only thing he knew about Russel was that the man loved a sweet drink. It was all he had to impress him just a bit.

Alice chugged the whole drink, mostly because it felt like she needed alcohol to survive this day. The thing was, he wasn't just visiting to catch up. Last month he had called her with a proposal: she could run for state senate. And FP? He had supported her immediately. Even though she loved being mayor, she wanted to do more, have more impact on society. Truth was? She got butterflies in her stomach when she thought of going to Columbus, but if she was being honest with herself, she was running away too.

They had been trying to get a baby for several months now, and even when they could try even more before they should go to the doctor, she was scared. What if there was something wrong with them? What if it would never happen? That was something she'd rather not find out now. Her gut was telling him something was wrong, that this might not happen for them. So, for now she would focus on a new goal until she'd find out what she wanted to do about their pregnancy plan. If she won, she wouldn't be gone for another two years. They had enough time.

"I said sip, not to drink it all." FP chuckled, but he was worried a little too. Russel could be a hard man to deal with, but it was her father after all.

"I am just mentally preparing for his visit." Alice explained as she took a deep breath. One thing FP didn't know yet, was that she was nervous because of another fact.

"Don't be nervous, he is proud of you for running for state senate." FP tried to convince her, but that wasn't what she was afraid about.

With an ex senator leading your campaign, you already had a jump start. He knew everything about politics and how to get a seat there. Russel has called her hundreds of times the last few weeks, he was definitely her biggest fan.

"It's not that, there might be something else that I haven't told him yet." Alice started carefully, not sure how to put this. FP walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Come on babe, you can tell me." He said sweetly, before pecking a featherlight kiss on her head. 

"You might wanna avoid calling me babe." Alice said quietly, his arms dropping.

"Your Dad doesn't know about us?" FP asked confused. Between their first kiss and the fact that they were trying to have a baby he figured that she would have told him at some point.

"Honey, it's clear that you two don't like each other." Alice pointed out, to excuse why she hadn't told him before. Before FP could answer, the doorbell rang. The devil was there.

"Just let me ease him into it like a warm bath. We have to wait until the right moment." Alice explained him, as she yanked him over to the door with her. As soon as she opened the door, she looked straight into the beaming smile of her father.

"FP and I are together and there is nothing you can do about it!" She let it out in one breath, as if she hadn't noticed she even said those words out loud. Alice quickly wrapped her arms around FP, who nervously returned the gesture. So much for easing him into it.

"Hey Russel, what's up?" FP laughed uncomfortably as he looked straight into his eyes. What was he thinking? That man was so hard to read.

When the three of them walked into the living room, Alice said down on the armchair of the couch, FP right next to her, his hand placed on her knee.

"Believe me Dad, this was a surprise for us too." Alice gestured at her and her boyfriend. It wasn't a lie, she really had been surprised about her feelings for him. Still, she wouldn't want it any other way.

"It just happened, but we're very happy about it." FP added to that, as he looked up lovingly to his girlfriend. To their surprise, Alice's father stayed calm.

"It's not really a shocker. I thought you two had been doing it since day one." Russel grinned and grabbed his coffee. It wasn't really surprising that at some point they fell for each other.

"Wait, you thought we were a thing from the start?" Alice asked confused, as she certainly hadn't thought of FP that way when they had met.

"Why would you hire a fine looking man, who's completely unqualified to look after my granddaughter?" He gestured at FP, and laughed. Turns out he knows his daughter pretty well. There had been sexual tension from the start, and when he visited her for the first time after FP moved in he immediately thought there was something going on.

"Thank you Russel. That was like sixty percent compliment." FP chuckled a little. Maybe his visit wasn't so bad after all.

**  
Later that night, FP and Alice were doing the dishes after he had made them a lasagne. Everything seemed to be going way better than they expected.

"Have to admit, dinner with your Dad was actually tolerable." He thought out loud. For days they had been preparing, but turned out that neither of them had a lot to fear. Russel even supported his relationship with his daughter, which seemed highly unlikely.

"You are right, he was sweet, kind and considerate. He might be dying." Alice raised her eye-brow suspiciously. Something was off, this wasn't the father she knew. Why was he suddenly so understanding?

"He's just in an early stage of getting old. You know, when guys turn older certain levels start to drop. The old lion becomes a little bit less concerned with chasing the gazelle and instead is happy to lay in the sun to check on how his pray is doing." FP speeches as he cleaned a few more dishes. Alice chuckled a little as she accepted the last plate to dry.

"Have you been watching the Lion King again?" She poked his side playfully, knowing that it's his favorite movie, no matter how hard he'd deny that.

"There is a lot of deep stuff in there." FP defended his choice of movie he used to parallel her Dad's life to. He had stopped counting how many times he had seen that movie. Jughead had always loved it too, which always had been a good excuse to rewatch.

"Forsythe is right, that is a good movie." Russel walked into the kitchen, as he had just overheard the mention of the Disney classic. FP gave Alice a triumph smile that she answered with an eye roll.

"Anyway, I hope you're excited to announce your campaign. State Senate is coming, baby!" He stated enthusiastically. Alice grinned at her Dad, but felt the nerves taking over her. It became all too real now he was here to really announce it to the world.

"How are you two going to manage that when she's in Columbus five days a week?" Russel gestured between the couple, curious to hear with what kind of plan the two had came up with.

FP cleaned his hands and sat down at the table, followed by Alice. It wasn't until Russel had asked them about it that he realized they had really jumped into this. He had been nothing but supportive since she had brought it up, but he never thought of doing long distance with her.

"We hadn't really talked about that yet, will you really be gone five days a week?" FP turned to Alice, a look of concern written all over his face.

"You know, when I was in Columbus I was there seven times a week sometimes." Russel spoke rather proudly, as if that was worth a medal. Those words only made FP question their decision even more. They were still trying to have a baby, weren't they? Or did that dream make place for another one?

"That led to Mom drinking herself into an early facelift while you chased women." Alice pointed out, putting her Dad back into reality.

"It helped keeping the mystery alive. Forsythe will be wondering why you don't pick up your phone and you'll be asking yourself who is with tonight." He crossed his arms as he looked at their faces going pale. Was that how it was going to be like? Wondering what the other was doing and who they were with? It seemed like Alice's parents weren't a great example of long distance relationships.

"I'm just messing with you." Russel laughed, breaking the tension. FP sighed and rubbed his eyes to release the building headache.

"Very funny. If you truly want to help your daughter with her campaign you need a new phone." He pointed at the flip phone that even he got rid of years ago. This was the zero's anymore, time for something new.

**

FP had promised Russel to modernize a bit, so they had gone to the mall together to find the perfect phone. One that didn't have press buttons anymore. One with a connection to internet.

"And why is this an improvement?" Russel looked at his new phone, trouble with even unlocking the new thing. He was never a man of technology and so it was going to be hard for him to be convinced about the device in his hand.

"You can tell the whole world everything you want to share with them in a split second. You can even ask Siri to do it for you, she's your digital assistant." FP explained him calmly, as he opened each app to show what it did. The mention of an assistant did light up the eyes of his father-in-law.

"So, I just ask her and she does it?" Russel beamed happily, making FP laugh.

"Your ideal woman, huh?" He commented to tease him a little. It was exactly this that made him go from not wanting to do anything with this new phone, to being obsessed with it. Nothing would beat a personal digital assistent.

"I'm going to have so much fun with this." Russel took his phone and walked to the backyard, most likely to make some phone calls for Alice.

"Siri, send Joe Biden fifthy pizza's!" He yelled to his phone, making Alice laugh as she came down the stairs.

"My Dad is excited about a phone? That's not like him." She looked at the man in her garden with a big smile plastered over his face. Things were really changing, even her father was.

"Like I said, the Lion at sunset. It's the circle of life, baby." FP smirked as he pretended to hold Simba into the air.

**  
Alice shuffled to the kitchen, he robe still around her as FP made her breakfast. She squinted her eyes at her phone as she read her messages.

"Babe, do you know what Hermione means? She just texted me that my fathers pen is all over the internet?" She asked him confused, as she turned her phone around to let him read the text message. FP raised his eye brow and shook his head after thinking of what it could possibly mean.

"I have no idea, but he just e-mailed me. He's having fun with Siri, I guess." He chuckled, recalling how happy he was with his digital assistant. Though, Alice didn't have to wait long to find out what her best friend and advisor had been referring too. She had opened her e-mail, and now wished she hadn't.

"Oh my god!" She yelled as she threw her phone to the side, covering her eyes as fast as she could. What she just saw would scar her for life. This was not a side of your parent you wanted to see.

FP caught on quickly as he opened his e-mail too, and saw why Alice was suddenly in shock.

"Damn, Al. Your Dad's penis is all over the internet." He laughed as he clicked the photo away. Alice was still processing what she had just seen, a grossed out look on her face.

"To how many people did he send this too?" Alice asked him, afraid of opening her mail again. So, FP unlocked his phone and checked the names of people who had received the same picture.

"His whole contact list." He said quietly, his eyes growing wide to what that meant.

"Shit, that means Betty and Jughead got it too." She said his thoughts out loud. They had to make sure they wouldn't see it. FP grabbed her hand and yanked her towards the stairs, hopefully just in time.

"Don't open your grandfather's mail!" They yelled upstairs, as they made their way over. Making sure the kids wouldn't see Russel's genitalia was their first priority, the other consequences would come tomorrow.


	43. Columbus

A few hours later Hermione had made her way over to the Cooper-Jones-Smith house, as Alice had called her immediately after discovering what her father her done. What was this going to mean for her campaign? People would link the picture of her father to her political views-- nobody would see her as Alice Smith, but as the daughter of the man who accidentally uploaded his own nudes.

"Okay, this is the plan for damage control. Your Dad found a worrisome spot on his private area and was going to mail this to his dermatologist." Hermione came up with on the spot. It was the only thing she could think of that would make sense in the slightest, but even that sounded like a weak cover up plan.

"He has mailed it to over two thousand people, Hermione." FP sighed, rubbing his temples as he was trying to think of anything else that could get them out of this mess. He didn't want Alice to be affected by this, but it seemed hard to change the series of unfortunate events.

"He wanted a second opinion?" She raised her eye-brow, even though she already knew that this wasn't going to succeed. There was no way they could get out of this without admitting that Russel hadn't meant to send this to the public.

"Sure, that will fit perfectly with his snappy caption 'Thinking of you keeps me up all night'." Alice scoffed and shoved her coffee mug to the side. She was ready to go to her Dad and tell him that what he had done had a deep impact on her.

"He literally flushed all my chances of ever going to Washington down the drain." She said sadly, realizing that maybe she won't ever take her career where she wanted this to go. 

Or was this a sign? Should she stay in Riverdale and try to have a baby with FP again? Wasn't she meant for greater things? Should she stop running? Her thoughts were interrupted by the backdoor swinging open, revealing her father.

"Good morning you sweet people." He beamed brightly, completely oblivious for the fact that there were three people staring at him with disapproving looks.

"Dad, are you aware that your self portrait is all one the internet?" Alice crossed her arms as she walked over to him. She had expected shock on his face, but to her surprise nothing changed.

"Yeah, what about it?" Russel shrugged his shoulder and walked over to the coffee pot to pour himself some. When three pairs of eyes followed his every move he figured that he had some explaining to do. He didn't care about the picture, but they certainly did.

"My lady friend Evelyn send me a provocative picture, so I send one back as a true gentleman." He thought that with that explanation it'd all be done, but it was just the start. They were really not happy with what happened.

"I'm so glad you still have your manners." Alice rolled her eyes and sat down on the barstool again, feeling FP's hand rest on her back as an attempt to calm her down. But Russel wasn't going to let someone talk to him like that, not even his own daughter.

"You know what, I was perfectly happy with my old flip phone until Forsythe needed to give me the Devil itself!" He pointed at her boyfriend, as a way to emphasize that it wouldn't have happened if FP wouldn't have gotten him this new smartphone. Alice opened her mouth to disagree with him, but FP was already standing up to tell him what he was thinking about his comment.

"So now you are going to blame me? Was I the one pulling down your pants last night?" He scoffed and shook his head. All he wanted was for Russel to be able to help Alice out as much as he could and he wasn't going to take the blame for the fact that he couldn't keep it in his pants.

"I don't know I was drunk!" Russel spat back, which was only making his story worse and worse. Alice felt her head spin a little as she was in the middle of the bickering between her father and her boyfriend, so she took a breath and walked out of the kitchen to the living room where Betty and Jughead were going through the last notes before their test.

"Are you okay, Mom?" Betty asked concerned as she noticed how pale her mother was looking. It was most likely the lack of sleep, but she hated to see that her mother wasn't doing well.

"Not sure, honey. I just don't know if it's the right time for me to run for State Senate." Alice sighed and sat down next to the teenagers, the fighting between FP and Russel as an echo in the background.

"Are you kidding me? It's your dream. Don't let grandpa's mistake take that away from you." Betty grabbed her hand and squeezed comfortingly. She knew her much her mother wanted to pursue a career in national politics. It had always been something she said she'd do later, but now she finally could.

"But what about you kids? I mean, I will be away a lot." Alice brought in this argument more for herself than for them, as she knew they could take care of themselves. Maybe she was just trying to find excuses to stay, to have a real talk with FP and go to the doctor. She wanted a family with him, that wasn't something she could give up that easily, could she?

"We'll be fine. You've got to chase your dream, Alice." Jughead supported Betty in her statement but all Alice could return was a small smile. Jughead was right. She had to chase her dream. But which one was it going to be?

**

Later that day, when everything had calmed down a bit, Alice walked down the stairs of the basement to find FP. He had been hiding there ever since the fight went down and she was afraid he wouldn't be to happy to see her. When he heard the stairs crack a little, he looked up to see his girlfriend coming his way. His smile was enough for her to know that he was happy that she came down.

"I'm sorry that my Dad took it out on you. That wasn't fair." Alice sat on his bed and grabbed his hand for comfort. She should have defended him in front of her father, but it had all became too much. Instead, she threw him in front of the lion.

"He just can't resist any woman. Not even one without a body." FP chuckled a little, to make light of the situation. He wasn't mad at her, he was just frustrated that this might come between her and her dream. No matter if he had started to have doubts or not.

"I talked to Betty and Jughead and strangely enough they are still on board with my campaign. I just don't know if I still am. I seem to be the only one having doubts." Alice sighed deeply and rested her head on his shoulder for a bit.

All she hoped was that talking to the man she loved would help her clear up what she really wanted. Maybe they could come up with a solution together. They were a team after all, she knew that he would support her. What she didn't know, was the reason that FP had always stood behind her plan to run for State Senate, was because he had seen her eyes sparkle when she talked about it. He had never been sure if this would be good for their relationship, but he wanted to be her rock. But now she wasn't sure either. 

"Well, not the only one." FP stated carefully, making her lift her head up from his head again. She raised her eye brow as an invite for him to explain himself, so he did.

"I was just thinking of what your Dad said yesterday, and I am afraid that the distance will mess things up between us." His voice was calm, almost a little insecure. It was his window to share his honest concern about their future, but he hadn't predicted that Alice would take it the wrong way.

She had been right. Talking to FP would change her point of view. Sharing her doubts was easy for her because she thought that he could see right through her and knew what she really wanted. But now he was saying he wasn't sure whether she should go? He wasn't on board with her chasing her dream?

"Oh, so you're not supportive of my campaign anymore?" She got defensive, mostly because the thought of him not being sure about her going to Columbus was only confirming her own doubts. That would leave her to one other option. Staying and talking about their future-- discussing if maybe something was wrong with them and if they could even have a baby.

"I thought you were the one having doubts, right?" FP asked confused. It was hard for him to follow her reaction as he was only sharing that he understood where her doubts were coming from. That couldn't be a bad thing, could it?

"I just needed a pep talk, why haven't you been honest?" Alice crossed her arms, the hurt noticeable in her voice. Maybe if he had said this the second she had talked to him about it, she wouldn't even have considered starting her campaign. But they were in now.

"Babe, I just hadn't thought it through. Maybe we should have talked about it more. We were trying to have a baby just four months ago. Don't you want that anymore?" He unfolded her arms to grab her hand in his own anymore, hoping that she could see that things had changed a lot. They went from being obsessed with getting a baby to not talking about it at all. That was a big red flag they needed to discuss.

"I never said that, but so far nature isn't really helping us. I thought you were okay with taking a break?" That is what they had discussed-- a break. Not that either of them knew what that meant, which was probably why both of them focused on launching her campaign. That was way easier than admitting that they were both scared.

"I am just saying you have lots of options." FP reasoned with her, but Alice couldn't look past it now.

"It's great to know that my significant other isn't on board." She said with hurt in her voice as she took her hand back and got back on the stairs before he could even call after her.

**

Instead of apologizing, Alice focussed on her meeting with Hermione. They still needed to see what kind of damage the picture had done. So, there they were, sitting at the kitchen table and browsing through the internet to see how many articles there were written about the old state senator. Hermione had been talking for over a few minutes now, but it didn't seem like Alice was listening.

"Okay, so I've been tracking social media and it turns out that your father's stunt— Alice, are you there?" Hermione state with a smile, as she saw a window to use this in their advantage. It wasn't until she saw that her best friend wasn't listening, that she interrupted herself. Alice wasn't smiling, better said, she didn't get any reaction.

"Alice, is everything alright?" Hermione asked again with concern in her voice, as her best friend seemed to gaze out of the window, not paying a little bit of attention.

"Yes, I am just a little light headed." Alice smiled slightly, feeling sorry for her lack of concentration. Hermione stood up and walked over to the refrigerator.

"I'll get your some lemonade, alright?" She smiled sympathetically. It had been a long day for her, it was no wonder it was all becoming a little bit too much. Alice gratefully accepted the glass with the lemonade and sighed contently after drinking it all.

"Better?" Hermione asked to be sure, so they could go on.

"Absolutely." Alice gave her a thumbs up. Truth was, she didn't feel better at all but she would pretended everything was fine. Hermione focused back on the laptop screen in front of them.

"Turns out, people are sending you a lot of sympathy over social media, saying that you shouldn't be the victim of this. This could actually be good for your campaign." Hermione prepared herself to tell her how they could turn this whole leaked picture accident around, to make sure that Alice would only get the benefits. 

Though, she had noticed that in a matter of a minute her best friend had drifted off again. But Alice couldn't fake anymore, she couldn't even respond, as she suddenly fell down her chair. As on instinct Hermione bended down next to her, trying her hardest to wake her up. 

"FP! Russel! We'll have to get Alice to a doctor!" Hermione yelled, as she had no idea what just happened. It didn't take longer than ten seconds before FP, Russel, Betty and Jughead had ran into the kitchen. 

**

Thirty minutes later, Alice was lying in a hospital bed, her family surrounding her. Six pairs of eyes looked at the doctor when he came in, curious about what caused Alice to faint. FP had held her hand constantly, not planning on letting go anytime soon. She made herself a mental note to talk to him the second they'd be alone, so she could finally be honest about what she really wanted. It was as if suddenly she had made her decision. 

"You fainted because of your low blood pressure, Ms. Smith." Doctor Burton explained her calmly.

"Is everything going to be alright? What caused it? We eat healthy." FP asked, as she was worried about Alice's well-being. No healthy woman would faint out of the blue, not even if she was a little bit more busy than usual. The doctor raised his eye-brow to FP, asking him whether that was true.

"Okay, we eat healthy most of the time." FP quickly said, confessing that they did have snack nights sometimes. But that was just human, that couldn't be the cause, could it?

"That's the other news I am going to tell you. The reason your blood pressure is low is because you're pregnant." The man smiled at the pair, and the six pairs of eyes that started to grow. Alice heard some voices from her family echo in the background, but all she could hear were the doctors words. A baby. It happened for them. They were going to have a child. This was the sign she had been waiting for.

"We're having a baby?" She croaked out, the happy tears already streaming down her face. Even though she had wanted to talk to FP about the possibility of them having to try insemination or even IVF, there was no need to do so anymore. The universe had listened to her as if it had waited for her to make a final decision. 

"You're having a baby. Congratulations." Burton smiled at them and let the family be alone for a second to process the news. FP had looked at her from the very first second he found out she was pregnant, to find out what she was feeling. Part of him though that maybe she had let go of that dream, that maybe she'd be mad that her whole plan had to be changed now.

"Babe, are you okay? What about Columbus?" FP combed with his hands through her hair, concern in his voice. But to Alice, Columbus seemed to have faded away already. There was one thing she wanted more than anything else, and that was raising a kid with the love of her life.

"We're having a baby, FP. That is all I want." She placed her hand on his cheek and softly stroke it, not being able to hold back the tears. Her sniffles filled the room, but she had the brightest smile he had ever seen. FP sighed contently, feeling relieved that she thought felt this way. This was what he wanted too. There was nothing wrong with them. They were given a baby.

"You're sure?" He whispered sweetly. He knew he wanted this more than anything, but he didn't want to be the one to hold her back. A child was a big responsibility, he needed to know she was on board with this. 

"Positive." She whispered back, her eyes sparkling form happiness.

"But it was your dream." FP said quietly, feeling guilty over the fact that she was going to postpone or even give up on her dream to go to Columbus or Washington one day. Maybe there was a way to get both, but either way things were about to change.

"Adding to our family with you is my dream too, FP. This is what I want. With you." She finally kissed him, to express how grateful she was to be blessed with carrying his baby.

"I love you so much." He cried out, realizing more and more every single day how lucky he was to have a woman like her. It didn't take long for the four others to join in their happiness. The family was about to expand.


	44. Hormones

So far, Alice's pregnancy had been going perfectly well. Sure, she had some cravings and her hormones where all over the place, but everything seemed to be fine. They were falling in love with the idea of raising another baby more and more every single day and everyone around them was fully on board. But today, FP had some another news that wasn't baby related. He had called up his girlfriend to ask her to hurry home, which she did. When the front door opened, FP's eyes started to beam. 

"I'm so glad that you are home, babe!" He smiled happily and jumped from the couch to welcome her home properly with a kiss. Alice giggled and sat down next to him, softly rubbing her now slightly showing baby bump. 

"Tell me, what did you want me to talk about?" She smiled sweetly, as she looked at the sparkle in her boyfriend's eyes. All he hinted on that it was something work related, but besides that she had no idea. 

There was something different about him when he talked about his passion. Something that made her fall in love with him over and over again. Something that was so rare to see in someone's eyes. 

"You know how I've been negotiating for a better contract?" He started, and she immediately recalled that they had been talking about that last week. But Alice could barely register where this was going, as suddenly everything was overwhelming her. 

It wasn't just the fact that the look in his eyes was hitting her, it was everything. Her job, their kids, their baby. Her eyes filled with tears and she silently sobbed, even though she had tried to hard to keep herself together. it had been building up for a few days now and it was finally coming out. 

"What is going on?" He asked her worried, an arm wrapped around her on instinct. Alice couldn't answer yet as the words weren't just hard to found, she had to let it all out first too. She sniffled quietly as his hand reached for her cheek and wiped away the falling tears. 

"Hey, talk to me, Al." His voice was soft and welcoming, so she took a breath to start talking. Not that she exactly knew what to tell him, but she had to try at least. 

"I'm so sorry. I just—" Her voice cracked and she wiped away another few tears that still managed to get out even though she tried to hold them in. 

"You don't have to say sorry, please tell me what is going on." He softly soothed her as he pulled her closer. Alice intertwined their fingers and looked up at him after she found herself calm enough again.

"I am just a little overwhelmed. Carrying a baby while working full time while processing that Betty and Jughead are leaving for college soon. It's too hard." She sobbed silently, as she felt him squeezing her hand. 

Things like her job and their kids were issues she would normally stress about too, with or without baby. But it felt like these weeks she had been asking too much from herself. It was all getting into her head even more now. 

"Come here you. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He now fully wrapped both arms around her and kissed the top of her head to tell her that he was here. Maybe he could have seen sooner that something was going on, but he had no idea she was feeling like this. 

"Because it sounds weak. And I don't want to be weak. I can't be weak." She said firmly, more to herself than to him but that didn't mean those words didn't break his heart. 

Before he would tell her how much he looked up to her and everything she is doing, he pushed his finger under her chin to make her face him. He wanted to look directly into her eyes as he encouraged her. 

"Alice, you're everything but weak. Do you hear what you are saying? You should get the Nobel prize for what you are doing." He chuckled sweetly and he felt a little relief when there formed a small smile on her face too. 

"Every mother does it, I am not that special. I did it with Betty, didn't I?" Alice huffed slightly, feeling that she didn't deserve the praise he was giving her. This wasn't the first time of her carrying a child, but she had never felt this intense when she was expecting Betty. 

"Don't you think it's different now? You're responsible for the whole town and have two other kids at home. That isn't just anything. Don't underestimate how much you are doing." He kissed her temple and she let herself melt into his hold for just a bit. Her body was screaming to just close her eyes for a second, until she would feel well rested again. 

"All I want is to sleep for a while. Or even just a few hours." She sighed as she rested them against the back of the couch. He closed his eyes for a bit too as she rested his hands on her stomach, softly stroking up and down. Alice placed her hand on top of his to motion his movements. 

"I love this little bean but he or she has been keeping me up so many nights in a row." She said tiredly, her voice getting softer the more she spoke. It wasn't going to take long before she'd fall asleep. 

"Why haven't you woken me up? You shouldn't be miserable all by yourself." He pushed back a little so he could look at her, confused to hear that she had been going through this alone. 

"Because you need to sleep too." She reasoned with him, which was true, but it didn't make him not want to be there for her. If she was carrying his baby, he'd be there every second of the day to help her with anything she was struggling with. 

"Al, we're in this together, remember? Not just for the good parts." He remembered her and right now it was all she needed to hear. They were a team. 

Not that it would help if she'd wake him up in the middle of the night, because that wouldn't make her fall asleep but she had to remind herself to share more and not always put a smile on as if being pregnant wasn't exhausting sometimes. 

"You're the most perfect man, aren't you?" She sighed contently as she leant in to thank him with a kiss. 

"Some might say I am." FP smiled cheekily as he gave her a sweet eskimo kiss. But then Alice reminded why she had come home early in the first place. He had news, but hadn't gotten the chance to share it with her yet. 

"What did you want to tell me?" She asked him happily, curious to see where that spark in his eyes was coming from. 

"Oh— that. Well, I heard from my editor today. They are going to give me my own Comic." He smiled, almost afraid to be proud of it. With his past in mind, it was still hard to believe that he managed to make his passion his work. This is what he loved to do, and he was getting more and more opportunities to really explore his talent. 

"Honey, that is amazing. I am sorry for ruining your news." Alice smiled sadly, realizing that the mood was totally different now because she had been crying. She should have let him tell his news first, maybe she wouldn't have been so emotional. 

"That is okay." He pecked another kiss on her lips, emphasizing that it was all good. He meant what he had said. He was there for the good and the bad parts. 

"No, it's not. We should celebrate this tonight. Let me make dinner for us." She squeezed his thigh, already thinking of making his favorite meal to celebrate the chance he got. She was incredibly proud of him and she wanted to show that. 

"You're not. We're ordering Pop's tonight, Jughead and Betty will pick it up and after that we're going to bed early so I can give you a back massage." It sounded like there was no discussion possible, so Alice sighed and shook her head with a smile. She was so lucky to have him. 

"That sounds lovely." Once more, she rested her head against his chest and let him wrap his arms around her with a sweet chuckle. 

"I love you." He whispered in her ear, meaning every word. 

**

Next day, all four of them were impatiently looking at the clock on the wall in the doctor's waiting room, ready to join Alice's sonogram. But this was a special one. Today they were going to find out whether they would get a boy or a girl. And she wanted everyone to be there, including Betty and Jughead. When the assistant gestured for them to come further, Jughead grabbed Alice's arms. 

"You sure you want all of us to come in?" His voice sounded a little insecure, which wasn't surprising since he wasn't confident in whether she'd really be okay with him joining. Sure, it was his half sibling too but he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable in any way. 

"Absolutely. You're all family." She squeezed Jughead's hand to make sure he knew he was more than welcome. This wasn't just her and FP's moment. This was something she wanted Betty and Jughead to join into. Alice took place onto he for her destined chair as she rolled up her shirt. 

"It's a full house, I see? Are these your kids?" Doctor Maxwell smiled at her, and gestured at two teenagers who she hadn't seen before. 

"Betty is, Jughead is FP's son. But we're all family." Alice explained their situation, taking both of the kids' hands for a brief second. Even though they weren't both hers, she loved Jughead just the same. 

"It's good to know you have a great support system." She smiled sympathetically. Not everyone she had in there was blessed with having many people around to help her get through pregnancy. Sometimes women were even alone, but it looked like Alice had nothing to worry about. This baby was going to get a lot of love. 

"So, you want to find out the sex of the baby today or do you want it to be a secret?" Doctor Maxwell looked at the screen to check the baby's health, and side eyed the parents. 

"We would like to know." FP stated confidently. They had talked about it before and neither one of them could handle the surprise. He smiled at his girl for a second and grabbed her hand as they waited for Maxwell to tell them their results. Though, the look on her face was worrying them. 

"Is everything alright doctor?" Alice asked concerned, as the frown on her head only began the grow. 

"I know that look, that isn't good." Her voice was high and her eyes were filled with panic as she squeezed FP's hand as hard as she possibly could. Luckily, the doctor's face relaxed quickly. 

"There is nothing wrong, Mrs. Smith. Sometimes they seem to hide a little, he was hard to find for a second, but it's all fine." She gave the couple a warm smile. There was nothing to worry about. Their son was fine. 

"He? We're having a boy?" Alice said quietly, a bright smile finding its way to her face. She looked at FP who's eyes began to beam. 

"You're having a boy. Congratulations." Maxwell smiled sweetly and turned around to get the sonogram prints for each and everyone of them.

"It's so amazing we can see him on that little screen." Betty said softly, as she kept staring at it. The doctor had walked back to the four and handed them over the pictures. 

"You see that mango there? That is your sibling." She turned to the teenagers and pointed at the picture. There it was. What was about to be a baby boy, their sibling, their little brother. 

Betty and Jughead looked at each other and both knew what this meant. Maybe there was no turning back for them anymore. Maybe this was a sign that whatever was still between them couldn't have a future. Everything was about to change, including the fact that it all became too real that their parents were having a baby.


	45. Special Little Family

They had been at the mall for a couple of hours now, making sure they would get everything for when the baby comes. It was quite early, but they didn't want to procrastinate until Alice was almost due. So, there they were, the four of them in a baby shop that had practically everything they could wish for. There were even things FP had never seen before and had to figure out what kind of function it had. 

"What do you think of this, Al?" FP held up a mini leather jacket that matched his own. She gave him a glare that he would swear was turning him on. 

"We're not putting him into a leather jacket." Alice warned him, even though she secretly thought of how adorable it would be. 

"Come on, it'd be so cool!" Jughead laughed as he grabbed the jacket in his hands, admiring how cute it looked. A toddler in this costume was going to look amazing. He'd be a small FP and Jughead. 

"Of course you'd side with him. What do you think, Betty?" Alice turned to her daughter, hoping to get some back-up but she was just as much smiling at the jacket. 

"I think it will look great. Just look at it!" The girl beamed brightly and held up those puppy eyes that were hard for Alice to resist. They were right. This would definitely look cool on their baby boy. 

"Okay, fine. You win." She chuckled and received a triumph smile from FP. How could she say no? It'd would look cute on their kid, even though it'd take a few years before he'd fit into it. FP laughed and walked his way to wrap his arms around her waist. Her baby bump was really starting to show, and it looked absolutely stunning on her. 

"Don't be sad, I'll make it up to you babe." He whispered lowly, his nose gently bumping hers. Alice grinned as he was teasing to kiss her.

"Hmm, you will? And how will you do that?" She purred as his hands slid down from her lower back down to her ass. He couldn't care less about the fact that they were in the middle of a store. Everybody had to know that she was his girl. 

"You will have to wait and see." He whispered lowly, a chuckle leaving his mouth as he looked into those sparkling eyes of hers.

"You're always forgetting we are right here." Jughead reminded them with a smirk as he threw the little stuffed animal they had in their shopping cart their way. FP caught it smoothly and threw it back with a grin. It wasn't until Alice winched in pain that his attention was turned back to her. 

"Are you okay?" He asked her worried when she grabbed her stomach and placed her hand on her back. She had experienced some pain before, but she had never looked this hurt. This was something he hadn't gone through with Gladys when she was pregnant with Jughead, but he had put all his free time into learning how to help her. 

"Yeah, just a lot of back pains. I'll be fine." She breathed heavily and tried to sound convincing. Though, it was hurting her more than she'd like to admit. It wasn't uncommon to have this amount of discomfort in your body, she had felt the same way when she was pregnant with Betty. 

"Come, let's try that new rubbing technique we learned." He placed his arm around her and started to rub soothing circles on her back and her belly, just like the doctor had informed him to do. If he couldn't take away her pain, he at least tried everything to make sure she would have as less pain as possible.

All Jughead could do was stare at the couple. And suddenly it all hit him. The tenderness of his father's hand rubbing both Alice's stomach and back. The way he looked at her with so much concern in his eyes. The shopping cart full of baby clothes. The parents to be who were doing anything to make sure their kid would be fine. A couple who were so head over heels with each other. A whole future for a baby with the most loving family he could ever wish for. 

Something Jughead never had. Not until he moved into Alice's home and his father returned. Something he had to miss out on for seventeen years. It was too much. His own childhood flashed in front of his eyes, paralleled to the imagine of what the childhood of his yet unborn brother would look like. 

It was something he couldn't face right now. So, instead of pushing away his feelings and fake a smile like he had learned himself to do for so long, he ran away. Three pair of eyes shot his way, watching him leave to the other side of the store. Betty's eyes filled with tears, but she couldn't run after him. That wasn't her place anymore, was it?

"Boy! Where are you going?!" FP yelled after him, with no use. He was too far to have heard him. The motions of his hands stopped and his worried eyes met Alice's.

"He seems upset, go after him." She encouraged him. Her concern about Jughead was growing with the second, especially when it was nothing like him to suddenly run away. He had learned to talk about what was bothering him over the past one and a half year, didn't he? 

"I'm not leaving you in pain, babe." FP argued with her, as her back was still killing her. But that wasn't Alice priority by now. This, she could handle herself. All he needed was to talk to his son. The children they already had were just as important as the one still growing inside her. 

"Betty can help me out, she knows the technique. Go, it looks like he needs you." She pushed him gently away from her as a sign to walk into the direction Jughead had just disappeared to. He gave her one more look of hesitation, but Betty had walked over to her mother instantly and helped her get rid of her pain. Knowing that she was in good hands, he ran after Jughead. 

Luckily for FP, the store wasn't too big which meant that he quickly found his son. He had seen him through the window sitting outside on the steps, just starting into space. Only thing was, FP had no idea what was going on in the mind of his boy. He calmly stepped outside and sat himself down next to Jughead. 

"Hey, what is going on? You suddenly stormed off." FP said softly, placing his hand on Jughead's knee to somehow comfort him. He had no idea if it was working. Jughead pulled off his beanie to use it to play with it in his hands. Maybe to have a distraction, maybe because he felt vulnerable. 

"Sorry, I—" Jughead choked on his own words, struggling to make sense of his own thoughts. But he was a writer after all and therefore he had a talent with words. So, he collected his courage to speak out what was on his mind. 

"Seeing you like this with Alice— it got me thinking." He started carefully, afraid to hurt his father with what he was about to say. This was just something he needed to share, no matter how it would sound. FP stayed silent, waiting for his son to keep talking. Jughead swallowed and continued. 

"That kid is having the greatest parents in the world. It's going to get so much love and has the chance to grow up in the most safe environment someone could ever wish for." He smiled slightly as he thought of his little brother growing up in such a warm family. For a second he squeezed his beanie, preparing himself for what he was about to say. 

"There are just moments where in I hoped that things would have been like that for us. Maybe my childhood would have been different if Mom hadn't screwed us over." Jughead said sadly, a tear escaping his eyes as he spoke. 

It wasn't about jealousy or any kind of negative emotions against his future sibling, or even to his Dad's relationship. He loved Alice, he truly did. She had been there to pick up the pieces, even when back at that time he was just the boyfriend of her daughter. She did more for him than his own mother ever did. 

In the meantime, FP had wrapped his arms around his son. He had trouble holding in his tears, especially because every word Jughead said was true. Things would have been different if FP and Gladys had worked on their relationship. She was the one choosing to let them go, but maybe he had to fight harder too. Maybe part of what happened was to blame on him. Was it? 

"You are my pride and joy. You always have been and always will be, Jughead. Do you ever doubt that I love you unconditionally?" FP asked softly, almost as if he was afraid of the answer. 

As a parent he had made some mistakes. No kid should grow up in an environment where he had to ask himself if he would have a roof above his head next month. Or if they would make dinner. But he did. Jughead let one hand go of the beanie and grabbed his father's free hand. 

"I don't. But living with Alice for the past one and half year did make me realize that Mom never did. But Alice? She always treated me with all the love she could give. She's just always there." Jughead smiled to himself, realizing that even if he had to miss out on this for over seventeen years, that he was pretty lucky to have a family like theirs now. 

"Look, Boy. I know things are complicated with me and Alice having a baby on the way and you and Betty sharing a sibling. But one way or another, we're all family. And being family doesn't always mean related by blood. I will protect Betty like my own, just as Alice would protect you the same." His voice cracked a little, as when he said those words out loud he realized for the first time in his life he truly had a family. One out of the books. One that he wished everyone to have. Jughead had always been his only family. But now? There was Alice. There was Betty. There was the baby the'd expect in a few months. 

"Things are pretty weird, yeah. But Betty and I will be fine. We have to. It makes it all a little bit more special, doesn't it?" Jughead smiled to make light of the situation and in return he earned a chuckle from his Dad. That was one way to put it. Special. They were asking a huge adjustment from both Betty and Jughead to be okay with all this, but against all odds they supported them no matter what. 

"We do have a special little family." FP smiled to himself, thinking of how absurd their story was. From a guy who had to turn to crime to survive, to an ex convict moving into the house of the mayor of Riverdale to fall in love with her and be the father of one of her children, that was truly special. 

"Come, we still have to pick out some stuff." FP patted his son's legs and stood up. Jughead followed and turned to an isle he had seen something he wanted to buy. 

"Let me grab something, okay? I want to give Alice a gift." A soft smile parted on his lips. He might not have a lot of money, he wanted to give her a little something. 

"You don't have to buy her anything, Jug. We'd rather have you spend it for yourself and that type writer you're putting money aside for." FP smiled to his son, truly appreciating his offer but also thinking that wasn't necessary. This baby wasn't even born yet and already spoiled. 

"I want to, Dad. She deserves it." Jughead stood by his idea. Just when he wanted to turn around he saw Alice and Betty coming their way. 

"Is everything okay here?" She asked worried, looking at the two men. FP nodded, just as Jughead did. 

"Yeah, I am fine." He confirmed with a sweet smile, making Alice let out the breath that she had been holding. 

To her surprise, he walked over to her and suddenly embraced her into a hug. She hesitated for a second but then wrapped her arms around the boy too. They stood there for a while, not needing any words to tell her what he was trying to say. He pulled back and gave her a grateful smile. It was a way to thank her, even if he could never repay for what she did for him.

"That kid is very lucky. Just like Betty and I are." He said sweetly, locking eyes with Betty for a second who returned his smile. He was right. Both of them were incredibly lucky to be part of this little special family.


	46. Big Question

"You wanted to talk to us?" Betty raised her eye brow as her and Jughead were walking downstairs, looking at FP who was sitting on the arm chair next to the couch.

Alice was at work and since he had a day off he had asked them to sit down to talk about something important. For nights he had tossed and turned to asked himself whether this was a good idea or not, but the more he thought about it the more sure he became.

"Yes, please take a seat." He gestured for the couch, and so they sat down. Though, their concern seemed to grow as FP looked nervous. Was there something going on with the two of them? Was one of them sick? Fired maybe? Or was the baby not healthy anymore?

"I know things have been difficult the last few months. Are you guys okay?" He asked the two teenagers, which was a question they hadn't expected. For a second they looked at each other, not sure what to say.

Truth was, the last few weeks they had been talking a lot more about their relationship. Part of them wanted to give it a second chance, no matter the circumstances. So, asking them how things were going was harder to give an answer to than FP knew at that moment.

"We are figuring things out." Betty smiled slightly, feeling a little uncomfortable discussing this right now.

"Good, I guess." Jughead shrugged, not feeling the need to talk about this right now either. He appreciated the concern, but this was something between him and Betty. His Dad and Alice should worry about other things.

"What is it?" Betty asked when FP stayed silent. It wasn't because he didn't know why he asked them downstairs, but more because he was trying to search for the right words.

"I wanted to ask you both for your blessing." He said in one breath, thinking this was the best way to ask what was on his mind. But they didn't catch on what he was hinting on as he hoped to.

"For what exactly?" Jughead asked confused, not sure what his father was referring to. If this was asking for being okay with him and Alice having a baby, that was a little too late.

"I would love to ask Alice to marry me." He cleared up. His heart rate sped up as he was afraid of their reactions. Would they be mad? Would they be against him marrying her? But neither of the kids said something. They just stared back at him with an expression he couldn't read.

"Can one of you say something?" FP laughed nervously to somehow break the tension with no success.

"Is that because you're having a baby?" Jughead's brow raised to his hairline. He had expected a lot, but certainly not this. Why get married when they were already pregnant? What was the extra value to that? Alice was already family, did they really need a certificate for that? It would only make him and Betty getting together more and more difficult.

"No. Yes. Well, not exactly. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with her, no doubt in my mind. First I wanted to wait until the baby is born, but it feels like I can't hold it back any longer." FP gave them a soft smile, hoping that they would know he was being genuine.

Even before they were pregnant there had been moment where he had looked at Alice and known that he wanted to marry her. He had almost blurted it out many times before, but now he wanted to make sure he would do it they way he was supposed to do.

He had never proposed before. When he got married to Gladys it had been a conversation about how that would secure them for not testifying against each other and how that would benefit Jughead. There was no romance involved in that decision. So, this time, the first time he'd actually get down on one knee, he wanted to do it like in the movies. But not without the consent of their kids.

"So, what are you waiting for then?" Jughead shrugged his shoulders, trying his hardest not to be bothered about this.

"I want to make sure you are okay with this." FP explained once again, not fully understanding where Jughead's attitude was coming from. He knew his son loved Alice, why was he acting this way?

"It's fine by me." Jughead sighed quietly, avoiding looking into his Dad's eyes.

"I'm serious, Jug." FP said sternly, growing annoyed with the way his son was acting. But it wasn't just anger. It was hurt too. The sad twinkle in his father's eyes was what made Jughead realize how he was acting. This was his problem, this wasn't something he should take out on his father just because he wanted to marry the love of his life.

"Me too. I'm sorry. You two love each other, you should go for it." He smiled sweetly, meaning every word he said. His Dad was head over heels with Alice and his own personal issues was something he would resolve later. There was no woman he'd rather wanted his father to marry.

"Betty?" FP turned to the girl, who had a soft smile on her face. She understood where Jughead was coming from, she felt the exact same way. But that wasn't something their parents needed to know. She wanted her Mom to be happy. She wanted FP to be happy.

"She's going to be over the moon when you ask her." She grinned at him, making him let out the breath he had been holding all morning. They were on board. He could ask Alice to marry him.

"Thanks for the support, kids." FP smiled gratefully at the two, genuinely relieved that they were okay with this. He excused himself and walked towards the basement to plan his proposal. First thing on his list-- calling that fancy restaurant Alice had been wanting to go for ages now.

"What does this mean for us?" Jughead asked quietly as they sat in silence for over a few minutes now. It was a question that needed to be asked.

"The universe doesn't seem to be on our side." Betty sighed and let her head rest on his shoulder for a bit. Wasn't this another sign that they shouldn't be together? That maybe it was time to let go for good?

"I do love you, Betty." Jughead said silently. It was a statement that both of them needed to hear, just to make sure that there would always be something between the two of them. But they were young and maybe it was time to move on.

"I love you too. I don't even know why we broke up in the first place." Her voice was quiet and it was impossible to hide her hurt. Jughead grabbed her hand and carefully intertwined their fingers. It was hard to discuss what was there between them when they already knew that there wouldn't be a future.

"But what do we do now? They are having a baby, they are even getting married now." Betty thought out loud, which in a way was the answer to the question she was asking. Their parents were both happier than they had ever been. It didn't mean they couldn't be together, but they were legally going to be family now. It was all getting too weird.

"Maybe we should give it a rest just a bit longer." Jughead sighed and Betty nodded along. Both of them knew what a longer pause would mean, but neither of them had the courage to say that out loud.

**

FP had helped Alice sit down in her chair and opposite of them were Betty and Jughead sitting. The restaurant was chique, way chiquer than they had ever been. Only the kids knew why he had chosen this place. He was most likely going to pop the question tonight. Part of them was happy that they would be there to witness it, another part wished to be home right now.

"This is too sweet, you guys." Alice smiled as she looked around the restaurant. This had been on her list for so long, but she never thought she'd find the time or the money to do this.

"Only the best for you." FP said softly, and planted a kiss on her cheek. She reminded the last time they were having dinner out, it had been with Fred and Hermione.

He had gotten upset because he couldn't afford it and they had gotten into their first fight. Not as a couple though, just as friends. But now their lives had drastically changed and he could pay this with the money he got from his own job.

"This place is really fancy. Any special occasion?" Alice raised her eye-brow, as it wasn't like FP to randomly take them all out to dinner at a place like this. Maybe he had gotten some good news at work that he wanted to share? Was his own first Comic getting published?

"Can't I just celebrate my girl who happens to carry my child?" FP smiled and turned her face to kiss her. Alice hummed contently and luckily for FP she had no follow up questions.

"Please someone order the steak. I can't have it, but I need to smell it." Alice laughed as she looked at the menu in front of her. Not that she was a big meat lover, but for some reason she had been craving all the things she couldn't have.

"On it." Jughead said instantly, really wanting this task.

"I knew I could count on you, Jughead." Alice shook her head with a laugh, knowing how much the kid loves food.

They chat the whole night and it looks like Alice didn't have a clue about any of the plans FP was having. The ring in his pocket was almost burning now and he couldn't wait for desert to finally ask her the big question. When he looked behind him he saw the waiter already approaching, which meant it was almost time. But then Alice winched in pain and grabbed her stomach.

"Fuck— this hurts." She gasped out, barely able to breathe through the pain. This was something she had never felt before. And it was most definitely not the same pain she had experienced last time.

"What is going on? Do you need me to rub your back?" FP asked worried, already moving one hand to her lower back and the other one to her belly. But Alice shook her head with tears in her eyes. Something was wrong, she could feel that. They needed to get away as soon as possible.

"FP, it's not good. The baby—" She cried out as she clutched to her stomach, as if she could protect her baby while doing so. FP looked at Betty and Jughead for a second, all three of them afraid that something was terribly wrong.

"We need to go to the hospital." FP ordered them as he helped Alice getting up. His question didn't matter right now, the health of their child was their first priority. Just the thought of something being wrong or them possibly losing their baby was making him want to throw up.

**

Alice laid down on the bed where in they had just examined her as if the energy was sucked out of her. FP was holding her hand, afraid for what was about to come. The doctor walked in with a calm look on his face. That was a good sign, wasn't it? Or did doctors always look calm so you weren't able to read their faces?

"How are you feeling Ms. Smith?" Doctor Burton asked her politely, giving her an assuring smile. FP didn't want to think anything of it, but the fact that he looked at her like that made him want to believe things were fine.

"A little bit dizzy, but other than that okay, I guess." Alice gave him a weak smile as she rubbed her belly with her free hand. She looked at FP for a second and wanted to tell him that things would be okay, but then the doctor spoke.

"It looks like your blood pressure was high. You need to take it slow the upcoming two weeks. But no worries, your babies are fine." He assured the two of them. He expected to see some relieved faces, but instead they looked at them with big wide eyes.

"Wait, babies? As in more than one?" Alice managed to get out, feeling certain that he just made a slip and said the wrong word.

"Yes, weren't you aware that you were getting twins?" He raised his eye-brow confused, as to him it seemed very unlikely that the pair had no idea about the fact that they were having two babies.

"Does this look like the faces of people who are in the know?!" FP pointed at himself and Alice who were still trying to process this news. They gave each other a concerned look for a second. Were they ready for two babies? And how could this have happend? They had scans before and their doctor had never told them.

"Here is your scan. Two fetuses with two heartbeats." Doctor Burton handed them over their latest sonograms, where it was obvious that she was carrying two babies instead of one.

"We're having twins. How can that be possible?" Alice stammered out, not sure how to react to this. Burton grabbed her medical file and looked at all her previous sonograms. Then it all became clear what must have happend. It was rare, but there was no other explanation.

"According to your files, there has been trouble finding the fetuses on your sonogram. It's almost a one in a million chance, but it seems like one of them has been hiding behind their brother. Even their heartbeats were in sync." Burton explained them, which in a way made sense and no sense at all at the same time. Did that mean that during all their scans it was just a coincidence that they couldn't find their second baby?

"Of course we are having something special again." FP let out a small chuckle and squeezed Alice's hand to make sure that everything would be fine. They weren't exactly prepared for this, but they would make it work. They had enough love to give to both their kids. 

**

While Alice was talking things through with the doctor, FP stepped out of the room to meet with Betty and Jughead who were impatiently waiting to know how Alice and the baby were doing.

"How is she?" Betty asked worriedly, afraid that something might be terribly wrong.

"Everything is fine, her blood pressure was too high. She is on bed rest for now." FP said calmly, placing a hand on her shoulder to comfort her a little. Betty let out the breath she had been holding in and gave him a grateful smile. Everything was fine, no need to stress anymore.

"I am sorry about the proposal." Jughead said sympathetically. He knew that his dad had been nervous all night and that he was very close to popping the question until Alice was in pain.

"It's fine, it was cliche anyway." FP laughed and realized that maybe this was also a sign that he needed to propose another way. Part of him was disappointed, but now he had the time to really do something special for her.

"Come on in, we need to tell you something." FP pushed them towards the door so they could enter the room Alice had been waiting for them. Betty and Jughead smiled at her and gave her a relieved hug to tell her how glad they are she and the baby are okay.

Alice handed them the sonogram, waiting for them to crack the code. Though, that seemed to be a littler harder than they thought.

"What should we see on this sonogram? Something wrong?" Jughead asked confused, as he looked up from the photo.

"We're having twins." Alice smiled brightly, feeling more and more happy with this news. For a while she thought it was impossible for them to even get a kid and now they were blessed with two? There was so much to be happy about, and she was going to make sure to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Before anyone comes at me, I know that this isn't how it works. I don't know anything about pregnancies besides that this is must be impossible but I wanted to add a twist, so that is why I chose to write it this way :)


	47. Old Wounds

Trigger warning: mention of miscarriage.

It had been just four days, but FP had been overprotective since the very first second she had been put on bed rest. Not only was she carrying one child, they had come to known that she had been pregnant with twins all along. Even more reason for FP to make sure she was absolutely not doing too much. For now, she was lying in their bed, dressed in one of his flannels, rubbing her hands over her showing baby bump and secretly smirking at his protective nature.

"Do you need some yoghurt?" He asked her after he had rearranged the pillow she was resting against. A silent chuckle left her mouth. This man was adorable.

"No, baby. We're good." She assured him. Even though she wasn't allowed to leave the bed, she felt the same as she always did. Sure, she had to watch her energy levels, but other than that everything seemed the be fine.

"Some soup then?" He offered, wanting to do anything he could do to make this better for her. But Alice shook her head. She was fine.

"A massage? More pillows? Nature sounds to fall asleep too?" FP made an attempt to grab his phone to look up the playlist he had used the night before —even after she had told him that the sounds didn't help that much— but she held him back before he got the chance.

"Honey, stop freaking out. Everything is fine." She grabbed his hand and squeezed comfortingly. It looked like he needed to be the one to put on bed rest instead of her. FP sighed silently and sat down on the bed next to her without letting go of her hand.

"Sorry, I just want what is best for you. It was scary to have to bring you to the hospital." He confessed quietly, for the first time being honest about how much it did to him when she had been in pain.

He had been scared of something being wrong with their baby, or babies in this case, or even with her own health. He wasn't going to take the risk of anything happening to either of them.

"You're an angel." She placed her hand on his cheek and gave him a soft kiss. "There is nothing wrong though, I might get to work soon. I can't stay in bed all day." She leant back into her pillow with a smile and a sigh, feeling ready to get back to the office. Especially in a town like Riverdale she didn't want to be away for too long.

"What? No babe, you should rest." FP said with concern in his voice. Was this woman really considering going back there today after the doctor said she should stay in bed for two weeks? He hoped she was just joking around. Alice noticed the seriousness of his concern and needed him to stop worrying for a second. She knew her body and her own boundaries, everything would be fine.

"Go, they are waiting for you at the office. Those comics don't draw themselves." She teased and planted another kiss on his lips that he happily accepted. He was a little hesitated to leave her, but she was right. He needed to get to work.

"Only because I can't say no to you. Don't forget, I am one call away." He brushed with his hands through her hair for a second before standing up and planting a kiss on her forehead. Only thing was, FP didn't have to go to the office today. There was something else he had been planning, that she couldn't quite know yet. With that, he left out of the room, his concern still there.

**

At the end of the day FP came back home after a day of shopping and planning every second of his big surprise. They got interrupted at their fancy dinner, but that gave him the chance to really do something special for her, something more close to their hearts.

"FP, you are home early." Betty looked up from her history book and looked at a smiling FP who was carrying some bags inside.

"Yeah, wanted to be home for your Mom and check up on her." He had come home a little earlier to make sure nothing would jeopardize his proposal this time, and so he could make her something to eat.

"You look happy. Something going on?" Jughead chuckled a little, since his Dad wasn't usually the smiley type.

"I uh— I wanted to propose tonight, again." His cheeks flushed, as he remembered what happened the last time. Looking back he was glad he didn't propose in that restaurant but gave himself the time to really think of something else, but it was still a little embarrassing.

"You are? That is so sweet. What have you planned?" Betty asked curiously as she took a peak into the bags he had just placed on the table, right in front of her.

"Just something simple but romantic in the garden. I've bought hundreds of candles. Will play a little song and then I'll ask her." He confessed with a sweet smirk on his face. Last night he had told her he had to finish some work, while in fact he had been writing his speech. Every word had to be special.

"She is going to love that. We'll make sure to be out of your hair." Betty smiled, understanding that this had to be a moment between her mother and FP.

"First I am going to check on the three of them. I'll be down again in a sec." He told them before jumping to the stairs and practically running to their bedroom.

He silently opened the door, expecting to find Alice soundly asleep, but the bed was empty. His gut told him to panic, but he had to stay calm until he knew where she was. He ran downstairs again and met Betty's eyes who looked at hm with confusion.

"Betty, do you know where your Mom is?" He hoped with all he had that she was just out taking a quick walk, but the expression on her face told him enough.

"No, she should be in bed. Isn't she there?" She raised her eye-brow, getting just as concerned as FP already was.

"Fuck— she must went to work." FP sighed loudly and grabbed his jacket whilst he walked towards the door, ready to get on his way to City Hall and drag her down to bed again.

**

He was right. She was at work, pretending like nothing was going on. Before he stormed in, he looked at her through the window, seeing Lena just walk away from her after their conversation. This was his cue to step in, his nostrils already flaring.

"Alice, what the hell are you doing here?" He asked her in disbelief, but then her innocent eyes met his. It looked she more confused about why he was here than she was worried about working in her condition.

"Working. What else?" She stated the obvious and walked down to her desk to look for the file she had to go through.

"You should be in bed right now, you know that." FP argued with her, which wasn't a lie. Technically, she wasn't allowed to work for another week and a half.

"Honey, I feel fine. I am going crazy in bed." Alice said with a small laugh, totally missing the point of this being a huge deal to FP. It was exactly the nonchalance that was making him close to snapping.

"I don't care, those are doctors orders. You're coming home with me even if I have to drag you myself." He pointed out while slightly raising his voice as if that would be more convincing. But this was Alice he was talking to, and she wouldn't simply let others tell her what was best for her. 

"I love you, but this is my body and my choice." She argued back, understanding why he wanted her to come home, but not letting herself being commanded like that. The fact that he questioned her judgement when it came to her own body was making her grow annoyed with him.

"This isn't just about your health Alice!" He suddenly yelled, the tears in his eyes that Alice couldn't see because she was blinded by her own emotions. Both of them were too overwhelmed to see what was really going on with the other.

"You've got to calm down. Why are you so pissed about this? It is just a few hours. Relax." She huffed annoyed, and walked around him to get to her supply closet, planning on ignoring him and just going on with work.

"Don't tell me to relax." FP gritted bitterly through his teeth, a tone she had never heard him use before.

There was no time for her to answer, as he slammed the door behind him and walked away from their fight. She sighed silently as if she could rid of the knot in her stomach. For the first time she let him leave like that and after she would find out his reasons tonight, it would definitely be the last time.

**

After a day of work that lasted longer than she had planned, she came home when it was already dark. The longer she had stayed, the more she had realized that FP had been right. She was exhausted. And that was because she hadn't taken the advice seriously. Truth was, she had a hard time staying away from work, but her health, and the health of her babies, always should come first no matter what.

When she opened the bedroom door she quickly changed into her pyjama's. It looked like FP was already asleep, but she knew better. He was just pretending, to avoid their conversation.

"Are you still awake?" She whispered quietly, her hand resting on his bicep, his back facing her. He stayed silent, so she reached for his hand to intertwine their fingers. It wasn't everyday that Alice was the big spoon, but it felt like he needed this more than she did right now. Only thing was, she still didn't exactly know why.

"FP, please. Can we talk about this?" She pleaded softly, her voice cracking a little. He opened his eyes and gave her hand a squeeze, knowing that they had to talk about this or it'd become an obstacle between them.

The whole day he had thought about telling her the truth, sharing the one thing that sometimes still kept him up at night. But he had never told anyone, and even though he knew he could trust her with his life, sharing this was making him more vulnerable than he liked. Still, he turned around in her arms. It was time to share one of the scars on his soul.

"You want to know why I freaked out?" He asked her quietly, looking at their intertwined hands while he felt his throat tighten up already.

"Yeah, I do." She answered, giving his hand a comforting squeeze as a sign to start talking. The longer she looked at the pain in his eyes, the more she started to get worried about his reasons. FP stayed silent for a bit. All he could do was trying to swallow away the lump in his throat, without any success.

"A few years after Jughead was born... Gladys and I got pregnant again. Even when we didn't have that much money to support another child, I was over the moon." He started carefully, a small smile forming on his face as he recalled the moment she had told him they were having another child.

She had stated it more as a fact, something they had to deal with, but to him it was a dream coming true. Another baby. A real family. It made him want to believe that things weren't too late for them. But then his smile faded, thinking back of everything that happened after. He had never thought for it to still have such a big impact on him, but today he realized more and more that maybe it'd be something he'd carry with him forever.

"But there were complications. Her doctor told her to stop working as a mechanic but it was the only stable and legal job we had at that time. So, she couldn't. And then she had a miscarriage after an accident at the workplace." A few tears escaped out of the corner of his eyes, that he let fall.

FP Jones didn't cry that much. But he had lost something, or better said someone, that meant the world to him before they had even met. Someone he had sworn to protect with his life before they even set their first step into the world. But he had failed to do that. At least, that is what he had always believed. Alice's grip on his hand tightened as he spoke, feeling the tears well up in her eyes too. She had no idea that they had gone through something so traumatic together. It all made a lot more sense about why he acted the way he did.

"If we had the luxury to put her on bed rest— maybe I would have had two kids. I don't want any of that to happen to you, to them and to us." FP chocked out in tears, his free hand coming to rest on her baby bump, softly stroking up and down.

It was his biggest nightmare. Every day he was afraid that something would go wrong and they'd lose their babies, or he'd lose her. Every time she winched in pain he believed that'd be it. But he never told her, because.... Because why? Probably because he didn't want her to panic. Or because he still hadn't processed it and couldn't get himself to talk about it.

"I'm so sorry, honey. I had no idea." Alice whispered silently, softly sobbing as she read the pain in his eyes. She had never seen him like this and she hoped she'd never have to again.

FP pressed a soft kiss on their still intertwined fingers, telling her that he didn't blame her for anything. He was just glad that she was here, so close to him and giving him the chance to tell his story.

"She wasn't that upset when we lost the baby. After all, she could go back to work like she used to. I was devastated. Still am, I guess." He confessed with a crack in his voice, for the first time saying out loud that it was still affecting him more than he'd ever admitted to himself.

"I should have taken the doctors advice seriously. You were right." She snuggled up closer to him, and he opened his arms for her to do so. He pulled her as close as humanly possible and pressed a kiss on the top of her head.

"And I should have told you why I was acting so over protective." He said quietly, knowing that he had made a mistake there too. It was just hard to face the truth of his own behavior, but he was glad he did.

"I love you. I love you so much." She pressed a kiss on his heart and laid her head back on his chest, one of her hands slowly stroking up and down his torso.

"I love you too, Alice. And these two little peanuts in there." He softly poked her belly, making her look up with a smile. As an answer she kissed him once more, telling him that they were in this together. He didn't have to face his hurt alone, ever again. She was there to wipe away his tears and pick up the pieces. Forever.


	48. Baby Shower

When the doorbell rang, FP made it's way over and opened the door to look straight into eyes of the father of his girlfriend. Ever since he had gotten together with Alice, for some reason Russel had become more and more his friend. From two people who would subtly insult each other they had grown to understand and appreciate what the other did for Alice.

"Russel, good to see you again." FP greeted him happily as he gestured for him to come further.

"Always fun to see the man that knocked up my daughter." Russel patted FP's shoulder with a big smirk on his face, always teasing him in any way he could. FP looked at him with a straight face for a second, not sure whether to laugh or comment back.

"I am kidding, Jones. Where is your sense of humor?" He shook his head and walked further into the living room, greeting his granddaughter and Jughead.

"Where is my pumpkin?" He turned around to face FP again after he noticed that she wasn't there yet.

"She is still asleep, which gives us enough time to prepare." FP began to smile, thinking over his whole plan for the night. Alice didn't knew any better than this night to be her baby shower, but he had planned something special for her. Actually, it's the third time he'd try to propose.

"Come on, we have no time to lose. We have to get to work." Betty clapped her hands together and grabbed the presents out of her grandfather's hold to place them on the gift table.

"You are definitely your mother's daughter." Russel rolled his eyes as he saw how eager Betty was to take over and be the party planner. While she and Jughead finished the last decorations and placed the snacks on the table, two other guests arrived.

"Hermione, Fred! Glad you are here." FP beamed when he saw the couple standing on their front porch. They were her two best friends and could most definitely not be missed tonight.

"We've got everything, but this is the one and only time I'll buy virgin champagne." Hermione held the bottle of non-alcohol up to his face and shook her head disapprovingly. Alice was the only one she'd buy this for.

"So, talk us through it chef." Fred crossed his arms, ready to hear how this night was going to be planned out. As far as he know this all was going to lead to FP popping the question, which most definitely included some steps.

"Alice has to believe this is her baby shower, alright? We have to keep up that act until she'll unwrap my present." He explained shortly. After all, this was her baby shower too. The only thing different was that what he was about to give her would hopefully change their lives.

"Can I see it?" Hermione asked him curiously as she no idea what he was about to give her except for a ring.

FP nodded and handed her over the book he had printed, with inside his own drawn comic of the two of them. At the end of the little story his character asked Alice's character to marry him, which he would do a second later in real life when she was done reading. It was something close to his heart and so small and intimate that it felt like the right way to do it.

"She is going to love this so much. It's absolutely beautiful." Hermione smiled sweetly as she was done reading, and handed it over to him again.

"You're putting a lot of effort into this." Russel smiled as he looked around the room. It was one of the reasons he was sure he wanted this man to marry his daughter. He'd go all out for her to prove his love. 

"She's not just any woman, Russel. You should know." FP smirked, as they were one of the few men in the world to know that Alice could be a handful. But neither of them would have wanted it any other way.

"Don't forget this it he third time he has tried to propose." Jughead smiled smugly, reminding that every time he had tried to ask something had interrupted them.

"Third time is the charm, they say." Russel laughed, truly hoping that this time FP's plan would succeed. But before he could ask her, there needed to be some things done first.

"Fred, you're in charge of lights. When she opens it, I need the lights go down except for the fairy ones." FP gave him the task, to make sure to create a romantic atmosphere.

"On it." He shot him a finger gun.

"Hermione, you are in charge of music." He knew she had been practicing the song he had sent her.

"It is all settled. I brought my guitar." She smiled, holding up the instrument. Then FP turned to his son in the kitchen.

"Jug, you make sure there is enough food to keep everyone satisfied." He ordered him, which wasn't a difficult task for Jughead to do.

"Picked the right guy." He saluted him with a smirk and grabbed a bowl of snacks to bring to the living room.

"What am I doing?" Betty asked confused as she didn't want to be left out of their moment. Still, she was the only one without a task.

"The most important thing if all. Making sure that I don't freak out." FP let out a breath he had been holding in and chuckled slightly. Even thought he hadn't shown it, he was extremely nervous that this all wouldn't go as planned. Betty smiled sweetly as she saw that deep inside he was freaking out.

"That sounds like an easy task. Don't worry, she'll say yes." She assured him, no doubt in her mind that her mother would reject him.

"Not taking any chances." FP chuckled. It had to perfect. This was it. This was going to be the moment he was going to ask her to marry him. And they would all be part of it.

**  
Alice was upstairs taking a nap before the party would start, so FP made his way over to their bedroom to softly open the door. On his tip toes he made his way over to the bed, sitting down besides her as soundly as possible and hovered over to reach her ear.

"Baby, wake up." He whispered sweetly, pressing a soft kiss on her cheek right after. She stirred in her sleep, a smile tugging on the corners of her lips.

"Five more minutes." She yawned sleepy, not ready to leave just yet. FP chuckled quietly as his thumb stroke her cheek while her eyes were still closed.

"Honey, everyone is waiting for you downstairs. It is your baby shower, remember?" He reminded her, since it looked like she had forgotten. Alice smiled and turned around, opening her eyes and faced him now.

"Hmm, come cuddle with me first. We need some attention." She purred, placing her hands on his chest and tugged him closer by his flannel.

"Didn't I smother you enough with my love?" FP teased back, as they had practically been snuggling in bed every second of the day he could. Her hormones had been going places the last few months, but the last few weeks she always wanted to cuddle with him and feel his hands rub her popping baby belly.

"You did, I just can't get enough of you." Alice hummed, now successfully pushing him down to her and kissing him softly. She wanted to pull back and walk with him downstairs, but then he deepened the kiss.

"If you keep on kissing me like that we'll never leave this room today." Alice giggled, but had no complaints by his attempt to take things further. Having sex while being eight months pregnant was anything but easy, but she wouldn't mind being taken care of. Not that he wouldn't want to, FP made pretty clear that he adored her.

"Then you got to stop looking so hot." He growled, kissing her again before she could protest. Though, he pulled back since there was still a room full of people waiting for them downstairs for a special occasion.

"Please, I am a giant now, don't sugarcoat it." Alice filled her eyes as she pulled the covers away and quickly pulled on some sweatpants that matched her oversized t-shirt.

Even though she basically lived in pant suits all her life, being pregnant with twins changed all that. Though, she was still wearing her most comfortable clothes that did match.

"You're carrying our babies and you still look amazing. I don't think you have any idea how stunning you look to me." He wrapped his arms around her from behind and pressed a sweet kiss on her temple. It was because of the look in his eyes that she knew every word was genuine. This man was crazy about her and her body, pregnant or not.

"That's it. We're staying in bed together." She turned around and pushed him towards the bed again. Before he could protest she sat down on his lap, trying to undo the buttons on his flannel.

"Come babe, we can't leave them hanging. There are presents." He caught her wrist in his own to stop her from undressing him and wiggled his eye brows. He knew how much she loved gifts.

"Fine, I am coming." She sighed, convinced by the surprises that were waiting for her. FP let out a chuckle and stood up from the bed, grabbing her hand before she could leave the room.

"Why don't you change in that beautiful navy blue summer dress? You felt so good in that one when we went shopping." He reminded her and thought of how her eyes had beamed when she had worn it.

"You're right. I loved that one." Alice smiled, and immediately walked into her walk in closet. She did want to feel confident instead of wearing her sweatpants and the shirt she had slept in.

**

Downstairs, they were waiting for the couple to come down, but it took a little longer than they anticipated.

"What is taking them so long?" Jughead looked at his watch, noticing that it had been ten minutes already.

"Do you think they are doing it right now?" Russel blurted out, gaining grossed out looks from everyone else.

"That is your daughter you are taking about it." Fred let out with disapproval frown on his face.

"You're right, I should stop them." Russel stood up and wanted to make his way upstairs.

"Don't bother, she is already pregnant." Jughead joked, warning a slap from Betty on his chest. At the same time, Alice and FP made their way down.

"We were not having sex. I just needed a moment to wake up." She clarified as she sat down on the chair they had prepared for her. But before she could snark at her Dad for making an uncomfortable comment, she saw what they had all done for her.

"It looks beautiful here. You shouldn't have." She teared up slightly, not knowing what to do with her overwhelming emotions.

After a bunch of snacks and tons of gifts that she had a little trouble accepting since it must had costs a fortune, she was on her way to open FP's present, until suddenly all the lights went out.FP immediately eyed Fred, asking him if he had been too early with his cue. But he shook his head, so something else must have been going on.

"What was that?" Alice asked confused, looking for FP's hand next to her. He intertwined their fingers and squeezed. It wasn't pitch black, but also not enough to properly see each other. The sun was already under, so there wasn't any day light to help light up the room.

Fred was on his way to the check the rest of the house and found out the source of them sitting in the dark.

"Shit the electricity went down." He sighed as he walked back into the living room. Alice's face fell, so Hermione quickly came up with another way to save the night. FP seemed to panic on his own, now his proposal was not going towards plan anymore.

"I'll light some candles." She said sweetly, and looked for some matches to light up the house again. Alice looked next to her to see FP with a nervous look on his face that she didn't really understand, what was going on with him?

But she couldn't ask now. Besides, her focus was now brought to her living room which looked even more fairy tale like than before.

"It makes the house looks magical." Hermione smiled, after she saw the beaming smile on Alice's face. She locked eyes with FP for a second and gave him a nod. He could still propose. It would even be more special than he had thought.

"We can still celebrate, show us your next present." Jughead spurred her on, also being a little nervous for what was about to come. He really wanted this to succeed for his father.

Alice focused back on her present again, who was still wrapped in paper. FP's hands were shaking already and the ring burned in his pocket. The moment was almost there, the moment he had been waiting for. But then Alice looked up with her eyes wide, grabbing her belly.

"Alice, what is it?" FP asked confused. She looked to her side and her panicking look met his worried eyes.

"My water just broke." She breathed out, on the verge of freaking out.


	49. Light in the Darkness

Six pairs of wide eyes looked at Alice, who slowly seemed to start to panic. Her babies were coming right now and even though she had started to prepare for this the second she got pregnant, it suddenly felt like she wasn't ready at all. This wasn't the same as the time when she gave birth to Betty, this time she was getting two babies.

"You're having your babies? Now?" Fred was the first one to break the silence, snapping everyone out of the shock they had felt.

"We need to get to the hospital." FP stood up to get Alice's jacket while Jughead grabbed his phone to call an ambulance. Alice grabbed her belly and leant forward as she let out a grunt. She never experienced contractions this intense. FP turned around to hold her, feeling helpless seeing her in so much pain.

"We have no phone service." Jughead sighed, followed by Betty who saw she didn't have any service either.

"No— we can't. They are coming." Alice gasped out, barely registing what was going on around her.

"We'll drive you there. Grab your bags." Fred grabbed his keys and already wanted to make his way to the car, but Alice didn't make any attempts to get off her chair.

"Squeeze my hand, babe." FP sat down next to her again while everyone stood around her in a circle, making it almost impossible for her to breath. It wasn't everyday that you witnessed a woman getting in labor, especially not with twins.

"It hurts so much." She cried loudly, squeezing FP's hand as hard as she could. This pain was unbearable, but she had to power through. At this point she wasn't even sure they would get to the hospital, which was only freaking her out more and more.

"Everyone, move it." Betty ordered them, and nobody wasted a second to get out of her way. If there was someone in the room who knew Alice better than anyone it was Betty. They didn't need much words to know what the other needed, which was exactly what was happening.

"Mom, do you think we should go to the hospital?" She bended down in front of her mother, trying to read in her eyes what was going on.

"Betty, please—" Alice pleaded desperately, knowing that her daughter would know exactly what she wanted in that moment. All Betty did was give her a nod. When she stood up, she turned to everyone in the living room, ready to give out orders.

"Jug, grab some towels. Grandpa, bring the spare mattress downstairs. We have two babies to deliver." She clapped her hands together, and she locked eyes with FP for a second. It looked like he was about to pass out, but there wasn't no time to freak out. Those babies were coming, whether they were ready or not.

"I went to nursing school for two years, let me help you." Hermione offered, figuring she knew just enough about childbirth to help her best friend through this. After all, it was all they had.

FP had wrapped his arm around Alice while softly shushing her, trying to get her to calm down as much as he could while two babies were trying to pop out of her.

When Gladys was giving birth, she didn't want him in the delivery room. Too much stress, she had said. He had respected her choice, but he had to admit that it always felt like he missed something special. For now it meant it was going to be the first time he would ever see one of his kids coming into this world.

"FP, I am scared— what if—" Alice sobbed silently, trying to find the words for the fears that were taking over her.

A birth at home was definitely more dangerous than one at the hospital, but it looked the babies had some other plans in store, throwing away every single thing they had planned for the last eight months. Above that all, the only light in the room was given by the candles since the light was out and the sun had gone down. 

"Everything is going to be fine, okay? You've got this. I've got you." He kissed her softly, assuring her that there was nothing to worry about.

Not that he knew for sure, but it was his job to support her through everything, so that was exactly what he was going to do. No exceptions. This wasn't about his own fears, this was about easing hers.

In the meantime, Russel and Fred had brought down the old mattress from the attic, placing it against the couch so Alice would have something to rest against. Jughead and Hermione came down with a bunch of towels and gloves, ready to do anything to make sure this was going to be a safe birth.

"Lay down, come." FP guided Alice over to the couch to help her onto the mattress. It was a blessing she had decided to wear her new summer dress instead of her sweatpants, even if that meant ruining her favorite maternity outfit.

While Fred started to boil some hot water and Jughead made a few towels wet to cool off Alice, Hermione started to time Alice's contractions. It was going faster than anyone of them had expected, as it was almost time for Alice to start pushing. Not that she had any idea of the time that was passing, since her only focus was the aching pain she felt through her whole body. No drugs to calm her down, nothing to ease the pain.

"Her contractions are only three minutes apart and last for longer than forty five seconds. It's time." Hermione putted away her phone and looked around the room for a quick second. They were in this together. All of them had to do their part to make sure nothing was going to go wrong.

"No—No I can't do this. I want this to stop." Alice cried out loud, feeling that she wasn't ready for this. Maybe she had never been ready.

Raising one baby was one thing, but raising twins? Who did she exactly think she was fooling? But FP wasn't going to hear it. In his eyes she was a hero, someone who could take on the world and he'd tell her over and over again until she'd know that she was able to do this.

"Babe, look at me. You are the most fierce person I know. You carried these two peanuts for the last eight months and you are going to be the most amazing Mom, alright?" He held her hand in his and pecked a sweet kiss on their handhold. If he could, he'd take away all the pain and all the fears that were taking over her, but this was all he could do.

Alice nodded sadly, the sweat already on her face and her tears ready to fall. She had no choice but to believe him. There was no other way than to go through with this. They were becoming parents in a matter of a few hours, that was one thing she knew for sure.

"So, you take mine and Jug's hand to hold onto, okay? We're doing this together, you're not alone and you never will be." He reminded her sweetly, knowing that she tended to think that she had to carry the world on her shoulders. Truth was, she had a room full of people who would help her carry their own part to make it all a little bit easier for her. Not just now, for the rest of her life.

Jughead sat down on his knees on her other side and held out his hand for her to grab. She gave the boy a grateful smile and looked into his eyes a for a few seconds. It was in that moment she realized she already had a son. He may not be hers, but he truly did feel like one of her own.

This moment symbolized their relationship perfectly. He was there to hand her something to hold onto in the moment she felt most lost, just like she did for him almost two years ago. Almost as if he was trying to repay her by being there. Hermione's voice was what snapped her out of her thoughts, bringing her back into her world full of pain.

"Alice, you have to start pushing. Fred, hand me the vodka." She extended her hand to her husband who quickly handed it over to her. It was the only thing in the room with a high enough alcohol percentage that would disinfect her hands.

"What are you doing with that? Have you any idea how expensive this is?" Russel gasped out, looking at the bottle of vodka he had given his daughter ages ago.

"Stay at my head, Dad!" Alice yelled at him, realizing that he had a view she didn't want him to see. Having Hermione, Fred and Betty there was one thing, but her father wasn't supposed to see what was going on down there.

"Sorry sweetie." He excused himself and walked to Jughead's side to be able to dip her forehead with a moist and cold towel. On Hermione's cue Alice started to push with everything she had in her. a loud grunt filled the living room, followed by FP and Jughead encouraging her.

The two boys locked eyes and with just a simple nod FP was thanking his son for being there. It wasn't everyday that the mother of your ex-girlfriend was giving birth to your father's babies, but neither he or Betty had made a big deal out of it. They were just supporting Alice in any way they could.

"You're doing great, Alice. Push again." Hermione instructed her, watching her labour progress in front of her eyes. It had been years since she had assisted by a child birth, let alone handle it on her own. She hadn't even finished nursing school, but in times of crisis she suddenly remembered all the things she did learn those two years.

"I'm too tired." Alice sighed and leant back against the couch, ready to give up. One thing was for sure, giving birth when you're twenty seven is different than giving birth in your mid fourties.

"I can see it's head, your first child is almost there." Hermione beamed while Fred changed a towel and had one ready to wrap her first baby in. Alice smiled weakly, but it was all she needed to go on. First, she looked to her right to meet FP's eyes, who had a twinkle in them from excitement.

"On three, okay? One. Two. Three." Hermione counted down and Alice did what she was asked. One last powerful push, and she felt her hips relax. Her chest was going up and down from being out of breath but when the little cries of a baby filled the room she smiled. Everything was fine.

"Your baby boy is here." Hermione chocked out with tears in her eyes while Fred carefully wrapped him up in the towel he had prepared for him. He held him up for Alice to look at him, and when she saw the little man she started crying instantly. That was her baby. That was the little peanut she had seen on the sonogram.

"Mom, he is so beautiful!" Betty smiled brightly as she held out her finger to softly stroke the little boy's cheek.

"You're doing great, babe. Our son is there." FP said proudly, wanting nothing more than to hold and admire him with her, but they weren't done yet.

"Can I— Can I hold him?" Alice asked weakly, eying FP as if hoped that he would get him for her to hold. Before he could even answer, Hermione did that for her.

"Alice, honey, their brother or sister is waiting. Can you push for me again?" She looked her best friend in the eye, looking at her so softly that it made Alice want to cry again. It wasn't over yet, she had still another baby to deliver.

After they had found out they were having twins, they had decided to keep the sex of the other baby a secret since they already knew they were having one boy. So, they had no idea whether their next baby was going to be a boy of a girl, but either way she couldn't wait to meet the little one.

"One more time, you can do this. You're a freaking hero, Alice Smith." FP whispered in her ear as he grabbed her hand again, ready to help her through this. On the other side Jughead held her hand too, giving her an encouraging squeeze. She was almost there, she could do this.

"Count with me , Mom. One. Two. Three!" Betty instructed her as she held her half-brother into her arms. Alice pushed again, grunting even louder than before. This pain was unlike anything she had felt before, but seeing her daughter holding her son was something that gave her enough energy to do this again.

"You've got this, Pumkin!" Russel yelled enthusiastically, while changing the cold towel around her neck.

"Almost, Alice!" Fred held onto her knees as he saw how the other twin was coming into this world. The sight was making him tear up, as Alice had been one of his closest friends all his life. Seeing her getting two babies with the man she loved so much was something he'd always hoped to happen for her.

He loved Betty and the woman she had become, but he had always doubted the bond between Alice and Hal. Her pregnancy had been different, she had been different. But now? It looked like she had finally blossomed by the influence of true love.

"There she is." Hermione smiled as Fred wrapped a towel around the little girls body. Alice relaxed into the arms of her boyfriend, feeling relief through her body. She had done it. Two babies were brought into the world today because of her.

"It's a girl?" She smiled dreamily as Fred stood up to hand him over to her. Betty walked over to the couple and handed the boy over to FP, who scooted over to Alice as close as possible.

It were the very first seconds they had with their kids alone, but words weren't needed. They gave each other a look that said everything. Thank you for being there. Thank you for being brave. Thank you for giving me two beautiful kids. Thank you for being you.

"They are so cute." Alice cried happily as she looked at her two babies, who were peacefully in her arms. All they did was guggle a little.

"I love you." FP whispered sweetly, before turning her head to him and kissing her softly. She was a superhero and she was all his. Suddenly all their head snapped up when they noticed the electricity being restored.

"The lights are back on." Fred noticed, which should mean their phones had service again too.

"Come, we should bring you to the hospital." Hermione stood up and helped the new parents to stand up, ready to take them and the babies for a check up. Better late than never, she thought.

**

Barely thirty minutes later the four of them were laying in a hospital bed after they had been checked. It was a moment of silence after the chaos from the last hour, something they desperately needed. Now they had the time to really looked at their kids and counted themselves lucky that everything had been fine.

"Look at those cute little noses." Alice giggled as she softly booped them. FP chuckled and looked at the daughter in his hand. They were indeed adorable.

"They are all you. Incredibly gorgeous." He said sweetly, before nuzzling his nose against hers. She rested her head against his shoulder and looked at her baby boy.

After seventeen years she had almost forgotten how that first moment with a child felt like. It had been magical with Betty. From that moment on she knew that whatever would happen in her life, she'd survive because she had her. And now? She had two more reasons to be incredibly grateful.

"I'm so proud of you, Alice. You just gave birth on an old mattress surrounded by your family. That is crazy. You're my hero." He smiled and pecked a kiss on her soft lips. It was going to cost him a life time to express how he felt about her, but he would try every single day.

"It's absolutely the craziest thing I've ever done." She shook her head as she laughed, barely understanding what had happened tonight. Something that had been about her baby shower turned into the birth of her babies in a split second.

"Since we already picked a name for our boy, did you think of naming our girl?" Alice asked him curiously, looking up at him as she did.

Ever since they knew they were getting a boy they had been brainstorming, but they never thought of how to name their second kid. Both of them had written down some names, but none of that felt right.

"What do you think of Charlotte?" FP proposed, his cheeks flushing a little.

"I know it's kind of silly since it's so much alike but—" Before he could defend his preference for the name Alice interrupted him.

"I love it so much. They are going to hate us for it but I don't care." She chuckled through her happy tears, feeling nothing but adoration for the name.

"Really? You are okay with Charlotte?" He smiled in disbelief, thinking that she'd reject it in a second.

"Charles and Charlotte. It's cute, don't you think?" Alice looked at her kids and giggled. It was perfect. This was what it was supposed to be.

"It is. It fits them." FP said quietly, going back to admiring the twins. They were absolutely the most beautiful babies he had ever seen. Love at first sight, he would describe it.

Holding Jughead for the first time had been magical. He had a reason to keep fighting, to not give up on himself. There was someone he needed to make proud. And now he was holding two other kids to who he would vow to protect them forever.

"Can we come in?" Betty poked her head around the corner to check whether they were welcome or not.

"Please, we want you to meet these two little rugrats." FP gestured for them to walk into the room, followed by the whole gang.

"Thank you so much, Hermione." Alice grabbed her best friends hand and squeezed. She couldn't have done it without her, that was for sure.

"I'd do that for you anytime." She said sweetly, giving her back the same smile.

"I owe all of you a big thank you. It's because of you that we're here now, safe and healthy." She looked around the room and her eyes filled with tears. One thing was for sure, she had the best family she could ever wish for.

"So, what did you name the peanuts?" Fred asked curiously, looking at the twins in their arms. FP looked at Alice for a second and she gave him a nod. He had the honor to tell them.

"This little fella here is Charles Forsythe Jones." He pointed to the son in Alice's arms, smiling from ear to ear as he looked at him.

"And our sweet girl is Charlotte Susanna Jones." FP gestured to his daughter whom he was holding with the proudest grin on his face.

"Can we hold them?" Betty asked shyly, afraid to hurt them in any way.

"Sure, honey. Here." Alice handed Charles over to her and Jughead got the honor to hold Charlotte. They shared eye contact for a bit, both thinking the exact same thing. Their siblings would always be a priority. This was worth way more than whatever had been going on between them.

"These two are going to be loved so much." Betty cried through her happy tears, realizing that both her and Jughead were setting an example for them from now on. And she was right. These babies were getting all the love they could ever get.


	50. The Most Amazing Father

The living room of the Cooper-Jones-Smith house was completely silent. Just four people sitting on the dinner table looking at the mail they had just gotten. Whatever was in there would change their lives forever. This was the moment they had been working for the last four years. And now they would see if that hard work was going to pay off.

"Are you ready to open your letters?" FP was the one to break the silence. Both Betty and Jughead could only stare at the still unopened piece of paper. It wasn't just the nerves for what their own letter would say, whatever was in there could change their dynamic completely.

"What if only one of us gets accepted?" Betty mumbled it more to herself, but nonetheless they all heard. It was a fear both kids were afraid to say out loud, but it was the harsh reality they were living in now.

"Everything will be fine. In that case, it's their loss." Alice tried to comfort them, but no matter what any of them would say, it wouldn't change the result.

"I'll be happy for you anyways, Betty. No matter what my letter says." Jughead looked to his side to face Betty and gave her a sweet smile. He meant what he said. She was a bright girl that had worked incredibly hard, he would want her to get accepted.

"Right back at you, Jug." She grinned, and felt a little bit more relieved. Knowing that they were supporting each other made it all just a little bit easier.

They gave each other more one last nod before ripping open the letter. Everyone held their breath while they were reading the results, waiting for one of them to speak up and share either good or bad news.

"So, what does it say?" FP couldn't wait anymore, and their faces weren't betraying anything either. The two looked up from the letter and faced each other. As if their minds were connected they both started to grin like idiots.

"I got in!" They said in unison. Before their parents ran over them to hug them, the two embraced each other tightly, trying to tell how proud they were. A new adventure they would face together, something that would only make their bond stronger.

"Grab the champagne!" Betty chuckled after FP was done hugging her. He instantly ran to the kitchen to grab the bottle and some glasses.

"And a water for me!" Alice called after him, reminding him that she couldn't drink alcohol as long she was breast feeding.

"We're going to Yale." Betty breathed out in disbelief, barely registing that all of this was real. Their dream school, and exactly this time next year they would be walking around there.

"We really are." Jughead laughed and shook his head. It felt surreal, but it was truly happening.

"I am so proud of the two you." FP came back with the champagne and poured the three of them some after handing Alice her water.

"I'll go to the bakery at Pickens Square for some cake, alright? We need to celebrate." Alice beamed brightly, remembering how much Betty always loved everything single thing they sold there. When she grew up she always said she'd buy the place one day so she could eat cake all day.

"That sounds great, Mom." Betty smiled, feeling grateful for having such a supportive parent.

**

Betty and Jughead had sat down on the couch, suddenly realizing that this meant a lot for them and their relationship too. Everything was so messed up already with them breaking-up and their parents getting twins, that this would have a whole other impact on it's own. Not that long ago they had talked about how taking some distance would be the best thing for the both of them, but now that was all about to change too.

"What about us?" Jughead asked her quietly, afraid of what she was about to say.

"We'll go together, if you're comfortable with that." Betty proposed, knowing that maybe they were going to need each other more than they would think. After all, there was a connection neither one of them could deny, whether that was because of their new family or their past.

"Of course I am. You mean a lot to me, Betty. Together or not." He smiled sweetly, finally breaking the tension ever since the letter had fell onto the doormat. They were in this together.

"You mean a lot to me too, Jughead." The girl returned his smile, instantly feeling better about their decision to do this together.

"We've got this." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it for a second. She knew he was right. They've got this.

"I'll be upstairs, the babies are awake." FP excused himself after he looked at them with a smile on his face. He had heard the twins through the baby monitor. Not long after FP had gotten upstairs, the front door swung open and Alice came inside with a few bags in her hands.

"Jughead, I got your favorite!" She smiled as she unpacked the chocolate cake, making the boy grin instantly.

"You know me so well." Before she could even blink he had swiped his finger through the frosting to steal a taste.

"Betty, will you grab the knife, please?" Alice asked her daughter, who immediately ran into the kitchen. Before she could even cut a piece of the cake, they heard FP's voice over the baby monitor.

"Why are you so upset, peanuts? Will you tell daddy?" His voice was sweet and high, making the three of them stop their movements to listen to how adorable he sounded when talking to the kids.

But then something changed, something none of them had expected. They weren't just hearing the cries of the twins, now they were hearing his soft sobs too. FP had started to cry.

"I know. It's hard isn't it? I'm trying my hardest though. You know that, right?" His voice cracked a little, betraying to Betty, Jughead and Alice that he was trying hard to keep his emotions together. They shared a look, asking each other whether they should go upstairs or not, but Alice shook her head. Maybe he needed to have this moment with his kids.

"I might not be as naturally good as mommy, but I will do anything for the rest of my life to make you feel loved, okay? That is a promise." He whispered sweetly, pecking a kiss on both of their tiny heads.

Alice's eyes filled with tears as she heard himself compare to her. To her, he was so much more than he gave himself credit for. Betty grabbed her mother's hand, trying to tell her that she saw the pain in her eyes. A loud sigh followed, their heads snapping to the monitor again.

"You know what, I have no idea what I am doing. I won't be the best Dad you could ever ask for. But you've got your mother, and she is pretty amazing. And she'll teach me every single day what it is to be a good parent." His soft voice echoed through the living room.

Alice looked at Jughead's, who's heart seemed to have slowly broken. Was this really how his father thought of himself after basically raising him on his own?

"Did you know both Mommy and I have other kids? They are your siblings. Betty and Jughead. Don't worry, they are pretty cool." FP chuckled happily after the babies started to fuzz by the names of their siblings. Downstairs, Betty and Jughead shared a smile.

"Jughead is my boy. When he got born I had a lot to learn as a Dad. And one day he'll forgive me for screwing up time after time. Betty is Mommy's daughter, but I'll protect her like my own." He told his twins, a proud smile forming on his face, the tears slowly fading. Both Alice and Betty looked at each other the second she was mentioned, now realizing more than ever what this family meant to FP.

"I love you so much. Hopefully I'll get to be the Dad you deserve." His voice cracked once again, before he pecked another kiss on their heads. It stayed silent for a while, which made Betty, Alice and Jughead realize that he was putting them to sleep for real now.

"Poor FP." Betty said silently, the lump in her throat still there after hearing how he felt.

"We should cheer him up, show him what a great parent he is." Jughead proposed, feeling the need to do something for his father.

"I'll make his favorite dinner tonight." Alice agreed, her mind full with the echo of his words. Right now they all needed a moment to think what they were about to say.

**

Later that afternoon, FP came downstairs from the basement to take a break from work, to find Alice in the kitchen. It smelled delicious, so when he found out she was making his favorite he was even more satisfied. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and softly kissed her cheek.

"What is my gorgeous girlfriend doing in the kitchen? You know I am more than happy to cook." He looked over her shoulder and grinned. Alice's smile grew even wider now she was feeling him so close.

"You deserve to have a moment off too. Besides, I am making lasagna." She turned around in his arms and wrapped her hand around his neck. Her fingers softly stroke the curls at the base of his neck.

"What did I do to deserve that?" He raised his eye brow suspiciously with a grin on his face.

"By being you." She answered softly, kissing him right after.

"You're the sweetest." He whispered before quickly diving in for another kiss.

"I think you have that title, babe." Alice winked at him and playfully pushed him away as she needed to finish the dish before it could go in the oven.

**

An hour later, the four of them were sitting at the dinner table all enjoying the delicious lasagna Alice had made. Still, there was a silence. Betty, Jughead and Alice all had things on their mind to say to FP, but neither one of them knew how to start. The silence said enough already, adding the fact that three pair of eyes were staring at them with an expression FP couldn't put his finger on.

"What's with all the looks? Did I dress weird today? Do I have food in the corner if my mouth?" He tried to wipe away the smudge of lasagna on his face that wasn't even there, but stopped as soon as Alice grabbed his hand to interrupt his movements.

"No, honey. That's not it." Her voice was soft and low, which only made FP's concern grow. They had been acting strange all day and it seemed he was to find out what was behind all that.

"We heard you over the baby monitor this afternoon." Alice confessed, her eyes going to Betty and Jughead for a second, telling him that all of them knew exactly what he had said.

FP's eyes grew sad immediately, ashamed almost. How could he have forgotten about something so simple as a baby monitor? In the heat of all his emotions he hadn't even thought about the fact that every word from the nursery could be heard loud and clear downstairs. A moment alone with his kids suddenly had become not so private anymore.

"Oh. You heard." It was just a whisper and again the table felt silent. Now Alice had confessed what they heard, it had become even more quiet.

"It was—" FP had started to try to explain himself, to make it seem like it was nothing, but Jughead quickly interrupted them.

"No, Dad. You don't have to say anything. But we do." He looked at Betty and Alice, who gave him a small nod. It was their turn to tell him how loved he was, to make sure that he was more of a father than he thought he was.

"You didn't screw up. You were the only constant thing in my life, and I am forever grateful for that. Whenever Mom wasn't a good parent, you were there to pick up the pieces." Jughead's voice cracked a little as he recalled all the times his father had held him in his arms, trying everything to cheer him up.

He had been just a child and those memories didn't seem like a big deal for so long. But now he had grown up, he realized that it were exactly those moments he knew that he was always there.

"You're the best Dad I could have ever wished for. And you are going to be the best Dad those rugrats could wish for. I am sure." Jughead placed his hand on his father's shoulder and smiled at him.

"Jug, I—" FP wanted to protest, telling him that he wasn't the hero he tried to make him look like he was, but Betty's voice interrupted them before he had the chance.

"We're not done yet. FP, ever since you moved in here you have been nothing but supportive of me. You stepped up when you believed I needed you, and have always had my back no matter what. You filled a void that thought could never be filled." The girl teared up a little as she for the first time said those words out loud. Not even her mother knew.

There would never be someone who could replace her father, but something had changed ever since FP had moved in. With just being there he helped her accept her father's death a little bit more. He was a friend and at the same time an adult figure she could look up to.

"Thank you, Betty. That means the world to me." FP swallowed away his tears and gave Betty a grateful smile. Hearing those words from her was something he'd cherish forever. At last, his eyes shifted towards Alice, who intertwined their fingers.

"You're not going to be the most amazing father for the twins. You already are. We'll grow and learn together every single day, I promise you. I wish you could see how attached they are to you already. They adore you, just like I do." Her eyes glossed over as she looked into his eyes and she brought their handhold to her lips to peck a soft kiss on his fingers.

FP looked at the three of them and counted himself lucky for having people who'd have your back unconditionally. This was something he'd never change for the world. They were his everything.

"You three turned my life around, and I am so grateful for that. You're my family. Forever." He kissed Alice's hand now too and looked at her with more love and adoration he had ever given someone.


	51. The Perfect Date

After a long day of work Alice and FP had finally landed on the couch together to take a breath. The twins were already asleep and wouldn't wake for their dinner for at least an hour. Before FP could lean to kiss his girlfriend he heard the doorbell rang. 

Alice whimpered and fell back into the couch. One look was enough to tell the other what they were thinking. If they would ignore it, they'd go away soon enough. But then just before their lips connected the bell rang again. FP stood up with a sigh and let go of her hand to open the front door. He looked straight into the smiling faces of Hermione and Fred. 

"What are you two doing here?" He looked at the couple confused, but they barged in without waiting for consent. 

"We're here to babysit. You two deserve some time to yourselves." Fred explained in a nutshell, waiting to get a list of task in his hands. 

"That's sweet, but we're fine." Alice smiled at her friend, appreciating the gesture but also being totally fine with staying at home. 

"Betty and Jughead called. They asked Pop to leave the diner for just the two of you." Hermione added to their statement, urging them on to go out for a while. 

"I don't know what to say. That is so thoughtful." FP was a little caught of guard by the sweet gesture of Betty and Jughead, which made it harder to refuse. Besides, it hadn't been just the two of them for some time now. 

Alice hesitated, which is why FP decided to convince her. Opportunities like these wouldn't come on a silver plate every day. 

"Come on, baby. It might be fun. We haven't been out for a long time." He smiled sweetly and grabbed her hand to push her off the couch. She chuckled and stood up as she watched that cute sparkle in his eyes. 

"You're right. We should go." Alice agreed, making him smile even brighter. She had to admit, going out tonight, just the two of them, would be good for them. Not that there was anything wrong with their relationship, but with two infants at home you didn't have much time for your significant other. 

"Leave those two peanuts with us, we'll take good care of them. They got to bond with their uncle Freddie at some point, don't they?" Fred grinned brightly, earning a laugh from Alice. 

"The later the better." She teased him, even though she knew that Fred was going to be their favorite uncle. He'd definitely be a positive influence on their life. 

"Do you know when—" Alice shrugged on her coat, and had turned towards Fred again but he already knew what she was going to say. 

"Betty wrote down their schedule for us." He confirmed, knowing her way too well. 

"Okay. Good. That makes me feel better." She relaxed a little and felt FP rub her shoulders for a second, somehow telling her that it'd be fine. They were leaving the twins with the two people they trusted the most in the world. 

"Now go. There is an empty diner waiting for you. After that, we've got you two tickets for the drive in." Hermione looked into her purse and handed her over the tickets, which was their treat for tonight. 

"You guys are the best. We can't thank you enough." FP smiled gratefully and linked his arm with Alice's. He truly couldn't imagine what to do without two friends like them. He had known them for just a small part of his life, but he had really grown to love them so much that he couldn't see his life without them in it anymore. 

"Get your asses out of here. We'll be fine with the Chars." Fred basically pushed them towards the door, figuring that they'd never leave if they wouldn't be escorted outside. 

"The Chars?" Alice raised her eye-brow confused. 

"It's a new nickname for them." Fred explained as if that was obvious. 

"That's silly." Alice shook her head. 

"That's a good one!" FP said enthusiastically at the same time, earning a glare from his girlfriend. 

"Go. Enjoy your night. You deserve it." Hermione chuckled as the two were still standing inside, but now they were really leaving to finally have a night out. 

**

Not long after, they were sitting in a booth at Pop's, the whole place just for themselves. FP had just fed her one of his fries, which she had accepted with a grin on her face. Every second with him was like living her dream, hoping she'd never wake up. 

"We haven't really done this in a while, the whole date thing." FP let out a chuckle, barely able to remember the last time it was just the two of them. The twins were just a few weeks old, but if you had two babies keeping you up all night those weeks felt like a lifetime already. 

"Did we ever actually do the dating part? We were pretty much all in from the start, right?" Alice smiled, recalling how they went from two friends who constantly teased each other to two people who tried to make their relationship work. 

"Yeah, we kind of skipped that phase. I was just so sure about you. Still am." FP intertwined their fingers and gave her a soft smile. It hadn't been a smooth sailing, but looking back on that period of their relationship he realized that he had been in love with her for so long, even before they had kissed. 

"We did lose each other once." Alice smiled sadly, recalling the night they had broken up to safe their friendship. Little did they know back then that they were always meant to be more than friends.

"Never again. That's a promise I won't break." FP assured her sweetly. And he was right. He'd never break that promise. If he had to, he'd fight for her every single day. 

"Remember the first time we were here?" Alice grinned brightly as she thought back of that very day. 

"I do. You were upset, so the kids asked me to take you here." FP remembered that day all too well. So much changed for them then. Not that they knew that, but it was definitely a turning point. 

"You gave me that picture of Hal, Betty and me. Most amazing gift someone ever gotten me." Alice teared up a little. Thinking of her ex-husband was difficult at some point. They hadn't been in love anymore, but he was still her mate and the father of her child. 

"You know, I think it was the moment I saw the sparkle in your eyes after giving it to you, that I fell in love." FP's cheeks flushed a little despite his attempt to sound confident.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Of course I didn't recognize those feelings back then. But now in retrospect, I believe that was the moment I fell really hard. I just wasn't ready to admit that to myself." He confessed softly and Alice intertwined their hands again, feeling touched by his sweet words. 

"But I always knew you were something special from the second I met you." FP added, giving her a wink. The most special woman on the earth she was. At least, to him. There didn't pass a day without him thinking of how lucky he was to be with someone like her.

"It wasn't until that drawing that I saw you in another light. We became friends that night, remember? I think I really started to think of us as a possibility." Alice smiled as she thought of how that night had felt. Their teasing had become different. The man she thought would just stay in her house for a while had become someone in her life she didn't want to be without anymore. 

"And how did that possibility turn out for you?" FP smiled cheekily and she laughed in delight. 

"Guess that went pretty alright." She leant over the table to peck a kiss on his lips. 

"Come, we should get going if we want to catch that movie." Alice scooted out of the booth, followed by FP who quickly paid their meal. 

Tonight was supposed to be perfect, but there was something on their minds that couldn't stop bothering them. As they walked to the truck, FP was the one to break the silence. 

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" He asked quietly, almost afraid to share his thoughts. Alice stopped talking and let out a sigh of relief. She was indeed thinking the same and loved him for being the one to bring it up first. 

"I really love being out with you, honey. I really do. But my mind keeps drifting off to our babies." She confessed with a pout, her heart aching to be with her kids. Luckily, FP was feeling exactly the same. 

"Yeah, mine too. I know they are in good hands but I just want to rock them to sleep, sing them a lullaby and cuddle in bed with you afterwards." He had wrapped his arms around her waist as he kept her close and rested his forehead against her own. 

"That's all I want, too." Her voice was sweet and low. She kissed him softly.

"Let's go home. I want to see my little Chars." FP smiled and pushed back a little to grab her hand and lead her to the car so they could head home. Nothing would beat just being at home with her and cuddling underneath their sheets. 

"We're not calling them that." Alice disapproved immediately, but she knew she had lost that one. 

"Already am." He smiled cheekily and ran away when he saw her lifting her purse. Alice just laughed as she saw the man she loved so dearly practically take a sprint to the car to avoid getting hit by her. That goofy smile was all she wanted to see for the rest of her life.


	52. Three is Better Than Two

FP and Alice had just finished having lunch together when their doorbell rang. Neither of them had expected any visitors . She had gone upstairs to feed the twins and he was supposed to get some work done. Nontheless, FP walked over to the front door and looked straight into the face of their friend.

"Hermione! Come on in. What brings you here?" A smile appeared on his face and he stepped aside to let her into the house. Hermione returned his smile and came in.

"Can't I visit my two favorite people in the world?" She grinned as she turned around to face FP again.

"Don't let Fred hear that." He teased her back as he closed the door. Hermione had looked around the room and noticed that her best friend wasn't downstairs.

"Where is Alice?" Even though she wasn't showing it yet, she badly needed her friend right now and she was sure she'd burst out in tears if she'd find out that she wasn't home.

"She's upstairs with the twins. I'll go get them." FP gave her a soft smile and jumped onto the stairs to get his girlfriend. At the same time, Hermione sat down on the couch trying to somehow keep her emotions at bay.

But then Alice and FP came downstairs, each of them with one of the babies on her hip. The sight of them was something so pure and beautiful that suddenly every worry in the world seemed to fade away.

"Look at that, aunt Mione is here for a visit." Alice whispered in her high baby voice as she walked over to her best friend and sat down next to her. Hermione smiled brightly as she saw the little girl in front of her.

"Can I?" She asked shyly, her hands gesturing for the baby.

"Of course you can." Alice handed her over Charlotte and carefully placed her into the arm of her best friend. At the other side, FP had sat down next to her, bringing Charles a little closer.

"Did you know aunt Mione helped you guys into this world?" Alice whispered sweetly, softly stroking the cheeks on her daughter's face. The memory of their birth was still so surreal and at the same time something so special that she'd cherish that forever.

But then she looked at those sweet faces with those big blue eyes that were staring right into her soul. In about nine months she would have one of her own. A face that would resemble her and Fred, a face of a sweet little baby looking right back at her. She slowly started to cry and it wasn't until she sniffled that FP and Alice noticed that something was off.

"Hey, what is wrong?" Alice grew concerend. She pushed the hair out of Hermione's face to look at her. She shared a worried look with FP, who didn't have any idea what was going on with her either.

"I'm pregnant." She cried silently, her eyes still fixated on the little girl in her arms. She wasn't even sure if her tears were out of happiness or sadness, maybe a mix of both? How was she supposed to feel about having a kid when she had Fred already had two teenagers in the house?

"You are what?" Alice asked her quietly, almost thinking she had heard it wrong.

"I took a test this morning and it was positive." Hermione cleared up, now wiping away the tears that were stuck on her cheeks.

"I don't know what to do." She sighed deeply as she leant back into the couch. Her breath got stuck in her throat as she tried to get herself together a bit. It wasn't like her to suddenly cry out of the blue, but right now was one of the few moments that she totally felt lost. Normally, she'd be the one to rationalize the situation, but that was a lot harder when it was your own life you were trying to keep in order.

"But honey, that is wonderful, isn't it? What did Fred say?" Alice grabbed her hand to show her comfort. She wasn't sure what to say, since in her ears it sounded like something to be happy about, not something that would make her this upset.

"I haven't told him yet. I wanted to, but I couldn't. We talked about this. We didn't want to have any kids. We just wanted it to be the two of us." Hermione started to ramble, almost losing herself in her spiraling thoughts. Maybe it were more the consequences for her marriage that were frightening her.

"And how do you feel about this?" Alice asked carefully, not having a clue whether she was happy about this or just freaking out because she was filling on how her husband was feeling about ths.

"Honestly? I felt so happy when I saw that plus sign. But I want Fred to be on board too." Hermione sniffled silently, her finger softly stroking the cheek of Charlotte. The baby fuzzed a little, as if it was trying to say that everything would be fine. At the same time, Charles was reaching out for her, making her smile for a bit.

"Can I tell you something Hermione?" FP finally said something, making two pair of eyes look at him. She just nodded, which was his cue to start telling.

"When Alice and I started dating, I didn't expect for us to have any more kids besides Betty and Jughead, let alone two. But the second I thought she was pregnant, even when it was a false positive, I couldn't imagine not raising kids with her." He smiled softly and looked at Alice for a quick second before he'd focus back on Hermione.

Things hadn't been different for her. Kids hadn't been in her mind for a long time, especially not when they hadn't been dating for that long and because she already had a seventeen year old daughter. But FP had changed all that and she couldn't thank him enough for giving her two babies.

"This is Fred we're talking about. He loves you. He loves kids. He is going to be over the moon, no doubt in my mind." Alice added to his statement, making sure that she knew that Fred was going to be happy about this.

She had known him for almost her whole life and if one things was sure in this life it was that Fred Andrews would got to the ends of the earth for Hermione Gomez. And deep down she knew Hermione knew all of this too.

"You two are going to be the most amazing parents ever. That is one lucky kid." FP putted his arm around her and pushed her towards him a little to pull her into a hug as far as they could with both of them having baby on their laps.

"Thank you, FP. That means a lot." Hermione smiled genuinely, feeling a lot better after the words of her friends.

"You should tell him as soon as you can, okay?" Alice said sweetly, not trying to pressure Hermione in any way. Though, she knew what could happen if you kept a pregnancy a secret and that would always end up to be a bad idea.

"Can we have dinner here tonight? Just the four of us?" She asked them, a small smile tugging on her lips.

"Anytime." FP winked to her, knowing that everything would be fine.

**

Fred hang up his coat as he noticed his wife sitting in the living room. He couldn't sense what exactly was going on, but something was off en by now he wanted to know whether his gut was right or if he was overreacting.

"Hey, I saw your text. We're having dinner with FP and Alice tonight? Any special occasion?" His voice was curious as he walked over to Hermione at the dinner table, working on her laptop.

"We thought it'd be nice to catch up." She smiled absentmindely. It was almost written on her forehead now that there was something bothering her. So, Fred decided to ask her straight away. They never had secrets in their relationship and he wasn't planning on starting now.

"Sweetheart, you've been acting strange. Are you alright?" He pulled the chair backwards for him to sit on and looked at her with concern. Hermione stayed silent for a bit but then closed her laptop and faced him.

Part of her wanted to ignore this and pretend it never happen, but that was a hard thing to do when it came to pregnancy. This was Fred she was talking about. Her husband. The love of her life. The one she couldn't imagine her life without. There was no part of her who believed he'd be mad for something they are both responsible for, but still some part of her was worried that this would change everything.

"There is something I need to tell you." She started carefully, as if he was testing the waters.

"What's going on? I'm getting worried." He placed his hand on her cheek and placed a strand of hair behind her ear to have a better look at her face.

"I haven't been feeling so good lately. Did you notice?" Hermione raised her eye brow as she looked at him, ready for the expression on his face to change. Maybe he hadn't picked up on the signals the way she had.

"I did, you were feeling sick the last couple of weeks. That is why I made you that chicken soup you love so much." He smiled sweetly and it felt like her heart was melting.

Every time he looked at her like that it was a moment she was reminded of how lucky she was to wake up next to him every single day. It was almost as if the softness in his eyes combined with the smile she had fallen in love in gave her enough courage to just rip the band-aid off.

"I found out what caused it. I'm pregnant." A small smile tugged on her lips and for the first time she allowed herself to somewhat be happy with it.

"We're having a baby?" Fred let out in a whisper, his hand falling from her cheek back on the table. She assumed his wide eyes and the shock on his face were linked to the fact that he didn't want to have any kids anymore, so she took the chance to defend the situation.

"I know this isn't what we wanted or planned—" The rambling had started, but Fred had cut her off almost instantly.

"Honey, this is amazing news." There crept a big grin on his face, one she had seen on just a few occasions. The first time was when she told him she loved him. The second time was when he proposed and she said yes. The most recent one was when they married each other. And now it was there again. The moment she told him they were having a baby.

"You want this?" Hermione asked confused, her smile getting bigger now too.

"Yeah, I do. That we agreed on not trying actively didn't mean I wouldn't want it if it happened." Fred grabbed both her hands and intertwined their fingers tightly, emphasizing his words.

"So you're not mad?" Hermione chuckled slightly, feeling stupid of ever thinking this would lead to a fight.

"You know me longer than a day. I'd never get mad over this." He laughed and rested his forehead against hers. They closed their eyes and just enjoyed the silence for a bit as they soaked in the news that they were parents to be.

"How could I possibly be upset about having a baby with you? I love you, Hermione." He kissed her softly and felt her smiling as they locked lips. In that very moment, she couldn't be happier.

**

FP had just climbed in bed while Alice was already wrapped up in their sheets, staring at a spot on the ceiling. Even her boyfriend sliding next to her hadn't caught her attention.

"What are you thinking about, baby?" FP whispered sweetly, while lying on his side as he observed her face.

"How happy I am for Hermione and Fred. Did you see the look on Fred's face tonight? That man loves her so much." Alice sighed happily as she thought of the happy couple that meant so much to her.

"He should, she is an amazing woman. Though, I think I am pretty lucky too." He teased her sweetly and scooted over closer to her as he casually laid his arm over her stomach. Alice chuckled and pressed a sweet kiss onto his nose.

"Do you hear that?" FP sat up a little, his voice nothing more than a whisper. She stayed silent for a few seconds, trying to hear what FP was talking about.

"No, I don't. What am I supposed to hear?" She raised her eye-brow while a big grin tugged on his lips.

"The babies don't make a sound." He smiled proudly of himself. Besides, it was rare that the two of them had a moment of silence. Most of the time one of the babies always seemed to be awake and they had a pretty good track record of interrupting them, proposals included.

"Your lullaby must have helped a lot." Alice smiled, thinking of how adorable he looked when he sang to their children.

"This means we finally have some time for each other." FP's hand traveled under her shirt and suddenly she became nervous. Why was her body reacting to his touch so intensely? She had never panicked before, the opposite actually.

"Is it okay if we just cuddle? I'm exhausted and my body hurts from breastfeeding." She smiled shyly, almost ashamed a little since moment like these were so rare for them. It wasn't if she wanted to ruin this, but something was holding her back.

"Sure, babe. Come here." FP gave her the sweetest smile in the world and opened his arms for her to settle in, which she gladly did. He pressed a sweet kiss on the top of her head and stroke through her hair with his fingers until he was sure she was asleep.


	53. What's Family

Just at the moment FP was folding the last piece of laundry, the doorbell rang unexpectedly. Without checking through the window who was standing on the porch he quickly opened the door, looking straight into the eyes of no other than his ex-whife.

"Gladys?" His voice was filled with confusion.

"What the hell are you doing here?" It was anything but inviting, but was he really to blame? She hadn't contacted them in months after practically giving up her rights to her son and now she was standing on their front porch unannounced.

"Came to see you and Jughead, of course." The woman shrugged, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What do you want from us?" He asked suspiscously, still blocking her entrance to the living room.

"Can I come in or not?" She sounded a little annoyed, masked by a fake smile that she really tried to sell. Even though he wasn't really waiting for her to visit, it was still the mother of his oldest son. So, he stepped aside for her to enter.

"We haven't talked since the divorce. Why are you here? How did you even know this is where I live?" There were a lot of quiestions on her mind that she answered with something simple.

"I asked around, FP. It's a small town." It was all she said while she looked around the living room, trying to hide her impressed expression.

"Still working as a nanny I see?" She smiled a little, remembering on how he had mentioned it at their divorce hearing. By now she had expected him to have found something else.

"Actually, a lot has changed since you left." FP tried to be the bigger man and be kind, but it was hard not to shove her out of the door right there and then. Before Gladys could ask him what exactly had changed, the sound of two crying babies came out of the baby monitor.

"You're taking care of babies now too?" She raised her eye-brow, since she had never seen him as the type to take care of kids. Though, it was also fair to say that she didn't really know him at all even when she'd say that she knew him like the back of her hand.

"They're mine. I'll be right back." FP sprinted up the stairs to see what Charles and Charlotte would need, disappearing out of sight just as Alice came entering the house.

"Honey I'm home—" She stood still the second she saw an unfamiliar woman standing in her living room.

"Who are you?" She asked suspicously as she scanned her up and down.

"You must be the woman he's working for." Gladys crossed her arms and scanned her down the exact same way.

"Answer my question, please. Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Alice dropped her bags and sat a step forwards, showing her that she wasn't afraid.

"I'm here to visit FP and Jughead, my son." The woman explained shortly, and it was all Alice needed to know who she was.

"You're Gladys." She let out in a faint whisper, suddenly feeling way more insecure than she liked.

"Baby, you're home." FP came down the stairs again, seeing his girlfriend standing there. Before they could greet each other, Gladys had a comment to make.

"You two are together?" She gestured between the couple.

"Yes, we are." FP confirmed, his hand finding place on Alice's lower back.

"Wow, you really took the first woman you could find, haven't you?" Gladys scoffed slightly, a chuckle following quickly.

"If you're here to talk about Alice like that then I'd like for you to leave." He crossed his arms, his eyes spitting fire. Gladys knew she had to stay calm, after all she had more to lose here.

"Why she's here?" Alice whispered in her boyfriend's ear, one eye on the woman she didn't wan't to have in her house.

"I don't know. I'll handle it, okay? The twins need you. They won't go to sleep for me." He said a little shyly, the guilt in his voice showing.

"I'll check up on them." She smiled quickly and glanced at Gladys once more before leaving to the nursery.

"What's this about, Gladys?" FP's voice was a lot calmer now as he had realized that fighting her wasn't going to do any good.

"I missed you, isn't that reason enough to stop by?" Her voice was soft, almost dangerously soft.

"You missed me?" He asked confused, almost flattered by her comment.

"Come on, FP. Give me a break. I've done some messed up stuff but I am not like that anymore. There might be a future for us." She sounded hopeful, but it were those exact words that made alarm bells go off in his head.

"There isn't. I've got a family. A really good one." He pointed out instantly, no bone in his body even considering getting back together with her, whether she regretted her past actions or not. She had prepared a speech on why they would always be a better team, but then a seventeen year old boy stood in the door opening, not believing who he saw.

"Mom?" He let out a confused chuckle as the woman smiled at him. It had been months, but it had felt like years, decades even.

"Jughead. Come here my baby." Gladys opened her arms for Jughead to embrace and to FP's surprise he accepted that with a big smile on his face. He knew way to well how Jughead thought about his mother, but it was different when she was standing in front of him, wasn't it? After all, he just wanted for her to love him, to care for him.

"Would you like to do something together?" She ruffled his hair as far as she could while wearing that beanie.

"Are you okay with that?" Jughead turned to his father, his cheeks flushing. They had talked multiple times about his Mom, and he felt guilty about inviting her so openly after everything she had done but it had been an impulsive of a son who hadn't seen his mother for a long time. It was hard to admit, but he had truly missed her.

"Sure, boy. Go ahead. Be back for dinner though." He gave his son a sweet smile, and couldn't resist feeling something inside when he saw how happy he was.

**

After Jughead had left with Gladys, FP had made his way upstairs again to check up on Alice and the twins. They had stopped crying, but she was still craddling them in her arms, just admiring them for a second in her own little bubble.

"Hey, sorry for that. I had no idea she was stopping by." He excused himself, figuring it'd be weird for Alice to suddenly see the ex-wife of her boyfriend in the living room.

"Was it weird seeing her again?" Alice smiled softly and gestured for him to come closer and handed him Charles over for him to hold. FP was silent for a bit as she looked at the carefree baby in his arms.

"It was. But I think it's for the best. Seeing her again reminds me of how my life changed. Two years ago I didn't have you, or our kids, or Betty. I'm so much happier now." He let out a sweet chuckle, almost as if he couldn't believe that he had so much to be happy about now.

"I love you." Alice whispered softly before pecking a featherlight kiss on his lips. She knew she had nothing to worry about when it came to FP and Gladys. Or did she?

"Is she gone now?" She asked him, the insecurity in her voice showing besides her attempt to hide it.

"She's with Jughead." FP said softly, his eyes focused on Charles again. They said down on the floor together, each of them with one of their kids in their arms.

There was a complete silence besides the fuzzy sounds Charles and Charlotte made every now and them. His words echoed through her mind. Gladys was with Jughead. And right there and then that maybe she didn't have to worry about FP falling for Gladys again, but that it was Jughead she had to worry about.

**

The beanie wearing boy came walking into the living room, just when his family was about to sit down for dinner. Three pair of eyes came his way, trying to ask how his day was but also radiating some kind of fear to even bring up the subject.

"Dad, Mom asked if she could talk to you outside for a sec." Jughead pointed to the front door, where apparently Gladys was waiting for him. He glanced at Alice as if he was asking for permission, but knew that he couldn't deny talking to her. So, he stood up to face the woman he'd rather avoid.

"You wanted to see me?" He tried to keep an open mind, but considering their past that was really hard. But the woman wasn't going to beat around the bush. There was a thing she wanted, and she was going to be clear about it.

"I think we need to give us another try, FP. We owe that to ourselves." Her face was straight even though FP was pretty sure she was kidding.

"I don't owe you anything Gladys." He grew more annoyed by the second. Did she really have the guts to come her and ask this from him? After all she has done? Even after seeing him with the family he was truly happy with?

"Can you look at me and tell me there isn't a part of you that want to be with me? Wonder what could have been?" She took a step closer to him and looked at him so intensely as if that was meant to convince him, but it only made him even angrier than before. It activated something in him that would tell her truth of how he felt about her.

"You fucked me over Gladys. You ratted me out to save your own ass when I did everything to keep a roof above our head. So, I think you know the answer." He gritted his words through his teeth, making loud and clear that he wasn't interested in rekindling their relationship.

"I've got something great here, with Alice, with Jughead, with Betty, with my twins. Maybe I need to thank you for that. Thank you for betraying me. Without that I wouldn't have had all this." His voice was a little softer now he mentioned the people he loved so dearly, the people who changed his life for the better. Nothing would ever compare to being with them. He was happy now, happier than he'd ever been.

"You're making a mistake. A woman like her won't stay with a guy like you for too long. Mark my words." Gladys warned him, but if she really thought so she didn't knew him or Alice at all.

A few years ago her words would have scared him because he wouldn't believe someone like him was worth loving the way Alice loved him. Hell, maybe if she had visited a few months into his relationship with Alice he had believed it. But not anymore. He knew what he had and he would never doubt the love this family had for him.

"Goodbye, Gladys." He closed the door in front of her face, not wanting to continue this conversation any longer.

FP walked back into the living room as if nothing had happened, but there were three people looking at him with curious looks on their faces.

"What did she want?" Alice asked worriedly, suddenly a feeling of insecurity taking over her.

"She asked if she could see Jughead sometimes." He had to make up something was believable enough for everyone to buy, and he'd knew she'd contact them again to see her son.

For a second he wanted to share every single thing she had said, but it'd only end up hurting all three of them. So, no. He wouldn't say a thing. When he was so certain about his choice to be with them, there was no need for.

"I told her that's up to him. How was your day?" FP had turned to Jughead to hear how he had experienced his day with his mother.

"Better than I expected actually. For a second she really felt like Mom again, you know, the one we used to know. We laughed so much, I never thought we'd have so much fun." There formed a smile on the boy's face, almost as if he was feeling ashamed of having fun with her.

FP smiled back, his heart glowing a little by the thought that somewhere deep down Gladys was the mother Jughead had once loved. But then he looked at Alice, who had an expression on her face that he couldn't quite read.

"Are you okay, baby? You're so silent." He tucked her hair behind her air to have a better look at her, and as he did she gave him an unconvincining smile.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Just a little tired, like always." It wasn't a mystery that Alice was lying, that was something both FP, Betty and Jughead knew but they'd let it rest for now as they all sensed that she didn't want to talk about it.

**

At the end of evening as they were getting ready for bed, it was still way too clear that something was going with Alice that she hadn't said out loud yet. She had wrapped her silk night robe tightly around her body and finished brushing her teeth. After she had spit out her toothpaste and rinsed her mouth she saw FP staring at her through the mirror. Before she could even protest he had walked over to her and placed his arms around her waist.

"Hey, something is clearly bothering you. Talk to me." His voice was sweet and low, inviting her to let her guard down for a second. Not that she was so secretive about her feelings, but sometimes she needed to be reminded that it was okay to show her emotions.

"It's really stupid, it will blow over." She brushed it away and broke free from his embrace, but he wouldn't ignore it any longer.

"Sit down. I am going to give you a shoulder rub and you'll tell me what is going on in that beautiful mind of yours." He kissed her forehead and pushed her towards the edge of their bed for her to sit down on.

Alice let herself relax into his touch for a second and realized how stiff her muscles were the second he started to massage her shoulders. He was right, she could share her concern with him, even if she thought it was stupid to even be bothered by something like this.

"Jughead seemed so happy to spend the day with Gladys." It was a statement filled with question, with judgement even, but he'd give her the time to tell her story before he'd sent questions her way.

"Yeah, I was surprised about that too." He smiled a little, as he slowly rubbed her tense shoulders. A sweet kiss into her neck followed in an attempt to ease whatever was causing her to feel this way.

"FP, be honest with me. If Jughead wants his family back together, would you do that for him?" His hands fell over her shoulders when she turned around to face him. The concern, or maybe even the fear in her eyes was hurting him more than he'd expected. Did she really think he'd leave her like that? That he'd even consider going back to Gladys?

But he stayed calm. He knew where her concern was coming from, maybe in her place he would have felt the same. Though, the family she was talking about was a different one than she thought.

"His family is already together. It's you, me, Betty, Charles and Charlotte. It's us." FP grabbed her hand tightly and intertwined their fingers almost as if he handed her something to hold on to, almost as if he was showing their connection right in front of her eyes.

"You think he sees me as family?" Alice's eyes started to beam. She knew that he was like a son to her, but she never considered Jughead feeling the same way about her.

"I know so." FP assured her, pressing a sweet kiss on her forehead. Alice let out a relieved sigh and he stood up from the bed.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, but I'll come to bed soon, okay?" He gave her a sweet wink and in return she smiled at him.

"I'll make us some tea." She said sweetly, and watched him leave out of the bedroom.

What she didn't know was that just before he'd entered the bathroom he'd make a quick stop at Jughead's room, feeling the need to share with him the way Alice looked at him as family. Clearly there was a connection there that was hard for both of them to admit, when technically they weren't family by blood.

**

Alice had just filled the kettle with water when a voice behind her startled her.

"Are you feeling better?" Jughead came shuffling into the kitchen, a soft look on his face as he looked at her.

"Everything is alright, don't you worry about me." Alice assured him nothing was going on, but it felt like the boy could look right through her.

"My dad told me you were upset." He didn't look her right into her eyes, for some reason he couldn't. Instead, he opened the cookie jar to steal a midnight snack.

Alice stayed silent. What was she supposed to say? That he lied? It was written all over her face that something was going on and it didn't seem like a good idea to keep up this act. For a moment they shared eye contact in which both of them knew what it meant.

"Sit down, please?" Jughead gestured for the couch, and she silently followed him, afraid for what was about to come. He took a moment to look for the words he wanted to share with her, but then he realized that maybe it was simple. So, instead of overthinking it he just started to talk.

"You know what my Mom and I did today? We laughed, grabbed some ice cream, talked about childhood memories. That kind of stuff." His day with his mother was one he'd cherish, that was for sure. But they weren't here to talk about that. This was about his appreciation for Alice and everything she had done for him.

"But that's all it is. Memories. She wasn't the mother I needed, and I don't believe she ever will." A sad smile followed, Alice's eyes fixated on the boy while both of them were close to breaking down.

Part of her wanted to tell him that it would all be fine, that he deserved all the love in the world and that she'd protect him from any harm for the rest of his life if she had to. But that didn't feel like her place.

"Then there's you. You took me in your home when I had nobody to look after me. You and Betty were the ones that were there when I felt most lost." His voice cracked a little as he was open for the first time in a really long time how he truly felt about moving in here. This was more than a simple thank you, or a simple gesture that would show her that he cared. This was about daring to be vulnerable. Daring to say that someone was family.

"You are the one that makes sure I am doing well in school. You give me a glare when my room's a mess. You make my favorite dinner when I had a rough day. You lecture me when I do something irresponsible. But most importantly, you always cared about me, even before my Dad came into the picture. That is what counts. That is what family is." By now the tears streamed down both of their faces, but they were from relief and happiness.

Maybe this is what she needed to hear for months now. That this was more than just a bunch of people who lived together through circumstance. That it had grown to be something bigger, something unbreakable. That somehow, she had earned a son even though he wasn't hers and that he had earned a mother that hadn't been his.

"That means a lot, Jughead. You're part of my family too." She cupped the boys cheeks and pressed a sweet kiss on his hairline before embracing him tightly, feeling more and more connected to the son of her boyfriend, the boy that had grown on her so much.

FP and Betty came down the stairs, both of them with one of the twins in their arms. For a moment they looked at the sweet embrace of Jughead and Alice. It wasn't until a voice echoed through the living room that they broke their hug.

"So there is family hug and we weren't invited?" FP feigned his hurt, even though the four of them had been staring at the two for a the few minutes they had been hugging. He and Betty had shared a look, telling each other in one blink of an eye that what they had with their family was something special.

"I am just going to pretend that you didn't start without us." Betty shook her head in disaproval while holding Charlotte.

"What so you say, Charles? Do you want to join?" FP chooed sweetly to the baby boy in his arms, gesturing to the two smiling people on the couch.

"And you Charlotte? You think they should make it up to you with some extra kisses?" Betty giggled as they walked over to them.

"Come here you." Alice smiled at the four and opened her arms widely for all of them to join. In that very moment, she had never been happier with her special family who she loved so dearly.


	54. Stories

For the third time that night FP sang a sweet lullaby for his kids. It was a bit crowded, but he had the two of them in his arms, holding them tight to his chest. Charlotte tried to reach for the fabric of his shirt as she looked at her father with her big eyes, while Charles was spitting up a little when he giggled. To him, there was nothing more beautiful than the sight of them looking into the world. The staring contest he had started with his daughter was interrupted when the door of the nursery opened with a loud squeak.

"Look at that, it's Jughead and Betty. They came for a goodnight kiss." He whispered softly to his babies while the two teenagers came walking into the nursery. They both bend down to be on the same height as the kids and smiled brightly at the infants.

"It's like I can see them grow in front of my eyes." Betty stroke her index finger over Charles's face who almost seemed to drift off to sleep.

"I know, it's crazy." FP chuckled sweetly, tearing up by the idea of them growing faster than he liked. But for now he could still cradle them in his arms for a little longer.

"You two did a great job." She complimented them, a soft smile tugging on the corners of her lips. It had been —and it still was— a difficult situation to adjust to, but seeing those sweet little faces made all her worries disappear.

"They are beautiful, right?" FP couldn't keep his eyes off them, he would stare at his kids for the rest of his life if he had the time.

"They got that from Alice." Jughead teased him playfully, expecting a sassy remark back but all he did was nod in agreement.

"They really do." The man smiled, not even doubting the fact that those sweet faces resembeled Alice like no other. Before he could help himself he let out a loud yawn that didn't go unnoticed by Betty and Jughead.

"Dad, you're tired. Why don't you go to sleep, Betty and I got this. They are almost asleep anyway." Jughead politely offered to help out. Even though FP's instincts told him he wanted to bring them to sleep himself, his eye lids were protesting.

"Thanks, Boy. I'll check up on them in a bit." He handed each of them one of the kids and looked around one more time with a content smile on his face as he looked at the two holding them with so much love and tenderness. They were in good hands.

FP made his way back to his bedroom and looked at Alice who had just changed into her nightwear. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist as he inhaled the scent of her shampoo for just a second. There was something so calming about it, it was hard for him to describe.

"Twins are being rocked to sleep. Betty and Jughead are with them." He whispered softly and closed his eyes for a second. Alice hummed contently and part of her wanted to see the adorable sight of all her kids together.

But before she could even process the thought of how cute that must have looked, FP started to press featherlight kisses into her neck, making them more soft and intense at the same time with each kiss. Her whole body tensed, even though she wanted to be able to let him in this way. Of course, FP would notice immediately that something was off.

"Is everything alright? We haven really been intimate for a while, did I do something wrong?" His voice was filled with concern as he turned her around in his arms. Though, Alice was a master in pretending that everything was fine.

"What about last night when you came out of the shower?" She smiled devilishly as she played with the hairs in the base of his neck, succesfully distracting him for a second.

"That was pretty hot. Wish you would let me return the favor." He stroke her cheek while looking at her so intensely that it felt like he was staring right into her soul. This time it seemed like she couldn't keep up her act, or even make him forget that she had been distant lately. So, instead she decided to rip the band-aid right off now.

"FP, my body had changed. Okay? That is what childbirth does. It's just hard to look at myself right now." She broke free from his embrace and turned back to the mirror, pretending to get rid of her make-up that was long gone.

"Hey, what are you talking about? You're still the most gorgeous woman in the universe." His voice was so sweet that it made her tear up, but she couldn't believe his words, not yet.

"You have to say that, I just got your babies." She scoffed lightly, the annoyed undertone in her voice more pointed at herself than at him.

"You know that's not the reason I tell you that. I mean it Alice. Sure, it changes your body, but that doesn't make you any less beautiful." He grabbed her hand for her to turn around again, which she accepted but in her ears it still sounded like something he'd just say to get laid.

It had been over a month now, almost two months to be exact since they last had sex which for a long time she could explain to the doctors advice not to have any sex for six weeks after she gave birth. The excuses she had to come up with became harder and harder.

"Don't sugarcoat it, it's not hot, it's not sexy. Everything is healing and it might leave scars." She angrily threw away her moist wipes as she tried to avoid as much as possible not to look at him.

FP took a few steps back as he just observed her. She was wearing an old t-shirt of his and wore sweatpants underneath it. Her hair was in a bun, it was just a little messy. Sure, she had bags under her eyes from all the nights she barely slept. And yes, her body had changed compared to what it looked like before.

But to him? She was absolutely the most stunning woman he had ever seen. Nothing would ever change that. There was just one thing that was keeping her from seeing how beautiful she was. He had to be vulnerable too. And even when that scared him to death, it was something he needed to do for her. So, he pulled off his t-shirt and his bottoms, leaving himself in just his boxers.

"Alice, look at me." It was a soft order, his voice sounding inviting. She turned around and looked at him.

"What do you see?" He looked straight into her eyes. The question was simple, the answer was more complicated.

"Are you trying to get me to compliment you?" For the first time that night there formed a sassy smile on her face, which he normally would have returned with a better comeback, but tonight he wouldn't.

"Tell me what you see." He repeated, not taking the time for her to make light of the situation. There was something serious they needed to discuss. Alice realized that she wasn't going to get out of this by using humor. Her face relaxed a little and she looked him up and down.

"I see you. And how good you look. How lucky I am to have a sexy boyfriend." A sweet smile crept on her face, still trying to give him a compliment when she wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"You know what I see?" He asked her, even though he was the one going to answer.

"I see this." He pointed to his shoulder and traced the scar right there. He knew the outline out of his head.

"Got this after a shot incident. This scar will never leave." It was hard, but he managed to keep his voice under control when all he could feel was the lump in his throat trying to find a way out.

"And this big one on my chest? It's from a big fight when I was a teenager. Never healed right." His fingers had ghosted to another scar, one she had noticed before but had never asked about.

"The one on my right knee? Fell of my motorbike a couple of years ago." FP touched his kneecap, Alice's eyes following his every move. He wasn't sure why her eyes were glossing over, but he had one last scar to show her.

"The last one on my side is after I got stabbed. It has been years, but the memory is on my body forever." His eyes drifted to his last scar, to have a reason to not look her directly in her eyes. She had her reasons not to want to show her body and he had his own. The only difference was, he had to come to live with it, to embrace his scars. And she wasn't there yet.

"You know how long I hated these scars? How long I've been embarrassed to have them? Afraid you might notice and ask how I got them? And how that would lead to me sharing all the things I've done in my life, and you realizing that's not that man you want to be with?" Now his voice cracked, a tear almost falling from his eyes if he hadn't been in time to swallow them away.

"I'd never judge you for your past, FP. You know that." Alice said silently, trying her hardest to fight her tears, too.

"I know that now, but when we first started dating, I had no idea. I was just as scared as you." He walked towards her and intertwined their fingers. She let him. She wanted him close even though five minutes ago she felt different. There had never been a thought in her mind that FP should feel ashamed of his scars, or his body in general. So, why did she expect herself to feel that way?

"But you know what? These scars tell my story. And your scars have their own." He offered her a soft smile, which she returned. Her eyes were inviting, which is why he pulled her closer to his chest and placed his hand on her waist. Alice closed her eyes for a second while her hands traced his chest.

"You are the woman who gave me the life I could have never dreamed of. Your scars tell me you birthed three beautiful kids where from two of my own. That's what heroes do." His voice was nothing but a whisper, but enough for Alice to feel goosebumps all over. He was the most sweet, caring and thoughtful man she had ever met. And he was hers.

He bent down a little to press a featherlight kiss on her stomach, showing her that he had nothing but adoration for her body—every part of it.

"It makes us human, Alice." He said softly, one of his hands finding its way into her hair. Like a cat, she gladly leant into his touch, the warmth of his palm right there on her cheek.

"I'm sorry. Usually I am not someone to worry about these kind of things." She felt guilty about being distant, even though it wasn't her fault that she felt this way. Maybe if she had been open about her concerns, maybe they could have talked about it way sooner.

"It's okay to be insecure. I just hope that you know that your body tells the most amazing story. I'll never be able to stop reading." A grin spread on his face and he slowly swayed them back and forth while she let out a sweet giggle.

"You're my favorite book." He kissed her, finally.

"And you are mine." She told him firmly, this time diving in for another kiss and deepening it as she was determinded to show him how much she loved him.


	55. Hello and Goodbye

"Babe, hurry up!" FP yelled up the stairs, waiting for his girlfriend to come down. When she finally rushed down the stairs with two babies on her hips, she handed Charlotte over to her father, which he happily accepted.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have two babies sucking on your nipples." Alice rolled her eyes and sighed deeply, still feeling the pain in her breasts from feeding the twins.

"You can suck on mine if that helps you." He poked her side with his elbow and even though she didn't want to give him the satisfaction, she had to laugh.

"You have no shame, do you?" She shook her head in disapproval, but she could appreciate his comment.

"Just so we're even, babe." He kissed her cheek, but their moment was interrupted by Betty who was waiting in the living room surrounded by suitcases.

"Mom, we really have to go now!" She felt bad about leaving or even rushing her, but if they'd stay a little longer they would miss their flight.

"Tell that to your siblings, they were hungry this morning." Alice gestured to Charles on her hip and Charlotte in FP's arms. FP opened his mouth for another joke, but she was just in time to make sure he wouldn't— not in front of their family.

"I warn you, mister." She pointed a stern finger at him and all he did was chuckle because of the fiery look in her eyes.

"Be a little nice to them, okay rugrats?" Jughead walked over to the little ones and softly stroke their cheeks.

"And also make sure just to tease them enough." He added with a wink, earning a playful push from his father.

"Believe me boy, they do. More than you ever did as a baby." The two men smiled at each other, saying enough for now in this hard moment. Betty noticed that her mother's eyes had glossed over and wondered how she was feeling.

"Are you okay, Mom?" She asked worried, her hand finding place on her shoulder.

"Yes, sweetheart. I am just sad we can't come with you." Alice sniffled silently, trying to hide the fact that she was truly upset. Though, it was part of life that at some point the kids you raised would spread their wings and create their own lives, but that didn't mean it was difficult to watch.

"You'll visit soon enough. We need to decorate first anyway." Betty tried to cheer her mother up, even though she had trouble leaving home, too.

"That's the thing! You know how much I love decorating." She pouted, a quick chuckle leaving her mouth as her daughter laughed.

"I'll leave something for you, okay?" Betty promised her, hoping that would make her feel just a tad better.

"Betty, our cab is here." Jughead gestured outside, a frown forming on his face as he realized that it was really time to go now.

"Get your asses out of here. Text us when you landed safely, alright?" FP told them firmly, already growing worried about everything being alright even though he knew they could take care of themselves.

"First thing we'll do, Dad." Jughead promised with a smile, appreciating the concern.

"I love you two so much. You know that, right?" Alice looked at them with a sad smile on her face, soaking in as much as she could before they'd leave.

"We had a feeling." The boy grinned at her.

"Talk to you soon!" Betty waved again before they walked over to the cab, putted their baggage in the back and stepped into the car. Just a few more seconds before they wouldn't live on Elm Street anymore. Their kids were really growing up. They waited until they were out of sight, until the cab was really gone.

"Are you okay, baby?" FP asked worriedly, seeing the sad twinkle in her eyes. He putted his free arm around her to hold her close as he pressed a kiss on her hair.

"How can I? Two of my kids just left for college." She sighed and rested her head against his chest as she looked at the baby boy in her arms. FP stayed silent for a bit. He just looked at her and gave her a moment to take a breath.

"Well, we're not empty nested yet. We can do the whole journey all over again. From their first steps, to their first tooth, their first word, their first day at school, learning them to ride a bike, telling them to stop teasing the other, lecturing them when they stay out too late, to seeing them go to college. Every single thing." His voice was a sweet whisper.

As he spoke, he gestured to the little babies in their arms who looked back at him with their big blue eyes. They were unwritten books— or at least for now they were. Those six month olds had a whole life ahead of them to grow into unique human beings.

"Before we know it it's all over." Alice let herself smile for a second, but she couldn't do anything else than to think about how she had held Betty for the first time, which felt like just a second ago. And now she was going off to college. How would that be for the little ones in her arms? Would it all go by so fast?

"We'll have to enjoy their dirty diapers and them waking us up in the middle of the night while we still can." FP chuckled and for the first time that morning there came genuine laughter out of Alice's mouth.

"Did you mean what you said?" The second he had heard her words his heart had started to glow. But he wanted to be sure that she meant what she had said. That it wasn't just figure of speech. Alice looked up at him with her brow raised. What was he talking about?

"When you were talking about Betty and Jughead as your kids. Did you mean that?" He made clear, his voice soft as if he was afraid to ask.

"Of course I did. Jughead is one of my own too. He always will be." Alice smiled sweetly, now realizing what she had said. Truth was, it was something that just slipped her tongue because it felt so natural. FP grinned from ear to ear and kissed her deeply.

"You're the most amazing woman ever, did you know that?" He whispered so closely, that she shivered by the contact of his breath on her skin.

"You've told me a couple of times." She teased, pecking another kiss on his lips. But when she pulled back, a loud yawn escaped her mouth. Not that it was surprising considering she had twins who were almost never asleep at the same time.

"Go to sleep, honey. You're tired. I'll take the Chars for a walk." He stroke her back with his free hand and tried to take Charles from her as carefully as possible, so she could make her way upstairs. If he hadn't proposed to go outside with them all by himself, she'd definitely protest.

Though, her eyelids were begging to close, even if it was just for an hour. So, instead of complaining about how badly she wanted to join them, she gave in.

"That sounds lovely." She thanked him by kissing his cheek and shuffled towards the stairs to make her way to the bedroom.

**

One hour later, FP pushed the stroller from the backdoor into the kitchen, and made his way over to the coatrack. It seemed like the infants were struggling to keep their eyes open. He smiled at the sight. There was nothing more precious than (almost) asleep babies.

"We had a fun walk, didn't we? You are a bit tired now, aren't you?" He poked their sweet cheeks and chuckled when Charlotte giggled slightly.

Charles however, badly wanted to grab his Dad's finger. FP teased him a little by pulling his finger back over and over again just when his son was about to grab it, making the baby more eager to reach his goal after each time.

Though, if they wouldn't be put down for their nap now they'd probably be asleep around dinnertime, so he removed their tiny coats that were keeping them warm and took them upstairs. It was still a challenge to have two kids instead of one, but he only enjoyed having to do everything twice.

They were still small, but he could already see the difference in their personalities. Charlotte was the one that always smiled, no matter who held her. She was curious to explore every single thing that was new to her. Charles was a bit more to himself, but once he liked you, he was all in. He carefully placed them down in their shared crib, but the sleepy eyes they had before were now wide open. Of course, he shouldn't have teased them because now he got their attention.

"Maybe I should sing you a little song, huh? Will you go to sleep for daddy after?" He walked over to the corner to grab the guitar, until he saw Alice leaning against the doorframe, dressed in her robe with a big grin on her face.

"Hey, you're up. How did you sleep?" His voice was soft, just in case at least one of the twins had decided to close their eyes.

"Good. I was just missing the three of you." Alice extended her hand for him to grab, and as he did she tugged him closer.

"Hmm, maybe our company could be arranged." FP groaned as a smile crept up his face. He leant in to kiss her softly, which she more than happily accepted.

"You're so good with them. Seeing you with our children just makes me love you even more." Alice traced his chest with her finger and looked behind him to glance at her children, who were fuzzing, clearly still awake.

"I'm trying my best. Need to give them credit too, they are absolute angels. They got that from you." FP sweetly poked her nose and let out a chuckle as he watched her eyes twinkle.

"I'm serious, FP. You're an amazing father." She intertwined their fingers and squeezed his hand firmly, knowing that sometimes he needed to hear this.

"I love you so much." FP rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, soaking in this moment with her. He wasn't sure if it was possible, but it felt like he loved her more and more every single day.

"Will you come cuddle with me?" She asked him softly, pulling away from his forehead so she could look him in the eyes. FP smiled and gave her a nod before turning around to the crib with her.

"What do you say little munchkins? Do we want to cuddle with Mommy?" He chooed with his high voice. Charles responded by reaching for his finger again, which FP accepted as a solid yes.

**

After Alice had climbed into bed, FP handed her Charles and Charlotte as carefully as possible so she could hold them close to her chest. He crawled into bed next to her.

"Come here you three." FP rested close to Alice and watched her being so naturally good with them, that it felt like his heart was melting. The smile she had on her face every single time she looked at their children was something he'd never get enough of.

After all those years full of pain, of barely surviving, he had so much worth living for. And she, she was the one making it all possible. She was the one that turned his life around. She was the one that loved him in a way he never thought he could be loved.

So, right there and then it hit him. There wasn't going to be a perfect moment. And if there was, it was now. Just the four of them in a moment they couldn't be happier. No big plans. Just a simple question.

"Marry me." He whispered faintly, barely registering his own words.

"What?" Alice eyes grew wide as her head snapped his way. Did she really hear him right?

"Marry me." He repeated, this time more confedince in his voice. There was no way he could fight the smile that was trying to from on his face, and as Alice knew she had heard him perfectly right she started to smile, too.

"I've been trying to do this the most perfect way. Music, lights, a long speech. Three times, I've tried. Every single thing by the book. But just now I realized we don't need any of that. This is perfect. You, me, just the way we are." FP eyes glossed over as he looked at the love of his life, finally asking her the question that had been on his mind for months now. He intertwined her free hand with his own and looked deep into her eyes before he took a breath.

"I love you, Alice. You've had me from the moment I laid eyes on you and even when it took us a moment to get here, I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. This journey with you, from moving in with each other, to being here in our bed with our kids is something I wouldn't have wanted to miss for the world." He smiled brightly when he saw the happy tears fall from her eyes, something he had only seen when the twins were born and she held them for the first time.

"Our story really is crazy, huh?" Alice chuckled through her tears, feeling so incredibly lucky for someone like FP to propose to her.

"It fits us. And that is exactly the reason why I know I want to marry you, Al. You're the one I'll be choosing for the rest of my life." FP looked deep into her piercing blue eyes, and for a second it was as if she looked right into his soul. It was frightening, but not in a way that he was afraid. Not anymore. He had no secrets from her. He would let her stare deep into his soul for the rest of his life.

"Will you choose me too? Will you marry me?" Though he knew how much she loved him, the insecurity in his voice shimmied through.

"Of course I will, FP." She said softly, leaning in to finally kiss him deeply. FP grinned like a fool when he felt her lips on his and counted himself lucky that someday soon he was going to get her to call his wife.

"You hear that? Mommy and Daddy are getting married." FP chooed sweetly, tickling their bellies to make them laugh.

"I think they approve." Alice smiled, not knowing how many times they had accidentally interrupted FP's proposal.

"I love you, FP. I can't wait to be your wife." She scooted closer to him even though that was almost impossible.

"And I can't wait to be your husband, baby." He whispered sweetly and pressed a soft kiss to her hair.

**

Weeks later, FP was just finishing up some of his work, he was supposed to check on the twins when his phone rang. Alice was calling. He grinned to himself, she was most likely worried about one of her first days away from the kids. Not that she wasn't looking forward going back to work, but he knew that her mind was with their babies all day long.

"Hey, babe. How is your first day back?" He asked her, smiling already.

"Honey, could you come to Pop's with the twins?" Alice ignored his questions but instead asked him to come her way.

"Sure, everything alright?" Now his concerns started to grow, considering the fact that he couldn't think of a reason why she should be at a diner on the middle of her work day.

"Everything is fine, there is just something I want to show you." She was trying to sound as neutral as possible, but with what she was about to do she couldn't hold the happiness in her voice.

"Be there in a sec." FP rushed up the stairs already and putted his phone in the back pocket of his jeans.

"Are you curious to see what mama is up to?" He lifted them up out of their cribs, each of them on one of his hips. When they just stared back at him with their big blue eyes he chuckled.

"Let's get you into your coats." Curious about what Alice was about to show him he hopped down the stairs and made his way to the town's most famous diner.

When he pulled over to the parking lot, he noticed that it was almost fully empty. Two cars were there. One of them was Alice's station wagon. Pop never had trouble getting customers, so why was it so quiet?

The little bell above the door rinkled when he came in, but that was all there was. Complete silence. No Pop to be seen, no Alice in sight.

"Babe? Alice? Where are you?" His voice just echoed through the empty diner. Was this a prank? Why was no one there? He shrugged his shoulders and took a step further and suddenly in the corner of his eye he saw something, or actually someone, moving. Two of his friends were standing there, as if they had suddenly appeared.

"Fred? Hermione? What are you doing here?" FP chuckled slightly, not sure whether to be happy to see them or be scared.

What the hell was going on and why were they grinning like that? But they kept quiet. Instead, they looked straight ahead of them into the eyes of two other people FP should be happy to see. He followed their gaze.

"Betty? Jughead? Aren't you supposed to be in New Haven?" His eyes grew wide in disbelief, seeing his son and Betty, who had grown to feel like his daughter. Was this Alice her surprise? Bringing the kids back even though they weren't supposed to come back before Thanksgiving?

"Is anyone going to tell me what is happening?" He laughed, when Betty and Jughead stayed quiet but took the stroller with the twins from FP, waiting for Alice to come.

When he turned back around, Alice was standing right there and then. She had never felt so confident about anything, about anyone. The love of her life, her soulmate, her prince. FP smiled, and for a second it felt like she was the only thing in the world. The look in his eyes was enough for her to start talking.

"Our relationship changed forever right here, do you remember?" She started softly, an inviting smile on her face.

"I remember. It was the first time I gave you one of my drawings." He recalled, his eyes glossing over a little bit. Looking back, it had been a huge turning point in their relationship. They had dared to be vulnerable with one another, which was the first step in coming where they were now.

"From that moment on I knew you were going to have a big part in my life." Alice said emotionally, barely able to hold in her tears knowing that she still had one big question to ask.

"Now we're here. We have four wonderful kids and we're engaged." She chuckled through her tears and he took a step closer to intertwine their fingers. He fiddled with the ring he had given her weeks prior.

"It has been a rollercoaster, huh?" FP laughed sweetly, his eyes glossing over. Right now he put two and two together and realized that she was never meant to get back to work today, but that it was an excuse to be gone long enough to prepare here.

"You even tried to propose three times." Alice reminded him with a smirk, making him laugh out loud.

"Yeah, Charles and Charlotte knew a way to interrupt us." FP laughed with her and looked around to Betty and Jughead who were now holding the twins in their arms.

"That's why we're here. No more interruptions." Alice took a step back and took a deep breath as if that would help her prepare for what she was about to ask.

Since he had already proposed, she didn't have to worry about him rejecting her. After all, she was already wearing her engagement ring. But he wasn't. And for the very first and last time in her life she was about to propose to the man she loved.

Suddenly, the lights went out. The only thing lighting up the diner were the fairy lights that were all to familiar to him. He had bought them several months ago, when he had planned to propose on her baby shower. But that wasn't the only thing. Hermione took the guitar she had hidden and started to play the song he had requested back then. This was the proposal he had planned for her, only this time she was the one going down on one knee.

"FP Jones, you're the one I am supposed to grow old with. The one who knows me better than anyone else. If I never believed in soulmates before, I do now. Would you do me the honor of sharing the rest of my life with me and become my husband?" Her voice trembled slightly, but the smile on her face showed him that it was more than nerves. She was certain. Then, she opened the small blue velvet box, revealing a ring that was prettier than he had imagined.

This woman was crazy, but she was all his. Someone who learned him what love was, someone who embraced his flaws and loved him even more for it. Alice was the girl he somehow had always dreamed of. But this wasn't a dream— not anymore.

"Of course I will, baby. You know there is nothing I'd rather do." FP smiled through his tears and got down on his knees to cup her face and kiss her deeply. The sound of cheering by the four people witnessing the proposal echoed through the diner, but FP couldn't hear it. He was in his own little bubble, feeling nothing but blessed for her grand gesture.

Some people would say that marriage was the end of the story. Nothing more left to say, nothing more left to do. It was the goal, after that you were done. But for them, that wasn't true. It's the start of a journey even more beautiful, even more crazy than everything that happened before. Their story wouldn't end with marriage. Their story was just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've made it to the end of the story! This was originally planned to be the end of this fic, and though I could write this for ages about the next stages of their life, this felt like the right time to stop. Maybe if I have inspiration I'll add a few more chapters, but that is something time will tell. It's the longest fic I will ever write, and I have to admit that I truly loved this journey. So, not sure if this is the official end, but it's either that or a long break. Either way, I hope you enjoyed reading. Your votes and comments and support means the world to me.


End file.
